Life, Lust and Love
by mey2renesme
Summary: (UPDATE) Sehun tumbuh besar dengan penuh rasa benci. Dia juga tidak pernah menginginkan sesuatu dengan begitu berambisinya karena dia selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan dengan mudah. Namun itu semua berubah sejak dia bertemu dengan Luhan. Hunhan / Krishan, Chanbaek/Chansoo, Kaisoo Fic. Romance, Drama, Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Life, Love and Lust**

Chapter 1

Cast :

Oh Sehun

Luhan

Kris Wu

Dll.

Pair : Hunhan, Krishan, Chanbaek/ Chansoo, Kaisoo

Genre : Romance, Drama, Yaoi, Straight

Rate : T+ / M

* * *

" Bersiap-siaplah menerima seranganku Park Chanyeol." Kata Kris sambil meniup dan mengusap-usap kedua telapak tangannya. Melihat hal itu tentu saja Chanyeol bergidik ngeri karena pasti pembalasan Kris tidak kalah menyakitkan dari pukulannya tadi ke kepala Kris.

Plaaakk..

" Arrgghh.." Erang Chanyeol sambil memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit akibat pukulan Kris. Melihat hal itu kontan saja Baekhyun dan juga Joonmyun pun tertawa terbahak-bahak di buatnya.

Keseruan dan gelak tawa Chanyeol dan beberapa temannya yang sedang melakukan game konyol tidak mempengaruhi kesenangan Kai yang sedang memanaskan dance floor dengan gerakan-gerakan dancenya yang mampu memukau para kaum hawa dan membuat hiruk pikuk tersendiri. Namun semua hiruk pikuk tersebut tidak mengganggu kegiatan seorang pemuda tampan yang tengan berciuman panas dengan seorang gadis cantik yang berada di atas pangkuannya di salah satu sofa panjang yang berada tak jauh dari tempat Kris dan teman-temannya yang lain berada.

" Se-Sehun..Eumph.." Erang gadis itu menikmati lumatan dan hisapan pada bibirnya yang di lakukan oleh pemuda yang di panggilnya Sehun tersebut. Sehun, pemuda tampan itu semakin memperdalam ciumannya pada gadis yang bernama Sulli tersebut tanpa menghiraukan beberapa pasang mata yang memandang kegiatan mereka.

Tangan Sehun mulai membelai paha putih Sulli yang hanya tertutup rok pendek dengan gerakan yang sensual. Sulli pun semakin mengeratkan remasan tangannya pada helaian rambut hitam Sehun ketika tangan itu bergerak perlahan menuju ke celana dalam yang di kenakannya.

SRETT..

BRUKK..

" AKKKHH.."

PYARR..

Seketika tubuh Sulli terhempas ke belakang dan menabrak tubuh seorang pelayan yang sedang membawa pesanan untuk pengunjung lainnya akibat ulah seorang pemuda yang menarik tubuh Sulli dari atas pangkuan Sehun. Untuk beberapa saat para pengunjung tidak menghiraukan insiden kecil tersebut.

" KAU MEMANG BRENGSEK, OH SEHUN !".

BUGH..

Tiba-tiba pemuda itu melayangkan pukulan ke wajah tampan Sehun.

" KYAAA.." Sulli yang awalnya masih meringis menahan sakit karena jatuh terhempas dan tangannya sedikit tergores pecahan gelas pun berteriak katika melihat seseorang memukul Sehun. Seketika itu pula semua aktifitas para pengunjung yang lainnya pun mulai terhenti dan mengarahkan pandangan mata mereka ke arah tempat Sehun berada.

" SEHUN.." Teriak Joonmyun yang seketika itu bergegas menuju meja Sehun di ikuti oleh Chanyeol, Kris dan juga teman-teman mereka yang lainnya.

Melihat teman-temannya menghampiri dan hendak menghajar pemuda yang memukulnya, Sehun hanya memberi isyarat tangan agar mereka tidak ikut campur dengan urusannya sambil mengusap sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan sedikit darah dengan ibu jari tangannya. Sedangkan pemuda yang memukul Sehun tadi masih tampak menetralisirkan nafas dan juga emosinya yang memuncak.

" Siapa kau, apa aku ada urusan denganmu ?." Tanya Sehun sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

" Kau brengsek, apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Krystal ?. Asal kau tahu, dia itu gadis baik-baik dan selalu menjaga kehormatannya. Lalu kenapa kau menidurinya dan menikmati tubuhnya seperti para jalang yang sering kau pakai ?!". Kata pemuda tersebut sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

" Oh..Aku tahu sekarang. Pasti kau kekasih Jung Krystal." Kata Sehun sambil tersenyum sinis. " Asal kau tahu, bukan aku yang menyuruhnya tidur denganku tapi dia sendiri yang meniduriku. Atau lebih tepatnya, dia sendiri yang memberikan tubuhnya secara sukarela kepadaku. Dan dengan binalnya dia memuaskan diriku yang hanya diam dan menikmati apa yang sedang dia lakukan kepadaku." Kata Sehun dengan santai.

" Krystal tidak mungkin melakukan hal hina seperti itu, BRENGSEK !".Teriak pemuda itu sambil kembali melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke arah Sehun, namun dengan sigap Sehun dapat menangkis pukulan-pukulannya.

" JINKI, HENTIKAN !". Teriak seorang perempuan yang tiba-tiba memasuki club tersebut sambil berusaha menghentikan perkelahian antara Sehun dan pemuda yang bernama Lee Jinki tersebut. Jinki pun segera menghentikan aksinya ketika mendengar suara seseorang yang di kenalnya.

" Jinki aku mohon hentikan. Sehun tidak salah apa-apa, maafkan aku. Aku..aku mencintai Sehun." Kata perempuan tersebut yang tak lain adalah Krystal sambil berdiri membelakangi Sehun agar Jinki tidak bisa memukulnya.

" Kau bohong kan, Memangnya kau anggap apa hubungan kita selama ini ?. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, tapi kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku ?". Teriak Jinki di hadapan Krystal yang mulai menitikkan air mata.

" Maaf Jinki, aku memang mencintaimu tapi ketika melihat Sehun, aku mulai merasakan jatuh cinta yang lebih besar kepadanya. Lagi pula kami sudah menjadi satu, kami saling memiliki." Kata Krystal dengan bangganya sambil tersenyum bahagia memandangi wajah tampan Sehun walau air mata masih tak berhenti mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya.

" Kalau kalian saling memiliki, lalu kenapa orang yang kau banggakan itu lebih memilih bercumbu dengan teman baikmu sendiri dari pada dengan dirimu malam ini ?". Kata Jinki dengan penuh penekanan sambil memandang kepada Sulli yang tampak shock karena tidak mengira kalau hal ini akan terjadi. Krystal pun tak kalah terkejut ketika melihat Sulli, sahabat baiknya berada di sebelah Sehun.

" Sulli, ka-kau..Kenapa kau ada di sini ?. Kau sedang tidak bersama dengan Sehun kan ?. Kau tidak mungkin menghianatiku bukan ?." Tanya Krystal gusar dan curiga dengan keberadaan Sulli.

" Maaf, Krystal. Tapi aku juga mencintai Oh Sehun. Dan dia milikku." Kata Sulli dengan angkuhnya sambil melingkarkan lengannya pada lengan Sehun.

" Oh Sehun itu milikku seorang, Choi Sulli !". Teriak Krystal emosi mendengar pernyataan Sulli. Krystal hendak menarik rambut Sulli namun Sulli berusaha melawan. Namun tiba-tiba perkataan Sehun membuat mereka berdua berhenti dan terhenyak.

" Sejak kapan aku menjadi milik salah satu dari kalian ?." Kata Sehun dengan nada dingin. " Aku bukan milik salah satu dari kalian atau siapapun, kalian semua hanya hiburan sesaat buatku. Jadi jangan pernah mengklaim diriku sebagai milik kalian. Camkan itu !". Sehun memberi penakanan pada kata terakhirnya, dia lalu melangkahkan kakinya hendak meninggalkan Krystal, Sulli dan Jinki.

" Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu, Oh Sehun ?!." Krystal berteriak histeris. " Kau adalah milikku, MILIKKU !". Teriaknya semakin histeris lalu hendak mengejar Sehun namun Baekhyun yang berada di dekat Krystal menghalanginya.

" Berhenti Oh Sehun !". Jinki yang tidak tega melihat Krystal pun juga hendak menghampiri Sehun dengan penuh emosi namun dengan sigap Chanyeol menahan tubuhnya dari belakang.

" Lee Jinki, kau itu pemuda yang baik. Kalau kau memang mencintai Krystal, tenang kan dia dan buat dia menyadari apa kelebihanmu dari pada pria-pria yang lainnya. Tapi kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan mencari gadis lain yang lebih baik untuk ku kencani." Kata Joonmyun kepada Jinki berusaha menenangkan sambil menepuk bahunya pelan tanda simpatik. Setelah itu Chanyeol pun melepaskan tubuh Jinki dan mengikuti langkah Joonmyun serta teman-temannya yang lain meninggalkan tempat itu. Meninggalkan teriakan dan makian histeris dari Krystal.

" Setelah ini kita kemana ?." Tanya Kai kepada Sehun sesampainya mereka di tempat parkir.

" Pulang." Kata Sehun singkat sambil membuka pintu mobilnya dan tanpa berpamitan dia langsung memacu mobilnya meninggalkan teman-temannya.

* * *

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.00 ketika Sehun sampai di sebuah rumah yang sangat megah. Entah kenapa malam ini dia malas untuk pulang ke apartment mewah miliknya. Ketika memasuki rumahnya, bisa dia lihat ayahnya sedang duduk di ruang tamu sambil memperhatikan berkas-berkas yang berada di tangannya. Melihat kedatangnya putra semata wayangnya, ayah Sehun pun meletakkan berkas yang dia pegang di atas meja yang berada di depannya.

" Senang melihatmu pulang ke rumah ini." Kata ayah Sehun tenang namun terkesan dingin. Mendengar itu, Sehun pun menghentikan langkah kakinya. " Melihat penampilanmu sepertinya kau telah menghabiskan waktumu dengan hal-hal tidak berguna seperti biasanya." Sindirnya.

" Aku lelah dan sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengan ayah. Lagi pula apapun yang aku lakukan bukan urusan ayah karena aku juga tidak pernah ikut campur dengan apa yang ayah lakukan, jadi ayah tidak usah mencampuri apa pun urusanku." Kata Sehun dingin. Mendengar itu ayah Sehun pun bangkit dari duduknya lalu menghampiri putranya.

BUGH

" Selama kau masih menyandang nama dariku, selama di dalam tubuhmu mengalir darahku dan yang terpenting karena kau adalah putra kandungku, maka apapun yang kau lakukan di luar sana tetap menjadi urusanku." Kata ayah Sehun dengan tegas dan penuh emosi setelah melayangkan pukulan ke wajah tampan putranya.

Sehun terhuyung kebelakang dan merasakan sakit pada pipi kirinya, namun dia tidak menghiraukan hal itu. Suasana pun untuk beberapa saat serasa senyap dan hanya terdengar deru nafas ayahnya yang tengah mengendalikan emosinya. Tak lama kemudian, dengan langkah cepat Sehun pun berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar tanpa sepatah kata lalu memasuki mobilnya dan mengendarainya meninggalkan kediaman Oh.

Sepeninggal Sehun, ayahnya hanya bisa melangkah gontai menuju sofa yang tadi dia duduki sambil menggenggam tangannya yang tidak henti-hentinya gemetar setelah memukul wajah putranya tadi.

* * *

Suasana SM Senior High School sangat gaduh oleh suara para siswi perempuan ketika melihat satu persatu mobil dari Sehun dan teman-temannya memasuki halaman parkir. Para siswi tersebut semakin histeris ketika Sehun dan yang lain keluar dari mobil mereka masing-masing.

" Wow, kenapa wajahmu terlihat sangat mengerikan ?." Tanya Joonmyeon ketika melihat wajah Sehun yang terlihat lebam sesaat setelah keluar dari mobilnya. Sahabat Sehun yang lain juga seakan menanyakan hal yang serupa melalui tatapan mata mereka. Setahu mereka semalam Jinki hanya memukul satu kali dan menurut mereka, kekuatan pukulan Jinki tidak akan menimbulkan bekas lebam yang seperti itu di wajah Sehun.

" Wajahku tidak kenapa-kenapa, jadi sebaiknya kalian diam saja." Kata Sehun. Dia pun melangkahkan kaki menuju kelasnya dengan di ikuti oleh sahabat-sahabatnya. Mereka pun mulai memasuki kelas mereka masing-masing karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi dan bel masuk pun sudah berbunyi.

* * *

" Hey, Chanyeol. Tadi pagi ku dengar dari ayahku kalau kakakmu akan segera bertunangan dengan putra dari Presdir Choi, apa itu benar ?." Tanya Joonmyeon sambil menikmati segelas cappucino ice miliknya. Saat ini Sehun dan beberapa temannya sedang berada di kantin sambil menghabiskan waktu istirahat.

" Ya begitulah." Jawab Chanyeol sambil mengusap sudut bibir kekasihnya, Baekhyun yang terkena saus. " Kalau kau bertanya bagaimana perasaan Yoora, jangan ditanya. Dia berteriak histeris saking bahagianya mendengar ayahku berkata akan menikahkan dirinya dengan Choi Siwon. Dia juga tidak menyangka kalau seorang Choi Siwon yang terkenal tampan, kaya, baik hati dan juga menjadi incaran hampir semua wanita sendiri lah yang meminta Yoora secara langsung kepada ayahku." Imbuh Chanyeol.

" Beruntung sekali kakakmu, berbeda dengan kakakku yang sampai mengancam bunuh diri agar tidak di nikahkan dengan pria pilihan ayahku." Kata Kris sambil tersenyum miris memikirkan nasib Fei, kakak perempuan satu-satunya yang dulu dengan terpaksa harus menikah dengan pria yang tidak di cintainya demi ambisi kedua orang tua mereka.

BRAKK..

PYAARR..

Terdengar suara benda terjatuh dan pecahan piring serta gelas di tengah kantin. Tampak di sana ada beberapa siswa yang sedang berdiri dengan saling menatap penuh emosi.

" Hey, apa kau tidak punya mata ?. Kenapa kau menabrakku dan menumpahkan makanan serta minumanmu ke arahku ?. " Tanya seorang siswa yang bernama Leo kepada seorang siswa bertubuh mungil dan memiliki mata bulat.

" Maaf sebelumnya, bukan aku yang menabrakmu tapi kau sendiri yang tidak memperhatikan jalanmu sehingga menabrakku dan menyebabkan semua makananku terjatuh dan terbuang sia-sia." Kata pemuda bermata bulat tersebut kepada Leo tanpa ada pancaran rasa takut sedikitpun di wajahnya.

" Memangnya siapa kau berani melawanku ?. Kau hanya siswa kelas 1, Kalau aku bilang kau yang bersalah, kau harusnya meminta maaf lalu mengakui kesalahanmu dan bukan malah melawanku." Kata Leo dengan angkuhnya sambil merenggut kerah seragam siswa bermata bulat tersebut

" Bukankah itu Do Kyungsoo ?." Kata Joonmyun ketika melihat ada keributan dari mejanya bersama teman-temannya.

" Siapa dia, apa kau mengenalnya ?." Tanya Kris penasaran. Sementara Baekhyun turut mengarahkan pandangan matanya ke arah pemuda bernama Kyungsoo dan Leo yang sedang bersitegang. Sedangkan Sehun dengan acuh menikmati makan siangnya. Namun tidak dengan Chanyeol, mendengar Joonmyun menyebut nama Do Kyungsoo membuat tubuhnya menegang dan jantungnya berdetak kencang.

" Dia adalah siswa kelas 1 yang berhasil masuk seleksi di sekolah ini lewat jalur tes dan mendapatkan beasiswa penuh sampai kelas 3. Ku dengar dia juga bukan dari kalangan keluarga kaya, ayahnya hanya seorang pensiunan petugas pos." Jelas Joonmyun.

" Wow, berarti dia sangat pintar mengingat sebagian siswa hanya mendapat beasiswa selama 1 tahun dan harus menjalani tes kembali agar masih bisa mendapatkan beasiswa ke tingkat yang selanjutnya." Kata Baekhyun. " Tapi sepandai apapun dia, kalau sampai dia berani melawan Leo.." Baekhyun menggantung kata-katanya.

" Leo tidak akan berani melakukan apa-apa kepadanya kalau bukan kita yang melindungi dia. Karena Leo sendiri tidak akan berani melwan kita." Kata Chanyeol sambil bangkit dari duduknya hendak menghampiri Kyungsoo dan Leo hingga membuat teman-temannya terperangah. Namun baru beberapa langkah Chanyeol menggerakkan kakinya, dia pun berhenti seketika saat melihat kedatangan seseorang menghampiri Kyungsoo dan Leo.

" Ada apa ini ?. Kenapa kalian membuat suasana kantin menjadi gaduh ?." Kata siswa tersebut sambil berjalan santai ke arah Leo dan Kyungsoo dari arah pintu masuk kantin dengan gayanya yang santai.

" Dia menabrakku dan mengotori pakaianku, Kai. Selain itu dia juga mengelak kalau sudah melakukan hal itu kepadaku." Jelas Leo, dia merasa kalau Kai, salah satu dari penguasa sekolah akan membantunya.

" Benarkah begitu ?." Tanya Kai kepada Kyungsoo berusaha memastikan.

" Aku tidak ber..."

" Kau benar-benar cari mati." Desis Leo sambil melayangkan tinjunya ke arah Kyungsoo.

BUGH..

" Arrghh.." belum sempat kepalan tangannya mendarat di wajah Kyungsoo, tiba-tiba Leo jatuh tersungkur karena Kai terlebuh dulu memukul wajahnya.

" Upss..Maaf Leo, tanganku bergerak sendiri. Sekarang lebih baik kau segera pergi dari sini sebelum aku menghajarmu lebih parah lagi. Selain itu, tadi aku melihatmu dengan mata kepalaku sendiri kalau kau lah yang sudah menabraknya. " Kata Kai dengan tampang seakan tidak punya dosa. Mendapat perlakuan dan perkataan seperti itu, tentu saja Leo pun terperangah dan ketakutan.

" Dan ini peringatan untukmu, sekali lagi kau membuat kekacauan, aku tidak akan segan-segan menjatuhkan perusahaan ayahmu." Ancam Kai. Tidak mau berlama-lama, Leo pun segera pergi dari kantin sambil memegang pipinya yang terasa sakit dan bisa di pastikan kalau rahangnya bergeser dan ada giginya yang patah kibat pukulan Kai.

" Kau tidak apa-apa ?". Tiba-tiba Chanyeol datang menghampiri Kyungsoo dan terlihat kekhawatiran di wajahnya. Kyungsoo yang awalnya terkejut dengan kedatangan Chanyeol pun terlihat tidak nyaman melihatnya.

" Maaf sudah membuat keributan. Terima kasih atas bantuannya, tapi aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Permisi." Ucap Kyungsoo kepada Kai atas pertolongannya tadi. Dia tidak menghiraukan Chanyeol yang berdiri di sebelahnya lalu segera melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan kantin, sepertinya dia harus menahan rasa laparnya hari ini. Chanyeol hanya bisa diam mematung melihat tubuh Kyungsoo yang mulai menghilang dari pandangannya.

" Hey, Yeol. Ada apa, kenapa kau malah melamun ?. Apa kau mengenal anak itu ?." Tanya Kai sambil menepuk bahu Chanyeol.

" Ti-tidak apa-apa, dia murid kelas 1. Sudah lah lupakan saja, aku mau kembali menghabiskan makananku." Kata Chanyeol sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempatnya bersama teman-temannya dengan di ikuti oleh Kai. Wajah Chanyeol masih menyiratkan kekhawatiran namun die segera menunjukkan senyuman di wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan hal itu.

" Aku harus pergi." Sehun tiba-tiba berdiri sesaat setelah Chanyeol dan Kai mengambil tempat duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing.

" Kau mau kemana ?." Tanya Kai sambil memakan makan siangnya yang tadi sudah di pesankan oleh Joonmyeon.

" Sekertaris Han baru saja menghubungiku kalau 2 jam lagi aku harus segera terbang ke Beijing. Aku pergi." Pamit Sehun kepada teman-temannya lalu melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan kantin menuju tempat parkir.

" Aku iri melihat Sehun. Di usianya yang masih muda, dia sudah menjadi seorang direktur yang handal." Kata Baekhyun sambil menopang wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan di atas meja.

" Suatu saat kau pasti bisa sukses menyaingi Sehun, Baek." Kata Chanyeol sambil mengecup pipi Baekhyun yang tentu saja di terimanya dengan senang hati.

" Semua yang kau lihat dari Sehun tidak lah sebaik yang kau fikirkan, Baek." Kata Joonmyeon lirih dengan wajah menerawang yang tentu saja mendapatkan pandangan penuh tanda tanya dari teman-temannya yang lain. Namun Joonmyeon hanya diam dan tidak mau menanggapi tatapan penasaran mereka.

* * *

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi. Sehun masih terlelap di atas tempat tidur dengan bed cover yang menyelimuti tubuhnya yang bertelanjang dada sebatas perut. Matahari tampak menerobos ke sela-sela tirai kain yang menutupi kaca dari pintu geser kamar yang di tempatinya. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara gaduh seseorang yang tengah berlari menuju kamar di mana Sehun tidur. Perlahan-lahan orang itu membuka pintu kamar dan berusaha memastikan apakah keributan yang dia lakukan tadi mengganggu tidur Sehun. Bisa di lihatnya kalau Sehun sepertinya tidak terusik, senyuman dan rona bahagia pun terpancar di wajah orang tersebut. Dia lalu melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang menuju ke arah pintu kaca dan juga jendela untuk membuka tirai kain agar kamar tersebut menjadi terang oleh cahaya matahari serta membuka pintu dan jendela tersebut agar udara pagi bisa masuk ke dalam ruangan kamar.

Setelah semua jendela dan tirai terbuka, orang tersebut pun menghampiri tempat tidur Sehun lalu perlahan-lahan dia naik ke atas tempat tidur. Dia tersenyum memandangi wajah tampan dan damai Sehun yang tengah di buai mimpi. Dia lalu mendaratkan sebuah kecupan pada pipi, kening dan sudut kanan bibir Sehun sambil terkikik geli. Sehun yang sedikit terusik pun merubah posisi tidurnya yang semula terlentang menjadi miring ke arah sisi kanan menghadap ke arah orang tersebut. Perlahan orang itu pun meletakkan kepala Sehun di atas pahanya yang tertutup celana pendek lalu mengelus rambut Sehun yang terasa halus.

CKRIK..CKRIK..

Suara kamera ponsel pun menghiasi ruangan kamar yang tenang itu. Orang itu memotret Sehun yang sedang tidur berbantalkan pahanya dengan berbagai pose, lalu mengupload salah satu fotonya yang tengah memeluk dan menyandarkan kepala Sehun di dadanya ke akun Instagramnya dengan caption My Love and My Life #OSH.

" Eunghh.." Suara lenguhan Sehun terdengar. Dia benar-benar merasa tidurnya terusik dengan suara kamera dan juga gerakan-gerakan orang tersebut yang tengah memotret dirinya. Matanya pun perlahan-lahan mulai terbuka sempurna.

" Selamat pagi, kau sudah bangun ?. Apa aku menganggu tidurmu ?." Kata orang tersebut sambil mengecup kedua mata Sehun.

" Bisakah kau menghilangkan kebiasanmu memotretku saat aku sedang tidur ?." Kata Sehun sambil bangkit dari tidurnya lalu duduk di pinggir tempat tidur.

" Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Salahkan dirimu yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan saat sedang tertidur. Lagi pula, aku kan tidak bisa melihatmu tidur setiap hari karen aku hanya mengunjungiku saat sedang ada pekerjaan di sini saja." Kata Orang itu sambil memeluk leher Sehun dari belakang. " Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong maaf tadi malam aku tidak bisa menyambut kedatanganmu karena aku sedang banyak pekerjaan. Maka dari itu setelah semalaman menyelesaikan pekerjaanku, tadi aku langsung buru-buru pulang lalu masuk kemari." Kata orang tersebut sambil memeluk leher Sehun semakin erat dan mendaratkan kecupan di puncak kepalanya.

" Song Qian, Aku tidak bisa bernafas.." Kata Sehun sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan orang tersebut yang ternyata bernama Song Qian atau Victoria Song. Victoria pun tertawa lalu melepaskan dekapannya pada leher Sehun yang tentu saja di balas dengan tatapan tajam dari Sehun. Mereka pun akhirnya saling berhadap-hadapan.

" Aku senang kau datang. Aku sangat merindukanmu." Kata Victoria sambil memeluk tubuh Sehun erat dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sehun.

" Aku juga." Kata Sehun sambil balas memeluk tubuh Victoria, tidak lupa dia juga mengecup puncak kepalanya.

" Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabar Kyuhyun ?." Tanya Victoria tiba-tiba. Mendengar Victoria mengatakan itu, Sehun pun segera melepaskan pelukannya. Pandangan matanya yang tadinya lembut pun berubah menjadi tajam dan raut wajahnya menyiratkan ketidak sukaan.

" Kenapa kau menanyakan kabar orang itu padaku ?." Kata Sehun dengan wajah mengeras penuh emosi. " Bukankah sudah ku bilang berkali-kali, aku tidak suka kau menanyakan tentang dia atau pun menyebutkan namanya di depanku." Imbuhnya dengan nada membentak.

" tapi dia adalah ayahmu, Oh Sehun. Ayah kandungmu." Kata Victoria, wajahnya mulai memancarkan kesedihan melihat Sehun terbakar emosi.

" TAPI DIA LAH YANG TELAH MEMISAHKANKU DENGANMU, MEMISAHKAN KITA." Emosi Sehun mulai tidak terkontrol dan membentak Victoria dengan sangat keras.

" ARGHH.." Sehun pun mengacak rambutnya kasar lalu segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kamar mandi dan membanting pintunya dengan kencang. Sementara Victoria hanya bisa terdiam sambil menangis. Suasana pagi itu pun menjadi buruk bagi keduanya.

* * *

Malam semakin larut, suasana EXOTIC Club lumayan ramai. Tampak seorang pemuda memasuki club tersebut dengan gayanya yang modis namun santai dan senyuman yang tak lepas tersungging di bibirnya. Tidak sedikit pengunjung club yang terpesona melihat wajah tampan namun terlihat cantik di saat yang bersamaan milik pemuda itu.

" Luhan.." Seru seseorang sambil melambaikan tangan saat melihat kedatangan pemuda yang bernama Luhan tersebut. Luhan pun menghampiri tempat dimana temannya berada.

" Lao Gao, Maaf aku terlambat." Kata Luhan kepada Lao Gao, temannya yang sudah menunggu kedatangannya sejak tadi. Tak lama Luhan pun terlarut dengan keseruan bersenda gurau dengan teman-temannya.

BRAKK..PYARR..

Terdengar suara benda benda jatuh dan pecah di salah satu sudut di dalam club yang menarik perhatian beberapa pengunjung termasuk Luhan dan juga teman-temannya.

" Ada kegaduhan apa di sebelah sana ?." Tanya Luhan penasaran kepada salah satu temannya, Chen, yang baru saja kembali dari melihat kegaduhan dari dekat.

" Biasa, memperebutkan wanita. Hal seperti itu hampir setiap hari terjadi, jadi biarkan saja. Ayo kita lanjutkan keseruan kita." Kata Chen.

Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari. Luhan pun segera berpamitan kepada teman-temannya untuk segera pulang. Dia berjalan ke arah pintu keluar dengan agak sempoyongan karena dia hampir menghabiskan 4 gelas minuman beralkohol, beruntung dia tidak sampai mabuk berat.

" Ya Tuhan !." Luhan terkejut ketika sampai di tempat mobilnya terparkir. Dia melihat seseorang sedang terduduk menyandar pada body mobilnya dengan keadaan yang sangat mengenaskan. Tampak beberapa bercak darah mengotori baju orang tersebut. Di bawah hidung dan di sudut bibirnya juga terdapat sisa-sisa darah.

" Hei, Siapa kau ?. Apa kau baik-baik saja, bisakah kau menyingkir dari mobilku ?. Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan hal-hal yang berbau kriminal." Kata Luhan ketakutan sambil menggerak-gerakkan tubuh orang tersebut dengan kakinya. Karena tidak ada peegerakan dari orang tersebut, Luhan pun berjongkok di depan orang tersebut untuk memastikan kalau orang itu masih hidup atau sudah mati.

" Apa kau masih hidup ?." Tanya Luhan kembali sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke arah hidung orang tersebut untuk memastikan apakah dia masih bernafas atau tidak. Namun belum selesai Luhan memastikan ada atau tidaknya hembusan nafas dari orang tersebut, dia kembali terkejut karena tiba-tiba orang tersebut membuka kedua matanya dan tangan kanannya sudah mencengkeram sisi kiri kepala Luhan dengan erat.

Untuk beberapa detik, Luhan hanya bisa terdiam. Nafasnya tiba-tiba terasa tercekat ketika melihat kelamnya cahaya mata orang tersebut yang menyorot tajam seakan penuh amarah, dendam dan rasa kesepian, Luhan pun seperti terhipnotis. Tanpa Luhan sadari, perlahan-lahan orang tersebut menarik kepalanya agar mendekat kepada orang tersebut. Lalu tiba-tiba..

CUP..

Bibir Luhan pun bersentuhan deng bibir orang tersebut. Selama beberapa detik, kedua bibir itu hanya saling bersentuhan. Namun perlahan-lahan orang tersebut mulai menggerakkan bibirnya menghisap bibir bawah Luhan dengan penuh nafsu. Hal itu kontan membuat Luhan tersadar dan dengan sekuat tenaga dia melepaskan dirinya.

" BRENGSEK, MATI KAU !." Teriak Luhan, lalu..

BUGH..

Tinju Luhan pun melayang kearah rahang orang tersebut hingga membuatnya jatuh tersungkur dan tidak bergerak. Nafas Luhan pun naik-turun karena emosi. Namun dia lagi-lagi di sergap rasa ketakutan karena orang tersebut kembali tidak bergerak. Sepertinya orang itu pingsan mengingat pukulan Luhan bisa di bilang sangat lah kencang.

" Hei, kau..bangun. Sial sekali nasibku hari ini." Luhan mulai panik, dia mengarahkan pandangan matanya ke arah sekeliling tempat parkir namun tidak ada seseorang pun yang lewat. Dia hendak meninggalkan orang itu begitu saja, namun dia tidak mau kalau sampai ada kamera CCTV yang merekam kejadian tersebut dan menjadikan dia seorang buronan. Tanpa membuang waktu, dia segera merogoh saku celana orang tersebut dan mengambil dompetnya. Dengan panik, di pun mengambil kartu identitas orang tersebut.

" Oh Sehun."..

TBC.

RERE KEMBALII...Sorry ya kalau rere kelamaan bikin ff nya. Bis lebaran, rere sibuk banget. Ide bkin ff udah dari beberapa bulan yang lalu, tapi rere males banget mau ngetiknya. Dah gitu bolak-balik buka ffn, ff hunhan mulai langka, rere jadi down..huhuhuhu..

Btw kali ini rere bikin cast agak beda, couplenya juga ada yang beda. Dan ga lupa, Maafin rere kalau ff rere membosakan dan gak nge-feel


	2. Chapter 2

**Life, Lust and Love.**

Chapter 2.

Cast :

Oh Sehun

Luhan

Kris Wu

Dll.

Pair : Hunhan, Krishan, Chanbaek/ Chansoo, Kaisoo

Genre : Romance, Drama, Yaoi, Straight.

Rate : T+ / M.

* * *

" Oh Sehun..Korea Selatan. APA ?!." Luhan membaca nama yang tertera pada kartu identitas orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah Sehun, lalu berteriak karena terkejut ketika membaca negara asal Sehun. Dia pun menghirup nafas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan dirinya sambil memijit kepalanya yang mulai terasa berdenyut nyeri akibat pengaruh minuman, mengantuk dan juga kebingungan.

" Ok, Oh Sehun. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain, aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit sebagai bentuk tanggung jawab karena aku juga ikut andil membuatmu seperti ini." Kata Luhan kepada Sehun yang tengah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri.

"UGH..Badanmu berat sekali. Di lihat dari bajumu, sepertinya kau orang kaya." Gumam Luhan sambil berusaha membopong tubuh Sehun yang lebih besar dari tubuhnya masuk ke dalam mobil.

" Huft..Akhirnya." Luhan pun lega setelah berhasil membaringkan tubuh Sehun di kursi belakang Range Rover miliknya. Setelah itu, Luhan segera menuju ke kursi pengemudi lalu menghidupkan mobilnya menuju ke rumah sakit terdekat.

2 jam sudah Luhan menunggu Sehun di rumah sakit. Dokter sedang memeriksa kondisi Sehun dan memastikan apakah ada luka dalam ataukah luka lain yang bisa membahayakan jiwanya.

" Iya, ma. Aku sedang menginap di rumah Lao Gao. Maaf, tadi aku menghabiskan 4 gelas minuman jadi aku tidak mungkin pulang ke rumah dan mengemudi dalam kondisi mabuk." Kata Luhan berusaha membohongi mamanya yang sedang menelfon dari Jerman karena para pelayan di rumahnya menghubungi memberitahukan kalau Luhan belum juga pulang ke rumah.

" Aku juga menyayangi mama." Kata Luhan segera mengakhiri panggilan dengan mamanya, lalu dia menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Tidak lama kemudian ponsel Luhan kembali bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk, dia hendak mengangkat panggilan itu, namun di urungkannya karena terlihat dokter keluar dari ruang perawatan Sehun.

" Dokter, bagaimana keadaan Oh Sehun ?." Tanya Luhan kepada Dokter Luo, yang tadi memeriksa keadaan Sehun.

" Apa anda keluarga pasien ?." Tanya Dokter Luo balik kepada Luhan.

" Sa-saya temannya, Dokter." Luhan tampak gugup menjawab pertanyaan sang dokter.

" Baiklah, mari kita bicarakan kondisi dan keadaan pasien Oh di ruangan saya." Kata Dokter Luo. Mendengar itu, Luhan pun menganggukan kepala lalu mengikuti langkah kaki Dokter Luo menuju ruangannya.

" Setelah kami melakukan foto rontgen dan beberapa pengecekan yang lainnya, tidak di temukan luka yang berarti pada tubuh dan organ dalam pasien Oh. Dia hanya mengalami beberapa luka lecet dan juga sedikit jahitan pada telapak tangannya akibat terkena pecahan kaca. Sedangkan pukulan pada perut dan juga punggungya hanya meninggalakn bekas luka lebam saja." Jelas Dokter Luo.

" Syukurlah, terima kasih Tuhan." Mau tak mau Luhan pun bersyukur mendengar hal itu, sebab dia sempat khawatir kalau sampai ada luka yang parah, bisa-bisa dia akan terseret ke dalam masalah yang besar mengingat dia yang menemukan dan membawa Sehun ke rumah sakit serta ikut andil dengan sebuah pukulan di wajahnya, walau tidak sengaja.

" Tadi saat di bawa kemari pasien sedang tidak sadarkan diri di karenakan efek dari terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi minuman beralkohol dan juga menahan rasa sakit. Saat ini pasien sedang tertidur dan Setelah ini pasien Oh akan segera di pindahkan di ruang rawat inap." Tambah Dokter Luo kepada Luhan.

" Baiklah kalau begitu, terima kasih atas penjelasannya, Dokter. Saya permisi." Kata Luhan lalu berpamitan kepada Dokter Luo dan meninggalkan ruangannya.

Sehun sudah di pindahkan ke dalam ruang rawat inap sesuai apa yang tadi dokter katakan. Pakaian mahal Sehun yang sobek pada beberapa bagian dan juga kotor sudah di ganti dengan piyama rumah sakit, di bagian dahinya terdapat plester luka begitu pula di sudut bibir kanannya. Sedangkan pada tanganya terdapat perban yg di gunakan untuk menutup luka jahitan.

Kepala Luhan yang tadinya terasa berdenyut sudah mulai merasa sedikit lebih baik setelah meminta obat dari perawat yang menangani Sehun. Ruangan Sehun merupakan ruang VIP dan memiliki fasilitas yang lengkap dan luas. Setelah memastikan kalau Sehun tertidur dengan lelap, Luhan yang mulai di hinggapi kantuk pun membaringkan tubuhnya di atas sofa panjang yang berada di di dalam ruangan itu. Tak lama kemudian Luhan pun terlelap dan jatuh tertidur.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi. Luhan dan Sehun masih tertidur lelap mengingat mereka mengalami malam yang panjang.

" Eungh.." Suara lenguhan keluar dari bibir Luhan. Dia merasa kalau tidurnya sangat nyenyak dan nyaman walau hanya beberapa jam saja. Perlahan-lahan dia pun mulai membuka kedua matanya. Namun alangkah terkejutnya dia ketika kedua matanya sudah terbuka sepenuhnya.

" Ya ampun, bagaimana aku bisa tertidur di sini ?." Luhan terheran-heran karena ternyata dia tertidur di atas ranjang rawat Sehun dan yang lebih membuatnya terkejut adalah mereka tertidur sambil berpelukan erat. Setelah terbebas dari rasa keterkejutannya, dia pun segera bangkit dari posisi tidurnya..

" Aku pasti tidur sambil berjalan, kalau tidak pasti karena pengaruh efek dari minuman atau obat yang aku minum. Iya, pasti seperti itu.." Luhan pun bermonolog sendiri sambil memperhatikan setiap sudut kamar.

" Berisik, bisakah kau diam ?. Kepalaku sakit dan aku juga masih mengantuk." Kata Sehun sambil menarik tubuh Luhan agar kembali berbaring dan membawa tubuh Luhan ke dalam pelukannya. Luhan yang masih bingung dengan pikirannya sendiri pun menurut saja apa yang Sehun katakan dan lakukan. Dia pun kembali berbaring dalam dekapan Sehun. Namun beberapa detik kemudian..

Tok..tok..tok..

Cklek

" Selamat pagi, maaf mengganggu waktu tidur anda. Saya hendak memeriksa kondisi pasien Oh." Sapa seorang perawat dengan ramah lalu memasuki kamar rawat Sehun.

Luhan yang mendengar itu kembali terbangun dan membuka kedua matanya yang sempat menutup beberapa detik yang lalu. Sekarang kesadaran dan juga pikirannya susah sepenuhnya kembali.

" KAU KURANG AJAR !" Kata Luhan memaki sambil mendorong tubuh Sehun yang mendekapnya dan tak lupa dia memukul perut Sehun lumayan keras.

" ARRGGHH.." Erang kesakitan Sehun pun memenuhi isi ruangan karena luka memar pada bagian perutnya terasa berkali lipat sakitnya akibat kembali mendapat sebuah pukulan.

" Ya Tuhan, pasien Oh, apa anda baik-baik saja ?." Kata perawat dengan panik sambil menghampiri Sehun yang sedang mengerang kesakitan.

" Maafkan aku, maaf, aku tidak sengaja, sungguh." Luhan panik melihat Sehun yang tengah merintih kesakitan.

" Maaf, tuan. Bisakah anda turun dari atas tempat tidur ?. Saya akan memeriksa keadaan pasien Oh." Kata perawat tersebut setelah di rasa Sehun mulai tenang sambil melirik Luhan tajam. Luhan yang benar-benar merasa tidak enak dan merasa bersalah pun akhirnya turun dari atas tempat tidur sambil menundukan kepalanya. Luhan hanya bisa diam di pinggir ranjang Sehun sambil memperhatikan apa yang sedang di lakukan oleh perawat tersebut.

Perawat itu dengan sangat terampil membuka perban pada tangan Sehun. Rupanya jahitan pada telapak tangan Sehun terbuka dan menyebabkan darahnya membasahi kain kasa dan perban yang menutupi lukanya, selain itu jarum infusnya juga terlepas, kemungkinan besar hal itu di karenakan Sehun mengangkat tubuh Luhan ke atas ranjang beberapa jam yang lalu. Perawat itu kemudian pamit undur diri setelah di rasa kondisi Sehun baik-baik saja.

" Kau benar-benar cari mati denganku. Aku sudah susah payah memindahkanmu ke atas tempat tidur dan membuat tubuhku semakin sakit, tapi dengan tidak tahu berterima kasih kau malah memukulku." Kata Sehun membentak Luhan. Dengan penjelasan itu, Luhan akhirnya mengetahui kenapa dia bisa berpindah tempat tidur.

" Itu salahmu, kenapa kau memeluk tubuhku saat aku sedang tertidur. Aku juga tidak memintamu untuk memindahkanku ke atas ranjangmu. Selain itu dengan kurang ajarnya kau memeluk tubuhku. Bahkan semalam kau juga menci-menciumku." Jelas Luhan sambil bergidik mengingat kejadian tadi dan juga semalam.

" Aku hanya memelukmu, bukan merebut keperawananmu. Lagi pula aku tidak ingat sudah menciummu." Jelas Sehun menyindir Luhan. " Asal kau tahu, semalam kau merintih, ' Dingin..Dingin..' Aku yang sedang tidur jadi terganggu mendengarnya, lalu aku pun memindahkanmu kemari dan menyelimuti tubuhmu. Saat aku hendak kembali tertidur, kau malah memeluk tubuhku sambil kembali mengeluh kedinginan." Tambah Sehun panjang lebar kepada Luhan. Mendengar itu kontan saja Luhan berusaha mengelak, namun dia urungkan karena memang dia merasakan kedinginan saat tidur di atas sofa tanpa memakai selimut.

" Ngomong-ngomong, mana barang-barangku?. Kau tidak mencurinya kan ?." Tanya Sehun dengan pandangan menyelidik.

" Kau pikir aku pencuri apa ?. Maaf, bahkan aku bisa membeli rumah sakit ini detik ini juga jadi buat apa aku mengambil barang-barangmu. Selain itu kau pun tidak mengucapkan terima kasih karena aku sudah membawamu kemari." Sungut Luhan sambil melempar barang-barang Sehun yang berada di dalam kantung plastik ke atas ranjang Sehun.

" Apa kau membawa charger ponsel ?." Tanya Sehun kepada Luhan tanpa meperhatikan apa yang Luhan katakan. Dngan wajah tertekuk Luhan segera memberikan alat pengisi daya batrei ponsel - powerbank - kepada Sehun. Sehun pun segera memasangkan kabel pengisi daya ke ponselnya, lalu menghidupkan ponselnya beberapa detik kemudian. Sehun lalu mengutak-atik ponselnya dan mencari nomer seseorang pada kontak ponselnya.

" Sekertaris Han, Aku sedang berada di rumah sakit sekarang. Aku tidak kenapa-kenapa, hanya beberapa luka kecil saja. Untuk pertemuan besok, aku mau kau menggantikanku. Baiklah, kirimkan saja berkas-berkasnya ke emailku. Nanti aku akan menghubungimu kembali." Kata Sehun menghubungi sekertarisnya. Setelah mengakhiri panggilan dengan Sekertarisnya, Sehun kembali menghubungi seseorang.

" Qian, maaf semalam aku tidak pulang ke rumahmu. Untuk 2 hari ke depan aku akan menginap di rumah temanku, jadi jangan mencariku ke hotel atau pun menungguku pulang ke rumah. Saat ini aku sedang bersama temanku..." Sehun segera menutup ponselnya dengan tangan lalu mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Luhan.

" Siapa namamu ?." Tanya Sehun.

" A-apa, aku ?. Luhan, namaku Luhan." Jawab Luhan.

" Aku sedang bersama dengan temanku, Luhan. Jadi kau tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku. Aku akan menemuimu sebelum kembali ke Korea nanti." Kata Sehun kepada Victoria, dia tidak mungkin mendatanginya ataupun mengatakan kalau dia sedang terluka dan berada di rumah sakit karena hal itu bisa membuat Victoria mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. Setelah memastikan kalau dia baik-baik saja kepada Victoria, Sehun lalu segera mengakhiri panggilannya.

" Hey kau. Perutku lapar, aku juga sudah bosan berlama-lama di sini. Sekarang cepat kau carikan aku baju, karena aku mau segera meninggalkan tempat ini." Kata Sehun memerintah Luhan.

" Aku kan sudah menyebutkan namaku, jadi jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Lagi pula memangnya siapa kau seenaknya saja menyuruhku ?. Selain itu rumah sakit juga akan menyiapkan sarapan pagi untukmu." Tolak Luhan dengan geram.

" Makanan rumah sakit itu tidak enak tahu. Kalau kau tidak mau menuruti perintahku, aku akan menghubungi polisi dan mengatakan kalau kau lah yeng menyebabkanku menjadi seperti ini." Ancam Sehun, kontan Luhan pun membelalakkan matanya terkejut.

" Kau benar-benar brengsek, Oh Sehun." Kata Luhan lalu segera keluar dari ruangan rawat Sehun untuk mencarikan baju ganti namun sebelumnya dia mendatangi ruangan Dokter Luo, hendak menanyakan apakah Sehun sudah di perbolehkan pulang atau belum. Setelah memastikan kalau dokter sudah memberi ijin kalau Sehun sudah di perbolehkan pulang, Luhan pun melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan gedung rumah sakit hendak mencarikan baju untuk Sehun.

* * *

Luhan sudah kembali dari membeli 2 potong baju untuk dia dan juga Sehun. Dia juga perlu berganti pakaian mengingat badannya sungguh lengket dan juga pakaian yang dia kenakan semalam sangatlah kotor dengan beberapa bercak darah menempel di beberapa bagian. Bahkan saat membeli baju tadi saja banyak sekali orang-orang yang bergidik ngeri melihat penampilannya. Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Sehun sempat protes karena Luhan membelikan baju yang tidak sesuai dengan seleranya. Namun tentu saja Luhan tidak menghiraukannya, yang penting mereka bisa berganti pakaian dan segera keluar dari rumah sakit.

" Apa kau membawa mobil ?." Tanya Sehun setelah selesai berganti pakaian. Mendengar itu Luhan pun menganggukkan kepalanya sambil pandangan matanya tak lepas dari ponselnya.

" Kalau begitu, sekarang antarkan aku membeli sarapan." Kata Sehun sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan tempatnya di rawat.

" Ap-APA ?!. Hey, aku sudah melakukan banyak hal untuk menebus sedikit kesalahanku karena sudah memukulmu. Sekarang sudah seharusnya kita berpisah, kau dengan aktivitasmu dan aku dengan kehidupanku yang normal seperti sebelum bertemu denganmu." Tolak Luhan, sungguh dia juga punya kesibukan sendiri entah apapun itu asal dia bisa segera pulang ke rumah dan tidak berhubungan lagi dengan Oh Sehun.

" Oh begitukah ?. Baiklah kalau begitu, kita akan berpisah sampai di sini. Tapi sebelumnya aku akan menghubungi pihak yang berwajib terlebih dahulu." Geetak Sehun sambil menyungingkan senyum mengejek ke arah Luhan.

" Kau..KENAPA KAU BEGITU MENJENGKELKAN ?!." Teriak Luhan histeris.

* * *

Luhan dan Sehun telah menyelesaikan sarapan pagi mereka di sebuah cafe yang memang menyediakan sarapan dan cukup terkenal di daerah Beijing. Mereka duduk saling berhadapan di sudut cafe yang lumayan sepi meskipun banyak sekali pengunjung. Saat ini Luhan sedang menghabiskan pancake dengan topping ice cream vanila dan sirup strawberry sebagai dessert, sedangkan Sehun tengah menikmati secangkir cappucino yang baru saja di antar oleh pelayan.

" Apa benar kau laki-laki dan bukan seorang gadis dengan penampilan tomboy karena ingin di sebut wanita tangguh ?. Selain itu, berapa usiamu ?. Bukankah anak yang belum cukup umur di larang bermain dan bepergian ke klub malam ?." Tanya Sehun sambil memandang Luhan.

" Hey, aku laki-laki tulen sama sepertimu. Selain itu aku juga sudah berusia 17 tahun dan legal untuk bermain ke klub." Sungut Luhan.

" Aku tidak percaya." Goda Sehun sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan dengan senyuman dan pandangan menggoda ke arah Luhan.

" Lihat ini, Luhan, jenis kelamin laki-laki, usiaku juga sudah 17 tahun lebih." Kata Luhan sambil menunjukan kartu identitasnya dengan mulut penuh pancake.

" Tapi menurutku kau tetap tidak cocok untuk menjadi seorang lelaki, lagi pula tidak ada lelaki berusia 17 tahun yang memakan makanannya sepertimu." Kata Sehun berdiri dari duduknya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Luhan sambil menjilat sudut bibirnya yang belepotan ice cream dan sedikit menghisapnya. Kontan saja Luhan hanya bisa diam membeku mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hingga menjatuhkan sendoknya ke atas meja.

" Bibirmu manis semanis vanila dan sirup strawberry." Kata Sehun sesaat setelah melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Luhan.

" Ka..K-KAU...AKU MEMBENCIMU OH SEHUN.." Sudah tidak terhitung sudah berapa kali Luhan berteriak histeris dan emosi di karenakan ulah Sehun hanya dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 24 jam.

" Ha..Ha..Ha.." Entah kenapa Sehun malah tertawa lepas dan terpingkal-pingkal melihat ekspresi wajah Luhan, orang yang baru pertama kali dia temui dan di kenalnya, yang menurutnya memiliki pribadi sangat menarik dan menggemaskan. Dan ini adalah untuk yang pertama kalinya Sehun tertawa lepas tanpa ada beban, karena selama ini dia adalah pribadi yang dingin.

Luhan benar-benar kesal dan memberikan pukulan-pukulan ke tubuh Sehun yang tentu saja membuat Sehun kesakitan mengingat badannya penuh luka memar. Mereka juga tidak memperdulikan orang-orang yang merasa terganggu dengan perbuatan mereka.

Drrt...Drrtt..

Luhan yang tengah melayangkan pukulan-pukulan ke tubuh Sehun pun segera menghentikan perbuatannya karena ponselnya yang berada di atas meja sedang bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Luhan segera meraih ponselnya dan wajahnya tampak berseri-seri saat melihat nama yang terpampang di layar ponselnya. Tak perlu menunggu lama dia pun segera mengangkat panggilan itu dan segera bangkit dari kursinya menjauh dari mejanya dan Sehun, mengabaikan pandangan mata penuh selidik dari Sehun.

Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 siang. Setelah menyelesaikan sarapan pagi mereka beberapa jam yang lalu, Sehun dan Luhan menghabiskan waktu dengan berjalan-jalan berkeliling sekitar tempat wisata di Beijing. Tak sedikit gadis remaja dan para wanita yang terpesona dan terpukau melihat paras tampan dan juga mempesona Sehun dan juga Luhan. Meskipun wajahnya penuh luka, namun hal itu tidak mengurangi daya tarik dan pesona seorang Oh Sehun. Sedangkan untuk Luhan, tidak sedikit pula lelaki yang tertarik melihat wajah tampan cenderung cantik miliknya, namun mereka hanya bisa meneguk ludah dengan ekpresi ketakutan saat Sehun melayangkan pandangan membunuh kepada mereka.

" Oh Sehun, sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan di Beijing ?. Apa kau sedang berlibur ?." Tanya Luhan sambil menikmati segelas bubble tea. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang beristirahat duduk di bangku yang berada di bawah pohon di sebuah taman.

" Aku sedang ada pekerjaan di sini." Jawab Sehun singkat sambil menengadahkan kepalanya menikmati hembusan angin.

" Aku kira kau sedang berlibur. Lagi pula menurutku kau juga bukan orang biasa mengingat pakaian yang kau kenakan semalam merupakan pakaian dengan merk ternama." Kata Luhan sambil membuang gelas minumannya kedalam tong sampah.

" Hah..tak terasa waktu sudah mulai siang. Sepertinya sudah cukup aku menemanimu berkeliling, Oh Sehun. Kau butuh istirahat untuk memulihkan luka-lukamu, dan aku juga harus segera pulang sebelum orang-orang di rumah mencemaskanku." Kata Luhan sambil memandang Sehun dengan sebuah senyuman di wajah cantiknya.

" Hey, harusnya kau bertanggung jawab padaku, menemaniku, merawatku dan melakukan apa yang aku perintahkan atas kejadian semalam sampai aku benar-benar sembuh selama aku berada di sini untuk 2 hari kedepan." Kata Sehun.

" Tuan Oh, masih untung aku membawamu ke rumah sakit walaupun bukan aku yang menyebabkan dirimu terluka gara-gara memperebutkan seorang wanita di club. Aku hanya memukulmu sekali dan itu sudah ku bayar dengan membiayai perawatan rumah sakitmu. Lagi pula besok aku juga harus pergi kesekolah sehingga tidak mungkin juga kalau aku harus mengurusimu." Jawab Luhan emosi.

" Ya sudahlah kalau begitu. Cepet pulang sana." Usir Sehun dengan mengibas-ibaskan tangannya ke arah Luhan.

" Lalu, bagaimana denganmu ?. Bagaimana caranya kau bisa kembali ke tempatmu menginap ?. Apa perlu aku mencarikanmu taksi ?." Tawar Luhan.

" Kau yang ingin segera berpisah denganku, tapi kenapa sekarang kau malah kebingungan bagaimana aku nanti kembali ?." Sindir Sehun.

" Walau bagaimana pun aku masih mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu, bodoh." Kata Luhan.

" Sudahlah, cepat kau pergi sekarang. Nanti aku akan menghubungi sekertarisku." Jawab Sehun.

" Baiklah kalau begitu. Kejadian kemarin dan juga hari ini sangat berkesan buatku walaupun bisa di bilang kejadian kemarin bukanlah suatu hal yang menggembirakan. Tapi aku senang bisa mengenalmu walaupun kau termasuk pribadi yang menjengkelkan, Selamat tinggal, Oh Sehun." Kata Luhan bangkit dari duduknya lalu berdiri di depan Sehun dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya dengan wajah dan senyum yang ceria.

" Aku juga senang mengenalmu, Luhan." Kata Sehun berdiri dan menjabat tangan Luhan lalu..

SRET..

Cup..

Sehun menarik tangan Luhan dan memegang pinggangnya erat lalu menempelkan bibir mereka berdua dalam sebuah ciuman. Luhan yang terkejut kembali mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu dari Sehun hanya bisa terdiam dan membelalakan matanya. Dia hanya bisa membiarkan Sehun melumat lembut bibirnya penuh kelembutan dengan kedua mata tertutup seakan ingin meresapi setiap inci bibir Luhan.

Ciuman itu berlangsung selama beberapa detik, Sehun perlahan-lahan melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan masih saja terdiam membeku dengan kedua belah bibir yang sedikit terbuka dan memerah akibat kuluman dari Sehun.

" Anggap saja ciuman ini adalah ungkapan terina kasihku untukmu. Terima kasih atas semuanya dan aku juga senang bisa mengenalmu, Luhan. Cup.." Pamit Sehun sambil mengecup pipi putih dan kenyal milik Luhan. Dia lalu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan taman tanpa memperdulikan Luhan yang masih diam mematung akibat ulahnya.

TBC.

Chapter 2 dataaang...Apa ini kependekan dan kecepetan ?. Maaf kalau kalian semua ngerasain begitu. Soalnya rere pengen chap ini full HunHan dan ga di selipin sama cast yang lain. Selain itu ga mungkin dong mereka pertama ketemuan tapi ga meninggalkan kesan bagi keduanya entah itu kenangan yang menggembirakan atau buruk. Dan kalau pada ngerasa kayanya Sehun kecepetan punya rasa ke Luhan, itu belum sepenuhnya cinta kok. maaf ya kalau ga ngefeel

Btw thanks ya ternyata respon kalian sama ff rere bagus banget, rere jadi senang..hohoho. thanks yang udah review, yang udah follow sama fav ff rere. Di tunggu reviewnya untuk chap ini ya..chuchuchu

Special thanks :

IzH Lee, JonginDo, DinoChickiHH, Yohanaemerald, Laabaikands, LisnaOhLu120, KiKyoku27, exofujo12, Junia. Angel. 58, Novey, DEERHUN794, anisaberliana94, deerhanhuniie, Seravin509, Chokim1310, hunexohan, ThehunLuhanieYehet, Bottom-Lu, Dya Kim, NoonaLu, A. hunhan. taoris, ParkNada, Haowen Noona, karinaalysia2047, Albino's Deer, Wulan Lulu, luyue, Deehan, BigSehun'sJunior, khalidasalsa, niaexolu, elisyesihombing07, Oh Grace, and Guest. Sorry kalau ada yang lupa di sebutin


	3. Chapter 3

**Life, Lust and Love.**

Chapter 3.

Cast :

Oh Sehun

Luhan

Kris Wu

Dll.

Pair : Hunhan, Krishan, Chanbaek/ Chansoo, Kaisoo

Genre : Romance, Drama, Yaoi, Straight.

Rate : T+ / M.

* * *

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju gedung Oh Corp. Perjalanan dari Beijing beberapa jam yang lalu sebenarnya sudah membuatnya merasa lelah, namun apa mau di kata, Oh Kyuhyun, ayahnya memintanya agar segera memberikan laporan langsung tentang bisnis mereka.

Sekertaris Han yang berada di sebelahnya sudah menawarkan kepada Sehun agar dia saja yang menghadap Presdir, namun Sehun menolak karena dia juga tahu kalau sebenarnya sekertaris yang sudah menemaninya selama 3 tahun ini pasti juga merasa lelah melebihi dirinya. Selain itu dia juga tahu kalau pasti ayahnya pasti ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya.

Kedatangan Sehun tentu di sambut dengan hormat oleh para pegawai kantor, karena mereka tahu kalau suatu saat nanti Sehun lah yang akan menggantikan jabatan ayahnya kelak. Dia tweus melangkahkan kakinya dan memasuki lift yang akan membawanya menuju dimana lerak ruangan ayahnya berada.

" Silahkan masuk, Direktur ." Sambut Sekretaris Jung mempersilahkan Sehun memasuki ruangan Presdir ketika Sehun sudah sampai di depan ruangan kanyor ayahnya. Sehun segera melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan dengan di temani Sekertatisnya dan Sekertaris Jang di belakangnya.

" Bagaimana pekerjaanmu ?. Apa kau berhasil menyelesaikannya ?." Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa basa-basi ataupun sapaan menanyakan kabar putranya. Sekertaris Han segera meletakkan laporan pekerjaan di atas meja Kyuhyun. Sehun yang berdiri di depan meja ayahnya hanya diam saja sambil memandang ayahnya dengan pandangan mata dingin.

" Aku dengar selama beberapa hari di sana kau jarang menempati kamarmu di hotel, apa kau menginap di rumah Qian ?. Lalu bagaimana dengan luka-luka di wajah dan tubuhmu, apa kau berhasil mendapatkan wanita yang kau perebutkan setelah perkelahian tidak bergunan yang kau lakukan?." Tanya Kyuhyun kembali tanpa memandang Sehun karena lebih memilih fokus memperhatikan laporan-laporan pekerjaan Sehun selama di Beijing. Tak pelak telinga Sehun terasa panas mendengar apa yang ayahnya katakan.

" Aku rasa sudah tidak ada lagi yang harus aku kerjakan di sini. Aku pergi." Pamit Sehun tanpa menjawab sepatah kata pun pertanyaan ayahnya lalu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan di ikuti oleh Sekertaris Han.

Sepeninggal Sehun, Kyuhyun pun menyuruh Sekertaris Jung untuk keluar dari ruangannya. Setelah itu, dia mengusap wajahnya kasar dan membiarkan laporan pekerjaan yang berada di mejanya begitu saja. Kyuhyun segera bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya kedepan kaca ruangannya yang menampakkan deretan gedung-gedung serta bangunan yang berdiri di kota Seoul.

* * *

Kyungsoo sedang berjalan sendirian menuju perpustakaan setelah menghabiskan bekal roti isi yang di buatkan oleh ibunya. Dia hendak mengerjakan tugas yang di berikan oleh guru Kim dan mencari referensi tambahan dari buku-buku yang ada di sana. Kyungsoo sebenarnya pemuda yang baik, namun ada sesuatu dari dirinya yang tidak ingin di ketahui oleh orang lain. Hal itu lah yang membuatnya menjadi pribadi yang tertutup dan tidak memiliki teman untuk pergi bermain, bersenang-senang ataupun bersenda gurau sedari kecil. Dia juga merupakan pemuda yang sangat mandiri mengingat dia di lahirkan dan di besarkan di lingkungan keluarga yang sederhana. Moon Geun Young, ibunya hanyalah seorang pemilik toko bunga kecil, sedangkan Do Kang Jun, ayahnya hanyalah seorang pensiunan petugas pos yang meninggal dunia beberapa tahun yang lalu karena sakit-sakitan, mengingat usianya yang sudah senja.

Kyungsoo masih melangkahkan kakinya sambil memeluk erat buku tulisnya - dia tidak memiliki laptop ataupun gadget yang biasa di miliki para siswa SM - menuju ke arah perpustakaan yang berjarak tak kurang dari 500 meter mengingat betapa besar dan juga luas bangunan sekolahnya. Untuk mengisi kebosanan karena tidak ada teman mengobrol atau pun suara-suara dari para siswa yang lain di koridor karena mereka lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu di kantin, Kyungsoo pun menyenandungkan sebuah lagu dari bibirnya.

" Soo.."

DEG..

Sontak Kyungsoo menghentikan senandungnya begitu juga langkah kakinya ketika mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya dari arah belakang. Dia tahu suara itu, dia mengenal siapa pemilik suara itu.

Tap..tap..

Suara derap langkah kaki segera menghampiri posisi Kyungsoo berdiri. Badan Kyungsoo seketika menegang dan keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipisnya.

" Soo, bisakah kita bicara seben.." Belum selesai orang itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tangannya juga masih mengawang di udara saat akan menyentuh pundak Kyungsoo, namun Kyungsoo segera memotong kata-katanya.

" Maaf, aku sedang sibuk Park Chanyeol." Sela Kyungsoo sambil memeluk bukunya semakin erat di depan dadanya.

" Soo, aku mohon. Aku ingin berbicara sebentar denganmu. Bagaimana kabarmu, apa kau dan ibumu baik-baik saja ?. Aku sangat merindukan.." Chanyeol semakin mendekati Kyungsoo.

" STOP !. Aku dan ibuku baik-baik saja dan aku mohon jangan pernah menggangguku, Park Chanyeol. Anggap saja kita tidak pernah saling mengenal." Sela Kyungsoo kembali lalu segera berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol. Melihat itu, Chanyeol hanya bisa menurunkan tangannya yang tadi hendak menyentuh pundak Kyungsoo. Pandangan matanya pun berubah menjadi sendu.

" Aku ingin kita bersama seperti dulu, Soo.." Gumam Chanyeol sepeninggal Kyungsoo.

" Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, heum ?." Tiba-tiba seseorang memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dari arah belakang dengan keras hingga membuatnya terhuyung ke depan.

" Kau mengagetkanku, Baek." Kata Chanyeol sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba datang dan memeluknya. Dia lalu memutar tubuhnya agar bisa berhadapan langsung dengan wajah kekasihnya tersebut. Baekhyun pun menyunggingkan senyumannya yang secerah mentari ketika berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Dia lalu meraih dasi yang Chanyeol kenakan agar wajah mereka menjadi sejajar mengingat perbedaaan tinggi badan mereka yang sangat mencolok.

" Apa kau tidak menginginkanku ?." Bisik Baekhyun di telingan Chanyeol dengan suara yang cukup mengoda. Mendengar itu tentu saja Chanyeol hanya bisa tertawa.

" Tentu saja aku sangat menginginkanmu setiap detiknya, Baek." Kata Chanyeol dengan suaranya yang mulai memberat di depan wajah Baekhyun. Matanya pun mulai memancarkan nafsu dan tidak lama kemudian Chanyeol pun segera meraup bibir tipis Baekhyun.

" Eumppht.." Desahan lolos dari bibir Baekhyun. Ciuman Chanyeol sangat menuntut, namun Baekhyun mampu mengimbanginya dan dia pun tersenyum di sela-sela ciuman panas mereka sambil mengalungakan kedua lengannya di leher Chanyeol. Namun yang tidak Baekhyun ketahui, meski Chanyeol sedang bersamanya dan tampak menikmati kegiatan mereka, tapi fikiran Chanyeol masih tertuju pada Kyungsoo.

" Aku sudah tidak tahan, Baek." Kata Chanyeol sambil sesekali menghisap lidah Baekhyun. Dia mulai terbakar nafsu akibat ciuman panasnya dengan Baekhyun. Tak mau aktivitasnya di lihat dan mendapat gangguan dari orang lain, Chanyeol segera mengalungkan kedua kaki Baekhyun ke pinggangnya lalu menggendong Baekhyun meninggalkan koridor tersebut sambil kembali memperdalam ciumannya menuju ke tempat dimana tidak ada orang akan mengganggu aktivitas mereka berdua.

* * *

" Hah..Hah..Hah.." Suara deru nafas Kyungsoo. Dia berlari sudah lumayan jauh dari tempatnya dan Chanyeol bertemu tadi.

Brukk

" Arggh.." Kyungsoo jatuh kebelakang karena tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang yang berada di depannya.

" Apa kau baik-baik saja ?." Tanya orang yang di tabrak Kyungsoo sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk membantu Kyungsoo berdiri.

" Maaf, aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu." Kata Kyungsoo segera bangkit tanpa menerima uluran tangan orang tersebut.

" Oh, tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula sepertinya itu sudah menjadi ciri khasmu, menabrak orang yang baru pertama kali kau temui." Kata orang tersebut sambil tersenyum.

" Maaf, apa yang kau katakan barusan ?." Tanya Kyungsoo, jujur dia tidak mendengar jelas apa yang orang itu katakan mengingat dia tadi sedang sibuk membersihkan bajunya dari debu.

" Oh, bukan apa-apa, lupakan saja. Ngomong-ngomong, aku Kris Wu. Dan kau adalah Do Kyungsoo, siswa beasiswa itu kan ?." Kata orang itu yang ternyata adalah Kris. Kyungsoo tersentak ketika Kris mengetahui namanya.

" Benar, aku adalah Do Kyungsoo. Tapi maaf sebelumnya, aku harus segera pergi. Sekali lagi maaf sudah menabrakmu, Kris. Permisi." Pamit Kyungsoo sambil membungkukkan badannya terlebih dulu pada Kris, lalu segera melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat itu.

* * *

Tiit.. Tiit..

Cklek

Terdengar suara pintu sebuah apartement terbuka dari arah luar. Seseorang yang memasuki apartment itu hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas pasrah ketika melihat ruangan apartment mewah tersebut tampak seperti kapal pecah dengan beberapa barang yang tergeletak tidak pada tempatnya. Tirai penutup jendela dan pintu balkon yang terbuat dari kaca pun masih belum di singkap hingga cahaya matahari tidak bisa masuk dan menerangi ruangan itu, apalagi lampunya juga tidak di nyalakan.

Pertama-tama orang tersebut menyingkap tirai jendela dan juga pintu agar ruangan menjadi terang lalu membukanya agar ada udara segar yang masuk mengingat apartment itu terletak di daerah yang memang di kelilingi oleh pepohonan dan juga taman-taman sehingga udaranya di jamin masih segar.

Beberapa menit kemudian dia lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah kamar yang pintunya masih tertutup rapat. Dia berhenti sejenak sambil menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya pelan-pelan, kemudian tangan kanannya terulur memegang kenop pintu kamar tersebut.

Cklek..

" Ampuni dosa-dosanya, tuhan. Berikan aku kekuatan dan juga kesabaran dalam menghadapinya." Gumam orang tersebut sambil menghembuskan nafas lelah dan berusaha menguatkan dirinya setelah membuka pintu kamar tersebut.

Di dalam kamar itu, ada seorang pemuda yang sedang bergelung di atas tempat tidur yang sangat besar dan tertidur dengan sangat lelapnya. Namun yang membuat orang itu mengelus dada adalah keadaan kamar yang sangat berantakan dan juga pengap. Perlahan-lahan dia melangkah mendekati jendela dan pintu balkon lalu membukanya dan juga menyingkap tirainya, setelah itu dia mendekati tempat tidur.

" Kau tahu sudah jam berapa ini, Oh Sehun ?." Katanya sambil menyingkap bedcover yang di gunakan untuk membungkus tubuh pemuda yang sedang tertidur itu yang tidak lain adalah Sehun.

" Berisik.. Aku masih mau tidur, pergi kau." Kata Sehun masih dengan mata tertutup.

" Kau harus bangun, tuan besar. Sudah berapa hari kau tidak pergi ke sekolah ?. Sekarang cepat kau bangun dan bersihkan dirimu, aku akan memanggil pelayanan kamar untuk membersihkan apartmentmu." Katanya memerintah Sehun.

" Kenapa kau cerewet sekali, Kim Joonmyun ?!. Aku pergi ke sekolah atau tidak, itu bukan urusanmu." Kata Sehun sambil berteriak emosi kepada orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah Joonmyun, dia tetap tidak mau beranjak dari posisi tidurnya.

" Itu termasuk urusanku, bodoh. Aku adalah anak pemilik sekolah, dan aku tidak mau melihatmu membolos karena ini sudah 2 hari kau tidak mengikuti pelajaran sejak kembali dari Beijing." Kata Joonmyun sambil terus menarik tangan kanan Sehun.

" Kau benar-benar memuakkan Kim Joonmyun." Mau tidak mau Sehun pun bangun dari tidurnya lalu menatap tajam Joonmyun dengan mata merah menahan kantuk dan juga emosi.

" Terima kasih atas pujiannya, tuan muda Oh." Kata Joonmyun sambil tersenyum manis. " Hey, ada apa dengan wajahmu ?. Apa kau habis berkelahi lagi ?." Tanya Joonmyun karena baru menyadari adanya luka lebam pada wajah Sehun dan juga plester luka yang masih menempel di dahinya.

" Aku tidak kenapa-kenapa, dasar cerewet." Geram Sehun sambil menurunkan kedua kakinya ke lantai.

" Kenapa kau selalu berkelahi dimana pun kau berada ?. Kalau semua musuhmu di kumpulkan, pasti jumlah mereka sama banyaknya dengan jumlah penduduk kota Seoul." Sindir Joonmyun sambil menyingkirkan bedcover Sehun yang terjatuh ke lantai.

" Hey, Kim Joonmyun. Kau kemari untuk membangunkanku agar pergi kesekolah atau untuk mengomel tidak jelas ?! Kalau kau tidak juga berhenti mengomel, akan ku robek mulutmu." Sehun mulai jengkel mendengar perkataan Joonmyun.

" YAKK.. SOPAN SEDIKIT KAU. MESKI KITA SEUMURAN, TAPI AKU INI ADALAH PAMANMU, BODOH !." Teriak Joonmyun juga mulai terpancing emosinya.

" BERISIK..!". Teriak Sehun sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kamar mandi.

BRAKK..

Sehun membanting pintu kamar mandi dengan keras. Joonmyun yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya bersikap biasa saja mengingat hal itu sudah sering terjadi di antara mereka. Tak lama kemudian Joonmyun keluar dari kamar Sehun lalu segera menghubungi orang agar segera membereskan dan membersihkan apartment Sehun yang tampak kacau.

* * *

Sehun dan Joonmyun sudah sampai di sekolah sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di kantin menikmati makan siang bersama dengan Kris, Baekhyun dan juga Chanyeol.

" Dimana Kai, Aku tidak melihatnya sejak kemarin ?." Tanya Joonmyun kepada teman-temannya yang lain.

" Kai sedang sibuk dengan Kim Nana. Kemarin aku sempat memergokinya sedang menghisap dada Nana di ruang kesehatan." Kata Chanyeol dengan cuek.

" Kapan kelakuan kalian bisa berubah menjadi lebih baik kalau di otak kalian hanya berisi seks, seks dan seks ?." Kata Joonmyun sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

" Makanya sekali-sekali kau perlu merasakan yang namanya berhubungan badan, bercinta, bersenggama, bersetubuh, berhubungan intim, supaya hidupmu tidak monoton dengan belajar, menjalankan usaha, dan mengurusi urusan orang lain." Kata Sehun vulgar.

" Hey, apa perlu kau berkata sevulgar itu dan menyebutkan beberapa kata lain dari seks ?." Bentak Joonmyun pada Sehun. Mendengar itu tentu saja teman-teman mereka yang lain pun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

* * *

" Kai, aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku. Bukankah kemarin kita baru saja memulai berhubungan ?." Kata Nana sambil menangis memeluk punggung Kai.

" Maaf, Nana. Setelah sehari mencoba berjalan denganmu, sepertinya aku tidak bisa merasakan apa yang namanya cinta. Yang ku rasakan hanyalah sebuah nafsu, jadi..kita tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini." Kata Kai sambil melepas paksa dekapan Nana pada tubuhnya.

" Tidak, Kai. KAI..!." Teriak Nana dengan keras di depan ruangan klub dance sambil menangis, namun Kai tidak menghiraukannya dan terus melanjutkan langkah kakinya.

" Pus..Pus.. Ayo kemari, kau harus turun."

Tiba-tiba langkah kaki Kai berhenti ketika sayup-sayup dia mendengar suara seseorang dari arah taman sekolah yang terlihat sangat sepi.

" Pus.. Ayo kemari, kalau tidak kau bisa jatuh."

Kai semakin menajamkan pendengarannya. Dia pun mencari dari mana suara itu berasal. Perlahan-lahan kedua kaki Kai melangkah menuju sebuah pohon ek yang tumbuh sangat tinggi dan besar di tengah taman.

" Pus.. kucing manis, ayo kemari."

Kai sudah berada di bawah pohon ek tersebut. Dia lalu mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Kai melihat di atas sana, di salah satu dahan pohon tampak seorang siswasedang memegang sepotong roti isi ke arah seekor kucing yang jaraknya sekitar 7meter darinya. Kucing itu tampak ketakutan dan siswa itu berusaha membujuk agar mendekat padanya lalu membawa kucing itu turun.

Perlahan-lahan kucing itu pun mendekati roti yang di pegang oleh siswa tadi. Tak menunggu waktu lama, pemuda tersebut pun berhasil memegang kucing tersebut dan mendekap tubuhnya agar bisa membawanya turun dari pohon dengan selamat. Kai masih saja setia memandangi pemandangan di atasnya.

" Nah, sekarang sudah waktunya kita turun, pus." Perlahan-lahan dia berusaha menapaki dahan-dahan pohon tersebut. Namun dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa turun dengan selamat sambil membawa seekor kucing dalam dekapannya sementara dia harus menggunakan kedua tangannya agar bisa berpegangan pada dahan dan ranting pohon. Hal yang tidak dia duga pun terjadi, kucing itu tiba-tiba melompat dari dekapannya dan bisa turun ke bawah dengan selamat. Sedangkan siswa itu yang terkejut pun jadi kehilangan keseimbangan dan kakinya terpeleset.

" Arrgghh.." Teriaknya sambil berpegangan pada salah satu dahan pohon.

" Hey, bulat. Kau tidak apa-apa ?." Tanya Kai yang terkejut dan merasa panik melihat pemandangan di atasnya.

" Maaf, bisakah kau mengambilkan aku tangga ?. " Pinta siswa yang di panggil bulat tersebut pada Kai.

" Sudah, kau melompat ke sini saja." Kata Kai.

" Aku tidak mau, kalau aku melompat ke bawah pasti rasanya sakit. Aku belum mau mati." Kata siswa tersebut masih bergelantungan.

" Aku tidak menyuruhmu melompat, bodoh. Bisa-bisa kau mengalami patah tulang kalau kau melakukan hal itu." Kai mengomeli siswa tersebut. " Sekarang buka matamu, lihat ke bawah lalu melompat lah, aku akan menangkapmu." Kata Kai kembali.

" Tapi aku takut." Kata siswa tersebut sambil membuka kedua matanya dan melihat ke arah Kai yang berada di bawahnya.

" Percaya padaku. Aku akan menangkapmu dengan selamat." Kata Kai meyakinkan. Terlihat kalau siswa itu masih menimbang-nimbang keputusan apa yang akan dia pilih.

" Tidak usah, terima kasih. Lebih baik kau ambilkan saja tangga untukku." Pintanya bersusaha menolak pertolongan Kai.

" Kau bodoh atau bagaimana ?. Memangnya kalau aku mengambilkanmu tangga, apa kau bisa tahan berlama-lama berpegangan di sana mengingat lokasi gudang penyimpanan berjarak 700m dari sini ?." Jelas Kai.

" Ak-Aku..Aku tidak tahu " Kata siswa tersebut ragu.

" Sudah, kau tidak usah berfikir lama-lama. Cepat melompat ke bawah karena aku akan menangkapmu." Perintah Kai.

"Ak- Aku..."

" Kalau kau tidak mau melompat sekarang juga, aku akan segera pergi dari sini karena sebentar lagi bel berakhirnya jam istirahat akan segera berbunyi. Lagi pula aku juga tidak mau kalau harus bolak-balik berjalan ke gudang untuk mengambil tangga yang berat lalu membawanya kemari." Kata Kai.

" Aku hitung sampai 3, kalau kau tidak mau melompat juga, aku akan segera pergi dari sini. 1.. 2.. " Kai sudah mengambil ancang-ancang berbalik akan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"TU-TUNGGUU.." Teriak siswa tersebut hingga membuat Kai menghentikan langkahnya. " Ak-aku akan melompat. Aku mohon tangkap aku." Katanya lagi karena dia merasa sudah tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi berpegangan pada dahan pohon tersebut.

" Aku hitung sampai 3, lalu melompatlah. Siap, 1... 2... 3.."

HAPP..

" Terima kasih." Kata siswa tersebut yang tidak lain adalah Kyungsoo sambil memeluk leher Kai dengan tubuh gemetar mengingat dia baru saja menjatuhkan dirinya dari ketinggian sekitar 3meter.

" Ternyata kau memang menyusahkan ya ?. Selalu membuatku mengeluarkan tenaga dengan sia-sia." Kata Kai masih dalam posisi menggendong tubuh Kyungsoo.

Mendengar Kai mengatakan hal itu, kontan Kyungsoo langsung mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi menelusup ketakutan di dada Kai. Raut wajahnya sudah kembali datar dan sorot mata yang tajam seperti biasanya.

" Maafkan aku kalau begitu, sekarang kau bisa menurunkanku." Kata Kyungsoo. Kai lalu segera menurunkan tubuh Kyungsoo dari gendongannya.

" Kau kurang kerjaan sekali menolong seekor kucing dan membahayakan dirimu sendiri. Sekarang dimana kucing tidak tahu diri yang berusaha kau tolong tadi ?." Ejek Kai.

" Lebih baik aku menolong kucing tapi aku ikhlas, dari pada aku menolong sesama manusia tapi tidak ada ketulusan sama sekali." Balas Kyungsoo menyindir Kai. " Sekali lagi terima kasih atas pertolongannya, aku tidak akan menyusahkanmu lagi untuk yang ke tiga kalinya." Kata Kyungsoo lalu meninggalkan Kai begitu saja.

" Benarkah ?. Aku tidak yakin." Monolog Kai sambil tersenyum melihat kepergian Kyungsoo yang mulai menjauh dari pandangan matanya.

TBC.

Chap 3 muncul...sorry kalau Luhan ga d munculin cos masih blm waktunya, makanya kmaren di full-in HunHannya. Yang pada nanya apa hubungan Sehun- Victoria, Chanyeol-Kyungsoo, terus kok bisa Joonmyun jadi pamannya Sehun, dll. Ikutin terus ff rere cos ntar banyak kejutannya. \\(^^)/

Buat yang tanya Luhan sama Sehun ngobrolnya pake bahasa korea apa cina, seperti ff rere yang kemaren-kemaren, rere bikinnya ga nyelipin bahasa korea apa cina cos anggep ajah mereka ngobrol pake bahasa sehari-hari ^^.

Thanks buat yang udah follow, favorit sama baca ff rere..terus dukung ff rere biar rere semangat

Special Thanks :

Izh Lee, Yohanaemerald, laabaikands, LisnaOhLu120, Junia. Angel. 58, DEERHUN794, anisaberliana94, Seravin509, Choikim1310, ThehunLuhanieYehet, Bottom-Lu, Dya Kim, A. hunhan. Taoris, karinaalysia2047, Albino's Deer, Big Sehun's Junior, niaexolu, Oh Grace, luluhunhun, Lie Zoppii, luhaneyy, Eun810, Wulan Lulu, Oh Luhan 07, JonginDO, tinywild, khalidasalsa, salmalulu,Lu Hann, ChikasikiHunHan947, dear deer lulu, Shin. SongKyo12, luma14, ferina. refina, emasnyasuho, Arifahphse, Vietrona Chan, Sushihunnie, rizky. alila. I, Guest and Chanwoo120 ..Chuchuchu


	4. Chapter 4

Life, **Lust and Love.**

Chapter 4.

Cast :

Oh Sehun

Luhan

Kris Wu

Dll.

Pair : Hunhan / Krishan, Chanbaek/ Chansoo, Kaisoo

Genre : Romance, Drama, Yaoi, Straight.

Rate : T+ / M.

* * *

Sore ini Kris sedang berjalan-jalan seorang di sebuah mall yang berada di kota Seoul. Dia sebenarnya tidak sendirian, namun sedang ada janji dengan Chanyeol karena mereka sama-sama hendak mencari sepatu basket. Dia sudah sampai di mall sejak 15 menit yang lalu sedangkan Chanyeol baru saja menghubunginya kalau mobilnya baru memasuki halaman parkir mall tersebut.

" KRISS..!" Teriak seseorang sambil menubruk tubuh Kris hingga mundur kebelakang. Kris yang tadinya sedang berjalan dengan santai hendak menuju toko sepatu yang menjadi tempat janjiannya dengan Chanyeol pun langsung berhenti. Orang tersebut langsung memeluk tubuh tegap dan tinggi Kris dengan erat, sementara rreaksi Kris hanya tersenyum lalu membalas memeluk tubuh orang tersebut sambil membelai rambutnya yang indah dan halus.

" Kris, kau kemana saja ?. Sudah lama kau tidak menghubungiku, aku sangat merindukanmu, kau tahu ?." Kata orang tersebut sambil memasang wajah merajuk kepada Kris.

" Maaf, selama ini aku sibuk dengan sekolah dan juga harus membantu menjalankan perusahaan ayahku." Kris mencoba menjelaskan sambil tangannya memegang pinggang orang tersebut, sedangkan sebaliknya orang itu sekarang mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Kris.

" Aku senang akhirnya kita bisa bertemu lagi mengingat sekarang sangat sulit sekali untuk menghubungimu." Katanya sambil memajukan bibir mungilnya. " Ngomong-ngomong, kau belum punya kekasih kan ?." Tanya orang tersebut dengan binar mata menyelidik dan masih memasang wajah merajuknya.

" Aku..."

" Irene ?." Tiba-tiba Chanyeol muncul dan memotong perkataan Kris.

" Hai, Chanyeol." Sapa orang yang sedang bersama Kris yang ternyata adalah Irene, mantan kekasih Kris. Irene lalu melepas pelukannya pada Kris, lalu memeluk tubuh Chanyeol.

" Lama tidak bertemu, bagaimana kabarmu ?. Apa kalian sedang ada janji kencan ?." Tanya Chanyeol sambil membalas pelukan Irene.

" Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Irene lalu melepas pelukannya. "Ishh..kau kan tahu sendiri kalau Kris sudah lama memutuskanku. Kebetulan tadi aku melihatnya lalu langsung menghampirinyaa." Tambah Irene.

" Ngomong-ngomong kau mau kemana?. Kalau tidak sibuk, kita bisa pergi bersama." Tawar Kris pada Irene, Chanyeol pun menyetujui ajakan Kris lewat anggukan kepala agar Irene mau ikut bersama mereka, mengingat mereka dulu sering pergi bersama dengan Sehun dan juga yang lain.

Irene merupakan salah satu mantan Kris yang pengertian meski dulu mereka hanya berhubungan selama 3 bulan. Sedangkan pribadi Kris sendiri yang dingin pada orang-orang yang belum pernah di kenalnya akan berubah menjadi pribadi yang cukup ramah apabila orang tersebut sudah mengenalnya dengan sangat baik. Dan karena pribadi irene itulah mengapa Kris masih mau berbincang-bincang dengannya berbeda dengan mantan kekasihnya yang lain.

" Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah ada janji dengan temanku malam ini." Kata Irene menolak ajakan itu dengan wajah sedih. " Tapi lain kali kita bisa pergi bersama kok." Katanya lagi sambil tersenyum.

" Baiklah kalau begitu, lain kali kita pergi bersama." Kata Kris.

" Bye-bye, Kris. Jangan lupa menghubungiku kalau kau sedang bosan, cup.." Pamit Irene pada Kris sambil mengecup bibirnya sekilas. " Da Chanyeol.." Irene kemudian berpamitan kepada Chanyeol. Kris dan Chanyeol pun melambaikan tangan mereka pada Irene yang mulai menjauh.

" Aku kira kau kembali bersamanya setelah sekian lama kau tidak terlihat berpacaran dengan siapapun." Kata Chanyeol, saat ini dia dan Kris melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju toko sepatu.

" Aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu, bodoh. Semua yang sudah menjadi mantan kekasihku, berarti mereka tidak memenuhi kriteria dan tidak cocok bersanding dengan seorang Kris Wu. Lagi pula ada yang lebih baik dari mereka." Kata Kris santai. Sementara Chanyeol hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

* * *

Kelas Kyungsoo hari ini sedang tidak ada pelajaran dikarenakan gurunya mengalami kecelakaan. Namun guru piket tidak mau membiarkan kelas itu kosong begitu saja karena murid-muridnya pasti lebih memilih berkeliaran kemana-mana. Kyungsoo dan teman-temannya mendapat tugas yang harus mereka kerjakan dan di kumpulkan sebelum jam istirahat. Bagi yang sudah selesai dan mengumpulkan tugas tersebut lebih dulu, akan di perbolehkan beristirahat lebih cepat.

Kyungsoo telah menyelesaikan tugasnya 30 menit sebelum bel istirahat berbunyi. Dia pun segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas sambil membawa sebungkus roti coklat pemberian dari salah satu pelanggan di toko bunga milik ibunya kemarin sore. Dia terus melangkahkan kakinya entah kemana asal saat bel istirahat berbunyi, dia tidak akan di repotkan dengan hiruk pikuk dan keramaian yang di ciptakan oleh para siswa-siswi SM yang lain.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya tanpa tujuan sambil menikmati rotinya dan juga sebotol air mineral yang tak lupa dia bawa ketika keluar dari kelas tadi. Tiba-tiba saja dia menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika melihat sebuah papan nama sebuah ruang musik yang berada di sebelah kanannya. Dia pun mendekati pintu ruangan itu, lalu menempelkan telinganya ke arah daun pintu, barangkali ada orang yang sedang beraktifitas di dalam sana. Namun Kyungsoo tidak mendengarkan suara apapun di dalam ruangan itu. Setelah membuang bungkus roti serta botol minumannya di tempat sampat terdekat, Kyungsoo pun kembali mendekati pintu ruang musik lalu membuka pintunya perlahan. Ruangan itu sangat sepi dan tidak ada seorangpun di sana. Di dalam ruangan terdapat berbagai macam alat musik, pandangan mata Kyungsoo pun mengarah pada sebuah grand piano yang berada di sudut ruangan. Kyungsoo mendekati grand piano tersebut dengan senyuman bahagia yang terkembang di wajahnya.

Kyungsoo menyentuh grand piano tersebut dengan perasan campur aduk. Dia teringat saat usianya 10 tahun, ada seseorang yang mengajarinya bermain piano dan membuatnya menyukai alat musik tersebut. Walau di rumah dia tidak mempunyai piano, tapi saat akhir pekan dia selalu pergi dengan orang tersebut ke sebuah tempat yang menjual peralatan musik dan memainkannya secara gratis sekaligus mempromosikan kualitas piano itu kepada para calon pembeli walaupun tekhnik bermain Kyungsoo dan orang tersebut masih amatir.

Kyungsoo lalu duduk di kursi piano dan membuka penutup tuts dengan perlahan. Tangannya terasa bergetar ketika hendak menekan tuts piano. Dia pun menghembuskan nafas perlahan lalu memantapkan hati untuk memainkan tuts piano tersebut. Lagu John Legend, All Of Me pun mengalun dengan indah dari permainan piano dan juga di iringi suara merdu Kyungsoo.

 _'Cause all of me_

 _Loves all of you_

 _Love your curves and all your edges_

 _All your perfect imperfections_

 _Give your all to me_

 _I'll give my all to you_

 _You're my end and my beginning_

 _Even when I lose I'm winning_

 _'Cause I give you all of me_

 _And you give me all of you_

 _I give you all of me_

 _And you give me all of you, oh oh._

Plok.. Plok..

Terdengar suara tepuk tangan dari arah belakang yang seketika mengejutkan Kyungsoo karena dia tidak mengira kalau ada orang yang melihat apa yang dia lakukan. Kyungsoo lalu buru-buru menutup penutup tuts piano.

" Wow, kau sungguh hebat memainkan piano itu, suaramu juga indah." Puji orang tersebut. Kyungsoo segera mengarahkan pandangan matanya ke arah orang itu yang tidak lain adalah Baekhyun, penyanyi muda berbakat, idola ibu Kyungsoo.

" B-Byun Baekhyun." Kyungsoo tergagap karena seorang artis yang biasa dia lihat di televisi sekarang berada di depannya.

" Iya, aku adalah Byun Baekyun. Kau Do Kyungsoo kan ?." Kata Baekhyun sambil menjabat tangan Kyungsoo. " Aku suka permainan pianomu, suara juga sangat bagus." Puji Baekhyun.

" Terima kasih atas pujiannya, tapi aku tidak sebagus itu. Aku permisi." Pamit Kyungsoo sambil melangkahkan kakinya hendak meninggalkan ruang musik.

" Tunggu, aku ingin menawarkan sesuatu padamu. Mau kah kau masuk ke klub musik ?. Kau akan mendapatkan banyak hal di sini, selain ilmu bermusik, kau juga bisa mengikuti kegiatan musik di luar yang bisa menghasilkan uang." Kata Baekhyun yang sukses membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya.

" Uang katamu ?." Tanya Kyungsoo dengan pandangan mata yang tak terbaca.

" Ma-maaf, bukannya aku menyinggungmu atau meredahkanmu." Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasa kalau dia salah berbicara sehingga membuat Kyungsoo tersinggung. " Kalau kau masuk klub musik dan suaramu bisa membuat guru pembimbing puas, siapa tahu kau bisa di di rekomendasikan untuk di orbitkan menjadi penyanyi dan menjalani trainee atau bisa mendapatkan beasiswa di sekolah musik yang kau inginkan." Tambah Baekhyun. " Tapi kalau tidak tertarik, aku juga tidak akan memaksa. Hanya saja menurutku sangat di sayangkan kalau suara merdumu tidak kau kembangkan dan hanya kau nikmati sendiri." Imbuh Baekhyun ketika di lihatnya Kyungsoo hanya diam saja.

" Aku.. Aku mau. Aku mau masuk klub musik." Kata Kyungsoo yang tentu saja tidak di duga-duga oleh Baekhyun.

* * *

Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 19.30, mobil yang di kendarai oleh Victoria baru saja sampai di tempat parkir sebuah gedung yang sangat megah. Gedung itu di hiasi dengan barbagai macam lampu, bunga, spanduk dan juga hiasan pesta yang lainnya. Setelah keluar dari mobilnya, Victoria yang tampak cantik dan anggun dalam balutan gaun warna hitam selutut serta rambut panjangnya yang tergerai segera melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya memasuki gedung tersebut. Tak jarang dia saling menyapa dengan beberapa tamu yang sangat di kenalnya.

" Angela, Selamat atas pembukaan usaha barumu." Victoria segera menghampiri sang tuan rumah yang mengadakan acara malam ini, Angela Chang, lalu memeluk tubuhnya.

" Vic, akhirnya kau datang juga. Aku sudah lama menunggumu." Angela tampak bahagia dengan kedatangan Victoria, lalu membalas pelukannya. " Kau datang dengan siapa ?. Apa kau sendirian, mana kekasih mudamu ?." Tanya Angela ketika melihat Victoria datang seorang diri.

" Aku datang sendiri, lagi pula ' Kekasih Mudaku ' sedang berada di negaranya, kau tahu ?." Jawab Victoria sambil tersenyum. Di dalam hatinya dia selalu ingin tertawa geli saat teman-temannya ataupun rekan kerjanya membicarakan tentang ' kekasih mudanya' yang tak lain adalah Sehun, mengingat dia sering mengupload foto-foto kedekatannya dengan Sehun di akun media sosialnya. Meski sudah menginjak usia 34 tahun, namun Victoria masih terlihat sangat awet muda.

" Lebih baik segera kau akhiri saja hubunganmu dengan pemuda itu. Aku akan mengenalkanmu dengan salah satu relasi bisnis suamiku, kau tidak usah khawatir, dia sangat tampan dan juga masih single. Sayang sekali aku sudah menikah, kalau belum pasti aku sudah mengejarnya." Tawar Angela. Mendengar itu Victoria hanya tertawa, karena sampai kapanpun dia tidak akan pernah melepaskan Oh Sehun dari hidupnya, tidak lagi.

" Hey, aku datang kemari untuk menghadiri acara pembukaan usahamu, bukan acara perjodohan. Lagi pula kau masih harus menemui tamu-tamu yang lain, bukan ?." Tolak Victoria.

" Urusan tamu yang lain, itu belakangan. Kebetulan sekali rekan bisnis suamiku hadir juga di acara ini, aku akan mengenalkanmu kepadanya. Aku jamin kau pasti langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama begitu melihatnya." Kata Angela dengan penuh antusias. Victoria pun hanya bisa mengikuti apa kemauan salah satu sahabat baiknya itu.

Angela segera menghampiri dimana suaminya berada dengan Victoria yang mengekor di belakangnya. Tampak suami Angela sedang berbincang-bincang dengan seseorang yang membelakangi posisi dimana Victoria berada. Angela tampak memeluk dan mencium bibir suaminya sekilas lalu membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya. Mereka berdua pun membicarakan sesuatu dengan tamu laki-laki tersebut, hingga beberapa saat kemudian Angela melambaikan tangannya kepada Victoria. Victoria pun berjalan mendekat ke arah Angela berada dengan senyum manis yang tak lepas dari bibirnya.

" Vic, kenalkan. Dia adalah rekan kerja suamiku." Kata Angela memperkenalkan Victoria pada pria yang sekarang tepat berada di sebelahnya. Perlahan Victoria dan pria itu pun saling berhadapan, lalu..

DEG

Dada Victoria tiba-tiba berdekup kencang. Ekspresi wajahnya tampak terkejut dan tercengang. Dia mengenal wajah itu, dia mengenal siapa pria itu.

" Presdir Oh, kenalkan, dia adalah Victoria Song, sahabat saya." Kata Angela mengenalkan pria tersebut yang tak lain adalah Oh Kyuhyun, ayah kandung Sehun. Kyuhyun pun tak kalah terkejutnya dengan Victoria, namun dia bisa menguasai dirinya dengan tetap bersikap dingin dan berwibawa dengan mengulurkan tangan kanannya hendak menjabat tangan Victoria. Dengan kaku Victoria pun membalas uluran tangan Kyuhyun

" Maaf Presdir Oh, sepertinya semakin banyak tamu yang berdatangan dan kami harus menemui mereka. Silahkan di lanjutkan, kami permisi." Pamit suami Angela. Rupanya keterkejutan Victoria dan juga Kyuhyun telah di salah artikan oleh Angela dan suaminya sebagai rasa tertarik antara satu sama lain. Angela melambaikan tangannya kepada Victoria seraya memberinya ucapan penyemangat.

" Lama tidak berjumpa, bagaimana kabarmu ?." Tanya Kyuhyun bersusaha mencairkan suasana yang tampak kaku di antara mereka berdua sambil meminum segelas white wine yang berada di tangannya.

" Ak-Aku, Aku baik-baik saja.." Victoria tak sanggup berkata-kata. Dia cukup terkejut dan sungguh tidak menyangka kalau dia akan bertemu kembali dengan Kyuhyun setelah sekian lama. Dia pun merasa tidak nyaman ketika Kyuhyun memandangnya dengan pandangan mata dingin dan menusuk. " Bagaimana denganmu ?." Victoria balik bertanya sambil berusaha berbicara dengan tenang.

" Kau mengharaplan jawaban yang seperti apa dariku ?." Kyuhyun balik bertanya sambil menyunggingkan seulas senyum miring di bibirnya. " Kau pasti tahu, kalau aku tidak akan pernah bisa baik-baik saja apabila berhadapan dengan Sehun ataupun denganmu." Kata Kyuhyun dingin dan terkesan ada rasa marah, kecewa dan terluka dari nada suaranya.

* * *

Kyungsoo baru saja keluar dari tempatnya bekerja di sebuah restaurant berbintang lima. Malam ini dia pulang lebih larut dari hari-hari biasanya karena hari ini ada tamu yang membooking restaurant untuk acara pertunangan. Pekerjaan Kyungsoo sebenarnya hanyalah sebagai seorang pencuci piring mengingat dia baru saja duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas, tak jarang dia juga ikut membantu melayani pesanan para tamu apabila restaurant sedang sangat ramai seperti malam ini, jadi bisa di pastikan pekerjaan Kyungsoo menjadi lebih berat. Namun Kyungsoo menjalani semua pekerjaannya dengan senang hati karena yang ada di fikirannya hanyalah bagaimana agar dia bisa membantu ibunya mencari uang. Dia sangat bersyukur karena pemilik restaurant mau mempekerjakannya mengingat dia masih di bawah umur dan dengan syarat pelajaran Kyungsoo tidak terganggu dengan pekerjaannya.

Udara yang mulai terasa menusuk tidak menghentikan niat Kyungsoo agar cepat sampai di rumah. Dia pun melangkahkan kakinya dengan agak cepat sambil bersenandung kecil untuk mengisi kesunyian. Kyungsoo terus melangkahkan kakinya menyebrangi jalan yang tampak sepi tanpa memperhatikan sekitarnya, hingga..

" AWAS !."

SRETT..

BRUGH..

"Arghhtt.." Kyungsoo yang tengah memejamkan matanya sayup-sayup mendengar suara orang melenguh kesakitan.

" Hey, bulat. Sampai kapan kau mau tiduran di atas tubuhku ? Punggungku rasanya mau patah." Gerutu orang tersebut yang seketika itu membuat Kyungsoo membuka kedua matanya.

" Kenapa kau ada di sini ?." Tanya Kyungsoo ketus sambil bangkit berdiri dan mendorong tubuh orang yang di tindihnya.

" Apa begitu caramu berterima kasih pada orang yang baru saja menolongmu ?." Orang itu bertanya balik sambil bangkit dan melemaskan otot punggungnya.

" Aku tidak memintamu menolongku." Kata Kyungsoo dengan dingin.

" Oh, maaf, aku lupa. Lain kali aku akan membiarkanmu di hajar preman di sekolah, aku tidak akan membantumu turun dari atas pohon dan aku akan membiarkan kalau ada truk besar yang melaju tepat di depanmu. Aku tidak akan membuang tenagaku sia-dia untuk orang yang memang tidak mau menghargai hidupnya dan juga pertolongan dari orang lain, Kau puas ?!." Balas orang tersebut yang tak lain adalah Kai. Sia-sia saja dia menyelamatkan adik kelasnya yang beberapa menit yang lalu hampir tertabrak motor yang melaju dengan kencang. Dia pun melangkahkan kakinya hendak meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang terdiam berdiri di hadapannya sambil memegangi sikunya yang tampaknya sakit akibat terbentur aspal jalan.

" Tu-tunggu..". Kyungsoo mencoba menghentikan kepergian Kai. " Terima kasih. Aku.. Maaf atas semua kata-kataku."

* * *

" Sehun...". Panggil Kris kepada Sehun yang sedang mendribble bola basket agar melampar bola itu kepadanya. Saat ini Sehun dan teman-temannya sedang bermain basket di lapangan sekolah karena tidak ada jam pelajaran mengingat para guru sedang mengadakan rapat.

Sehun mengoper pada Kris, dengan gesit Kris berhasil menerima bola basket tersebut lalu menghindari block yang di lakukan oleh Chanyeol. Kris pun memikirkan strategi di dalam otaknya, bagaimana agar teamnya bisa memperoleh poin. Dia melihat posisi Sehun dan Joo Won yang berada dekat dengan ring, seakan bisa melakukan telepati, Joo Won berhasil menipu team Chanyeol seolah-olah dia lah yang akan menerima passing dari Kris, dengan gesit Sehun berhasil mendapatkan bola yang di berikan oleh Kris kepadanya lalu memasukkan bola basket ke dalam ring.

Permainan basket siang itu di menangkan oleh tim Kris dan Sehun yang berhasil mengalahkan tim Chanyeol dan Kai. Meski hanya bermain untuk mengusir kebosanan, namun tidak sedikit para siswa-siswi yang melihatnya mengingat para pemain basket inti SM Senior High School terdiri dari para pemain yang handal dan juga sangat rupawan, diantaranya Kris, Chanyeol, Joo Won, Minho dan beberapa siswa tampan lainnya. Sedangkan Sehun dan Kai di situ hanya ikut bermain kalau mereka sedang mood atau sedang bosan dan tidak ada yang harus mereka lakukan saja.

" Kris, ini untukmu. Terimalah." Jessica mendekati Kris dan memberikan sebotol air mineral yang tentu saja di terima dengan senang hati oleh Kris karena dia benar-benar kehausan, namun Kris memasang ekspresi wajah dingin mengingat dia tidak menyukai tingkah laku Jessica yang menurutnya genit.

Kris meneguk minumannya lalu segera menghampiri teman-temannya yang juga sangat populer di kalangan para wanita. Bisa di lihatnya Chanyeol tengah menerima minuman yang di berikan oleh Baekhyun, Kai sedang meminum minuman yang di berikan oleh beberapa fansnya, sedangkan Sehun sendiri tidak menghiraukan tawaran para gadis agar menerima minuman atau makanan pemberian mereka, dia malah merampas paksa botol air mineral yang sedang Joonmyun minum.

" Aku menyumpahimu cepat mati, Oh Sehun. Uhuk.. Uhuk.." Geram Joonmyun sambil terbatuk-batuk karena tersedak. Namun Sehun tidak menghiraukannya dan tetap menghabiskan minuman Joonmyun sambil duduk di sebelahnya sedangkan teman-teman mereka yang lain tertawa terbahak-bahak melihatnya.

" Aku dengar pagi ini kau menjual unit apartment di sebelahmu, apa itu benar ?." Tanya Kris sambil mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Sehun.

"Hmm.." Gumam Sehun sebagai jawaban tanpa memandang ke arah Kris.

" Benarkah ?. Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku ?." Protes Kai kepada Sehun mendengar kabar kalau unit apartment yang berada di sebelah ruangan apartment Sehun akhirnya di jual juga.

Ruangan apartment Sehun berada di lantai 24, OSH Garden Apartment di lantai itu hanya terdapat 2 unit ruangan apartment saja karena termasuk ruangan yang sangat ekslusif dan sangat terjamin akan keamanan, kenyamanan serta beberapa fasilitas eksklusif pendukung lainnya. Selama ini Sehun selaku pemilik seluruh bangunan apartment itu, selalu melarang siapapun untuk menjual unit ruangan yang berada disebelahnya karena dia tidak mau terganggu dengan aktivitas orang yang akan menjadi tetangganya. Namun entah kenapa kemarin Sehun berubah fikiran dan memutuskan untuk menjual unit itu tapi dengan beberapa persyaratan yang harus di penuhi oleh calon pembeli.

" Benar, kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami ?. Aku kan sudah lama mengincarnya " Chanyeol ikut protes.

" Sudah cukup aku terganggu dengan sikap berisik kalian saat kita bertemu dan aku tidak mau kalau sampai terganggu lagi dengan kegiatan kalian saat aku ingin ketenangan di rumahku." Kata Sehun cuek yang tentu saja di balas decihan oleh Chanyeol dan Kai.

" Memangnya kenapa kau berubah pikiran dan menjual ruangan itu ?." Tanya Joonmyun sambil memperhatikan tabletnya yang menunjukkan iklan penjualan unit apartment di sebelah Sehun dan terdapat tanda SOLD di sana.

" Kau sedang tidak kekurangan uang bukan ?." Tanya Baekhyun penuh selidik.

" Kau pikir aku sedang jatuh miskin, begitu ?." Kata Sehun sambil memandang Baekhyun tajam. " Entalah, aku hanya ingin menjualnya saja dari pada ruangan itu kosong dan tidak terpakai." Jelas Sehun lalu bangkit dari duduknya lalu melengkah pergi menuju ruang ganti karena dia merasa tubuhnya sangat lengket.

* * *

" Sayang, apa kau tidak kasihan melihat mama sendirian di sini tanpamu ?." Rengek seorang wanita kepada putranya di dalam sebuah kamar bernuansa putih yang sangat luas.

" Ma, aku ingin belajar mandiri. Lagi pula bukankah Mama dan Baba juga sering kali meninggalkan aku di rumah sendirian kalau kalian sedang ada kegiatan di luar negeri ?." Balas pemuda tersebut.

" Tapi meski mama dan baba meninggalkanmu di rumah setidaknya masih banyak sekali orang-orang yang bisa mengawasimu dan membantu memenuhi kebutuhanmu, Luhan sayang." Wanita itu yang tak lain adalah Lilian, mama Luhan terus mempertahankan pendapatnya agar sang putra kesayangan membatalkan niatnya untuk keluar dari rumah dan memilih menempuh pendidikan di luar negeri seorang diri.

" Mama, Aku sudah 17 tahun. Aku juga seorang lelaki, jadi aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri." Luhan juga berusaha meyakinkan mamanya agar memperbolehkannya melakukan apa yang dia inginkan. " Lagi pula di sana aku juga tidak sendiri. Aku akan bertemu dengannya dan akan aku pastikan agar dia menjagaku dengan baik, jadi mama tidak usah khawatir lagi." Jelas Luhan sambil memeluk tubuh mamanya yang tengah menangis sesenggukan.

" Sayang, sudahlah. Biarkan Luhan pergi, lagipula tidak ada salahnya kalau dia ingin hidup mandiri. Kita juga bisa mengunjunginya kapanpun kau mau." Jelas Zhoumi berusaha menenangkan istri tercintanya tersebut. Perlahan-lahan tangisan Lilian pun mereda, dia lalu membersihkan sisa air mata yang masih menetes di kedua pipinya.

" Ingat, kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu. Jangan keluar larut malam atau pulang di pagi buta. Jangan sering-sering meminum minuman beralkohol, kau sudah janji pada mama kalau kau tidak akan mabuk-mabukan lagi." Kata Lilian sambil mengusap lembut wajah putra kesayangannya tersebut.

" Terima kasih, Ma. Aku akan mengingat janjiku pada mama. Aku menyayangimu. Cup.." Luhan segera mengecup kening mamanya lalu memeluk tubuhnya erat.

Senyuman bahagia tak kunjung pudar dari bibir mungil Luhan. Akhirnya apa yang dia inginkan terkabul. Sebentar lagi dia akan bisa bertemu kembali dan bersama dengan orang itu, orang yang sudah membuat hatinya porak-poranda karena menahan rasa rindu.

* * *

" Ahh.. Ahh.. Sehun.." Suara desahan memenuhi kamar sebuah hotel. Tampak Sehun sedang bergumul panas dengan seorang perempuan di atas tempat tidur.

" Ohh.. Sehun, ini nik- ahh..mat.." Desah perempuan yang berada di bawah Sehun tak juga berhenti malah semakin kencang seiring dengan sodokan yang Sehun berikan pada organ intimnya.

Drrt.. Drrt..

Di tengah-tengah kegiatan panas itu, tiba-tiba ponsel Sehun yang berada di atas nakas pun bergetar menandakan ada sebuah panggilan masuk. Sehun mengacuhkan panggilan itu tanpa melihat siapa oranh yang sedang menghubunginya dan melanjutkan konsentrasinya mengaduk-aduk salah satu titik ternikmat dari orang yang terlentang pasrah dan mendesah kenikmatan di bawahnya.

" Sehun, aku mau..Aku.."

SRET..

" Ahh..Sehun, kenapa kau mengeluarkan penismu ?. Aku hampir saja keluar Sehun." Protes orang tersebut karena secara tiba-tiba Sehun melepaskan pertautan organ intim mereka dan lebih memilih mengambil ponselnya dan segera beranjak dari atas tempat tidur lalu mengenakan celananya asal ketika melihat nama orang yang terpampang di layar ponselnya.

" Aku minta kau diam." Kata Sehun dingin dengan nada memerintah yang tak terbantahkan. Dia segera menghubungi nomer orang yang menghubunginya beberapa menit detik yang lalu.

" Ada apa bibi Ling ?." Tanya Sehun sesaat ketika panggilan telfonnya terhubung dengan seseorang di seberang sana.

 _" Maaf mengganggu waktu anda, Tuan muda. Saya hanya ingin memberitahukan kalau nona Song masuk rumah sakit_." Kata orang yang di panggil bibi Ling oleh Sehun di seberang telfon yang tak lain adalah pelayan di rumah Victoria.

" Ap-Apa..?."

" Sehun, aku mau kita melanjutkan seks kita.." tiba-tiba perempuan yang bersama Sehun memotong pembicaraan.

" Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu diam ?. Sekali lagi aku mendengar suaramu, akan ku robek mulutmu, Kim Eunji." Bentak Sehun yang kontan membuat Eunji, perempuan itu terkejut.

" Tap.."

" Sial ! Kim Eunji, Kalau kau masih protes dan memotong kata-kataku, Akan kupastikan kau akan keluar dari hotel ini dengan keadaan sudah menjadi mayat. Dan mulai detik ini, aku tidak mau melihat ataupun mendengar suaramu lagi, jadi sekarang juga kau keluar dari sini, CEPAT !." Bentak Sehun penuh emosi karena sungguh saat ini pikirannya sedang kacau mendapat kabar buruk tentang Victoria, Eunji malah memperburuk keadaan. Bentakan dan ancaman Sehun tentu saja membuat Eunji ketakutan dan dengan secepat kilat dia langsung mengenakan pakaiannya lalu segera meninggalkan kamar yang di sewa Sehun untuk melampiaskan hasrat bercinta mereka tadi.

Sepeninggal Eunji, Sehun kembali memusatkan perhatian pada ponselnya yang masih terhubung dengan bibi Ling. Sungguh saat ini perasaannya tiba-tiba menjadi kacau saat mendengar apa yang terjadi dengan Victoria.

" Bibi, bisakah bibi jelaskan lebih rinci lagi apa yng terjadi dengan Qian ?. Bagaimana dia bisa masuk rumah sakit ?." Tanya Sehun setelah berhasil menguasai emosinya namun masih ada nada kekhawatiran di suaranya.

" _Maafkan saya, Tuan muda. Sejak tadi pagi nona Song terus memuntahkan isi perutnya. Saya sudah memberinya obat anti mual karena nona menolak untuk di bawa kerumah sakit. Tapi beberapa waktu yang lalu nona kembali merasakan mual dan muntah lalu dia jatuh pingsan. Saya pun segera membawanya ke rumah sakit dan saat ini dokter sedang memeriksanya_." Jelas bibi Ling. Dia adalah pelayan kepercayaan Sehun yang di beri tugas olehnya agar mengabarkan apa saja yang terjadi dengan Victoria selama dia berjauhan dengan wanita itu.

" Baiklah kalau begitu. Kabarkan padaku apabila ada perkembangan tentang kondisi Qian. Kalau ada masalah serius segera hubungi aku." Kata Sehun sambil mengakhiri panggilannya.

Sehun menggengam erat ponselnya sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar. Dia merasa tidak tenang dan mengkhawatirkan keadaan Victoria..

TBC.

Halooooo... Akhirnya Rere muncul juga. Sorry telat updatenya, soalnya rere baru beli kuota dan juga rere baru melancong jadinya ga bebas ngetik ff,Hohoho. Wuah..chap kemaren banyak yang ga puas gegara g ada Luhan ya? Chap ini Luhan muncul sih, tapi cuma bentar doang. Dan di jamin pasti chap ini juga bakal banyak yang merasa ga puas lagi. Tapi jangan kuatir, bentar lagi LUHAN BAKAL SERING MUNCUL... kan ini ff HunHan \\(^^)/.

Buat yang masih bertanya-tanya dan penasaran sama keruwetan dalam ff ini, kalian ikutin ajah chap2 selanjutnya.

Thanks buat yang udah mau menyempatkan baca ff rere, yang udah follow, yang udah favorite dan yang udah rewiew. Sama buat Sushihunnie yang udah pm rere, love you..chuchuchu

Special thanks buat :

Izh Lee, JonginDO, Yohanaemerald, Laabaikands, LisnaOhLu120, Junia. Angel, 58, DEERHUN794, Seravin509, Choikim1310, ThehunLuhanieYehet, Park Nada, Karinaalysia2047, Albino's Deer, Wulan Lulu, Big Sehun's Junior, niaexolu, Oh Grace, Lie Zoppii, Eun810, OhLuhan07, Lu Hann, ChikasikiHunHan947, dear deer lulu, luma14, vietrona chan, Sushihunnie, rizky. alila. 1, kiTty miu, redwine,imhunhanshipper, dearnykrishan, ang always and Guests


	5. Chapter 5

**Life, Lust and Love.**

Chapter 5.

Cast :

Oh Sehun

Luhan

Kris Wu

Dll.

Pair : Hunhan, Krishan, Chanbaek/ Chansoo, Kaisoo

Genre : Romance, Drama, Yaoi, Straight.

Rate : T+ / M.

* * *

Pagi ini Sehun bangun dari tidurnya dengan kepala yang terasa berdenyut nyeri. Semalam dia tidak tenang karena menantikan kabar tentang kondisi terbaru Victoria. Saking tidak sabarnya, dia sampai memaksa sekertarisnya agar mencarikan tiket pesawat agar dia bisa terbang ke Beijing secepatnya. Namun sebelum hal itu terlaksana, bibi Ling sudah terlebih dahulu menghubunginya, memberitahukan kalau Victoria sudah sadar dari pingsannya. Dokter juga sudah selesai melakukan pemeriksaan kepada Victoria dan memastikan kalau dia terkena infeksi lambung.

Sehun telah bersiap menuju sekolah setelah membersihkan dirinya. Saat dia keluar dari ruangan apartmentnya, tampak beberapa orang sedang berlalu-lalang mengangkat beberapa barang. Sepertinya barang-barang itu milik calon tetangga barunya. Saat hendak memasuki lift, Sehun melihat Manager pemasaran yang dia tugaskan untuk menjual ruangan kosong di seblahnya. Manager Im, segera membungkukkan badan tanda hormat kepada Sehun selaku pemilik gedung dan juga atasannya.

" Selamat pagi, Direktur Oh." Sapa Manager Im, Sehun hanya menanggapi salam tersebut dengan sebuah gumaman.

" Manager Im, Aku harap kau tidak lupa untuk mengingatkan mereka. Aku tidak mau ada kegaduhan atau aktivitas berat lainnya di ruangan sebelah setelah aku pulang dari sekolah. Aku juga berhak mengusir penghuni baru tersebut kalau sampai dia membuat keributan yang nantinya bisa mengganggu diriku." Kata Sehun dingin.

" Baik, Direktur. Saya akan menyampaikan persyaratan dan pesan anda." Setelah mendengar perkataan Manager Im, Sehun segera memasuki lift yang sudah terbuka pintunya bersamaan dengan seorang pemuda yang keluar dari lift di sebelahnya.

* * *

Kris sedang mengendarai mobilnya menuju sekolah. Jalanan pagi ini yang belum seberapa padat membuatnya mengemudikan mobil dengan kecepatan yang lumayan tinggi.

Drtt.. Drrtt..

Kris merasakan kalau ponsel yang berada di saku celananya berbunyi dan bergetar menandakan kalau ada sebuah panggilan masuk. Dengan segera Kris pun mengeluarkan ponselnya hendak melihat siapakah orang yang sedang menghubunginya, Kim Joonmyun, haish ada apa dengan salah satu tuan muda ini menghubunginya. Dengan segera dia meletakkan ponselnya di atas dasboard mobil dan menghubungkan pangilannya dengan bluetooth

" Ad.."

" _Kris, jemput aku_." Joonmyun memotong apa yang hendak Kris ucapkan.

" Hey, Kim. Kemana mobilmu, lagi pula kau juga tak kekurangan sopir untuk mengantarmu ?." Kata Kris sewot.

" _Mobilku sedang di perbaiki, dan masalah sopir, kalau kau dan teman-temanku yang lain masih ada yang bisa di mintai tumpangan, buat apa aku harus menyuruh mereka_ ?." Jelas Joonmyun.

" Supir itu di gaji, jadi itu sudah tugas mereka. Sedangkan aku dan yang lain malah rugi banyak kalau harus memberimu tumpangan karena kau tidak membayar kami apa-apa." Omel Kris, meskipun begitu dia tidak keberatan dengan permintaan Joonmyun dan memutar balik laju mobilnya menuju kediaman keluarga Kim.

" _Aku akan membayarmu dengan cinta, Tuan muda Wu Ha..ha..ha._." Gelak tawa Joonmyun terdengar lalu segera mematikan panggilannya. Kris hanya berdecih namun tak urung seulas senyuman tersungging di bibirnya mendengar kata-kat Joonmuun. Tak lama kemudian ponsel Kris kembali berbunyi, tanpa melihat ID si penelfon, Kris langsung menjawab panggilan itu. Pasti Joonmyun lagi yang menghubunginya.

" Ada apa lag.."

" _Yifan_.." Kata-kata Kris tiba-tiba tertahan begitu saja ketika mendengar suara orang yang menghubunginya. Suara yang lembut dan mampu menenangkan hatinya. Raut wajah Kris terlihat sumringah dan senyuman pun menghiasi wajah tampannya.

* * *

" Wow, aku tidak menyangka kalau ruangan apartmentku akan seperti ini." Gumam Luhan mengangumi betapa besar, luas dan juga indahnya apartment yang telah di belikan oleh kedua orang tuanya untuk dia tinggali selama dia menempuh pendidikan di Korea Selatan.

" Apa anda merasa puas dengan ruangan anda ?. Apa ada kekurangan yang harus segera kami perbaiki, Tuan ?." Tanya Manager Im kepada Luhan yang tengah memperhatikan ruangan dan juga para pekerja yang sedang meletakkan barang-barang keperluan Luhan.

" Tidak, aku cukup puas dengan semua ini. Aku datang sehari lebih awal karena ingin memastikan saja seperti apa tempat yang akan aku tempati selama aku tinggal di sini." Jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum ramah.

" Sebelumnya saya mau meminta maaf, Tuan Luhan. Saya hanya ingin mengingatkan persyaratan yang harus anda penuhi selama menempati ruangan ini." Tambah Manager Im.

" Oh masalah itu, anda tenang saja. Saya termasuk orang yang tidak suka mencari gara-gara ataupun suka membuat keributan. Saya jamin kalau kegiatan saya selama di ruangan ini tidak akan mengganggu tetangga saya." Kata Luhan ramah, namun di dalam lubuk hatinya, dia menyumpahi tetangganya yang sangat cerewet dan kemungkinan besar pasti sudah tua dengan uban yang menghiasi rambut agak botaknya karena tidak mau terganggu dengan kegiatan anak muda sepertinya.

" Saya rasa sudah cukup penjelasan saya, maaf kalau saya tidak bisa menemani anda terlalu lama. Kalau anda memerlukan pelayanan kamar atau bantuan yang lain, anda bisa menghubungi nomer yang telah kami sediakan. Saya permisi Tuan Luhan." Pamit Manager Im yang tentu saja di balas ucapan terima kasih oleh Luhan.

* * *

" Ah..cuaca hari ini panas sekali." Kai sibuk melonggarkan ikatan dasinya dan melepas blazer serta membuka tiga kancing teratas kemejanya.

" Iya, aku jadi ingin berenang." Tambah Baekhyun sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Chanyeol.

Panasnya cuaca siang itu juga turut di rasakan oleh Sehun dan juga yang lain. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di taman sekolah yang di tumbuhi banyak pepohonan yang sedikit banyak bisa mengurangi rasa gerah mereka karena bisa menghalau sengatan sinar matahari dan juga menghantarkan angin yang semilir berhembus.

Sehun seakan tidak memperdulikan panasnya cuaca siang itu dengan memilih memejamkan matanya. Kris terlihat sedang asik dengan ponselnya, sedangkan Joonmyun sedang membaca buku baru yang di belinya tadi malam. Kai yang sejak tadi mengibas-ibaskan tangannya untuk menghalau gerah tanpa sengaja mengedarkan pandangan matanya ke arah kanan. Dia melihat sosok Kyungsoo sedang berjalan seorang diri menuju perpustakaan.

" Aku pergi dulu." Pamit Kai sambil beranjak bangkit berdiri dan merapikan baju seragamnya.

" Mau kemana kau ?." Tanya Chanyeol yang tengah menyandarkan punggungnya pada batang pohon sambil mengendus-endus tengkuk Baekhyun yang bersandar di dadanya.

" Aku ada urusan." Kata Kai sambil berjalan menjauh.

" Sepertinya Kai sedang mengincar mangsa baru. Aahhh.." Celetuk Baekhyun di iringi dengan suara desahan yang lolos dari bibirnya karena saat ini Chanyeol tengah menjilat dan menghisap lehernya.

" Berisik.."

PLETAK..

" ARGHH.." Chanyeol tengah mengaduh kesakitan karena kepalanya terkenal lemparan buku yang sedang di baca oleh Joonmyun. Buku yang lumayan tebal itu melayang begitu saja karena Sehun yang merasa kegerahan karena panasnya cuaca menjadi semakin ' gerah ' mendengar desahan Baekhyun yang melemparnya ke kepala Chanyeol.

" Ini sakit sekali, bodoh." Ringis Chanyeol yang sedang di bantu Baekhyun mengelus kepalanya yang sakit.

" Hah, aku pergi." Tanpa merasa bersalah Sehun langsung bangkit berdiri dan tidak menghiraukan umpatan yang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol. Dia pun pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya.

" Hey, bulat. Kenapa kau berjalan mengendap-endap seperti itu ?." Kata Kai kepada Kyungsoo yang sedang berjalan beberapa meter di depannya. Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu tentu saja menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menghadap ke arah Kai.

" Aku tidak mengendap-endap." Protes Kyungsoo.

" Ah, maaf. Rupanya kakimu yang pendek membuatku berpikir kalau cara berjalanmu seperti orang yang sedang mengendap-endap." Ejek Kai yang tentu saja mendapat hadiah tendangan di tulang keringnya oleh Kyungsoo.

* * *

" Selamat siang, Direktur." Sapa Sekertaris Han ketika melihat Sehun datang ke kantor, tidak lupa dia membukakan pintu ruangan Sehun sambil membawa berkas-berkas pekerjaan yang harus Sehun tanda tangani.

" Sekertaris Han, apa kau sudah mendapat balasan dari Diamond Group ?." Tanya Sehun sesaat setelah duduk di atas kursinya. Dia sedikit memejamkan mata menikmati nyamannya ruang kantornya yang bersih dan juga dingin.

" Maaf, Direktur. Sepertinya Diamond Group tidak bisa memenuhi persyaratan yang anda berikan. Oleh karena itu dalam waktu dekat, kita bisa melakukan langkah selanjutnya untuk menarik semua modal dan juga saham yang sudah anda tanamkan." Kata Sekertaris Han. Mendengar itu Sehun hanya menghela nafas lelah.

" Sekertaris Han, aku ingin istirahat sejenak. Aku sedang tidak mau menemui dan juga menerima panggilan telfon dari siapapun." Perintah Sehun, kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa pusing.

" Apakah termasuk panggilan dari Presdir Oh dan juga Ibu anda ?." Tanya Sekertaris Han hati-hati.

" Termasuk mereka." Jawab Sehun. " Ah, tapi kalau ibuku menelfon, bilang padanya kalau aku akan menghubunginya kembali. Wanita itu benar-benar membuatku gila." Tambahnya.

" Ha..ha..Saya suka melihat kedekatan anda dengan ibu anda. Anda tampak sangat menyanyanyi ibu anda, begitu pula sebaliknya." Kata Sekertaris Han dengan di iringin tawa yang lolos dari dari bibirnya. " Baiklah kalau begitu, selamat beristirahat, Direktur. Saya permisi." Pamit Sekertaris Han.

" Hmm.." Gumam Sehun yang mulai terlelap di atas kursi kerjanya.

* * *

" Barang-barangku sudah tersusun rapi, Ma. Para pekerja juga sudah pergi." Jelas Luhan kepada Mamanya melalui sambungan telfon.

" _Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan tetanggamu_ ?." Tanya Lilian

" Apa mama tahu tentang peraturan dan persyaratan menempati apartment ini ?. Aku tidak boleh berisik dan mengganggu ketenangan tetangga sebelah. Jadi kemungkinan besar dia pasti orang tua yang sok sibuk dan tidak mengerti tentang kehidupan anak muda." Curhat Luhan pada sang mama.

" _Bukankah itu bagus ?. Kau jadi tidak usah melakukan pesta-pesta yang tidak penting serta membuat keributan yang bisa mengganggu ketenangan orang lain_." Kata Lilian

" Mama.."

" _Sudahlah, Lu. Jangan lupa nanti kau ambil kotak kue yang mama bawakan, lalu berikan kepada tetanggamu sebagai ucapan salam perkenalan."_

" Baiklah.."

" _Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Sayang. Sepulangnya dari Jerman, mama akan datang ke sana. Mama mencintaimu."_

" Aku juga mencintai mama." Luhan pun segera mematikan ponselnya. Dia yang tadi sedang tiduran di atas tempat tidur pun segera bangun dan membersihkan dirinya.

" Ah.. membosankan. Sekolahku baru di mulai 3 hari lagi, lalu selama 2 hari kedepan apa yang harus aku lakukan ?. Padahal rencananya kan aku ingin memberi kejutan." Gerutu Luhan sambil memandangi layar ponselnya. Beberapa menit yang lalu Luhan baru saja mendapat panggilan kalau orang yang menjadi tujuannya berangkat ke Korea Selatan ternyata untuk beberapa hari kedepan akan terbang ke Jepang karena sedang ada pekerjaan.

Luhan melihat ke arah jam digital yang berada di ponselnya, pukul 20.00. Dia teringat pesan sang mama agar menyapa tetangga barunya tersebut. Ah pasti saat ini tetangganya sudah berada di apartmentnya. Dia segera mengambil sekotak kue kering berukuran besar yang di bawakan oleh mamanya.

Luhan melangkahkan kaki keluar dari apartmentnya menuju apartment tetangganya. Dia sudah berada tepat di depan pintu apartment tetangganya yang tertutup rapat. Dia menarik nafas perlahan-lahan lalu menekan tombol bel pada intercom yang menempel di dinding.

" Selamat malam, maaf mengganggu waktu istirahat anda. Saya Luhan, tetangga baru anda." Ucap Luhan berusaha memperkenalkan diri. 15 menit sudah Luhan berdiri di depan pintu tetangganya namun tak kunjung ada seseorang yang membukakan pintu atau menjawab panggilannya di intercom.

" Jangan-jangan orangnya belum pulang kerja. Atau bisa saja orangnya jatuh pingsan karena sudah tua dan sakit-sakitan ?." Monolog Luhan sambil berandai-andai.

" Aku jadi penasaran. Aku melihat dari sini, kelihatan tidak ya ?." Luhan meletakkan kotak kuenya di atas lantai, lalu dia merendahkan tubuhnya dengan kepala berbaring di lantai dan bokong menungging dengan harapan bisa melihat kedalam ruangan melalui sela-sela bawah pintu karena tentu saja apartment itu tidak memiliki lubang kunci selain tombol pin dan tempat menggesek kartu sebagai gantinya. Sungguh benar-benar kegiatan yang sangat konyol dan sia-sia mengingat pintu apartment itu di buat sedemikian rupa sehingga jaraknya dengan lantai hanya beberapa mili saja.

" Ish..Kenapa tidak kelihatan ya ?. Bagaimana kalau penghuninya sudah tidak bernyawa ?. Apa aku menghubungi security saja ?." Gumam Luhan yang semakin di kuasai rasa penasaran.

" Siapa kau ?. Apa yang kau lakukan di depan pintu apartmentku ?. Lalu siapa yang kau bilang sudah tidak bernyawa ?." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang di belakang tubuh Luhan yang kontan saja membuatnya terkejut dan dengan terburu-buru hendak bangkit dari posisi absurdnya namun yang ada malah kepalanya membentur pintu yang ada di depannya.

JDUG

" AWW.. Sakit.." Luhan langsung mengusap-usap kepalanya. Dengan masih memegangi kepalanya, perlahan dia bangkit berdiri masih dengan posisi membelakangi si pemilik apartment.

" Siapa kau ?. Keamanan apartment disini sangat ketat, jadi tidak sembarangan orang boleh masuk kemari."

" Ma-maafkan saya. Maaf karena saya sudah lancang, saya adalah tetangga baru anda." Luhan segera membalikkan badannya sambil meminta maaf dengan membungkukkan badannya berkali.

" Kau pasti pencuri kan ?." Tuduhnya kepada Luhan

" Bukan..Sekali lagi saya minta maaf. Tadi saya hanya ingin menyapa dan memberi salam sebagai tetangga baru anda, tapi setelah sekian lama saya menekan bel tidak ada seorangpun yang membukakan pintu. Jadi saya takut kalau ada sesuatu yang buruk menimpa anda di usia anda yang sudah senja." Kata Luhan masih dengan membungkuk-bungkukkan badannya sambil terus mengucap maaf.

" Ap-APA KAU BILANG ?." Teriak orang itu emosi. " Kau sudah mengendap-endap seperti maling di depan apartmentku, kau juga bilang kalau aku sudah tidak bernyawa dan, dan sekarang kau mengataiku sudah berusia senja ?." Bentaknya hingga membuat tubuh Luhan tersentak kaget kebelakang menempel pada pintu dengan kepala masih menunduk dan memejamkan matanya.

" Maaf.." Cicit Luhan pelan.

" Cepat menyingkir." Geram orang tersebut yang tak lain adalah Sehun pelan namun penuh penekanan. Melihat Luhan yang tidak bergeser sedikitpun, emosi Sehun semakin tersulut. " Aku bilang cepat menyingkir dari hadapanku dan pastikan kalau besok kau sudah angkat kaki dari sini. KAU DENGAR ITU ?!."

" Memangnya siapa kau seenaknya mengusirku dari sini ?. Aku sudah membeli apartment itu dan sejak beberapa hari yang lalu sudah sah menjadi milikku. Lagi pula apa kau tuli dan juga hilang ingatan ?. Bukankah aku sudah meninta maaf berkali-kali padamu ?." Bukannya takut dan menuruti perintah Sehun, Luhan malah mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap tepat pada wajah Sehun yang hanya berjarak 30 centi di depannya karena merasa tersinggung dengan kata-kata Sehun yang sudah mengusirnya dari apartmentnya dan mengabaikan permintaan maafnya.

DEG

Untuk beberapa detik, Luhan hanya bisa terdiam memandangi wajah lawan bicaranya.

" Oh Sehun ?." Kata Luhan pelan memanggil nama lawan bicaranya.

" Ya Tuhan.." Sehun mulai memijit pangkal hidungnya. Kejadian hari ini sudah membuatnya pusing dan sekarang di depannya muncul lagi masalah baru, dia merasa sering kali mengalami hal ini.

" Sepertinya aku tahu siapa kau dan aku tahu apa maksudmu datang kemari." Kata Sehun sambil memandang Luhan tajam. " Kau pasti salah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang sudah ku tiduri. Kalau kau mengharapkan agar aku bisa kembali mengencanimu dan menjadikanku kekasihmu, kau salah besar. Mulai detik ini juga, cepat kau angkat kaki dari gedung ini. Aku akan mengembalikan semua uang yang sudah kau bayarkan tanpa potongan sepeserpun. KAU DENGAR ?!." Kata Sehun, emosinya benar-benar meluap hari ini. Namun..

PLETAK

" SIAPA YANG PERNAH TIDUR DENGANMU BODOH ?!. Memikirkannya pun aku tidak sudi." Luhan sangat emosi hingga memukul kepala Sehun dengan tangan kanannya.

" Arghh.. Berani-beraninya kau memukulku, kau sudah bosan hidup ya ?." Sehun berteriak sambil mengusap kepalanya yang mendapat pukulan dari Luhan. Dia cukup terkejut dengan tindakan Luhan.

" Kau yang sudah bosan hidup. Aku bukan salah satu dari teman kencanmu, jadi jangan seenaknya mengataiku. Lagi pula apa kau lupa siapa aku ?." Balas Luhan.

" Aku tidak akan mengingat orang yang tidak penting dan tidak berguna dalam hidupku." Kata Sehun cuek.

" Dasar bodoh, tidak tahu terima kasih, tidak punya otak. Apa kau melupakan orang yang sudah membawamu ke rumah sakit waktu kau di di Beijing 1 bulan yang lalu ?." Geram Luhan.

" Menyingkir." Sehun tidak menghiraukan perkataan Luhan dan menggeser tubuhnya dari depan pintu. " Lagi pula aku tidak ingat siapa kau, jadi cepat pergi dan kemasi barang-barangmu." Tambahnya lagi.

" Dasar brengsek, kau benar-benar tidak tahu terima kasih dengan melupakan begitu saja orang yang telah menolongmu dan yang telah kau lecehkan dengan menciumnya berkali-kali. Aku menyumpahimu cepat mati, Oh Sehun." Luhan benar-benar frustasi dan emosi.

" Menciummu ?.."

" Cih, mendengar kata mencium saja kau langsung tercengang, dasar maniak." Omel Luhan.

CKLEK

Sehun masih berusaha mengingat-ingat masalah ciuman yang di bilang Luhan karena seingatnya dia tidak pernah mencium siapapun tanpa menidurinya. Melihat Sehun yang sepertinya sedang berfikir dan membiarkan pintu apartmentnya terbuka, Luhan pun mengalihkan pandangan matanya kedalam ruangan apartment Sehun.

" Wuah, apartmentmu bagus sekali." Luhan terlihat takjub melihat desain interior ruangan apartment Sehun yang tampak mewah dan berkelas meski tidak terlalu banyak barang. Luhan pun melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam sambil membawa kotak kuenya.

" YAK !. Siapa yang memperbolehkanmu masuk ?!." Bentak Sehun sambil mengikuti Luhan yang sudah berada di ruang tamunya. Bentakan itu tentu saja tidak di hiraukan oleh Luhan.

" Aku suka melihat desain interior apartmentmu." Kata Luhan sambil tersenyum dengan cantiknya.

DEG

Melihat itu Sehun akhirnya tersenyum sambil menundukkan kepala dan mengusap wajahnya, dia ingat senyum itu. Ternyata memang dia..

" Kenapa kau tertawa ?. Kau menghinaku ya, kau pasti mengataiku kampungan kan ?." Omel Luhan tidak terima dengan wajah cemberut dan emosi.

" Ternyata itu memang kau. Sudahlah, lakukan saja apa yang kau mau. Aku mau mandi." Kata Sehun sambil melangkahkan kaki menuju ke arah kamarnya.

Tak terasa sudah 30 menit Sehun membersihkan dirinya. Sedikit melupakan keberadaan Luhan, dia pun keluar dari kamarnya hendak menuju dapur karena merasa haus.

" Ya Tuhan !." Sehun cukup terkejut dan berjengkit kebelakang ketika membuka pintu kamarnya dan melihat Luhan duduk jongkok di depan kamarnya. " Apa yang kau lakukan ?. Kenapa kau masih berada di sini ?." Kata Sehun sambil membantu Luhan berdiri.

" Aku mau berpamitan pulang, tapi aku rasa itu tidak sopan kalau aku pergi begitu saja. Jadi aku menunggumu di sini." Kata Luhan dengan ekspresi wajah polosnya.

" Dasar bodoh." Gerutu Sehun lalu menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan dan mengajaknya ke ruang tamu. " Sekarang duduk, aku akan membuatkanmu minuman sebagai ucapan terima kasih atas ciumanmu waktu itu." Kata Sehun mempersilahkan Luhan duduk.

" YAK, KENAPA KAU HANYA MENGINGAT BAGIAN CIUMANNYA SAJA ?!." Luhan membentak Sehun. " Lagi pula bukan aku yang menciummu, brengsek." Katanya lagi dengan wajah merah padam.

" Hmm.. benarkah ?. Maaf kalau begitu, Cup.." Sehun tertawa tertahan melihat ekspresi Luhan dan dengan lancangnya dia mencium dan sedikit melumat bibir atas Luhan. " Rasanya masih sama.." Katanya cuek sambil melepas bibirnya dari bibir Luhan.

" OH SEHUN BRENGSEK !. Berani-beraninya kau.." Luhan yang tadinya terdiam membeku akhinya sadar dengan apa yang telah Sehun lakukan padanya. Dia pun hendak memukul Sehun namun dengan gesit Sehun berhasil menghindarinya dan menarik tangan Luhan hingga tubuh mereka saling mendekat. Karena tidak bisa menguasai diri dan menjaga keseimbangan, Sehun dan Luhan pun terjatuh ke atas sofa panjang dengan posisi tubuh Luhan terlentang dengan Sehun yang berada di atasnya. Mereka berdua cukup hening untuk beberapa detik.

" Ma-Mau apa kau ?." Luhan mulai gusar karena perlahan-lahan Sehun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya.

" Menurutmu ?." Sehun malah bertanya balik dengan senyuman miring di bibirnya dan masih mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan.

" Yak, aku peringatkan kau. Jangan mencium bibirku seenaknya, kau bukan siapa-siapaku." Luhan benar-benar panik sekarang, dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa karena kedua tangannya di tahan oleh Sehun di sisi kanan dan kiri kepalanya.

" Apapun ancamanmu, tidak berlaku untukku. Lagi pula ini bukan ciuman pertamamu dan juga bukan pertama kalinya kita berciuman bukan ?." Ucap Sehun tepat di bibir Luhan. Ingatkan Luhan kalau Sehun itu iblis..

" Hen-hentikan, Stop.. Aku, aku sudah.." Luhan yang ketakutan pun menutup kedua matanya dan mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat dan tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dalam hitungan sepersekian detik saja kedua bibir Sehun dan Luhan akan bertemu, namun tiba-tiba..

 _When I see your face_

 _There's not a thing that I would change_

 _'Cause you're amazing_

 _Just the way you are_

Lagu Just The Way You Are milik Bruno Mars mengalun dari ponsel Luhan. Luhan pun tersentak mendengarnya dan seketika membuka kedua matanya. Secara reflek dia pun menggerakkan lutut kanannya hingga menggenai selakangan Sehun dengan kerasnya.

" ARGGHH.."

Seakan tidak memperdulikan Sehun, Luhan pun segera mengeluarkan ponselnya yang berada di dalam saku celananya. Wajahnya terlihat sumringah karena bunyi ringtone itu dia pakai hanya untuk satu orang saja.

" YAKK, MAU KEMANA KAU ?!." Teriak Sehun sambil meringis memegangi selakangannya yang berdenyut-denyut ketika melihat Luhan bangkit dan berjalan menuju ke arah pintu. " Kau harus bertanggung jawab kalau ada apa-apa dengan _Masa Depanku_." Tambahnya.

Mendengar perkataan Sehun, Luhan kontan menghentikan langkah kakinya. Dengan senyuman yang tak kunjung pudar dari wajahnya yang terlihat bahagia itu, dia pun mengalihakan pandangannya ke arah Sehun yang tengah meringkuk di atas sofa.

" Dering ringtone Bruno Mars di ponselku lebih penting dan berharga dari pada sesuatu yang yang berada di balik celanamu. Bye, Oh Sehun, sampai besok." Kata Luhan riang lalu segera keluar dari apartment Sehun

TBC

Huhuhu...chap kemaren banyak yg kaga suka, tapi itu wajar sih soalnya luhan kemaren cuma nampang seiprit doang. Tapi tenag ajah, rere g marah kok soalnya hal itu udah rere prediksi dari awal. Rere g bakal rubah konsep yang udah rere buat, lagi pula bagi rere kl isinya cuma HunHan doang dari awal ampe akhir, ntar g ada greget2nya. Dah gt kalo dari awal di isi HunHan terus, eh ntar las udah tengah-tengah malah teman-temannya yang banyak kan malah ga enak. Jadi rere bikin kaya gini, awal Hunhan dikit tapi ntar semakin lama mereka yang kuasain seluruh jalan cerita dan yang lain cuma jd selingan aja biar gak ganggu pas lagi seru-serunya.

Sekali lagi mohon maaf atas ketidak nyamanannya, Rere minta maaf sama semua HHS. Buat yang nagih-nagih kok lelet updatenya, rere udah usahain ngetik 2 chap selama 1 minggu tapi kadang kesibukan rere tiba-tiba menghambat. Jadi maaf juga kalo tiba-tiba updatenya kdang molor jadi seminggu sekali.

Pokoknya sekali lagi rere minta maaf buat readers sekalian. Dan maaf kalo kali ini ffnya juga mengecewakan dan g nge-feel sama sekali. ^^

Thanks buat yang udah ngefav sama follow ff rere, mohon dukungannya \\(^^)/.

Special thanks :

PreciousLu, choikim1310, Lieya EL, DEERHUN794, Vietrona Chan, Seravin509, ohluhan07, Luyue89, deerhanhuniie, anisaberliana94, ThehunLuhanieYehet,Okta HunHan, JonginDo, A. hunhan. taoris, niaexolu, Eun810, LisnaOhLu120, sehunhan, angledevil204, Oh Grace, Junia. Angle. 58, Galuhputri912, Hyeri Chaniezruew, rizky. alila. I, laabaikands, Sushihunnie, khalidasalsa, BigSehun'sJunior, Dya Kim, sebutluhan3x, sakurasora47, Izh. Lee, Elisye Sihombing, and Guests


	6. Chapter 6

**Life, Lust and Love.**

Chapter 6.

Cast :

Oh Sehun

Luhan

Kris Wu

Dll.

Pair : Hunhan, Krishan, Chanbaek/ Chansoo, Kaisoo

Genre : Romance, Drama, Yaoi, Straight.

Rate : T+ / M.

* * *

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Luhan sudah bangun dari tidurnya sejak 30 menit yang lalu, dia juga sudah mencuci mukanya dan juga menggosok gigi. Setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya dengan setangkup roti isi dan segelas susu hangat, dia segera keluar dari apartmentnya menuju Gym and Sport Center yang juga berada di lantai yang sama dengan apartmentnya mengingat tempatnya berada adalah ruangan VVIP jadi otomatis semua fasilitasnya serba eksklusif.

Sambil membawa sebotol air minum, dia segera memasuki tempat olah raga tersebut. Di sana terdapat lapangan basket, lapangan futsal, lapangan badminton, kolam renang dan juga tempat fitnes dengan berbagai macam alat olah raga tentunya. Ketika sedang mengagumi tempat tersebut, sayup-sayup Luhan mendengar suara pantulan bola basket. Dia pun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju asal suara.

Luhan melihat Sehun sedang mendribble bola basket lalu memasukkannya ke dalam ring. Wajahnya yang datar dan terkesan dingin itu tampak serius memainkan bola basket seorang diri. Luhan pun tersenyum melihatnya karena tidak menyangka kalau Sehun sudah bangun sepagi ini.

" Aku tidak menyangka kau sudah bangun sepagi ini." Kata Luhan sambil menghampiri Sehun yang tengah mengelap keringatnya dengan kerah kaos tanpa lengan yang dia kenakan. " Selain itu, permainanmu lumayan juga." Imbuh Luhan.

Mendengar perkataan Luhan, Sehun seakan tidak perduli dan tetap melanjutkan permainannya seorang diri. Luhan yang merasa di acuhkan pun tentu tidak tinggal diam. Dengan gesit Luhan berlari menyeimbangi kecepatan Sehun. Saat ini Sehun sedang melakukan lompatan dan memasukkan bola, namun bola hanya memantul dan tidak masuk ke dalam ring lalu dengan gesit Luhan pun melakukan rebound dan bola pun berpindah ke tangannya.

" Cepat berikan bolanya padaku." Perintah Sehun dingin sambil memndang tajam ke arah Luhan.

" Ambil saja kalau bisa." Tantang Luhan sambil mendribble bola. Sehun yang sebenarnya merasa terganggu atas kedatangan Luhan karena biasanya dia selalu melakukan aktivitasnya berolah raga sendirian pun jadi terpancing dan meladeni tantangan Luhan.

" Hah.. Hah.." Luhan berbaring di lapangan dengan nafas terengah-engah dan tubuh basah oleh peluh. Sedangkan Sehun duduk di sebelahnya dengan kondisi yang tidak jauh berbeda, hanya saja nafas Sehun terlihat lebih stabil mengingat tenaga yang dia keluarkan tidak seberapa besar.

" Ternyata kau lebih hebat dari perkiraanku." Kata Luhan sambil memejamkan mata karena mulai merasa silau akibat sinar matahari.

" Jangan pernah meremehkan, Oh Sehun." Kata Sehun sambil bangkit berdiri dari duduknya.

" Kau mau kemana ?." Tanya Luhan ketika membuka matanya dan melihat Sehun melangkah pergi.

" Mandi, kau mau ikut ?." Jawab Sehun tanpa menghentikan langkah kakinya.

" Tidak akan. Ngomong-ngomong, maaf atas kejadian semalam. Kau tidak marah kan?." Kata Luhan setengah berteriak mengingat posisinya dan Sehun sudah lumayan jauh lalu bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya.

" Sudah lupakan, anggap saja semalam aku sedang sial."

" Kau tidak akan mengusirku dari sini kan ?." Tanya Luhan sambil berlari menuju ke arah Sehun.

" Kita lihat saja nanti." Jawab Sehun dingin.

" Ish.." Decih Luhan.

* * *

" Yeol, hentikan mobilmu sebelum persimpangan jalan di depan sana." Perintah Baekhyun pada sang kekasih, Chanyeol. Semalam Baekhyun menginap di tempat Chanyeol karena hari ini sekolah sedang libur akhir pekan, dan pagi ini Chanyeol harus mengantar Baekhyun menuju studio foto untuk pemotretan .

" Memangnya kau mau kemana ?." Tanya Chanyeol sambil berkonsentrasi mengemudikan mobilnya.

" Aku mau membeli makanan yang berada di kedai di depan situ." Ujar Baekhyun sambil menunjuk ke arah tempat yang dimaksud.

Tak berapa lama mobil Chanyeol pun berhenti, dengan mengenakan masker, Baekhyun segera keluar dari dalam mobil Chanyeol menuju kedai makanan yang di tujunya. Chanyeol mengikuti langkah Baekhyun keluar dari dalam mobil, namun dia hanya berdiri menyandar pada mobilnya dan tidak mengikuti Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kedai.

Jalanan masih belum terlalu ramai mengingat saat ini masih terlalu pagi dan juga merupakan akhir pekan. Chanyeol pun mengedarkan pandangan matanya ke segala arah. Dia sering kali melewati daerah ini, tapi belum pernah dia berhenti untuk membeli sesuatu ataupun memperhatikan daerah ini. Tak lama pandangan mata Chanyeol tertuju pada sebuah toko bunga yang berada di seberang jalan yang ada di depannya. Sebuah toko bunga kecil namun terlihat indah dan menarik mata. Tak lama muncullah seseorang yang membuat Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya. Orang itu tersenyum dengan ramah melayani pembeli yang sedang memilah-milah bunga yang diletakkan di keranjang di depan toko.

" Kyungsoo.." Gumam Chanyeol dengan pandangan mata sendu. Terpancar kerinduan di mata Chanyeol melihat senyuman yang sudah lama tidak di lihatnya itu.

" Yeol.. CHANYEOL !." Panggil Baekhyun agak berteriak.

" Ad-Ada apa sayang ?." Chanyeol gelagapan karena terkejut mendengar panggilan Baekhyun.

" Aku memanggilmu berkali-kali. Memangnya kau sedang melamunkan apa? " Tanya Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar daru kedai sambil membawa plastik yang berisi makanan untuknya sarapan di studio nanti.

" Ti-tidak, aku tidak melamun. Ayo pergi." Sangkal Chanyeol lalu mengajak Baelhyun segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Sekilas dia melihat ke arah toko bunga di seberang jalan, Kyungsoo masih sibuk melayani para pembeli. Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya berat, lalu segera membawa mobilnya segera pergi.

* * *

" Oh Sehun..Kau ada di dalam kan ?." Panggil Luhan dari intercom karena sejak tadi dia memencet bel, tapi Sehun tak kunjung membukakan pintu.

CKLEK

" BERISIK !." Bentak Sehun sesaat setelah membuka pintu apartmentnya. Untuk beberapa saat, Luhan di buat tercengang dengan penampilan Sehun. Sehun sepertinya baru saja selesai mandi karena tubuh bagian bawahnya hanya tertutup handuk lalu rambut hitam dan juga tubuhnya masih basah. Tubuh Sehun yang atletis tentu saja semakin menambah kesan seksi bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya.

" Apa kau tertarik melihat tubuhku ?." Goda Sehun ketika melihat Luhan hanya diam berdiri tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun dengan mulut terbuka setelah dia membuka pintu. " Semenarik itukah tubuhku di matamu ?." Sehun semakin melancarkan aksinya menggoda Luhan dengan membisikkan kata-kata dan mendekatkan tubuhnya.

" Sepertinya sebuah ciuman dan sentuhan bisa menyadarkanmu." Kata Sehun sambil menyentuh dan mengangkat dagu Luhan keatas karena dia hanya diam saja seperti terhipnotis.

Perlahan-lahan Sehun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Nafas hangat Sehun berhembus menerpa wajah Luhan. Kedua bibir itu hanya berjarak 1 centi, beberapa detik lagi keduanya akan menyatu dalam sebuah ciuman seperti yang sudah-sudah, namun..

BUGH

" Bukankah sudah ku bilang jangan sembarangan mencium bibirku lagi, Oh Sehun." Desis Luhan dengan kepalan tangan tepat mengenai perut Sehun. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Luhan tersadar setelah mencium aroma tubuh Sehun yang bercampur dengan sabun mandi.

" UGGHH.. Kau memang brengsek." Erang Sehun sambil memegang perut telanjangnya yang terkena pukulan dari Luhan. Setelah memukul Sehun, Luhan segera masuk kedalam apartment Sehun tanpa permisi sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan ke wajahnya.

" Huft... Gerah sekali." Gumam Luhan dengan wajah memerah menahan malu dan salah tingkah.

" Ada apa kau kemari ?." Tanya Sehun sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil yang tadi dia sampirkan di leher.

" Cepat pakai bajumu. Aku mau kau mengantarkanku berjalan-jalan seharian ini. Aku juga harus belanja untuk kebutuhanku sehari-hari." Kata Luhan sambil duduk di atas sofa.

" Aku tidak mau." Kata Sehun sambil menuang air putih ke dalam gelas lalu meminumnya.

" Ayolah, Sehun. Kau harus mau mengantarku, bukankah waktu di Beijing aku juga mengantarkanmu jalan-jalan." Mohon Luhan sambil merebut gelas Sehun lalu meminum sisa air yang ada didalamnya.

" Memangnya siapa kau ?. Kita hanya bertemu beberapa kali dan baru saja saling mengenal tapi kau seenaknya saja memerintahku seolah-olah kita sudah saling mengenal lama. Lagi pula sudah seharusnya kau takut padaku, bukan malah menyuruhku ini itu, menbentakku ataupun memukulku." Kata Sehun dingin di depan wajah Luhan.

" Aku Luhan dan kau Oh Sehun. Kita memang baru bertemu dan baru saling mengenal, tapi bukankah kau lebih kurang ajar padaku ?. Kau sudah menciumku berkali-kali pada hari pertama kita bertemu, kau juga mengancamku yang sudah menolongmu dengan menyuruhku mengikuti perintahmu agar membawamu pergi kemanapun kau mau." Balas Luhan. " Masalah takut padamu atau tidak, itu tergantung seberapa besar kesalahan yang aku perbuat padamu. Selama aku tidak melakukan kesalahan yang fatal, dengan berani aku akan menghadapimu. Jadi kita impas dan tidak ada yang perlu di permasalahkan lagi bukan ?." Tambahnya sambil tersenyum simpul.

" Aku tidak perduli. Kau punya kaki dan uang jadi pergi saja sendiri." Sehun yang entah kenapa merasa kalah berbicara dengan Luhan segera memalingkan wajahnya

" Aku baru disini, jadi aku tidak tahu menahu tentang seluk beluk negara ini." Rengek Luhan

" Itu masalahmu, kau bisa naik taksi atau meminta bantuan seorang tour guide." Kata Sehun sambil melangkahkan kaki hendak menuju kamarnya.

" Ayolah, Oh Sehun. Untuk saat ini hanya kau yang bisa aku mintai bantuan. Aku mohon." Pinta Luhan sambil mengikuti langkah kaki Sehun.

" Meski begitu, aku tetap tidak mau pergi bersamamu." Kata Sehun sambil berlalu memasuki kamarnya dan menutup pintu kamarnya tepat di depan wajah Luhan.

" OH SEHUN !." Teriak Luhan.

" Sehun, kemari." Teriak Luhan. Di sinilah Sehun sekarang, setelah hampir seharian mengantar Luhan mencoba jajanan dan makanan khas korea, berbelanja baju dan berjalan-jalan, sekarang dia harus mendorong trolly belanjaan Luhan di supermarket.

" Bisakah kau pelankan sedikit suaramu ?." Kata Sehun sambil membenarkan letak kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya. Sungguh harga dirinya merasa terinjak-injak. Seorang Oh Sehun, tuan muda yang tampan dan bergelimang harta, banyak di gilai wanita bahkan tanpa belas kasih sering mencampakkan dan menindas siapapun yang sudah berani memerintah dan meremehkannya, tapi kali ini dengan penampilannya yang keren berbalut jaket dan celana jeans serta kaos putih sebagai dalaman harus mendorong trolly belanja berisi sayur mayur dan kebutuhan dapur serta rumah tangga lainnya.

" Memangnya kenapa kalau suaraku keras ?. Toh kau bukan artis jadi tidak akan ada yang mengenalimu." Kata Luhan cuek sambil memasukkan buah-buahan ke dalam trolly.

" Kau benar-benar.." Sehun geram dibuatnya. Tangannya sudah terkepal namun tiba-tiba getaran ponselnya membuat perhatiannya teralihkan.

" Ada apa Sekertaris Han ?." Ternyata Sekertaris Han yang menghubunginya. Luhan pun mengedikkan bahu lalu pergi entah kemana mencari kebutuhan lain yang dia perlukan.

Sehun baru saja mematikan panggilan dari sekertarisnya. Dia lalu mengedarkan pandangannya mencari keberadaan Luhan yang sekarang entah dimana dan meninggalkannya seorang diri di stand sayuran dan di kelilingi para wanita yang mengelilinginya.

" Sial." Decaknya sambil berlalu meninggalkan para wanita-wanita tersebut. Baru beberapa menit dia mondar-mandir mendorong trolly sambil mencari Luhan, tiba-tiba ponselnya kembali bergetar.

QIAN'S CALLING

" Hallo, Qian." Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Sehun segera mengangkat panggilan itu.

 _" Sehun, aku merindukanmu_." Rengek Victoria dari sebrang sana. Mendengar itu Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

" Aku belum bisa kesana dalam waktu dekat. Bagaimana keadaanmu ?." Tanya Sehun.

 _" Sudah lebih baik, hanya saja dokter masih melarangku pulang. Ish..aku bosan._ " Gerutu Victoria.

" Itu salahmu sendiri karena tidak mau memperhatikan kesehatanmu." Omel Sehun.

" Oh Sehun."

Sehun memejamkan matanya ketika mendengar Luhan kembali meneriakkan namanya dengan kencang.

" Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, bodoh." Omel Luhan. " Menurutmu lebih baik aku membeli yang mana, Shampo beraroma lembut atau yang beraroma maskulin ?." Luhan menujukkan kemasan Shampo pada Sehun.

" TERSERAH !." Geram Sehun.

 _" Siapa itu, sayang ?. Kekasih barumu ?_." Tanya Victoria.

" Dia bukan siapa-siapaku." Jawab Sehun dengan ketusnya. Luhan yang mendengar itu hanya berdecih lalu meninggalkan Sehun kembali menuju rak shampo.

 _" Hey, aku kan bertanya baik-baik. Kenapa kau menjawab seperti itu ?. Ah, Sehun aku tutup dulu telfonnya. Sepertinya ada tamu yang menjengukku. Aku mencintaimu._ " Kesal Victoria, lalu tiba-tiba dia mematikan panggilannya karena sepertinya ada tamu yang datang menjenguknya di rumah sakit.

Sehun memandangi ponselnya karena merasa ada yang aneh dengan Victoria, sepertinya ada nada gugup dari suaranya saat akan mematikan panggilannya tadi. Tidak mau ambil pusing, Sehun lalu mencari dimana Luhan berada karena dia sudah mulai merasa lapar mengingat sekarang sudah waktunya makan malam.

Sementara itu..

" Kau datang ?." Victoria bertanya kepada orang yang menjenguknya. Senyuman terukir pada wajah pucatnya.

" Setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaanku di Qingdao, aku langsung kemari waktu kau memberitahuku kalau kau masuk rumah sakit. Sekarang bagaimana keadaanmu ?." Tanya orang tersebut sambil duduk di atas sofa yang terdapat di dalam ruang inap Victoria.

" Aku sudah lebih baik. Terima kasih karena kau mau datang menjengukku." Jawab Victoria sambil tersenyum.

" Syukurlah kalau begitu. Ah aku lelah sekali, bolehkah aku beristirahat sebentar di sini ?." Tanyanya sambil menyandarkan kepala pada sandaran sofa yang di jawab Victoria dengan anggukan kepala. " Ngomong-ngomong kau tadi sedang mengobrol dengan siapa di telfon ?." Tanyanya kembali sambil memejamkan mata karena merasa sangat lelah.

" Aku tadi sedang menghubungi anakmu." Jawab Victoria sambil tersenyum. Orang tersebut yang tak lain adalah Kyuhyun pun membuka kedua matanya dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada Victoria.

* * *

" Hey, bulat. Kau bekerja disini ?." Kai yang saat ini sedang makan malam bersama dengan keluarganya di restaurant mendapati Kyungsoo yang tengah melayani pesanan meja di sebelahnya.

" Kau mengenalnya, Jongin ?." Tanya Nyonya Kim kepada putranya.

" Dia adik kelasku, Bu." Jawab Kai. Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi terkejut kalau Kai mengenalinya pun menundukkan badannya memberi salam kepada keluarga Kai. Nyonya Kim pun membalas salam Kyungsoo dengan memberilan sebuah senyuman manis.

" Adik kelasmu rajin sekali bekerja, tidak sepertimu." Gerutu Nyonya Kim yang hanya di jawab Kai dengan memutar bola matanya malas. Kyungsoo yang telah selesai mencatat pesanan tamu pun tidak lupa berpamitan kepada orang tua Kai.

" Akhirnya kau keluar juga. Urrggh.. Aku lelah menunggumu keluar dari tadi." Keluh Kai sambil meregangkan ototnya. Sejak tadi dia memang menunggu Kyungsoo pulang kerja di halaman parkir.

" Aku tidak menyuruhmu menungguku." Balas Kyungsoo sambil melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Kai yang sedang bersandar di kap mobilnya.

" Hey, bulat. Tunggu.." Cegah Kai namun Kyungsoo tidak memperdulikannya.

" Ini sudah malam, aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Kata Kai sambil mengimbangi langkah kaki Kyungsoo.

" Aku sudah biasa pulang tengah malam seperti ini." Jawab Kyungsoo dingin. " Lagi pula, bukankah hari adalah akhir pekan ?. Apa kau tidak ada acara dengan kekasihmu hingga lebih memilih menggangguku ?." Tambahnya tanpa menghentikan langkah kakinya. Sudah bukan rahasia umum lagi kalau Kai merupakan seorang playboy.

" Bukankah kau melihat sendiri kalau aku sedang ada acara dengan keluargaku ?. Jadi aku bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan para kekasihku besok atau lusa." Jawab Kai dengan santai sambil mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo yang sudah sampai di depan halte bis.

" Tapi aku bukanlah keluargamu, temanmu, apalagi kekasihmu. Jadi kau tidak harus membuang waktumu bersamaku, Tuan muda Kim. Dan sekali lagi ku ingatkan, aku punya nama, Do Kyungsoo, bukan Bulat. Terima kasih karena kau sudah mau membuang waktumu menungguku. Aku pergi." Kata Kyungsoo sambil menaiki bis yang baru saja berhenti di depannya.

Melihat kepergian Kyungsoo, Kai hanya tersenyum dan menertawakan dirinya sendiri, karena jujur saja, dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan dan dia inginkan ketika bertemu dengan Kyungsoo.

* * *

Hari minggu, Sehun ingin sekali menghabiskan pagi ini dengan tidur sampai siang mengingat Ayahnya sedang ada urusan bisnis di luar negeri, sang paman, Joonmyun yang biasanya suka membangunkannya juga sedang ada urusan di Jepang, sedangkan teman-temannya yang lain juga sedang sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Lalu malam harinya dia bisa mencari gadis atau wanita yang bisa dia ajak berkencan. Namun sepertinya harapan Sehun hanyalah khayalan karena..

Ting Tong..

Bunyi bel apartment Sehun tak kunjung berhenti berbunyi sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Tidur lelap Sehun pun terusik karenanya hingga membuatnya berteriak frustasi dan marah.

" Bisakah kau tidak menggangguku, Luhan ?!." Geram Sehun sambil membuka pintu.

" Aku hanya mengantar sarapan untukmu sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena kemarin kau menemaniku berbelanja." Kata Luhan cuek sambil tersenyum dengan manisnya. Tangannya membawa 1 set kotak makan berwarna hitam. " Mungkin rasanya tidak seenak masakan Chef hotel bintang lima ataupun masakan dari juru masak rumahan yang masakannya bertaraf internasional, tapi setidaknya ini bisa mengisi perutmu di pagi hari." Tambahnya sambil masuk kedalam apartment Sehun lalu menuju ke ruang makan. Sehun yang masih berdiri di depan pintu hanya bisa mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Sehun sudah selesai mandi sejak 30menit yang lalu, dia juga sudah menghabiskan sarapan yang di berikan Luhan, nasi goreng beijing dengan beberapa lauk seperti sosis goreng, nugget, telur dan ayam goreng. Tidak lupa Luhan juga memberikan salad sayur serta pencuci mulut berupa buah jeruk kupas dan irisan buah apel.

Sehun tengah melepas penatnya dengan menonton acara televisi sambil berbaring di atas sofa, sedangkan Luhan sejak tadi sedang sibuk dengan password pintu apartment Sehun.

" Apa yang kau lakukan ?." Tanya Sehun, dia lumayan terganggu dengan bunyi tombol yang di tekan-tekan oleh Luhan.

" Aku sedang mengganti password apartmentmu, 0794. Dengan begini aku tidak akan bersusah payah memencet bel dan menunggumu membukakan pintu, ha..ha..ha.." Kata Luhan.

" YAK, JANGAN SEENAKNYA MENGGANTI PASSWORD APARTMENTKU.' Teriak Sehun lalu bangkit dari berbaringnya. Melihat Sehun yang sepertinya akan meledak, Luhan pun segera mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melarikan diri.

" MAU KEMANA KAU, LUHAN ?!." Sehun kalap ketika di lihatnya Luhan berlari menuju pintu keluar.

" AAA..." Luhan berteriak ketakutan sambil berlari sekencang mungkin melihat Sehun yang siap menerkamnya. Dia segera berlari menuju apartmentnya lalu buru-buru menekan tombol password. Namun terlambat, karena terlalu buru-buru Luhan salah menekan tombol passwordnya dan membuat Sehun berhasil memerangkap tubuhnya dari belakang.

" Kau sudah tidak bisa berkutik ataupun melarikan diri, Luhan." Bisik Sehun pada telinga kanan Luhan.

" Ampun." Kata Luhan pasrah dengan tangan terkulai lemah ke samping kanan dan kiri tubuhnya.

" Kau sudah mengganggu waktu istirahatku dan kau sudah membuatku mengeluarkan tenagaku sia-sia untuk mengejarmu. Kau harus menerima hukuman dariku, Luhan." Kata Sehun sambil membalik tubuh Luhan agar menghadapnya. Seringaian menghiasi wajah tampan Sehun hingga membuat Luhan menelan Ludah antara takut dan juga deg-degan.

" Aku akan.. "

DUG

" ARRGHH.." Suara erangan kesakitan Sehun menggema karena kali ini Luhan menginjak kakinya dengan kencang saat dia melihat gelagat Sehun yang hendak menciumnya.

" AKU BENAR-BENAR AKAN MENGHABISI DAN MENGULITIMU, LUHAN !." Teriak Sehun emosi sementara Luhan berlari menghindar menuju arah lift. Namun tiba-tiba..

Brugh..

Luhan menabrak tubuh seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari dalam lift.

" Aduh, hidungku.." Luhan meringis kesakitan karena wajahnya menabrak tepat di dada orang tersebut dan menyebabkan hidungnya terasa nyeri.

Orang yang di tabrak Luhan lalu memegang bahu Luhan dengan kedua tangannya, beberapa detik kemudian tangan kanannya memegang dagu Luhan dan mengangkatnya agar dia bisa luluasa melihat wajahnya. Dan ternyata..

" Sayang, kenapa kau ada disini ?!."

Panggilan tersebut kontan membuat Luhan dan juga Sehun terkejut dibuatnya...

TBC

Rere Is Baek..Baek..Baek..BACK..xixixixi.. Btw sorry baru bisa update soalnya ada salah satu keluarga jauh rere yang koma terus meninggal dunia.

Hadeuh chap ini rere buntu parah..g tau ngefeel apa kaga. Maap kalo ff rere yang ini makin gaje..T.T

Hayoo, itu Victoria kenapa sama bapaknya Sehun, hayooo..xixixixi. Sayang Luhan..Luhan sayang...

Thanks y buat yang udah fav, foll sama review ff rere. Thanks supportnya...

Special thanks :

LHOSH, gbrlchnerklhn, deerhanhuniie, skuukzy, Seravin509, iZH Lee, DEERHUN794, ThehunLuhanieYehet, Arifahohse, choikim1310, Yohannaemerald, luluhunhun, luma14, hanni, tinywild, Deer-Bubble, Dya Kim, Oh Grace, SebutLuhan3x, emasnyasuho, gyugyu, fitry. sukma. 39, JonginDO, sakurasora47, junia. angel. 58, Albino's Deer, A. hunhan. taoris, BigSehun'sjunior, laabaikands, WulanLulu, oh je rim, karinaalysia2047, keiLu, LieZoppii, ParkByunOh4, sushihunnie, vietrona chan, Eun810, hunexohan, khalidasalsa, shin. songkyo12, ohluhan07 and Guest


	7. Chapter 7

Life, **Lust and Love.**

Chapter 7.

Cast :

Oh Sehun

Luhan

Kris Wu

Dll.

Pair : Hunhan, Krishan, Chanbaek/ Chansoo, Kaisoo

Genre : Romance, Drama, Yaoi, Straight.

Rate : T+ / M.

* * *

" Sayang, kenapa kau ada disini ?!."

Panggilan tersebut kontan membuat Luhan dan juga Sehun terkejut dibuatnya.

" YIFAN." Luhan berteriak dengan penuh kegembiraan ketika mengetahui kalau orang yang memanggilnya sayang adalah Wu Yifan atau Kris Wu. Tak perlu menunggu lama, Luhan segera menubruk tubuh Kris dengan keras hingga punggungnya menabrak pintu lift yang tertutup lalu dia mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Kris dan memeluk tubuhnya erat. Kris pun tak kalah bahagia dan balas memeluk pinggang Luhan erat.

" Aku sangat merindukanmu." Kata Luhan

" Aku juga sangat merindukanmu." Balas Kris sambil menangkup wajah Luhan dengan kedua telapak tangannya lalu menghujani wajah Luhan dengan kecupan dan ciuman lembut.

" Bukankah kau ada di Jepang ?." Tanya Luhan setelah Kris mengakhiri kecupan-kecupannya.

" Ternyata pekerjaanku lebih cepat dari perkiraan, jadi aku sudah kembali sejak tadi pagi." Jawab Kris sambil membelai rambut Luhan. " Lalu kau sendiri kenapa bisa berada di sini, sayang ?." Tanya Kris balik. Sungguh, kalau orang yang tidak mengenal Kris setiap harinya, mereka pasti mengira Kris sudah gila karena senyuman tak juga hilang dari wajahnya.

" Kejutan !. Mulai besok aku akan sekolah di tempat yang sama denganmu dan aku akan tinggal di sini." Jawab Luhan girang sambil kembali memeluk tubuh Kris dan mendaratkan kecupan di pipi kanannya. Mereka pun kembali berpelukan dan melupakan adanya salah satu orang yang sejak tadi memperhatikan kegiatan mereka.

" Apa kalian saling mengenal ?." Potong Sehun melihat interaksi antara Kris dengan Luhan. Pertanyaan itu terang saja membuat Kris dan Luhan menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

" Sepertinya lebih baik kita mengobrol di dalam saja." Ajak Luhan sambil menggandeng tangan Kris menuju apartmentnya. Sehun yang masih bingung dengan situasi di depannya pun akhirnya mengikuti langkah kaki Kris dan juga Luhan.

" Tentu saja aku mengenalnya, sangat-sangat mengenalnya, Sehun. Dia adalah Luhan, tunanganku. Dan sayang, dia adalah Sehun, salah satu sahabatku dan tentu saja pemilik gedung ini." Kata Kris memperkenalkan siapa Luhan kepada Sehun begitu pula sebaliknya setelah masuk kedalam apartment lalu duduk di sofa yang berada di ruang tamu.

" APAA ?!.Tunangan ?." Sehun terkejut mendengar penuturan Kris.

" Iya, dia adalah tunanganku." Kata Kris kembali. Luhan yang bahagia bisa bertemu dan bersama dengan Kris pun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. " Tapi sepertinya kalian sendiri juga sudah saling mengenal ?." Tanya Kris balik.

" Kami pernah secara tidak sengaja bertemu di Beijing dan sekarang aku menjadi tetangganya." Jelas Luhan.

" Kalau tahu kau lah yang membeli apartment Sehun, aku pasti melarangmu, Sayang. Kenapa kau tidak tinggal bersamaku saja di rumah ?." Tanya Kris pada Luhan.

" Tidak, aku ingin belajar mandiri, Yifan. Lagi pula kita tidak akan tinggal bersama sebelum aku lulus sekolah." Kata Luhan.

Sementara Kris dan Luhan sedang berbicara satu sama lain, Sehun hanya diam memperhatikan. Dia masih belum bisa mencerna semua.

" Kapan kalian bertunangan ?. Lalu kenapa mau tidak pernah memberitahukan hal ini ?." Tanya Sehun tiba-tiba memotong perbincangan Kris dan Luhan.

" Luhan adalah temanku sejak kecil. Kami berpisah sejak keluargaku pindah kemari. Tapi 1tahun yang lalu kami bertemu kembali dan berpacaran. Kemudian 6 bulan yang lalu keluarga kami sepakat membuat pesta pertunangan sederhana yang di hadiri kedua belah keluarga saja. Maaf kalau aku seperti merahasiakan hal ini dari kalian. Nanti kalau kami menikah, kalianlah orang pertama yang akan kami beritahu." Jawab Kris.

" Ah, aku akan menyiapkan minuman untuk kalian." Pamit Luhan segera bangkit dari duduknya menuju dapur.

" Lalu apa tujuanmu kemari ?. Kau pasti hendak menemuiku kan ?." Tanya Sehun kepada Kris sepeninggal Luhan.

" Kemarin aku bertemu dengan Joonmyun di Jepang. Dia menitipkan sesuatu untukmu." Kata Kris sambil mengeluarkan sebuah flashdisk dari dalam saku blazer yang dia kenakan. Sehun yang mengetahui hal itu langsung menerimanya dari Kris. Saat akan melanjutkan obrolan mereka, tiba-tiba ponsel Kris berdering, dia pun beranjak dari duduknya menuju balkon dan larut dengan perbincangannya di telfon, sepertinya urusan bisnis. Sehun yang tidak tahu harus melakukan apa akhirnya lebih memilih mengikuti Luhan ke dapur.

Luhan tampak mengeluarkan sebotol sirup dari dalam kulkas. Di lalu menuangkan sirup itu kedalam 3 buah gelas kosong. Di sebelah gelas itu terdapat beberapa macam camilan yang di letakkan diatas beberapa piring saji.

" Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau adalah tunangan Kris ?." Tanya Sehun tiba-tiba dengan nada suara dingin.

" Ya Tuhan, kau mengangetkanku, bodoh." Luhan cukup terkejut karena Sehun muncul tiba-tiba di belakangnya. Setelah menetralisir keterkejutannya, Luhan pun menengok ke arah Sehun sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

" Aku saja tidak tahu kalau dan Yifan saling mengenal." Jawab Luhan santai.

" Tapi kau kan bisa bertanya." Kata Sehun yang saat ini sudah berdiri di sebelah Luhan.

" Aku fikir orang sepertimu pasti tidak mempunyai teman, jadi aku mengurungkan niatku untuk bertanya apa kau mengenal orang bernama Kris Wu atau Wu Yifan." Jawab Luhan seadanya.

" Aku tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan. Aku juga mempunyai teman walaupun tidak banyak." Balas Sehun.

" Mengenalmu selama beberapa hari, cukup bagiku untuk menilai kepribadianmu. Kau termasuk orang yang arogan, egois dan penuh emosi. Makanya kau tidak bisa mempunyai banyak teman, bukan ?." Kata Luhan menganalisa.

" Cih, buat apa mempunyai banyak teman kalau hanya melihat dari seberapa banyak uang yang kau punya dan seberapa tinggi jabatan orangtuamu." Jelas Sehun.

" Kau tidak seharusnya berfikir kalau semua orang itu sama, bodoh. Buktinya Yifan mau berteman denganmu itu menandakan kalau semua orang tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan." Kata Luhan agak jengkel mendengar kata-kata Sehun.

" Ngomong-ngomong, apa Kris tahu kalau kita pernah berciuman ?." Bisik Sehun di telinga kiri Luhan. Dia bermaksud menggoda Luhan. Mendengar itu kontan Luhan membulatkan matanya. Dan menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang tengah mengaduk minuman.

" Kau pikir aku gila hingga harus memberitahukan hal itu kepada tunanganku sendiri ?." Kata Luhan.

" Siapa tahu, Kris mungkin tersanjung karena aku sudah pernah mencicipi bibirmu." Goda Sehun lagi.

" Kalau sampai kau bercerita kepada Yifan tentang hal itu, aku akan membunuhmu." Ancam Luhan.

" Aku tidak takut dengan ancamanmu." Kata Sehun sambil memerangkap tubuh Luhan dengan berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Kedua tangannya dia letakkan pada sisi kanan dan kiri meja untuk menahan agar Luhan tidak bisa kemana-mana.

" Yak, Oh Sehun. Apa yang kau lakukan ?. Cepat menyingkir dariku." Luhan mulai panik. Sehun semakin geli di buatnya, dia benar-benar terhibur melihat Luhan yang sedang panik dan semakin gencar menggodanya.

" Ini balasan yang tadi." Kata Sehun.

" Dasar breng.."

SRET..

" Cup.."

Tanpa menunggu lama, Sehun langsung menarik kepala Luhan ke arah sisi kanan dan sedikit mengangkat dagunya lalu menyatukan bibir mereka berdua.

Sehun yang awalnya hanya ingin menggoda saja dengan menempelkan bibirnya pada Luhan pun mulai terlena. Perlahan dia menggerakkan bibirnya untuk mengulum bibir atas Luhan yang hanya terdiam saja.

" Sayang, kau ada dimana ?."

Suara Kris terdengar dari arah ruang tamu. Luhan yang tadinya diam membeku karena terkejut akhirnya tersadar dan berusaha memberontak dengan menggerak-gerakkan badannya.

" Eumpht.." Desah Luhan karena Sehun mulai memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Luhan.

" Luhan ?. Sehun ?." Suara Kris semakin dekat. Luhan pun semakin panik, tanpa berpikir panjang akhirnya.

Krauk..

BUGH..

" ARGHH.."

" Kalian ada di sini ?. Kenapa tidak menyahut waktu aku panggil tadi ?." Tanya Kris yang sudah berada di dapur. " Kau kenapa ?." Tanya Kris kembali ketika melihat Sehun yang tampak kesakitan menutup mulut dan memegang perutnya.

" Maaf Yifan. Aku tadi tidak mendengarmu karena terlalu panik melihat Sehun yang sepertinya sedang sakit perut dan mulutnya kepedasan." Jawab Luhan asal sambil memegang botol saus sambal yang berada di depannya.

" Sialan.." Desis Sehun pelan yang mampu di dengar oleh Luhan. Mendengar itu, Luhan hanya tersenyum mengejek. Lidah Sehun terasa perih karena tadi Luhan menggigitnya, setelah berhasil melepaskan tubuhnya dari kungkungan Sehun, tak lupa Luhan menghadiahkan kepalan tangannya dengan keras ke perut Sehun. Ingat, Luhan itu laki-laki dan tenaganya tidak bisa di remehkan meskipun dia bertubuh kecil.

" Kau kurang kerjaan sekali memakan saus sambal." Ejek Kris.

" Sepertinya Sehun harus pulang." Kata Luhan yang terang-terangan mengusir Sehun.

" Aku pergi." Pamit Sehun yang di balas kata OK oleh Kris dan lambaian tangan ceria oleh Luhan.

" Sekarang hanya ada kita berdua." Kata Kris sambil meraih pinggang Luhan. " Sepertinya ada yang harus kau jelaskan bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Sehun. Aku merasa sedikit cemburu melihat interaksi kalian mengingat Sehun itu orang yang teramat sangat susah berdekatan dengan orang baru." Kata Kris sambil membelai bibir bawah Luhan dengan ibu jari tangan kanannya.

" Sebulan yang lalu aku membawanya ke rumah sakit karena mendapatinya terluka di samping mobilku, itu saja." Jawab Luhan, dia tidak mungkin menggali kuburnya sendiri dengan menceritakan bagian Sehun yang sudah beberapa kali menciumnya.

" Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Kris di depan bibir Luhan lalu segera meraupnya dalam sebuah ciuman panas.

* * *

Pagi ini Sehun sudah bersiap-siap berangkat kesekolah. Tadi Joonmyun sudah berkali-kali menghubunginya agar tidak membolos ataupun terlambat datang kesekolah mengingat kebiasaan Sehun yang selalu menghabiskan waktunya dengan berkencan setiap akhir pekan. Namun Joonmyun tidak mengetahui kalau semalam Sehun tidak melakukan kebiasaannya tersebut karena moodnya hancur akibat gigitan Luhan pada lidahnya dan tinju Luhan pada perutnya. Jadi Sehun lebih memilih berdiam diri di rumah sambil memeriksa isi flashdisk yang di titipkan oleh Joonmyun pada Kris.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu lalu keluar dari apartmentnya. Saat sedang menunggu lift, tiba-tiba Luhan keluar dari aprtmentnya dan berdiri tepat di sebelah Sehun dengan mengenakan seragam sekolah yang sama dengannya hanya saja ada garis yang membedakan tingkat kelas mereka pada leher dan saku blazer mereka. Pada blazer Sehun terdapat 3 buah garis yang menandakan kalau Sehun sudah kelas 3 dan 2 garis pada blazer Luhan yang menandakan kalau dia 1 tingkat di bawah Sehun.

" Selamat pagi." Sapa Luhan dengan senyuman menawan di wajahnya. Sehun hanya menanggapi dingin sapaan itu.

" Ck, harusnya kau membalas sapaanku. Mendiamkan orang itu tidak baik, tau." Omel Luhan. Tak lama kemudian pintu lift terbuka, mereka pun masuk bersamaan.

" Keluar." Perintah Sehun dingin

" Tidak mau." Tolak Luhan.

" Ku bilang, KELUAR !." Kesabaran Sehun habis.

SRET

Luhan tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena pintu lift tertutup bersamaan dengan bentakan Sehun, sehingga dia tidak perlu keluar dari lift dan menunggu lift sebelah yang masih merangkak naik dari lantai 3.

" Brengsek." Umpat Sehun.

" Kau marah ?. Atas dasar apa kau marah padaku ?. Kalau masalah yang kemarin, bukankah kau duluan yang mencari gara-gara denganku." Kata Luhan.

" Aku bersumpah akan mematahkan lehermu." Ancam Sehun.

" Silahkan." Kata Luhan sambil tersenyum manis dan tidak ada raut ketakutan di wajahnya. Sementara Sehun hanya bisa menggeretakkan gigi dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Untuk beberapa saat Sehun dan Luhan hanya terdiam. Namun tak lama dering lagu Bruno Mars mengalun dari ponsel Luhan, Kris menghubunginya.

" Halo, Yifan. Apa kau sudah sampai di depan ? " Tanya Luhan.

 _" Sayang, maaf aku tidak bisa menjemputmu. Pagi ini aku ada urusan di kantor karena ayahku sedang berada di Jerman."_ Kata Kris, terdengar sekali kalau Kris sedang terburu-buru dan samar-samar ada suara seseorang yang meminta tanda tangan pada berkas entah apa itu.

" Begitukah ?." Nada bicara Luhan terdengar kecewa. Hari pertamanya kesekolah bersama pujaan hati tidak bisa terlaksana. Sehun yang berada di sebelah Luhan hanya bisa memalingkan wajah sambil tersenyum, entah mengejek atau apa hanya dia sendiri yang tahu.

 _" Maaf, sayang. Tapi aku berjanji akan berangkat kesekolah dan kita bisa bersama nanti."_ Kata Kris tak enak hati. _" Ah, aku akan menghubungi Sehun agar kau bisa berangkat bersamanya."_ Saran Kris kemudian.

" Tidak usah, dia ada di dalam lift bersamaku." Kata Luhan.

" _Kalau begitu,_ _bisakah_ _aku berbicara dengannya sebentar ?._ " Pinta Kris. Luhan pun menyerahkan ponselnya pada Sehun yang tengah memandang tajam padanya.

 _" Sehun ?."_

" Hmm.." Jawab Sehun sambil menempelkan ponsel Luhan di telinganya.

 _" Sehun, untuk hari ini bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu agar membawa Luhan berangkat kesekolah bersamamu ?._ " Pinta Kris.

" Baiklah." Jawab Sehun lalu mematikan panggilan itu secara sepihak tanpa menunggu Kris mengucapkan sepatah dua patah kata lagi lalu mengembalikan ponsel itu kepada Luhan.

" YAK, KENAPA KAU MATIKAN ?!." Kata Luhan sambil berusaha menghubungi Kris kembali namun Kris tidak menjawab panggilannya.

TING

Pintu Lift terbuka, Sehun segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dan di ikuti Luhan di belakangnya. Tampak mobil Sehun sudah berada di depan gedung karena petugas vallet sudah menyiapkannya sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Sehun segera membuka pintu mobilnya dan duduk di depan kemudi. Luhan yang masih berada diluar sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Setelah mendapat pesan singkat dari Kris kalau dia meminta maaf karena tidak bisa mengangkat panggilan Luhan sebab dia sedang mengikuti rapat, Luhan pun memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku celananya.

Luhan sudah berada di samping mobil Sehun. Dia menggerakkan tangannya menyentuh pegangan pintu mobil Sehun dan hendak membukanya namun tidak bisa.

" Yak, Oh Sehun. Buka pintunya." Kata Luhan sambil menarik2 pintu dan menggedor kaca mobil Sehun. Sehun segera menurunkan kaca mobilnya.

" Tidak." Kata Sehun.

" Bukankah kau sudah mengiyakan permintaan Yifan untuk membawaku bersamamu ?." Sungut Luhan.

" Aku hanya bilang BAIKLAH, tapi masalah benar-benar membawamu atau tidak itu terserah aku." Kata Sehun.

" Tapi.. YAK, OH SEHUN !." Luhan berteriak ketika Sehun menaikkan kembali kaca mobil lalu menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan Luhan begitu saja.

" KAU BENAR-BENAR BRENGSEK, OH SEHUN !." Luhan benar-benar emosi. Nafasnya terengah-engah menahan amarah. Dia lalu menghampiri petugas vallet dan security menanyakan transportasi yang bisa dia hubungi untuk mengantarkannya kesekolah. Tapi mereka bilang kalau kawasan itu merupakan kawasan elit, bagi angkutan transportasi seperti taksi harus di hubungi paling tidak 1 jam sebelumnya agar bisa mendapat ijin memasuki kawasan itu. Luhan pun berjalan dengan gontai mendengarnya.

" Oh Sehun brengsek. Aku menyumpahimu cepat mati." Gerutu Luhan. Luhan berjalan keluar dari area gedung, dia tidak ada niat untuk kembali ke apartmentnya. Saat berada di depan jalan, dia melihat suasana jalanan yang sepi. Tanpa berkata-kata Luhan pun duduk di bawah salah satu pohon yang tumbuh di sepanjang jalan. Dia menekuk kedua lututnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya disana.

Beberapa menit kemudian, sebuah mobil berhenti di depan Luhan. Pengemudi mobil tersebut segera turun dari mobilnya dan menghampiri Luhan dan berdiri tepat di depannya.

" Berdiri." Perintah orang tersebut namun Luhan tidak bergeming.

" Kubilang, cepat berdiri." Perintahnya lagi namun Luhan tetap tidak bergeming seakan tidak mendengarkan perintah tersebut.

" Ini sudah siang, Luhan. Cepat berdiri lalu masuk kedalam mobilku sekarang." Luhan tetap saja diam mendengar perintah itu.

" Kau benar-benar.." Tanpa banyak bicara, orang tersebut yang tak lain adalah Sehun segera menyelipkan lengan kanannya di antara lipatan lutut Luhan, sedangkan tangan kirinya menopang punggungnya lalu mengangkat tubuh Luhan dan menggendongnya.

" Turunkan aku." Luhan memberontak, suaranya bergetar dan air mata menggenangi kedua matanya. Namun Sehun tidak mau menuruti perkataan Luhan dan tetap menggedongnya.

" Turunkan aku, Oh Sehun." Kata Luhan sambil memukuli dada Sehun namun Sehun tidak menghiraukannya. " Aku membencimu." Katanya lagi sambil berlinang air mata.

" Aku lebih membencimu." Kata Sehun sambil membuka pintu mobil dengan susah payah lalu mendudukkan Luhan di sebelah kursi kemudi.

.

.

" Bisakah kau berhenti menangis ?." Kata Sehun karena di sepanjang perjalanan tak henti-hentinya Luhan mengeluarkan air matanya.

" Aku membencimu." Umpat Luhan. Mendengar itu Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas. " Kenapa kau kembali ?." Tanya Luhan di sela isak tangisnya sambil memperhatikan jalanan dari sisi kanan kaca mobil Sehun.

" Karena aku tidak mau kalau kau sampai mengatakan tidak tahu terima kasih dan mengungkit-ungkit masalah di Beijing." Kata Sehun asal.

" Jadi kau kembali bukan karena merasa tidak enak dan menghargai rasa persahabatanmu dengan Yifan yang telah meminta tolong padamu atau karena merasa bersalah karena telah meninggalkanku ?." Kata Luhan sambil memandang ke arah Sehun yang tengah mengemudi.

" Aku rasa tidak." Sehun kembali menjawab asal, jujur saja dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba memutuskan memutar balik mobilnya dan kembali kepada Luhan.

" Kau benar-benar menjengkelkan, Oh Sehun. Kenapa ada manusia sepertimu ?." Omel Luhan di sela isak tangisnya.

" Di dunia ini memang harus ada orang yang sepertiku. Tampan, kaya, berkuasa dan ditakuti agar tidak ada yang berani menindasmu dan juga meremehkanmu." Kata Sehun bangga sambil tersenyum mengejek.

" Kau itu terlalu percaya diri, kau juga orang brengsek pertama yang pernah aku temui. Aku berharap tidak akan ada orang yang mau hidup bersamamu, karena kalau tidak pasti orang itu bisa mati bunuh diri." Ucap Luhan, isak tangisnya sudah mulai berhenti.

" Kenapa kau cerewet sekali ?!. Lebih baik kau menangis saja sana dari pada kau menyumpahi aku terus, telingaku gatal mendengarnya. Aku jadi tidak bisa konsentrasi mengemudi." Bentak Sehun.

" Kau yang cerewet. Wajah datarmu tidak cocok dengan mulutmu yang mengucapkan kata-kata sok percaya dirimu dan suka mengeluarkan kata-kata ancaman untuk menindas orang lain." Balas Luhan. Sehun tidak menyadari itu, dia adalah pribadi yang jarang berbicara banyak kalau bukan urusan bisnis, itu pun kalau tidak benar-benar penting. Tapi entah kenapa saat bersama Luhan, mulutnya tidak bisa berhenti berbicara walau hanya kata ejekan yang keluar dari bibirnya.

" Itu karena aku harus meladenimu yang banyak bicara." Bantah Sehun membela dirinya.

" Aku jadi bertanya-tanya, bagaimana cara kedua orangtuamu mendidikmu."

CKITT

Brugh

Sehun menghentikan mobilnya yang berjalan dengan kecepatan lumayan tinggi secara tiba-tiba. Beruntung jalanan lumayan sepi sehingga tidak membuat kekacauan lalu lintas pagi ini. Dia langsung menahan dan mendesak tubuh Luhan hingga terdesak di sandaran kursi.

" Jangan pernah membawa kedua orangtuaku dalam masalah kita." Desis Sehun dengan mata yang berkilat penuh amarah.

" Memangnya kenapa ?. Apa ibumu tidak bisa mendidikmu dengan ben..EUMPHHT.." Ucapan Luhan terputus karena Sehun langsung membungkam bibirnya dalam sebuah ciuman yang kasar.

" Henti.. Eumppt.." Sehun tidak menghiraukan perkataan Luhan dan terus mencium bibirnya. Luhan terus menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya namun Sehun menahan tengkuknya dengan tangan kiri. Luhan mulai kesulitan bernafas karena Sehun tidak juga menghentikan ciumannya.

" Akkhh.." Pekikan keluar dari bibir Luhan ketika Sehun melepas ciumannya dan mengakhirinya dengan sebuah gigitan kecil pada bibir bawahnya.

" Aku tidak suka kalau ada orang yang membicarakan atau menjelek-jelekkan ibuku, kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dia, jadi tutup mulutmu." Kata Sehun tepat di depan bibir Luhan yang memerah dan membengkak akibat ciuman sepihak mereka tadi. Luhan yang shock hanya terdiam dengan nafas tersengal-sengal sambil mengulum bibir bawahnya sendiri yang terasa ngilu dan tebal karena gigitan Sehun.

.

.

Mobil Sehun sudah memasuki kawasan SM Senior High School. Luhan yang terdiam sejak tadi di buat terpukau oleh kemegahan sekolah barunya. Sekolah itu sangat ramai khas sekolah pada umumnya, hanya saja terlihat lebih elit, mewah dan juga elegant dari sekolah-sekolah kebanyakan.

Sehun segera memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman parkir sekolah. Di sana tampak Kai, Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Joonmyun yang sudah menunggu dengan bersandar pada kap mobil masing-masing. Selain mereka ber empat, tampak juga para siswi pemuja Sehun dan sahabat-sahabaynya yangtak jauh dari sana.

" Tumben kau datang terlambat ?." Tanya Joonmyun ketika Sehun keluar dari mobilnya. Meski Sehun terkadang malas berangkat kesekolah dan lebih memilih membolos, tapi dia tidak pernah datang terlambat kesekolah kecuali kalau sedang ada hal yang mendesak.

" Diam, jangan bertanya dan jangan di bahas." Kata Sehun sambil berjalan kedepan. Joonmyun dan yang lain hanya diam apalagi ketika melihat seseorang keluar dari mobil Sehun. Mereka terheran-heran dan terkejut krena Sehun tidak pernah memperbolehkan siapapun menaiki mobilnya termasuk teman-temannya ataupun Joonmyun, sang paman sekalipun.

Luhan keluar dari dalam mobil Sehun dengan wajah berseri-seri seolah-olah tadi tidak terjadi apa-apa padanya karena dia merasa senang sebab keinginannya bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan Kris sudah terwujud hingga tidak memperhatikan orang-orang yang saat ini sedang memperhatikannya.

" Ya Tuhan." Luhan terkejut ketika menyadari kalau Joonmyun dan Baekhyun berdiri di depannya dengan memasang wajah penasaran dan takjub.

" Kau siapa ?. Kenapa kau bisa berada satu mobil dengan Sehun ?." Tanya Joonmyun.

" Kau tampan sekali. Eh salah, kau cantik." Kata Baekhyun mengagumi paras Luhan.

" Oh..Ak-aku, kenalkan, namaku Luhan. Mulai hari ini aku bersekolah disini." Kata Luhan memperkenalkan diri. Joonmyun dan yang lainnya pun saling memperkenalkan diri mereka pada Luhan.

" Sampai kapan kalian berada di situ ?." Teriak Sehun yang membuat teman-temannya menoleh ke arahnya. " Biarkan iblis itu di situ, jangan berbicara dengannya." Tambah Sehun.

PLETAK

" AWW.."

Luhan yang sejak tadi jengkel dengan Sehun melepas salah satu sepatunya dan melemparkannya ke arah Sehun dan tepat mengenai kepalanya. Hal itu kontan membuat semua yang berada di situ tercengang dan tidak percaya.

" MATI KAU LUHAN !". Teriak Sehun membahana

TBC.

Hohoho..yang tebak kalo itu Kris, anda benarrrr...kalian dapet peyuk tium dari bang yipan... smooch..smooch.. buat yang tebak siapa Victoria, ada yang bener kok tebakannya. ^^

Btw maaf ya kalau ff rere makin ga jelas T.T

Thanks buat yang udah baca fd rere, yang udah favorite sama udah follow ff rere ^^

Special Thanks to :

BigSehun'sJunior, sakurasora47, niaexolu, Oh Je rim, Dya Kim, JonginDo,DeerBubble, Arifahohse, ohluhan07, salma lulu, exofujo12, Park Byun Oh4, Yohanaemerald, vietrona chan, Albino's Deer, tinywild, DEERHUN794 LisnaOhLu120, shin. sungkyo12, emasnyasuho, anisaberliana94, junia. angel. 58, luluhunhun, Izh Lee, khalidaslsa, deerhanhunniie, ThehunLuhanieYehet, galuhputri912, Eun810, WulanLulu, Oh Grace, firy. sukma. 39, choikim1310, laabaikands, Seravin509, and Guests.


	8. Chapter 8

Suasana kantin selalu ramai seperti biasanya. Sehun, Joonmyun, Chanyeol, Luhan dan Kris sedang duduk di salah satu meja sambil menikmati makan siang mereka.

" Tumben sekali kalian makan dengan tenang ?" Tanya Kris memecah keheningan. Dia terheran-heran karena tidak biasanya mereka bersama tanpa ada keributan atau percakapan sama sekali.

" Memangnya kenapa, bukankah itu bagus ? " Chanyeol balas bertanya, " Kita butuh suasana baru. Aku bosan kalau kita harus selalu membuat kekacauan. ADUH..! " Tambahnya tapi dengan teriakan kesakitan akibat kakinya diinjak oleh Joonmyun yang duduk disebelahnya karena melihat Sehun memandang tajam kearah Chanyeol.

" Kau kenapa ? " Tanya Kris pada Chanyeol yang tampak kesakitan.

" Ti-tidak apa-apa, sepertinya kakiku kram." Jawab Chanyeol asal berusaha menutup-nutupi apa yang terjadi, " Aku mau pergi mencari Baekhyun dulu." Pamitnya alu segera melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan kantin.

" Ngomong-ngomong, aku baru tahu kalau Luhan adalah tunanganmu.. Pantas saja kau sudah tidak pernah terlihat kencan dengan siapapun. Kenapa kau tidak pernah membaritahukannya kepada kami ?" Tanya Joonmyun pada Kris.

" Maaf, bukannya aku ingin menyembunyikan statusku kepada kalian." Jawab Kris, Luhan yang duduk di sebelahnya tersenyum saja mendengar protes teman-teman Kris.

Sehun yang sedang menikmati minumannya hanya memandang tajam ke arah Luhan. Luhan yang dipandang sedemikian tajamnya tentu saja menyadarinya dan membalasnya dengan mengacungkan jari tengahnya kepada Sehun namun dia menutupi jarinya dengan gelas minuman yang dia pegang sehingga hanya Sehun saja yang bisa melihatnya.

Melihat apa yang Luhan lakukan tentu saja Sehun semakin geram, andai saja tadi teman-temannya tidak melerai, dan tidak ada orang tua brengsek itu, pasti Luhan sudah sekarat di tangannya dengan sangat mudah.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _" MATI KAU LUHAN."_

 _Melihat Sehun yang sedang emosi tingkat tinggi, Chanyeol, Kai, dan Joonmyun langsung sigap menahan tubuh Sehun._

 _" Aku tidak perduli meski kau adalah tunangan Kris dan kau juga pernah menolongku, akan ku habisi kau." Sehun memberontak._

 _Teman-temannya yang awalnya terkejut mendengar siapa Luhan dan sedikit melonggarkan pegangan mereka, akhirnya cepat tersadar dan kembali bisa menguasai tubuh Sehun._

 _" Luhan, cepat pergi. Kami tidak bisa menahannya lama-lama." Ucap Joonmyun._

 _Jujur, sebenarnya Luhan ketakutan, tapi karena dia juga sangat jengkel kepada Sehun, dia mengenyampingkan rasa takutnya._

 _" Sini kau, aku tidak takut." Luhan malah semakin menantang Sehun. Baekhyun yang berdiri disebelahnya pun berusaha menahan tubuh Luhan._

 _" APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN ?! ?" Bentak seseorang yang membuat Joonmyun segera menutup kedua matanya lalu melepas pegangannya pada Sehun._

 _" Kim Joonmyun, bisa kau jelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi ?" Kata orang tersebut sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju Joonmyun, " Dan kau, cucu yang tidak aku anggap. Kegaduhan apa lagi yang kau buat ?" Tambahnya sambil meraih leher Sehun lalu mengamit diketiaknya dengan erat._

 _" Lepaskan aku, tua bangka. Siapa juga yang menganggapmu kakek, aku bukan cucumu." Kata Sehun sambil berusaha melepaskan diri._

 _" Tapi gara-gara kau, secara tidak langsung aku harus rela menyandang status sebagai kakek-kakek. Selain itu aku juga tidak sudi jika kelak memiliki cucu sepertimu dari Joonmyun." Balas orang tersebut yang tak lain adalah Kim Yoonwoon, ayah dari Kim Joonmyun, pemilik SM._

 _._

 _._

 _" Kau Joonmyun, bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu mengawasi bocah tengik ini." Kata Yoongwoon pada putranya._

 _" Maaf ayah, tapi seperti yang ayah lihat, dia sangat sulit di kendalikan." Jawanb Joonmyun ketika mendengar omelan ayahnya yang sedang menikmati secangkir kopi di ruang Kepala Sekolah._

 _" Kenapa kau berisik sekali, Pak tua. Lagi pula aku bukan anak kecil yang harus diawasi setiap waktu. Kakekku sendiri saja tidak secerewet kau" Kata Sehun. Dia memang tidak memiliki sopan santun pada Yoongwoon, tapi hal itulah yang membuat mereka dekat._

 _Semua yang berada diruangan itu terpaksa menahan tawanya mendengar kata-kata Sehun, berbeda dengan Luhan yang hanya bisa bengong karena tidak mengerti hubungan aneh mereka._

 _" Kau memang pantas menjadi anak Kyuhyun, kalian sama-sama iblis dan tidak bisa diatur." Kata Yoongwoon sambil tersenyum mengejek._

 _" Jangan samakan aku dengannya." Bentak Sehun yang mampu membuat semua orang yang berada di situ berjengit kaget mendengarnya._

 _" Terserah." Jawab Yoongwoon cuek tidak mempedulikan bentakan Sehun, " Dan kau, manis. Siapa namamu ? Sepertinya ini baru pertama kalinya aku melihatmu bersama dengan putraku dan teman-temannya yang lain. Lalu kalau boleh tahu, apa masalahmu dengan bocah tengik itu ?" Tanyanya pada Luhan._

 _" Perkenalkan, nama saya Luhan. Mulai hari ini saya bersekolah disini." Jawab Luhan memperkenalkan dirinya. " Dan tentang masalah saya dengan Sehun, itu bukan hal penting." Tambahnya sambil tersenyum manis berusaha menutup-nutupi masalahnya dengan Sehun karena menurutnya itu sangat memalukan._

 _" Wah kalau begitu selamat datang di SM Senior High School." Ucap Yoongwoon memberi selamat, "Berhubung kau bilang kalau masalahmu dengan bocah tengik ini tidak penting, aku harap kau menikmati masa sekolahmu di sini dengan adanya bocah seperti dia." Kata Yoongwoon lagi. Sehun yang mendengar kata-kata salah satu kakeknya itu pun hanya mendengus kasar._

 _" Baiklah kalau begitu, karena waktu sudah mulai siang dan kalian sudah terlambat 1 jam pelajaran, sekarang kembali kekelas kalian masing-masing. Selain itu juga tidak mau melihatmu membuat ulah lagi, Oh Sehun. Ingat kau sudah kelas 3." Kata Yoongwoon yang hanya di jawab sumpah serapah dari Sehun," Dan kau Joonmyun, antar Luhan ke ruang kesiswaan agar dia bisa mengetahui ruang kelasnya, aku masih ada perlu dengan Kepala Sekolah Kang." Perintahnya lagi yang di jawab Joonmyun dengan anggukan kepala dan ucapan terima kasih dari Luhan._

 _Sehun, Luhan, Joonmyun dan yang lain segera keluar dari ruangan Kepala Sekolah. Sehun dan Luhan masih saling melempar pandangan tajam, namun akhirnya mereka saling melepas pandangan itu dan mengambil arah yang berbeda. Sehun, Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Kai menuju kelas mereka masing-masing, sementara Luhan dan Joonmyun menuju ruang kesiswaan._

 _._

 _" Jadi benar kalau Luhan itu tunangan Kris ?." Tanya Baekhyun pada Sehun sambil bergelayut manja di lengan Chanyeol._

 _" Hmm.." Jawab Sehun. " Aku minta kalian jangan ceritakan kejadian hari ini dengan Kris, Itu memalukan." Tambahnya._

 _Sementara itu di tempat lain tak jauh dari situ dengan waktu yang sama.._

 _" Jadi kau benar-benar tunangan Kris ? Lalu bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Sehun ? " Tanya Joonmyun pada Luhan._

 _" Iya, aku dan Yifan atau kalian biasa memanggilnya Kris memang sudah bertunangan. Lalu soal bagaimana aku mengenal Sehun, kami hanya pernah tidak sengaja bertemu di Beijing." Jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum manis. " Lalu bagaimana ceritanya kau bisa menjadi paman Sehun dan ayahmu menjadi kakeknya?" Tanya Luhan._

 _" Ibuku adalah bibi dari Kyuhyun, sepupuku. Lalu Kyuhyun menikah di usianya yang masih sangat muda. Saat aku lahir, beberapa bulan kemudian Sehun juga lahir. Jadi otomatis aku sudah menjadi paman di usiaku yang baru beberapa bulan dan ayahku menjadi seorang kakek diusianya yang baru menginjak 29 tahun." Jelas Joonmyun yang membuat Luhan tertawa mendengar ceritanya, " Ngomong-ngomong, aku salut denganmu. Selama ini tidak ada orang yang bisa selamat dari amukan Sehun dan tidak ada yang berani melawannya, karena kalau tidak, jangan harap kau bisa hidup dengan tenang." Kata Joonmyun._

 _" Apa aku harus bangga mendengarnya ? Ha..ha..ha. Ngomong-ngomong, Joonmyun bisakah aku minta tolong padamu agar kau dan teman-temanmu yang lain tidak menceritakan kejadian hari ini pada Yifan ? Kejadian tadi sungguh sangat memalukan, aku tidak mau Yifan mengetahui sifatku yang bar-bar." Pinta Luhan yang hanya di tanggapi tawa dan anggukan kepala oleh Joonmyun._

 _END FLASHBACK._

* * *

Kyungsoo tengah asik bermain piano sendirian di ruang musik. Sejak mengikuti klub musik, dia jadi lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di tempat itu meskipun tidak ada kegiatan klub sekalipun. Saking asiknya Kyungsoo bermain piano dan menyanyikan lagu, dia tidak menyadari kedatangan seseorang yang menghampirinya.

Prok.. Prok..

" Permainanmu semakin bagus saja." Puji orang tersebut sambil bertepuk tangan ketika permainan Kyungsoo berakhir. Mendengar suara itu Kyungsoo pun terkejut dibuatnya.

Kyungsoo terlihat buru-buru membereskan buku-buku musiknya tanpa menghiraukan perkataan orang yang baru saja memberinya pujian. Dia lalu melangkahkan kaki hendak meninggalkan ruang musik begitu saja.

" Soo, Kau mau kemana, bisakah kita bicara sebentar saja ? Jangan terus menghindar dariku, aku mohon." Pinta orang tersebut yang tak lain adalah Chanyeol sambil memegang pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo ketika meihatnya hendak pergi dari situ.

" Lepaskan tangaku, Park Chanyeol ! Bukankah sudah berulang kali aku katakan, jangan pernah mendekatiku apalagi berbicara denganku." Bentak Kyungsoo, wajahnya tampak emosi

" Aku tetap akan mendekatimu dan berbicara kepadamu sampai kita kembali seperti dulu." Balas Chanyeol tak kalah emosi. Sungguh dia tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya agar Kyungsoo mau berbicara dengannya dan tidak mengacuhkannya.

" Apakah kalau aku mengharapkan ayahmu mati, kau masih mau berbicara denganku ?" Tantang Kyungsoo dengan air mata yang mulai menetes.

" JAGA BICARAMU, KYUNGSOO ! " Bentak Chanyeol keras hingga membuat Kyungsoo tersentak dan semakin meneteskan air matanya.

" Cih, kau masih saja membela orang brengsek seperti dia." Kata Kyungsoo sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman Chanyeol pada pergelangan tangannya.

" Tunggu, Soo." Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pegangannya meski Kyungsoo berusaha memberontak.

" Kyungsoo, aku sudah membawa lirik lagu baruku." Tiba-tiba Baekhyun datang memasuki ruang musik, " Eh, kenapa kau ada di sini Chanyeol ?" Tanya Baekhyun ketika mengetahui kalau di ruangan itu juga ada kekasihnya.

" Oh, Ak-aku tadi kebetulan lewat sini untuk mencarimu dan..dan tidak sengaja mendengar permainan piano Kyungsoo." Kata Chanyeol sambil buru-buru melepas pegangannya pada tangan Kyungsoo sebelum Baekhyun menyadarinya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo berusaha membersihkan air matanya.

" Kalian sudah saling mengenal ?" Tanya Baekhyun.

" Iya / Tidak.." Kata Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo bersamaan namun berbeda jawaban. Kontan hal itu membuat Baekhyun heran.

" Maksudku, bukankah Joonmyun pernah menyebutkan namanya beberapa waktu yang lalu dikantin. " Jelas Chanyeol.

" Ah, benar juga. Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan mengenalkan kalian secara langsung." Kata Baekhyun dengan ceria, " Yeol, kenalkan dia adalah adik kelas kita dan anggota baru klub musik, Do Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo, kenalkan dia adalah Park Chanyeol, kekasihku." Baekhyun mulai memperkenalkan kedua orang yang berada di depannya.

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan agar Kyungsoo mau berjabatan tangan dengannya.

" Ah, maaf Baek. Aku harus segera ke perpustakaan karena ada tugas yang lupa belum aku kerjakan." Kata Kyungsoo tidak memperdulikan uluran tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tentu saja sedih di buatnya, namun dia tidak terlalu menunjukkan hal itu apalagi kepada Baekhyun lalu perlahan menarik tangannya yang mengambang di udara.

" Yah, padahal kita kan mau latihan. Aku juga sudah membawa lirik lagu baruku agar kita bisa memainkannya bersama-sama." Ucap Baekhyun kecewa.

" Maaf, Baekhyun. Tapi aku memang harus pergi." Pamit Kyungsoo. Mau tidak mau Baekhyun pun mempersilahkan Kyungsoo meninggalkan ruangan itu. Chanyeol yang melihat kepergian Kyungsoo hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan.

* * *

Sehun baru saja sampai di depan apartmentnya tepat pukul 9 malam. Tadi sepulang sekolah, Kyuhyun menghubunginya meminta laporan tentang kerjasama dengan JS Group, maka dari itu dia sesegera mungkin berangkat ke kantor untuk menyelesaikan laporannya.

Setelah menyelesaikan laporan yang di butuhkan, dia langsung menemui Kyuhyun dan menyerahkan laporan itu meski dengan sedikit adu argumen antara dia dengan sang ayah seperti biasanya setiap mereka bertemu.

Saat akan memasuki lift, tiba-tiba Sehun bertemu dengan salah satu kliennya yang juga tinggal di bangunan apartment yang sama dengannya dan mengobrol untuk beberapa saat. Setelah sedikit berbasa-basi dan pamit undur diri, Sehun segera melanjutkan langkahnya menuju lift khusus yang memang di sediakan hanya untuk penghuni lantai 24 yang tak lain adalah dirinya dan juga Luhan. Melihat kedatangan Sehun, Security dan Resepsionis yang berjaga di depan lift memberikan ucapan salam dan membungkukkan badan tanda hormat kepadanya.

Sehun memasuki lift lalu menekan tombol angka 24. Baru saja pintu akan tertutup rapat, namun lagi-lagi pintu kembali terbuka karena ada seseorang yang menekan tombolnya dari luar. Orang tersebut hendak memasuki lift, namun sedikit terkejut karena melihat Sehun berada di dalamnya. Demikian pula dengan Sehun ketika melihat orang itu yang tak lain adalah Luhan.

Luhan hendak mengurungkan niatnya memasuki lift mengingat tadi pagi dia hampir saja menjadi korban keganasan Sehun karena berani menantangnya, namun dia merasa tubuhnya terlalu lelah kalau harus menunggu lift sebelah yang masih berada di lantai 22, mengingat dia baru saja selesai berjalan-jalan dengan Kris. Tidak mau berpikir terlalu lama, Luhan segera melangkahkan kakinya memasuki lift tersebut dan tidak menghiraukan pandangan tajam yang di berikan oleh Sehun.

Sehun yang melihat Luhan memasuki lift menggeggam erat tangannya, emosinya tiba-tiba naik ketika mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. Namun karena terlalu lelah, dia berusaha menahan diri dan hanya memandang Luhan tajam. Pintu lift pun kembali tertutup dan perlahan-lahan menapaki lantai demi lantai dengan kesunyian dari dua orang yang berada di dalamnya.

" Maaf." Ucap Luhan tiba-tiba memecah keheningan tanpa melihat ke arah Sehun.

" Cih." Decih Sehun dengan senyuman mengejek tersungging di wajahnya.

" Aku benar-benar meminta maaf, bodoh." Kata Luhan sambil menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Sehun.

" Kau pikir dengan meminta maaf, semuanya bisa terselesaikan dengan begitu saja ?" Kata Sehun, " Lagi pula, kalau kau memang berniat meminta maaf padaku tidaklah segampang itu , apalagi kau dengan terang-terangan berani melawanku di depan banyak orang." Tambahnya.

" Memangnya apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau memaafkanku ? Apa aku harus berlutut di kakimu ? Aku tidak sudi kalau harus melakukan hal itu, harusnya kau ingat kalau kau juga sudah melakukan beberapa kesalahan kepadaku." Balas Luhan. Mendengar itu Sehun pun menolehkan kepalanya kepada Luhan dan kembali memandangnya tajam.

" Itu artinya kau memang tidak ikhlas meminta maaf padaku." Bentak Sehun.

" Aku ikhlas, sangat ikhlas, bodoh. Tapi aku tidak akan merendahkan diriku untuk memohon maaf darimu atas kesalahan yang sudah sama-sama kita perbuat." Kata Luhan tak kalah keras. Matanya tak kalah tajam memandang Sehun.

" Kau.."

GRADAK

LAP

Ucapan Sehun terputus karena tiba-tiba lift terguncang lalu di susul dengan lampu yang padam.

" Ada apa ini ?" Tanya Luhan panik. Dia lalu mengambil ponselnya sebagai cahaya penerangan.

" Sial." Umpat Sehun lalu maju kedepan menekan-nekan tombol lift. Karena dirasa tidak ada perkembangan, dia kemudian menakan tombol EMERGENCY yang berada di situ.

Krasak.. Krasak..

 _" Saya Kepala teknisi Lee, Saya meminta maaf kepada pengguna lift atas ketidak nyamanan anda. Lift mengalami gangguan, jadi kami mohon anda tenang."_ Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari Interphone.

" Ini aku, Oh Sehun. Kenapa lift tiba-tiba mati dan ada gangguan apa ?" Bentak Sehun.

 _" Oh maafkan Kami, Direktur, di luar sedang hujan deras dan petir menyambar gardu listrik sehingga menyebabkan listrik padam. Kami mohon maaf, kami akan segera memperbaiki aliran listrik dan mengeluarkan anda. Kami harap agar anda tetap tenang."_ Kata petugas Lee, menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

" Cepat perbaiki segera, kalau tidak, bersiap-siaplah karena aku tidak segan-segan akan memecat kalian." Ancam Sehun.

 _" Ba-baik Direktur."_ Jawab petugas Lee ketakutan.

Luhan hanya bisa diam mendengar percakapan antara Sehun dan teknisi, dia hanya bisa berdo'a di dalam hati semoga listrik cepat menyala dan lift bisa berjalan lagi mengingat terjebak di dalam lift seperti ini adalah pengalaman pertama yang pernah dia alami.

.

.

" Sial, kenapa lama sekali ?" Umpat Sehun beberapa menit kemudian.

" Apa kita berdua akan mati terjebak di dalam lift ?" Celetuk Luhan tiba-tiba sambil meletakkan cahaya ponsel di bawah dagunya.

" HYAAAAA..!" Teriak Sehun terkejut ketika tidak sengaja menoleh ke arah Luhan saat mendengarnya mengatakan hal itu.

" Kau ingin membuatku mati terkejut ya ?" Bentak Sehun sambil mengelus-elus dadanya.

" Cih, siapa juga yang berniat membuatmu terkejut. Bilang saja kalau kau ketakutan, iya kan ?" Goda Luhan, " Kau tidak usah malu mengakuinya kalau kau tadi ketakutan melihatku." Tambahnya sambil terkikik dan terus memainkan cahaya ponselnya di bawah dagu.

" Kau cerewet sekali." Kata Sehun lalu berusaha merebut ponsel Luhan. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Luhan mempertahankan ponselnya.

" Yak, mau apa kau ? Lepaskan tanganmu dari ponselku !" Kata Luhan. Dia terus bergelung mempertahankan ponselnya yang akhirnya mati karena kehabisan baterai.

BRUGH

LAP

Lampu pun akhirnya menyala beberapa detik kemudian. Suasana pun menjadi hening ketika semua menjadi terang. Tidak ada suara yang keluar dari bibir Sehun dan Luhan. Mereka hanya bisa tercengang ketika menyadari bagaimana posisi mereka saat ini.

Luhan terbaring di lantai dengan kedua tangan di gengam oleh Sehun di sisi kanan dan kiri kepalanya. Lutut kanan Sehun berada di antara kedua kaki Luhan dan wajah mereka hanya berjarak 3 centi saja. Nafas hangat Sehun dan Luhan saling bersahutan.

" Aahh.." Desah Luhan tiba-tiba karena lutut Sehun tidak sengaja menggesek sesuatu yang berada di selakangannya saat dia hendak bangun.

Mendengar itu, Sehun hanya bisa tercengang dibuatnya dan menghentikan pergerakan tubuhnya. Sedangkan Luhan hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya karena tidak menyangka akan mengeluarkan suara yang memalukan dari bibirnya.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Luhan langsung melepaskan dirinya dengan mudah dan mendorong tubuh Sehun kuat-kuat mengingat dia masih terkejut mendengar suara desahan Luhan yang sangat menggelitik di telinganya.

" Ka-Kau tidak mendengar apa-apa." Kata Luhan, " Lu-lupakan suara tadi, anggap kau tidak mendengar apa-apa dan jangan melihatku seperti itu." Katanya lagi sambil duduk dan mengambil jarak sekitar 30 centimeter dari Sehun karena Sehun memandanginya dengan pandangan mata yang entah kenapa terlihat seperti ingin menelanjanginya.

" Ehemm.." Sehun langsung berdeham agar bisa mengusai dirinya. Jujur saja, suara desahan Luhan tadi membuat tubuhnya memanas mengingat sudah beberapa waktu dia tidak melakukan kegiatan ranjang bersama teman-teman kencannya. Apalagi dia adalah pemuda normal yang sangat menyukai kegiatan seks.

.

.

" Huft.. Gerah sekali. Kapan lift ini bisa kembali berfungsi ?" Gumam Luhan sambil mengibas-ibaskan cardigan yang dia kenakan mengingat sudah hampir 20 menit lift masih saja belum berfungsi dan otomatis pendingin ruangan pun mati. Luhan sudah mulai lemas dan nafasnya juga sudah mulai memberat, kepalanya terasa pusing dengan peluh yang berlomba-lomba menetes dari tubuhnya.

Sehun pun segera bangkit berdiri lalu mendekat ke arah interphone.

" Kalian, apa saja yang sedang kalian lakukan, hah ?! Kenapa ini lama sekali ?!" Bentak Sehun.

" _Maaf, Direktur. Salah satu kabel penghubung terputus, jadi kami masih memerlukan waktu menyambungnya kembali._ " Kata teknisi tersebut terlihat ketakutan dari nada suaranya yang bergetar.

" Kalian.."

Brugh

Ucapan Sehun terputus karena tiba-tiba Luhan jatuh tergeletak tak berdaya dengan peluh membasahi tubuhnya. Sehun pun panik melihatnya.

" Luhan ! Hey, Luhan, ada apa denganmu ?" Tanya Sehun sambil menghampiri Luhan yang tergeletak di lantai.

" Panass.. Aku tidak bisa bernafas." Kata Luhan lirih. Keringat menetes di pelipisnya, nafasnya juga tersengal-sengal mengingat yang menyala sejak tadi hanya lampu darurat dan panggilan interphone saja tanpa ada aliran udara dari pendingin ruangan dan juga terbatasnya oksigen.

" Luhan, hey buka matamu." Kata Sehun sambil meletakkan kepala Luhan di pahanya.

" Luhan, kita akan keluar dari sini. Bertahanlah, hey Luhan." Sehun terus menepuk pipi Luhan lalu melepas cardigannya agar dia tidak semakin kegerahan dan menyisakan tanktop putih yang menempel pada tubuh atasnya.

" A-aku tidak bi-bisa bernafas.." Ucap Luhan terdengar seperti sedang berbisik. Sehun semakin khawatir mendengarnya, dia lalu melepas blazer sekolahnya dan membuka semua kancing kemejanya karena semakin dia khawatir maka suhu tubuhnya juga ikut naik sehingga membuatnya berkeringat sangat banyak dan semakin menambah hawa panas di dalam situ. Perlahan-lahan Luhan mulai menutup kedua matanya.

" Luhan, hey buka matamu." Sehun semakin frustasi melihat kedua mata Luhan yang terpejam dan tubuhnya tidak bergerak. Di tengah kebingungannya, tanpa menunggu lama dia pun mengambil inisiatif agar bisa menolong Luhan. Untuk yang pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Oh Sehun, menyelamatkan seseorang dan memberikan nafas buatan.

" Huft...Huftt.." Sehun membuka mulut Luhan dan terus menyalurkan udara dari mulutnya.

" Luhan, kau jangan menutup matamu, bodoh ! Huft.. huft.." Bentak Sehun sambil tak henti memberinya nafas buatan.

Nafas Sehun mulai memberat, keringat semakin deras membasahi tubuhnya. Dia pun menenangkan dirinya untuk beberapa detik, lalu menarik nafas kuat-kuat dan kembali menempelkan bibinya pada Luhan.

" Luhan, bangun. Hey bodoh, jangan mati dulu. Aku belum membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri." Ancam Sehun sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Luhan. Matanya memerah karena emosi yang terasa campur aduk.

" Aku belum mati, bodoh." Jawab luhan lirih dan perlahan-lahan mulai membuka matanya dengan nafas yang sudah lebih baik dari pada tadi. Mendengar itu, tanpa sadar Sehun tersenyum senang dibuatnya dan mengecup bibir Luhan sekilas lalu memeluk tubuhnya erat.

" Dasar bodoh." Kata Sehun sambil mendekap tubuh Luhan.

Beberapa detik kemudian lift sedikit bergoyang. Udara dingin sedikit demi sedikit mulai terasa menandakan kalau lift sudah berfungsi kembali setelah 30 menit.

" _Maaf Direktur Oh. Apa anda baik-baik saja ? Kami sudah berhasil memperbaiki lift yang anda naiki._ " Terdengar suara teknisi dari interphone.

" Syukurlah, terima kasih." Ucap Luhan lirih sebelum kemudian dia jatuh pingsan.

" Kalian, ingatkan aku untuk memecat kalian semua sesampainya aku di atas." Kata Sehun yang mampu didengar dengan baik oleh para teknisi di dalam ruang mesin.

.

.

.

Sehun sudah sampai di lantai 24 dengan membawa Luhan yang sedang pingsan dalam gendongannya. Dia hendak menggantar Luhan ke apartmennya, tapi dia khawatir karena tidak ada yang akan menjaga Luhan mengingat di luar sedang hujan deras dan tidak memungkinkan untuk menyuruh Kris datang kemari.

Tanpa banyak berpikir, Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke apartmentnya sendiri lalu menekan tombol passwordnya. Dia membawa tubuh Luhan melangkah masuk kedalam lalu menuju ke kamarnya dan membaringkan tubuh Luhan di atas tempat tidur dengan hati-hati.

" Halo, Dokter Shin. Anda berada dimana ?" Sehun segera menghubungi dokter pribadinya setelah membaringkan tubuh Luhan lalu melepas kemeja yang menempel di tubuh atletisnya.

 _" Oh, kau Sehun. Saat ini aku sedang berada di gedung apartmenmu karena baru saja mendapat panggilan dari salah satu pasienku. Ada apa kau menghubungiku ?"_ Kata Dokter Shin, dokter pribadi keluarga Sehun.

" Kebetulan sekali, bisakah kau datang ke apartmenku sekarang ?" Tanya Sehun.

 _" Baiklah, lagipula di luar juga sedang hujan deras. Aku tidak berani menyetir dalam kondisi cuaca seperti ini. Tunggu aku."_ Kata Dokter Shin tanpa banyak bertanya.

Dokter Shin sudah berada di kamar Sehun sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Dia juga telah selesai memeriksa kondisi Luhan yang saat ini sedang tertidur lelap.

" Bagaimana keadaannya ? Apa dia baik-baik saja ?" Tanya Sehun yang sudah selesai membersihkan dirinya sambil membawa dua cangkir teh di atas nampan.

" Dia baik-baik saja, nafasnya juga sudah mulai teratur. Saat ini dia sedang tertidur karena aku sudah memberinya obat penenang agar dia tidak gelisah mengingat dia baru saja mengalami kejadian yang lumayan menakutkan." Jelas Dokter Shin sambil membereskan peralatannya.

" Syukurlah kalau begitu." Gumam Sehun pelan.

" Ngomong-ngomong, meskipun lelaki tapi dia cantik sekali. Apa dia kekasihmu ?" Tanya Dokter Shin sambil menikmati secangkir teh yang disiapkan oleh Sehun.

" Uhuk..Uhuk.. Bicara apa kau, Dokter Shin ? Dia bukan kekasihku, dan tidak akan pernah menjadi kekasihku. Lagipula dia sudah memiliki tunangan." Kata Sehun setelah sebelumnya tersedak teh hangat yang sedang dia minum.

" Ha... Ha.. Benarkah ?! Tapi aku tidak percaya dengan kata-katamu. Aku yakin, suatu saat kalian pasti menjadi pasangan. Percaya padaku." Kata Dokter Shin.

" Dokter Shin, kau jangan membual di depanku. Lihat, hujan sudah mulai reda, sepertinya kau harus segera pergi dari sini." Usir Sehun sambil menunjuk ke arah kaca jendela kamar dengan hidungnya. Tampak dari balik kaca itu kalau bintang-bintang sudah saling berebut menghiasi langit malam dan menandakan kalau hujan sudah reda.

" Dasar, kau mengusirku setelah apa yang sudah kulakukan untukmu." Kata Dokter Shin dengan ekspresi sedih yang di buat-buat.

" Kau menjiijikan, Dokter." Kata Sehun.

" Ha..Ha..Ha.." Gelak tawa pun keluar dari bibir Dokter Shin mendengar umpatan Sehun.

Sebun segera mengantar Dokter Shin menuju pintu. Namun alangkah terkejutnya dia ketika baru saja membuka pintu apartmentnya.

" APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DI SINI ?! " Bentak Sehun menggelegar karena tidak percaya dan sangat terkejut ketika mendapati puluhan karyawan bagian teknisi berkumpul dengan berdesak-desakan sambil berlutut di depan pintu apartmennya.

" Direktur Oh, kami mau meminta maaf atas segala kesalahan, keterlambatan dan kekurangan yang telah kami lakukan. Oleh karena itu, kami mohon jangan pecat kami, Direktur." Mohon Kepala Lee selaku pimpinan bagian teknisi sambil bersimpuh dengan diikuti 40 anak buahnya.

" Kalian.." Sehun tidak bisa berkata-kata menghadapinya.

" Ingat, kontrol emosimu." Kata Dokter Shin mengingatkan sambil menepuk pundak Sehun. Dokter yang merupakan salah satu teman ayahnya itu memang sangat memperhatikan emosi Sehun yang labil. Sehun lalu mengambil nafas dalam-dalam agar bisa mengontrol emosinya sambil memijat keningnya.

" Baiklah, aku tidak akan memecat kalian. Tapi ingat, sekali lagi kalian terlambat menangani masalah seperti tadi dan apabila sampai ada korban luka ataupun korban jiwa karena keterlambatan dan kesalahan kalian yang lainnya, jangan harap kalau aku akan memaafkan kalian begitu saja." Kata Sehun tegas.

" Te-terima kasih, Direktur Oh. Terima kasih." Ucap Kepala Lee sambil membungkukkan badan dengan di ikuti anak buahnya.

" Sekarang juga cepat pergi dari sini. Kalian membuat lorong ini seperti akan meledak karena tidak bisa menampung banyaknya jumlah kalian." Gerutu Sehun. Para pekerja bagian teknisi pun saling bergantian memasuki lift menuju ruangan mereka.

" Sekali-sekali kau memang harus bisa memaafkan orang lain entah seberapa besar atau kecil kesalahan mereka, anak muda." Kata Dokter yang memiliki nama lengkap Shin Donghae itu sambil tersenyum.

" Aku sudah sering melakukannya beberapa hari ini. Dan itu membuatku merasa ingin mati saja karena itu bukan seperti diriku." Kata Sehun mengingat kejadian beberapa hari ini bersama Luhan.

" Ha..Ha..Ha.." Tawa Dokter Shin pun menggelegar sehingga membuat badan tambunnya berguncang.

Dokter Shin sudah pulang sejak 10 menit yang lalu. Sehun memasuki kamarnya setelah sebelumnya membereskan cangkir teh yang dia dan Dokter Shin minum terlebih dahulu. Sehun melihat ke arah Luhan yang sedang tertidur dengan tenang dan pulas. Dia lalu mendekat ke arahnya dan berpikir untuk mengganti baju yang Luhan kenakan mengingat tadi Luhan berkeringat sangat banyak dan pasti dia merasa tidak nyaman memakainya.

Sehun sudah menyiapkan baju yang akan dia pakaikan pada tubuh Luhan dan mulai melepas tanktop putih yang Luhan kenakan. Sejenak dia di buat tertegun melihat kulit tubuh Luhan yang putih bersih dan jantungnya berdesir saat jemari tangannya menyentuh kulit tubuh Luhan yang ternyata sangat halus.

" Brengsek." Geram Sehun setelah sebelumnya dia sempat menelan ludahnya perlahan. Bayangan akan suara desahan Luhan di dalam lift tadi terngiang-ngiang di telingannya.

" Kau bisa tahan menghadapi orangnya, kau juga pasti bisa tahan menghadapi godaan tubuhnya, Oh Sehun. Huft.." Gumam Sehun sambil menutup kedua matanya lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya kasar. Tidak mau berlama-lama, dia segera memakaikan kaosnya pada badan Luhan.

" Selesai..Huft..Kenapa panas sekali, apa AC di kamarku mati ? " Sehun bermonolog sambil mengibas-ibaskan kaos yang dia kenakan, padahal pendingin kamarnya berfungsi dengan sangat baik. Tidak tahan dengan " suhu " tubuhnya yang mulai naik, dia lalu membuka kaosnya dan melemparnya asal kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Luhan.

Selama beberapa menit, Sehun tak kunjung menutup kedua matanya. Dia lalu duduk bersandar pada sandaran tempat tidur dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada Luhan. Untuk beberapa saat, dia memandangi wajah cantik Luhan yang tengah terlelap. Tangan kanannya terulur menuju rambut Luhan lalu memegang beberapa helai rambutnya.

" Haish, apa yang aku lakukan ?! Sepertinya aku mulai gila ! " Teriak Sehun lalu segera melepas helaian rambut Luhan yang terasa lembut di jari-jarinya. Dia kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dan membelakangi Luhan sambil memaksa memejamkan kedua matanya.

TBC.

Rere puyeng..rere puyeng..PUYENG.. makin lama ff rere yang ini ga tau kenapa benar-benar makin gaje T.T.

Btw sorry kalau selama ini banyak banget typo yang betebaran. Rere baru baca ulang ff yang kemaren-kemaren ternyata, BANYAK BANGET TYPONYA T.T.

Betewe yang nunggu Sehun or Luhan jatuh cinta, enaknya di bkin kapan ya ?..xixixixixi. Sehun udah mulai mupeng tuh ^^

Thanks buat readers yang udah follow sama favorite ff rere.

Special thanks to :

vietrona, Seravin509, Yohannaemerald, deerhanhuniie, DEERHUN794, salma lulu, Okta HunHan, Nia Luhannie, Gebetanku1220, SebutLuhan3x, choikim1310, luluhunhun, hunexohan, keziaf, rizky. alila.1, Luyue89, ChikasikiHunHan947, siensien, karinaalysia2047, 12, izH Lee, WulanLulu, ParkNada, laabaikands, fitry. sukma. 39, Arifahohse, junia. angel. 58, Eun810, Wenxiuli12, LisnaOhLu120, Xxian, ThehunLuhanieYehet, ohluhan07, ParkByunOh4, artiosh, Elisye Sihombing, ChagiLu, BigSehun'sjunior, sushihunnie, sakurasora47, Oh Grace, Albino's Deer, JonginDO, Dya Kim, Nurul999, AlexandraLexa and Guests


	9. Chapter 9

Kriinngg..

" Berisik, matikan alarmnya." Gumam Luhan dengan kedua mata yang masih tertutup karena merasa tidur nyenyaknya terganggu.

Lengan panjang Sehun segera mencari-cari ponselnya yang berdering di atas nakas. Tangannya telah berhasil menggenggam ponselnya, dengan mata yang setengah terbuka dia segera menggeser ikon stop untuk mematikan alarm yang mengusik paginya.

Suasana kamar kembali sunyi, Sehun pun melanjutkan tidurnya yang sempat terganggu mengingat dia masih mengantuk dan tidur sangat larut. Dia kembali meletakkan kepalanya di tempat yang membuat tidurnya sangat nyenyak semalaman, ceruk leher Luhan. Dia mengusakkan hidung mancungnya di antara perpotongan leher Luhan yang mengeluarkan aroma memabukkan sekaligus menenangkan baginya.

" Eung.. Geli." Gumam Luhan lagi akibat perlakuan Sehun. Namun bukannya menjauhkan kepala Sehun dari lehernya, dia malah semakin mendekap erat kepala Sehun dan menjambak rambutnya seolah menikmati perlakuan tersebut.

Sehun tentu saja semakin semangat menempelkan hidung dan bibirnya pada leher Luhan. Dia mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan kecil pada leher putih bersih itu dengan kedua mata yang kembali terpejam.

" Aahh.. Geli, aku.. hentikan.. " Kali ini Luhan mulai merasa terganggu, dia sungguh tidak nyaman karena gerakan-gerakan pada lehernya yang semakin membuat tubuhnya bergetar, perutnya terasa seperti diaduk-aduk, dan nafasnya mulai memburu.

" Akkhh.. " Luhan mulai terpekik dan menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika Sehun mulai mengigit dan menghisap kulit lehernya. Kedua matanya seketika itu terbuka dengan sempurna walau otaknya belum sempat mencerna apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi padanya saat ini.

Sehun yang masih terpejam dan menikmati kelembutan kulit leher Luhan, lalu menggerakkan tangannya masuk kedalam kaos yang Luhan kenakan dan membelai perutnya sensual.

Luhan yang perlahan mulai mengumpulkan kesadarannya setelah bangun tidur kembali terkesiap ketika merasakan ada yang merayap di tubuhnya. Dengan reflek Luhan memegang dan menahan tangan Sehun yang hendak menuju dadanya, sedangkan tangan kirinya menarik kepala seseorang yang sedang menikmati lehernya agar menjauh. Dia lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kiri dimana dia merasakan sedikit perih dan ada sesuatu yang membasahi lehernya. Matanya yang tadinya sudah terbuka lebar karena terkejut, di buat semakin tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada di depan matanya.

" APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU, OH SEHUN ?! "

Luhan berteriak dengan kencang, tangan kanannya yang sudah melepaskan cekalannya pada tangan Sehun melayangkan sebuah pukulan pada wajah tampannya dan tak lupa dia juga menendang tubuh Sehun hingga jatuh terjengkang dari atas tempat tidur ke lantai dengan keras.

BUGH

DUGH

" ARGHH.. Brengsek, apa yang sudah kau lakukan, BODOH ?! " Teriak Sehun karena merasa kesakitan pada punggung dan bokongnya yang sukses menyentuh lantai dengan keras dan juga merasa perih serta nyeri pada wajah bagian kanannya yang terkena pukulan Luhan.

" Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU, OH SEHUN ?! " Teriak Luhan dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca dan menarik bedcover untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Air matanya mulai jatuh berlomba-lomba membasahi wajahnya, dia merasa kotor, merasa terhina dan hancur. Dia sungguh tidak menyangka kalau hal seperti ini akan terjadi padanya. Terbangun di dalam kamar seseorang, tidur seranjang dengan orang lain yang bukan kekasihnya dan..dan..

" AKU TIDAK MELAKUKAN APA-APA PADAMU, BRENGSEK ! " Bentak Sehun emosi, dia yang tadi terlelap tidur dan merasa sedang bermimpi bercumbu dengan seseorang tiba-tiba terbangun karena mendapatkan sebuah pukulan yang menurutnya lumayan keras di wajah tampannya dan juga tendangan di perutnya hingga membuatnya terjatuh.

" Itu tidak mungkin, kau pasti berbohong. Ini, ak-aku.. bagaimana aku bisa berada di kamarmu dan juga tidur satu ranjang denganmu kalau kau tidak melakukan sesuatu kepadaku dan memperkosaku." Kata Luhan dengan isak tangis yang tak kunjung berhenti.

" Aku bersumpah tidak memperkosamu, bodoh. Apa kau lupa kalau semalam kau pingsan setelah terjebak di dalam lift ?! " Teriak Sehun sambil bangkit berdiri dan melemaskan punggungnya yang terasa nyeri dan menyentuh sudut bibirnya yang sobek.

Mendengar perkataan Sehun, Luhan mulai teringat kejadian semalam saat dia terkurung di dalam lift yang macet, lalu dia kehabisan nafas, setelah itu dia tidak mengingat apa-apa lagi.

" Tapi bukankah kau bisa membawaku ke apartmentku, bukan ke tempatmu." Kata Luhan sambil menghampus lelehan air matanya yang sudah mulai mereda.

" Terserah aku mau membawamu kemana. Masih untung aku mau menolongmu. " Geram Sehun.

" Tapi kenapa kau juga memanfaatkan kondisiku yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri dengan memperkosaku ?! " Teriak Luhan kembali.

" Sudah berapa kali ku bilang kalau aku tidak memperkosamu. Lihat kondisimu, apa kau sedang telanjang sekarang ? Apa kau merasakan kesakitan pada tubuhmu ? " Bentak Sehun tidak terima.

Mendengar kata-kata Sehun, Luhan segera mengecek tubuhnya. Dia mengenakan kaos yang entah milik siapa sedangkan celana yang dia kenakan masih tetap seperti celana yang kemarin dia kenakan. Dia juga memeriksa apakah ada bagian bawah tubuhnya yang merasa sakit atau tidak.

" Aku mengganti bajumu karena baju yang kau kenakan kemarin basah oleh keringat." Jelas Sehun seolah bisa membaca pikiran Luhan.

" Tapi tadi kau menggigit leherku dan memasukkan tanganmu ke dalam bajuku, kau benar-benar tidak berpikir untuk memperkosaku kan ? " Selidik Luhan kemudian karena teringat tentang hal yang membuatnya terbangun dari tidurnya beberapa menit yang lalu sambil memegang lehernya yang masih terasa basah dan sedikit perih.

Mendengar perataan Luhan, kontak Sehun membulatkan matanya. Sungguh tadi dia tidak sadar telah melakukan sesuatu kepada Luhan.

" Tentu saja tidak. Itu, aku.. anggap saja itu sebagai bayaran karena aku sudah menolongmu semalam. Lagi pula tidak ada yang bisa di banggakan dari tubuhmu, kau terlalu kurus dan tidak menggairahkan. " Kata Sehun asal, dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus menjawab apa-apa.

" Kau.. Aku tidak sudi kalau harus membayarmu dengan tubuhku, BODOH ! " Teriak Luhan kalap sambil melempari Sehun dengan bantal.

" Yak, Hentikan ! " Perintah Sehun sambil menangkis bantal yang di lempar oleh Luhan.

Luhan tentu saja tidak menghiraukan kata-kata Sehun, dia lalu menghujamkan pukulan-pukulan guling ke kepala dan badan Sehun. Namun pertengkaran mereka terhenti beberapa detik kemudian karena ponsel Sehun berbunyi menandakan kalau ada panggilan masuk.

Sehun segera menuju nakas dan mengangkat panggilan itu mengingat yang mengetahui nomer ponselnya hanya orang-orang terdekatnya saja, jadi kecil kemungkinan kalau itu hanya panggilan tidak penting dari teman-teman kencannya atau para pemujanya.

KIMJOON's Calling

" Ada ap.."

 _" Oh, aku pikir kau masih tidur. Ya sudah kalau begitu, cepat berangkat, aku ada perlu denganmu."_ Kata Joonmyun.

" Berangkat kemana ?" Tanya Sehun, sepertinya otaknya sedikit bergeser akibat terkena pukulan dan lemparan bantal serta guling. Sementara Luhan yang berada di belakang Sehun hanya diam mendengarkan karena Sehun me- _loudspeaker_ pembicaraannya dengan Joonmyun.

 _" Berangkat ke sekolah, bodoh ! Jangan bilang kalau kau baru bangun tidur dan berniat untuk membolos sekolah."_ Teriak Joonmyun histeris.

" KYAAA... TERNYATA SUDAH SIANG ! Aku harus pulang dan bersiap-siap." Luhan tak kalah histeris ketika mendengar kata-kata Joonmyun. Dengan panik dia berlari keluar dari kamar Sehun.

 _" Suara siapa itu ?"_ Tanya Joonmyun.

" Bukan siapa-siapa. Sudah, aku mau bersiap-siap." Kata Sehun lalu mematikan panggilan secara sepihak.

.

.

" Sial, aku harus cepat. Sebentar lagi Yifan akan datang menjemputku." Monolog Luhan sambil melepas baju yang dia kenakan asal lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Dia menyiram tubuhnya dengan shower karena sudah tidak ada waktu lagi untuknya berlama-lama di dalam kamar mandi.

Setelah mandi dengan kilat, Luhan yang saat ini sedang menggunakan handuk untuk menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya segera menuju meja rias hendak memoles krim pada wajahnya serta memakai deodorant dan parfum. Namun seketika mata Luhan membulat sempurna ketika dia melihat pantulan tubuhnya pada cermin.

" APA INI ?! " Luhan kembali histeris, bekas gigitan dan bercak merah tampak kontras menghiasi leher putihnya.

Ting nong..

CKLEK

" Selamat pagi, Sayang." Sapa Kris saat Luhan membukakan pintu untuknya. Dia pun mendaratkan sebuah kecupan pada bibir Luhan.

" Se-selamat pagi juga, Yifan." Balas Luhan yang mendapati Kris berdiri di depannya dengan tersenyum kikuk.

" Ada apa dengan lehermu ?" Tanya Kris khawatir sambil mengangkat dagu Luhan dan memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan.

Seketika tubuh Luhan menegang mendengar pertanyaan Kris, jantngnya pun berdegub kencang.

" It-itu.. Se-semalam aku memakan pasta udang, jadi.. jadi aku alergi dan meninggalkan ruam merah di leherku. Aku menutupinya karena malu." Kata Luhan sambil memegang lehernya yang dia tutupi kain kasa karena dia terburu-buru dan tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk menyamarkan bekas cupang yang di tinggalkan Sehun dilehernya dengan krim wajah.

" Syukurlah kalau begitu, aku kira kau terluka." Kata Kris sambil mengecup kening Luhan. Namun terbersit di pikirannya, bukankah semalam mereka makan di restouran Jepang dan sangat tidak mungkin kalau ada pasta di menu makanannya bukan, dan sejak kapan Luhan alergi udang ?

Tidak mau ambil pusing, Kris pun menghilangkan kecurigaannya karena mungkin saja sepulang dari mereka kencan, tunangannya itu kembali memakan pasta udang sesampainya di apartment dan bisa saja Luhan tiba-tiba alergi dengan salah satu jenis makanan laut itu.

" Oh iya, ayo masuk. Apa kau sudah sarapan ? Kalau belum aku akan membuatkanmu roti panggang." Tawar Luhan sambil menggandeng tangan Kris memasuki apartmentnya.

" Tidak usah, Sayang. Lebih baik sekarang kau ambil tasmu, karena aku tidak mau kalau kita terlambat kesekolah." Kata Kris menarik tangan tunangannya dan menghadapkan tubuh Luhan padanya lalu menggigit ujung hidungnya gemas. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Luhan tersipu malu dan mendaratkan kecupan di pipi kanan Kris, lalu dia segera melangkahkan kaki menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil tas sekolahnya.

Luhan sedang menutup pintu apartmentnya dengan Kris yang berdiri di belakangnya. Mereka berdua lalu membalikkan badan dan melangkahkan kaki menuju lift. Di saat bersamaan, Sehun keluar dari ruangan apartmentnya dengan ponsel menempel pada telinga kirinya.

" Baiklah, segera siapkan berkasnya. Sepulang sekolah aku akan ke kantor." Kata Sehun lalu mematikan ponselnya.

" Selamat pagi, Direktur Oh." Sapa Kris berusaha menggoda Sehun.

Mendengar sapaan Kris, Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Pandangan matanya lalu mengarah pada Luhan.

" Ada apa dengan lehermu ?" Tanya Sehun ketika melihat kain kasa menempel pada leher Luhan.

" Entahlah, sepertinya air liur dan gigitan udang yang aku makan semalam mengandung racun sehingga membuatku harus menutup bekas memerah yang di tinggalkannya." Jawab Luhan sambil memandang tajam ke arah Sehun.

" Sepertinya Luhan alergi udang." Jelas Kris pada Sehun. Sehun tentu saja langsung tanggap mendengar kata-kata Luhan. Bisa di pastikan kalau itu akibat perbuatannya tadi pagi. Dia pun menyunggingkan senyuman mengejek yang menurut Luhan sangat memuakkan.

Pintu lift pun terbuka, Sehun segera melangkahkan kakinya terlebih dahulu memasuki lift dengan di ikuti Kris dan Luhan di belakangnya.

* * *

" Ponselku, mana ponselku ?" Luhan sibuk mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya.

" Kau mencari apa, Lu ?" Tanya Baekhyun kepada Luhan yang satu kelas dengannya.

" Ponselku tidak ada. Tadi pagi aku juga tidak ingat kalau aku membawanya atau tidak karena aku bangun kesiangan dan terburu-buru." Kata Luhan panik.

" Coba kau hubungi dulu dengan ponselku, siapa tahu kalau terjatuh di jalan dan ada yang menemukannya bisa segera mengembalikan ponselmu." Tawar Baekhyun sambil menyodorkan ponselnya.

Tidak mau menunggu lama, Luhan segera meraih ponsel Baekhyun lalu menekan beberapa digit angka dan menghubunginya.

 _" Nomer yang anda tuju, sedang tidak ak.."_ Luhan segera mematikan panggilannya begitu terdengar suara operator yang menjawab telfonnya.

" Ah, aku ingat sekarang. Semalam ponselku aku gunakan untuk penerangan lalu.. " Luhan menggantung kata-katanya. Dia mengingat kalau semalam ponselnya dia gunakan saat listrik padam dan beberapa kejadian waktu dia memperebutan ponselnya dengan Sehun.

" Kau sudah ingat dimana meletakkannya ?" Tanya Baekhyun.

" Sepertinya ponselku tertinggal di rumah." Ucap Luhan berbohong. Dia tidak mungkin memberitahukan kalau semalam dia tidur di kamar Sehun dan kemungkinan besar ponselnya tertinggal disana. Mendengar penuturan Luhan, Baekhyun pun menganggukkan kepalanya sambil ber- oh ria.

" Lebih baik kita ke kantin saja." Ajak Luhan pada Baekhyun. Mereka berdua pun melangkahkan kaki bersama menuju kantin.

.

.

" Ada apa dengan lehermu, Lu ?" Tanya Joonmyun ketika melihat Luhan dan Baekhyun berjalan beriringan mendekati meja yang dia tempati bersama dengan Sehun dan yang lain.

" Oh, ini hanya alergi. Karena meninggalkan ruam merah, jadi aku menutupinya dengan kain kasa." Jawab Luhan sambil memegang lehernya. Dia lalu mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Kris yang sudah menunggunya sejak tadi.

Kris yang melihat tunangannya datang segera menyambutnya dengan kecupan pada bibir mungil Luhan.

" Aku jadi penasaran ingin melihat bekas alergimu. Apakah berupa bulatan merah berair, atau berupa bekas gigitan dan juga cupang ?" Kata Sehun sambil menyeringai kepada Luhan, entah kenapa dia ingin sekali mempermalukan Luhan di hadapan yang lainnya.

" Uhuk..Uhuk.." Kontan kata-kata Sehun membuat Luhan tersedak jus yang sedang di minumnya. Dia lalu melemparkan pandangan mata tajam pada Sehun, sementara teman-temannya yang lain hanya bisa tertawa mendengarnya.

" Iya benar juga, jangan-jangan sebenarnya kau menutupi bekas cupang dari Kris, benarkan ?" Timpal Kai lalu tertawa keras di ikuti oleh Chanyeol.

" Kalau memang itu bekas tanda dariku, aku tidak akan membiarkan dia menutupinya. Biar orang tahu kalau dia adalah milikku seorang." Kata Kris sambil tersenyum lalu mengusap-usap punggung Luhan yang tengah tersedak.

Luhan yang mendengar kata-kata sang tunangan hanya bisa tersipu malu lalu memukuli lengan Kris. Mendapat pukulan sayang dari Luhan, Kris hanya tertawa lalu kembali mengecup bibir Luhan lembut.

" Kalau begitu, tidak masalah kan kalau di buka saja penutupnya ? Hanya untuk memastikan saja." Sehun yang mulai risih melihat interaksi Kris dan Luhan, berusaha memprovokasi sambil kembali menyunggingkan senyuman yang menantang.

" Arghh.. " Luhan yang kebetulan duduk di depan Sehun, segera menendang tulang keringnya di bawah meja hingga membuat Sehun menggeram kecil karena kesakitan.

" Kau kenapa ?" Tanya Joonmyun pada Sehun yang tampak menahan sesuatu.

" Sepertinya Sehun sedang sakit perut, benarkan Sehun ?" Kata Luhan menyahuti pertanyaan Joonmyun. Sementara Sehun hanya memandang tajam kepada Luhan. Mereka pun kembali melanjutkan makan siang.

" Aku pergi." Pamit Sehun tiba-tiba bangkit dari duduknya tidak lama kemudian.

" Kau mau kemana ?" Tanya Joonmyun.

" Aku ada urusan di kantor." Jawab Sehun sambil menunjukkan ponselnya yang sedang menunjukkan panggilan dari Sekertarisnya.

Sepeninggal Sehun, Kai pun turut undur diri sedangkan Joonmyun dan yang lain pun melanjutkan makan siang mereka.

.

.

" Makan yang banyak, jangan biarkan tubuhmu menjadi kurus." Kyungsoo memberikan potongan-potongan kecil roti isi daging pada kucing yang beberapa waktu yang lalu pernah di tolongnya.

" Kau selalu memberi kucing itu makanan agar tidak kurus, sedangkan kau sendiri kekurangan asupan gizi dan tidak bisa bertambah tinggi." Kata Kai menimpali ucapan Kyungsoo.

" Itu bukan urusanmu." Kata Kyungsoo sambil melirik sekilas ke arah Kai lalu kembali memberikan rotinya pada kucing yang berada di depannya.

Mendengar kata-kata Kyungsoo, Kai hanya tertawa pelan. Dia lalu mendudukkan dirinya di atas rerumputan di depan Kyungsoo dan turut membelai bulu kucing tersebut.

" Hari minggu besok, apa kau ada waktu ?" Tanya Kai sambil mengambil kucing yang sedang asik menjilat-jilat tangan Kyungsoo lalu meletakkan di atas pangkuannya.

* * *

" Ada apa ?" Sehun baru saja pulang dari kantor. Saat ini dia sedang berada di dalam lift yang akan membawanya ke ruang apartment miliknya dengan ponsel yang menempel pada telinga kiri.

" ... "

" Sudahlah, Qian. Kalau memang pekerjaan itu berat, lebih baik kau lepas saja." Rupanya Sehun sedang mendapat panggilan dari Victoria.

" ... "

" Aku belum tahu kapan bisa kesana. Pekerjaanku sangat banyak dan membuatku muak." Sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar. Pekerjaan di kantor memang membuatnya sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini.

" ... "

" Kalau sampai aku melihatmu berdekatan dengan pria manapun, aku bersumpah akan membunuhnya. Kau dengar itu ?! " Ancam Sehun lalu mematikan ponselnya.

.

.

Sementara itu di tempat lain..

" Kau berbicara dengan siapa ?" Tanya seseorang kepada Victoria sambil memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Saat ini Victoria sedang berada di dalam kamar sebuah hotel berbintang di Jerman bersama dengan seorang pria.

" Aku baru saja menghubungi Sehun. Aku sangat merindukannya." Jawab Victoria sambil menyandarkan punggungnya dengan nyaman pada dada bidang lelaki yang memeluknya.

" Kyu, kapan kita membicarakan hubungan kita pada Sehun ?" Tanya Victoria sambil membalikkan badannya menghadap laki-laki tersebut yang tak lain adalah Kyuhyun.

" Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya tidak mau kalau sampai Sehun berbalik membencimu kalau dia tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi selama ini." Kata Kyuhyun sambil memeluk tubuh Victoria erat.

.

.

Lift sudah membawa Sehun ke lantai 24. Dia segera menekan tombol password apartmentnya lalu masuk kedalam. Ruangan yang tadinya gelap pun menjadi terang setelah dia menekan remote lampu yang menempel pada dinding di depan ruang tamu.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar sambil melepas sepatu dan juga blazer sekolahnya asal. Dia lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur dengan kaki yang masih menjuntai di lantai. Kaki Sehun tiba-tiba merasakan ada sebuah benda di bawahnya. Dia lalu bangkit untuk melihat benda itu.

Sehun memungut benda yang tadi tidak sengaja tersentuh kakinya. Sebuah smartphone berada di dalam genggaman tangannya. Dia hendak menyalakan ponsel tersebut untuk mengetahui siapa pemiliknya, namun ternyata ponsel itu mati karena kehabisan daya.

Sehun lalu berdiri dan memasukkan pengisi daya pada ponsel tersebut lalu menghidupkannya. Terlihat jelas oleh Sehun gambar wallpaper ponsel itu yang menampilkan wajah Luhan yang sedang tertawa sambil memeluk seekor anak anjing. Sehun yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum miring sambil menggelang-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia ingat pasti kemarin malam ponsel Luhan terjatuh waktu dia membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur.

Beberapa menit kemudian baterai ponsel itu sudah terisi lumayan banyak, selain itu banyak sekali pesan yang masuk pada ponsel itu. Sehun lalu melepas pengisi daya lalu membawa ponsel Luhan kembali menuju tempat tidur. Dia berbaring di atas tempat tidur sambil membuka ponsel Luhan tanpa mengindahkan privasi orang lain.

Sehun membuka galeri foto milik Luhan. Terlihat banyak sekali gambar-gambar Luhan dengan beberapa orang yang bisa Sehun asumsikan sebagai orangtuanya dan ada yang sedang berfoto dengan banyak orang yang seusianya yang bisa di pastikan adalah teman-temannya di Beijing. Sehun di buat tersenyum ketika melihat foto-foto Luhan yang tampak sangat menawan saat sedang tersenyum atau sedang berpose imut.

Sehun di buat penasaran saat ada salah satu folder foto yang bertuliskan " All Of Me ". Tanpa menunggu lama, Sehun lalu membuka folder itu. Dia berdecak kesal karena ada lumayan banyak foto Luhan yang sedang berduaan bersama dengan Kris. Entah kenapa dia merasa emosi melihat foto-foto itu, dan secara sadar atau tidak dia segera menekan ikon hapus untuk menghapus 1 folder foto itu dari memori ponsel Luhan lalu segera melemparkan ponsel itu asal ke atas tempat tidur.

Ponsel Luhan kembali berbunyi menandakan kalau ada beberapa pesan yang masuk. Sehun segera meraih ponsel itu lalu kembali membukanya. Dia membuka beberapa pesan yang masuk pada aplikasi Line milik Luhan. Dia membaca pesan-pesan tersebut sambil tertawa mengejek karena pembahasan teman-teman Luhan menurut Sehun sangat tidak penting. Dia akhirnya segera menutup aplikasi Line tersebut setelah mengutak-atik akun milik Luhan tersebut lalu kembali melemparkan ponsel itu asal ke atas tempat tidurnya.

.

.

Ting nong..

" Sehun, apa kau ada di dalam ?" Luhan memencet bel apartment Sehun sambil berbicara melalui intercom, " Sehun, aku mau mencari ponselku. Siapa tahu terjatuh di dalam semalam." Katanya lagi namun tetap tidak ada tanggapan.

" Sial, pasti dia belum pulang. Apa aku masuk saja ? Bukankah aku tahu password apartmennya, semoga saja tidak di ganti." Monolog Luhan. Dia lalu segera menekan 4 digit angka pada tombol password 0794.

PIP

CKLEK

Pintu pun terbuka, ternyata Sehun tidak merubah password yang Luhan simpan beberapa hari yang lalu. Luhan pun girang dibuatnya lalu perlahan memasuki ruangan apartment Sehun.

" Lampunya menyala, apa dia sudah pulang lalu pergi lagi ?" Gumam Luhan, " Ah, yang penting aku harus segera mencari ponselku sebelum dia kembali." Katanya lagi lalu segera mencari ponselnya pada sofa dan beberapa tempat di sudut ruangan. Merasa tidak menemukan apa-apa disana, tersersit dalam pikiran Luhan kalau kemungkinan besar ponselnya berada di dalam kamar Sehun.

" Pasti ada di dalam sana. Tapi aku tidak berani masuk. Ah, masa bodoh, yang penting aku masuk bukan untuk mencuri dan hanya mencari barangku saja." Kata Luhan lalu segera membuka pintu kamar Sehun lalu perlahan-lahan masuk ke dalam sana.

Luhan melangkahkan kaki mencari ponselnya pada nakas dan sofa serta meja yang berada di dalam kamar tersebut namun tidak menemukan apa-apa. Dia lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke tempat tidur. Alangkah senangnya dia karena tiba-tiba terdengar nada pesan masuk pada ponselnya. Luhan segera berlari dan mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak pada tengah tempat tidur Sehun yang luas dan nyaman itu lalu memainkannya.

" Syukurlah, ternyata memang benar ada disini.." Luhan mendekap dan menciumi ponselnya senang.

" Kenapa kau ada di kamarku ?"

" KYAAA..." Luhan berteriak histeris karena kaget mendengar suara seseorang yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya, " A-ampun, maafkan aku Sehun. Aku kira kau tidak ada dirumah karena aku sudah berkali-kali memencet bel tapi kau tudak membukakan pintu." Kata Luhan ketakutan dan masih membelakangi Sehun.

" Lalu bagaimana kau bisa masuk kedalam dan apa yang kau lakukan disini ? Kau tidak berfikir untuk mencuri barang-barangku kan ?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

Mendengar pertanyaan Sehun, Luhan kontan membalikkan tubuhnya karena merasa tersinggung dengan kata-kata Sehun.

" Yakk, aku kemari hanya untuk mengambil ponselku. Buat apa juga aku mencuri barangmu kalau aku sendiri masih mampu membelinya ? Lagipula aku bisa masuk kemari juga karena aku tahu passwordnya." Sungutnya.

" Begitukah ? Berhubung kau sudah mendapatkan ponselmu kembali, sekarang juga cepat keluar dari kamarku." Kata Sehun sambil mengusak rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk.

Jujur saja, Luhan sedikit meneguk ludahnya setelah melihat tubuh atletis Sehun di tambah dengan rambutnya yang basah semakin menambah daya tariknya.

" Baiklah, aku pulang. Bye.." Pamit Luhan. Saat membalikkan badan, terlintas dalam pikiran Luhan untuk menjahili Sehun. Dia kembali menghadap Sehun yang sedang asik mengeringkan rambutnya. Lalu..

SRET

" KYAAAA..."

Luhan menarik handuk yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuh Sehun hingga jatuh ke lantai. Namun bukannya Sehun yang berteriak histeris, malah Luhan yang berteriak karena terkejut melihat penis Sehun yang menggantung bebas di bawah sana karena tidak mengira kalau Sehun tidak mengenakan apa-apa di balik handuknya. Luhan lalu segera berlari keluar dari apartment Sehun menuju apartment miliknya.

" Sehun brengsek, kenapa dia tidak bilang kalau dia tidak memakai apa-apa di balik handuknya." Gerutu Luhan sambil bersandar di balik pintu apartmentnya, pipinya memerah dan wajahnya terasa panas karena malu.

Tring..

Ponsel Luhan sejak tadi tak henti berbunyi. Banyak sekali notifikasi pesan yang masuk pada aplikasi Line miliknya. Dengan wajah masih memerah, dia segera membuka pesan yang masuk pada grup teman-teman sekolahnya di Beijing. Namun alangkah terkejutnya dia ketika melihat adan membaca pesan-pesan dari teman-temannya.

" APA-APAAN INI ?!" Teriak Luhan.

" _Dia adalah lelaki tertampan di dunia."_ Begitu bunyi caption yang berasal dari chat Luhan dengan foto Sehun yang tengah membuka kemeja dan memperlihatkan bahu kanannya. Melihat foto itu, kontan saja grup yang berisi 25 siswa tersebut ramai dengan masuknya pesan-pesan dari teman-teman wanita Luhan.

 _" Kyaa, Luhan. Siapa dia ? Dia tampan sekali "._

 _" Luhan, apa dia kekasihmu ? Tidak boleh.. Dia hanya boleh menjadi milikku, Lu."_

 _" Lu, apa dia artis korea ? Kenalkan aku dengan dia. Please.."_

Begitulah sebagian bunyi dari pesan yang masuk. Luhan hanya bisa memijat keningnya yang mulai terasa pening. Dia lalu mengetikkan beberapa kata di grup Line-nya.

 _" Dia adalah anak mafia. Dia juga seorang psikopat yang memiliki gangguan jiwa."_

Setelah mengetik kata-kata tersebut, Luhan segera mematikan ponselnya lalu segera berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri dan mendinginkan otaknya yang mulai memanas.

* * *

Pagi ini Luhan bangun pagi seperti biasanya. Dia segera mematikan alarm yang berbunyi dari jam beker yang berada di atas nakas di sebelah kiri tempat tidurnya.

Luhan segera bangkit dari atas tempat tidur lalu melangkah menuju jendela kaca besar di kamarnya untuk menyingkap kain gorden dan membuka pintu balkon supaya cahaya matahari menyinari kamarnya dan udara pagi bisa masuk kedalam.

Luhan lalu melangkahkan kaki untuk mengambil ponselnya yang semalam dia matikan dan dia sambungkan dengan pengisi daya mengingat semalam baterai ponselnya tinggal sedikit.

Saat ini Luhan berada di dapur sambil menikmati secangkir susu yang baru saja dia buat. Dia tersenyum ceria ketika membaca pesan yang di kirim oleh pujaan hatinya semalam.

Luhan dibuat penasaran ketika ada pesan yang masuk dari ID Line yang tidak dia kenal. Karena penasaran, dia segera membuka pesan tersebut.

 _" Bagaimana tubuhku, apakah sangat bagus ? Kau pasti terpesona melihatnya bukan ? Aku yakin kau pasti bisa tidur dengan nyenyak setelah memandang penisku yang terlihat sangat menggiurkan."_ Begitu bunyi tulisan tersebut.

" Uhuk..Uhuk.." Luhan tersedak susu yang sedang diminumnya. Otaknya langsung cepat bergerak mengingat kejadian semalam waktu dia menarik handuk yang dikenakan oleh Sehun.

* * *

Sehun datang kesekolah lebih siang dari biasanya karena pagi tadi dia harus ke kantor terlebih dahulu. Dia keluar dari mobilnya sambil tersenyum ketika membaca beberapa pesan Line dari Luhan.

Ya, sejak tadi pagi Sehun saling berbalas pesan Line dengan Luhan. Luhan marah-marah karena Sehun sudah mengutak-atik ponselnya dan yang lebih membuatnya emosi adalah ketika dia tidak mendapati satupun fotonya bersama dengan Kris di galeri ponselnya.

" Sepertinya dunia akan segera kiamat karena aku melihat seorang Oh Sehun tersenyum sambil memandangi ponselnya." Kata Kai yang tengah berjalan di koridor sekolah yang sedang sepi mengingat waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 8 dan masih dalam proses belajar mengajar. Sepertinya dia baru saja dari ruang guru.

" Brengsek, kau mengagetkanku saja." Umpat Sehun sambil memandang tajam ke arah Kai. Kai hanya tertawa menanggapi umpatan Sehun lalu merangkul pundaknya dan berjalan bersama menuju kelas mereka.

.

.

BUGH.. BUGH..

" AW..ADUH, HENTIKAN. SAKIT BODOH !" Bentak Sehun ketika baru saja selesai mencuci tangannya di toilet sekolah lalu mendapatkan pukulan yang bertubi-tubi.

" Rasakan, biar kau mati sekalian." Geram Luhan sambil berulang kali memukul kepala dan punggung Sehun, " Kenapa kau lancang sekali mengutak-atik ponselku dan menghapus foto-fotoku dengan Yifan." Tambahnya.

Saat ini masih menunjukkan pukul 10. Sehun sedang berada di toilet karena tidak bisa menahan kandung kemihnya yang minta di kosongkan. Tanpa di sengaja Luhan yang baru saja keluar dari ruang guru melihat Sehun dari seberang. Tidak mau membuang waktu, dia segera mengikuti Sehun masuk ke toilet dan memukulinya ketika Sehun sudah selesai menyelesaikan kegiatannya menggunakan tumpukan buku tugas dari Guru Song.

" Luhan, STOP !" Bentak Sehun, lalu dengan cepat dan sigap dia berhasil menahan tangan Luhan hingga buku-buku yang berada di tangan Luhan jatuh berserakan di lantai toilet.

Nafas Sehun dan Luhan saling memburu karena emosi. Selama beberapa detik mereka hanya bisa saling memandang dengan pandangan mata tajam.

" Kau benar-benar cari mati denganku." Geram Sehun.

" Aku tidak takut denganmu. Kenapa kau lancang sekali menghapus foto-fotoku dengan Yifan ? Apa kau tahu kalau foto-foto itu sangat berharga buatku ?" Kata Luhan dengan emosi bersungut-sungut.

" Oh, foto-foto itu. Aku menghapusnya karena tidak ada seni di sana. Foto-foto itu biasa saja, berpegangan tangan, mencium pipi, berpelukan. Huh, terlalu mainstream." Ejek Sehun.

" Foto itu merupakan dokumentasi pribadiku bersama dengan Yifan. Bagus atau tidak, berseni atau tidak itu juga bukan urusanmu." Nafas Luhan memburu karena emosinya benar-benar tersulut, " Kalau memang fotoku terlalu mainstream, lalu bagaimana foto yang anti mainstream menurutmu itu, huh ?!" Bentak Luhan dengan emosi.

" Foto kalian berdua sangat menjijikkan." Kata Sehun dengan menyunggingkan senyuman mengejek pada Luhan, " Dan kalau kau mau tahu bagaimana seni foto yang bagus menurutku, akan ku tunjukkan dengan senang hati padamu." Sehun menganggapi pertanyaan Luhan. Lalu..

SRET

" YAK, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ?!" Teriak Luhan karena saat ini Sehun sedang menarik tubuhnya mendekat dan memojokkannya punggungnya pada dinding toilet dengan kedua tangan tertahan diantara tembok dan punggungnya.

" Aku akan menunjukkan bagaimana foto yang bagus padamu. " Kata Sehun sambil menyeringai.

" Kau jangan maca-emmpphht.. " Seketika ucapan Luhan terhenti karena dengan cepat Sehun meraih belakang kepalanya dan menempelkan bibir mereka berdua.

Cklik

Cklik

Luhan yang awalnya masih shock mendapat perlakuan tersebut lalu tersadar ketika mendegar suara jepretan kamera ponsel yang entah sejak kapan berada pada tangan kanan Sehun.

" Lepas-Emmphht.. Ungghh.. " Luhan berusaha berontak. Namun tubuh Sehun yang lebih besar darinya berhasil menghimpit tubuhnya semakin merapat dan menyelipkan lutut kanannya pada sela-sela kedua pahanya.

" Oohh.. Eungg.. " Lutut Sehun yang berada pada sela-sela paha Luhan, menggesek selakangannya hingga secara tidak sengaja dia melenguh dan sedikit membuka kedua belah bibirnya. Kesempatan itu tentu saja tidak disia-siakan oleh Sehun. Dengan cepat, dia lalu menelusupkan lidahnya yang panjang pada rongga mulut Luhan.

Tubuh Luhan terasa lemas dan hendak limbung karena mulai terbuai dengan ciuman, hisapan dan belitan Sehun pada lidahnya. Dengan sigap Sehun segera meraih dan menahan tubuh Luhan agar semakin menempel padanya setelah sebelumnya dia memasukkan ponselnya pada saku blazernya.

" Eummppt.. " Tanpa sadar Luhan mulai terbawa suasana dan menutup kedua matanya sambil membalas hisapan dan belitan lidah Sehun. Hal itu tentu membuat Sehun tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dia lalu membebaskan kedua tangan Luhan yang sejak tadi dia tahan di belakang punggungnya. Sehun lalu mengalungkan kedua lengan Luhan pada lehernya dan hal itu semakin menambah panas kegiatan ciuman dan hisapan pada bibir dan lidah mereka masing-masing.

" Euunghh.. "Luhan melenguh kencang ketika Sehun menghisap lidahnya kuat dan sebagai pelampiasan kenikmatan, dia menelusupkan jemarinya pada helaian rambut Sehun dan menjambakknya.

Sungguh, Luhan benar-benar merasa di awang-awang. Dia memang sering bercumbu dengan Kris, namun cara Kris dan Sehun memperlakukan bibir dan lidahnya terasa sangat berbeda. Cara Sehun lebih agresif dan terasa lebih memabukkan.

Perlahan, Luhan membuka kedua matanya yang tampak sayu dan mulai terbawa nafsu. Dengan mata setengah terbuka dia masih membalas lumatan-lumatan dan hisapan Sehun pada bibirnya. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian matanya semakin terbuka lebar ketika secara tidak sengaja dia melihat pantulan dirinya dan Sehun pada cermin besar yang menempel pada dinding toilet.

Kesadaran Luhan telah sepenuhnya kembali ketika Sehun mulai membuka kerah kemeja sekolahnya dan menghisap tulang selangkanya.

.

.

" APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN ?! "

TBC.

Hai..hai.. pada nungguin fd rere g nih? Sprry ya rere lama update, rere lagi banyak kerjaan soalnya. Btw sorry kalau ff rere muali terasa membosankan. Dan untuk chap 10 mudah-mudahan hari sabtu or minggu udah di update mengingat rere udah lama banget g update-update.

Yang pada nunggu kapan cinta itu tumbuh, tunggu di chap 10.. ntar ada salah satu yang udah mulai merasa suka

Thanks buat yang udah follow, favorite sama review ff rere.

Special thanks to:

Elisye Sihombing, AlexandraLexa, laabaikands, Seravin509, NiaLuhannie, choikim1310, rizky. alila. 1, ParkNada, WulanLulu, samiyatuara09, vietrona chan, ohluhan07, DEERHUN794, Gebetanku1220, levi, DinoChickiHH, karinaalysia2047, Yohannaemerald, salma lulu, ParkByunOh4, junia. angel. 58, LisnaOhLu120, msluhan87, Arifahohse, BigSehun'sjunior, Luyue89, JonginDO, Eun810, shin. songkyo12, Wenxiuli12, Oh Grace, wijayanti628, izH Lee, ChagiLu, ChikasikiHunHan947, sakurasora47, SebutLuhan3x, Odult Maniac, Luniaakimwu, niaexolu, Dya Kim


	10. Chapter 10

" APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN ?! " Teriak Joonmyun saat masuk kelas sambil membawa buku tugas ketika melihat Kris dan Chanyeol tengah membuat Lee Hyorin menangis karena mereka berdua membacakan surat cinta yang Hyorin berikan pada Kris di depan kelas.

Meskipun hampir 1 sekolah mengetahui kalau Kris sudah memiliki tunangan, tapi tidak mengurangi popularitasnya di kalangan para siswi yang masih mengharapkan cinta dan perhatiannya.

Hari ini Guru Kang tidak bisa mengajar karena sedang sakit, kelas yang awalnya gaduh karena kelakuan Chanyeol dan Kris yang mengerjai Hyorin hingga membuat teman-teman satu kelas menertawakan gadis itu menjadi hening sejak kedatangan Joonmyun.

" Upss.. Maaf, kami hanya bercanda, Joonmyun-ah ." Kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum menghadap Joonmyun, " Benar begitu kan, Lee Hyorin ?" Chanyeol kemudian bertanya kepada Hyorin, sementara gadis itu hanya menangis terisak sambil mengangguk menahan malu lau segera berjalan menuju bangkunya.

Kris yang merupakan salah satu tersangka hanya bisa diam sambil menahan tawa dan berpura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa dengan memalingkan wajahnya pada ponsel yang berada di genggaman tangannya.

" Sampai kapan kalian berdua bertingkah seperti anak kecil ?" Gerutu Joonmyun sambil meletakkan tumpukan buku tugas di meja guru, " Dan kau, Wu. Apa kau tidak malu kalau tunanganmu melihat kelakuanmu yang seperti ini ? " Tanya Joonmyun kemudian pada Kris.

" Ayolah, Kim. Kami hanya bercanda.. " Kata Kris sambil mengacak rambut Joonmyun. Dia lalu melangkahkan kaki menuju mejanya, sedangkan Joonmyun hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas kasar melihat kelakuan teman-temannya.

* * *

" Sehun, Hentikan !" Kata Luhan lemah sambil mendorong kepala Sehun dari bahunya. Nafasnya terputus-putus karena jujur saja, dia sudah dikuasai nafsu.

Sehun segera menghentikan kegiatannya menghiasi bahu dan tulang selangka Luhan dengan tanda merah yang dibuatnya. Dia segera menjauhkan kepalanya dari bahu Luhan dan melepaskan rengkuhannya pada pinggang pemuda cantik itu.

" Bagaimana, apa kau menikmati ciumanku ?" Tanya Sehun sambil lalu kembali merengkuh tubuh Luhan, namun kali ini dia membalikkan tubuh Luhan agar berdiri membelakanginya dan menghadap ke arah cermin. Luhan yang masih belum sepenuhnya menguasai dirinya hanya menurut saja dengan apa yang di lakukan Sehun.

" Lihat dirimu sekarang, inilah yang di sebut dengan seni. Penuh dengan aura sensualitas." Bisik Sehun pada telinga kanan Luhan, dia menyingkap kerah kemeja Luhan yang masih berantakan akibat perbuatannya lalu kembali mendaratkan bibir dan giginya pada bahu Luhan.

" Eunghh.. "

Cklik..

" Lihatlah ekpresimu, dan lihatlah hasil jepretan fotoku. Bagus bukan ?" Kata Sehun sambil menunjukkan ekpresi Luhan pada cermin dan juga layar ponselnya yang menunjukkan foto Sehun sedang menghisap lehernya.

Luhan hanya bisa diam membeku memandangi pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Wajahnya memerah entah karena malu, bernafsu atau marah, hanya dia sendiri yang tahu.

" Sepertinya aku sudah terlalu lama berada disini. Terima kasih untuk hari ini, karena kau hari ini aku merasa terhibur sekali. Cup.. " Ucap Sehun sambil mengecup pipi Luhan sekilas lalu pergi meninggalkan Luhan seorang diri di dalam toilet.

Sepeninggal Sehun, Luhan perlahan-lahan berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang serasa menghilang sejak insiden ciumannya dengan Sehun tadi. Penampilannya benar-benar kacau, wajahnya memerah, bibirnya membengkak, rambutnya kusut, 3 kancing seragam teratasnya terbuka dan bahunya terekspose. Luhan lalu memegang bahunya yang terdapat bercak merah hasil perbuatan Sehun tadi. Belum juga hilang bekas merah yang kemarin Sehun buat pada lehernya, sekarang malah ada bekas baru pada bahunya. Air mata mulai tergenang di pelupuk matanya.

" Kau.. KAU BENAR-BENAR BRENGSEK, OH SEHUN ! " Teriak Luhan histeris.

" Luhan ? " Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam toilet dan memanggil nama Luhan.

Mendengar namanya di panggil, Luhan sangat terkejut dan dengan cepat dia segera menghapus lelehan air matanya lalu mengancingkan kemejanya dengan benar. Setelah merasa penampilannya sudah lebih baik, dia segera membalik badannya menghadap ke arah orang yang memanggilnya.

" Baekhyun, ada apa kau kemari ? " Tanya Luhan sambil berusaha menenangkan dirinya dan menetralkan suaranya agak tidak bergetar karena gugup.

" Syukurlah kau ada di sini. Guru Song mencarimu karena kau pergi terlalu lama, rupanya kau ada disini." Kata Baekhyun, " Tapi kenapa ini berantakan sekali, kau tidak sedang berkelahi dengan seseorang kan ? Tadi aku juga sepertinya mendengarmu berteriak memaki seseorang." Tanya Baekhyun, dia sangat terkejut melihat buku-buku tugas yang berserakan dilantai.

" It-itu, tidak apa-apa. Tadi.. tadi aku terlalu buru-buru masuk ke toilet, lalu buku-buku itu terjatuh dan aku membiarkannya begitu saja karena perutku rasanya sakit sekali." Jelas Luhan berbohong, " Soal memaki, mungkin kau salah dengar karena aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa sejak tadi." Katanya lagi sambil memunguti buku-buku yang berserakan dilantai dan merapikannya.

" Begitukah ? Sepertinya ada masalah dengan pendengaranku." Gumam Baekhyun lalu membantu Luhan mengumpulkan buku.

* * *

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Sehun sedang menikmati makan siangnya bersama dengan Kai dan juga Joonmyun. Dari arah pintu masuk kantin, terlihat Chanyeol sedang berjalan sambil bercanda dengan Baekhyun sedangkan di belakang mereka ada Kris yang sedang berjalan mesra dengan Luhan disampingnya.

Sehun yang tadinya merasa sangat lapar dan sedang asik menikmati makan siangnya, tiba-tiba merasa nafsu makannya menjadi hilang saat melihat kedatangan Kris dan Luhan. Dengan sedikit kasar dia meletakkan sendok dan garpu yang dipegangnya pada pinggiran piring, lalu menghabiskan jus jeruk pesanannya. Joonmyun dan Kai yang sedang asik dengan makanan mereka tidak menghiraukan perbuatan Sehun.

" Kenapa kalian lama sekali ? " Tanya Joonmyun ketika Luhan dan yang lainnya sudah mengambil posisi duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing.

" Maaf, tadi kami harus mengerjakan tugas dari Guru Song karena Luhan yang di tugaskan mengambil buku tugas di ruang guru ternyata terlalu lama berada di toilet." Jawab Baekhyun, Chanyeol yang duduk di sebelahnya segera memanggil pelayan untuk memesan makan siang mereka.

" Maaf." Kata Luhan sambil tersenyum malu pada Joonmyun yang duduk di sebelah Sehun. Pandangan matanya tanpa sengaja mengarah pada Sehun yang tengah menatapnya tajam sambil menyeringai. Didalam hati, Luhan mengutuk ekspresi Sehun yang seperti itu, karena menurutnya terlihat sangat memuakkan dan tiba-tiba membuatnya merinding.

" Memangnya apa saja yang kau lakukan di toilet ? " Tanya Sehun tiba-tiba dengan pandangan mata yang sekan ingin menelanjangi Luhan saat itu juga.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, kontan membuat jantung Luhan berdegub kencang. Dia berusaha mengontrol dirinya agar tidak terlalu terpancing emosi dan tidak gugup dalam menghadapi Sehun.

" Memangnya kalau ku sebutkan apa saja yang aku lakukan, apa tidak akan mengganggu nafsu makan kalian ?" Tanya Luhan balik.

" Iyuh.. lebih baik jangan kau katakan, sungguh aku benar-benar sangat lapar dan tidak ingin mendengar sesuatu yang bisa merusak nafsu makanku." Kata Baekhyun dengan ekspresi wajah memohon.

" Sayang, kau mau pesan apa ? " Tanya Kris tiba-tiba.

" Terserah kau saja." Jawab Luhan sambil melempar senyum manis pada Kris.

" Cih, menggelikan." Gumam Sehun pelan.

" Apa kau mengucapkan sesuatu ?" Tanya Joonmyun.

" Tidak." Bantah Sehun.

" Aku selesai." Kata Kai yang sudah menyelesaikan makan siangnya.

" Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau sering pergi setelah makan siang, memangnya kau mau pergi kemana Kai ?" Tanya Joonmyun pada Kai yang sudah bangkit berdiri dari duduknya.

" Rahasia. Aku pergi dulu." Kata Kai dengan senyuman misterius lalu berpamitan pada teman-temannya dan melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kantin.

Makanan pesanan Kris, Luhan, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akhirnya sampai beberapa menit kemudian. Mereka pun menikmati makan siang bersama sementara Joonmyun sedang sibuk dengan IPadnya sedangkan Sehun masih asik mengutak-atik ponselnya.

Luhan menikmati makan siangnya dengan lahap. Sesekali Kris menyuapkan makanannya untuk Luhan, karena menurutnya Luhan tampak kurus jadi dia ingin agar tunangannya itu semakin berisi.

Sehun yang duduk tepat di depan Luhan sejak beberapa menit yang lalu tidak bisa melepas pandangan matanya pada dua objek yang berada di depannya. Dia tidak suka melihat interaksi Kris dan juga Luhan. Namun beberapa detik kemudian terbersit ide melintas di otaknya. Dengan seringaian yang menghiasi wajahnya, Sehun segera mencari sesuatu pada ponselnya.

Tring..

Ponsel Luhan berbunyi menandakan ada pesan masuk pada akun Line miliknya. Setelah menerima sesuap daging dari Kris dan mengunyahnya dengan mulut penuh makanan, dia segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana. Luhan segera membuka pesan tersebut tanpa melihat nama akun pengirimnya.

" UGH..Uhuk..Uhuk.. " Luhan tersedak daging yang sedang dia kunyah. Tangan kanannya sibuk memukul-mukul dadanya sedangkan tangan kirinya sibuk meraih gelas minuman.

" Kau kenapa, sayang ?" Tanya Kris tampak khawatir melihat Luhan. Dengan segera dia membantu Luhan mengelus dan memijat punggungnya. Dia juga memberikan gelas minumannya untuk Luhan.

" Ti-tidak apa-apa. Ak-aku hanya tersedak saja, sepertinya potongan daging yang kau beri tadi terlalu besar." Jawab Luhan berbohong lalu dengan buru-buru segera memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku blazer. Dada dan tenggorokannya mulai terasa lega setelah berhasil menelan makanannya dengan dibantu 2 gelas air minum.

Luhan lalu mengarahkan pandangan matanya ke arah Sehun dengan tajam. Luhan melihat Sehun yang sedang menyeringai dan wajahnya tampak menyiratkan kepuasan karena sudah berhasil mengganggu kemesraan Luhan dengan Kris.

Asal kalian tahu, hal yang membuat Luhan tersedak adalah dikarenakan Sehun mengirimkan foto mereka yang tadi sedang berciuman di dalam toilet. Dia juga menambahkan keterangan " _best kissing ever "_ , kontan saja Luhan yang mendapat kiriman foto dan pesan itu menjadi terkejut dibuatnya.

Luhan terus merapalkan kata " _Aku akan membunuhmu "_ lewat gerakan bibir yang mampu di tangkap oleh Sehun meski Luhan mengucapkannya tanpa bersuara. Sehun hanya menanggapi santai ucapan Luhan sambil mengerlingkan mata jahil.

* * *

" Sayang, barang-barang ini di letakkan dimana ?" Tanya Kris pada Luhan yang sedang berada didapur menyiapkan minuman untuk mereka berdua.

" Kau letakkan di dalam kamarku saja, nanti biar aku bereskan sendiri." Jawab Luhan keluar dari dapur sambil membawa 2 gelas minuman.

Luhan dan Kris baru saja pulang dari berjalan-jalan dan berbelanja sepulang sekolah tadi

Luhan sedang merebahkan tubuhnya diatas sofa di ruang tamu begitu Kris keluar dari kamarnya.

" Apa kau lelah ?" Tanya Kris sambil mengangkat kepala Luhan lalu duduk di sofa tersebut agar Luhan bisa menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantal.

Mendengar pertanyaan Kris, Luhan hanya menganggukan kepalanya sambil memilin dasi sekolah yang Kris kenakan. Perlahan Luhan menarik turun dasi itu, Kris yang mengerti apa maksud Luhan pun perlahan menundukkan kepala dan merendahkan punggungnya sambil menyunggingkan senyuman menggoda.

" Aku mencintaimu." Kata Luhan sesaat sebelum bibir mereka bertemu dan saling memagut mesra.

" Eumphht.. " Erang Luhan saat Kris menghisap bibir bawahnya. Kris dan Luhan sudah mulai terbawa suasana. Dengan cepat Kris melepas ciumannya lalu menarik tubuh Luhan yang sedang berbaring agar duduk di atas pangkuannya.

Kris kembali mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir Luhan yang tampak memerah. Mereka saling memagut bibir masing-masing dan mencari kenikmatan dari setiap inci bibir pasangannya.

Tangan kanan Kris yang tadinya berada pada pinggang Luhan mulai merangkak naik dan segera melepaskan dasi yang masih bertengger pada kerah kemeja sekolah yang Luhan kenakan. Setelah itu perlahan-lahan Kris mulai membuka kancing kedua kemeja Luhan. Belum sempat Kris membuka kancing ketiga, mata Luhan terbuka lebar dan kesadarannya pun seketika itu kembali.

Luhan secara tiba-tiba melepas pertautan bibir mereka dan segera bangkit berdiri dari atas pangkuan Kris. Wajahnya tampak gelisah dan juga ketakutan.

" Kau kenapa, Lu ?" Tanya Kris. Dia kaget karena tidak biasanya Luhan melepaskan ciuman mereka seperti itu.

" Ti-tidak, aku tidak apa-apa." Kata Luhan gugup sambil memegangi kerah kemejanya yang terbuka. Dia terkejut, karena saat Kris membuka kancing kemejanya tadi, dia teringat dengan apa yang sudah Sehun lakukan padanya pagi tadi. Dia khawatir kalau sampai Kris melihat bekas merah yang telah di tinggalkan Sehun pada bahu dan tulang selangkanya.

" Benarkah ? Apa jangan-jangan karena aku terlalu kasar ?" Tanya Kris lagi, wajahnya menyiratkan penyesalan.

" Tidak, kau tidak kasar dan ciumanmu sangat lembut seperti biasanya." Jawab Luhan dengan wajah merona meski ada nada gugup dari suaranya.

" Kau sedang tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku kan ?" Kris semakin penasaran dengan sikap Luhan.

" Hey, aku tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu, Yifan. Aku.. aku hanya butuh ke kamar mandi saat ini." Jelas Luhan berbohong, " Aku ke kamar mandi dulu, Ok ? Cup.. " Pamitnya sambil mengelus rahang tegas Kris dan mendaratkan ciuman pada bibirnya lalu segera melangkah ke dalam kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya.

Drrt.. Drtt..

Tepat ketika Luhan masuk kedalam kamar, tiba-tiba ponsel Kris berdering menandakan kalau ada panggilan masuk. Dia lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku celana dan melihat nama ayahnya terpampang di sana. Mau tak mau Kris segera mengangkat panggilan itu dan berbincang-bincang dengan ayahnya tentang masalah pekerjaan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Luhan keluar dari kamar dengan penampilan yang lebih rapi dan fresh. Dia memakai kaos halterneck yang bisa menutupi bagian lehernya. Dia hendak memanggil Kris, namun belum sempat suaranya keluar, Kris sudah terlebih dahulu memberi isyarat jari di depan bibirnya. Luhan yang mengerti maksud Kris pun dterdiam lalu duduk kembali di sofa disebelah Kris. Tak lam akemudian Kris pun mengakhiri percakapannya dengan sang ayah di telfon.

" Sayang, aku harus pulang. Aku harus mengirimkan berkas yang ayah minta." Kata Kris sambil memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana, " Maaf kalau aku tidak bisa tinggal lebih lama." Tambahnya lagi dengan wajah menyesal.

" Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Bukankah besok pagi kita masih bisa bertemu. Lagi pula perintah dari Paman Wu lebih penting." Kata Luhan berusaha memaklumi.

Kris dan Luhan sama-sama bangkit dari duduk mereka. Kris lalu menggenggam tangan kanan Luhan dan berjalan bersama menuju pintu. Luhan pun mengantar Kris sampai di depan lift.

Sambil menunggu lift, Luhan yang bersandar pada dada Kris kembali memilin-milin dasi yang tunangannya itu kenakan. Kris yang gemas melihat tingkah Luhan pun segera menarik dagunya dan mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Ting..

" Eheem.. "

Baru beberapa detik Kris dan Luhan berciuman, tiba-tiba pintu lift terbuka dan ada suara dehaman seseorang yang mengganggu kegiatan mereka. Luhan pun segera mendorong tubuh Kris menjauh karena terkejut.

" Bisakah kalian menyingkir ?" Rupanya Sehun lah yang mengintrupsi kegiatan Kris dan Luhan.

" Oh, maaf teman." Kata Kris sambil merengkuh pinggang Luhan agar sedikit minggir dan tidak menghalangi jalan. Sementara Luhan hanya memandang Sehun dengan pandangan mata tajam dan wajah cemberut yang tampak menggemaskan di mata Sehun.

Sehun segera keluar dari lift, sekilas dia memandang ke arah Luhan sambil menyeringai. Dia pun berjalan dengan angkuh seperti biasanya menuju apartmentnya tanpa menyapa pada Kris dan Luhan tentunya.

" Sehun, tunggu." Kris tiba-tiba memanggil Sehun.

Sehunpun segera menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang hendak menekan password apartmentnya. Dia lalu membalikkan badannya menghadap pada Kris dengan pandangan datar.

" Aku baru ingat, bisakah kau mengirimkan berkas tentang proyek kerjasama kita dengan YOUTH Corp ke emailku ?" Tanya Kris.

" Ok." Jawab Sehun singkat.

Kris pun berpamitan pada Luhan dan tak lupa mencium keningnya lalu segera masuk ke dalam lift. Pintu lift menutup beberapa detik kemudian dan mulai bergerak turun.

" Apakah yang tadi itu bisa di sebut dengan ciuman ?" Tanya Sehun yang ternyata masih berada di depan pintu apartmentnya. Luhan yang masih berdiri di depan lift pun memutar bola matanya malas.

" Itu bukan urusanmu." Jawab Luhan ketus lalu bergerak hendak meninggalkan Sehun, " Ah aku ingat.. " tiba-tiba Luhan menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan Sehun. Dia lalu memutar tubuhnya agar bisa berhadapan langsung dengan Sehun.

" Apa maksudmu mengirimkan foto itu padaku ?" Kata Luhan sambil menendang tulang kering Sehun keras.

DUGH

" ARGHH.. " Erang Sehun kesakitan. Tendangan kaki Luhan tidak bisa di remehkan mengingat dia adalah mantan pemain sepak bola di Junior Highschool dulu.

" Rasakan itu. Ha.. ha.. ha.. " Kata Luhan sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Sehun tampak sangat kesakitan.

" MATI KAU, LUHAN ! "Sehun pun mengejar Luhan dan berusaha menangkapnya.

Mengetahui kalau keselamatannya terancam, dengan gesit Luhan segera berlari menuju apartmentnya yang memang pintunya terbuka. Dia segera meraih pintu dan menutupnya secepat mungkin bertepatan dengan Sehun yang sudah berada di depannya.

BRAK

" ARGHH.. " Lagi, Sehun mengerang kesakitan. Kali ini keningnya terbentur pintu yang di tutup dengan kencang oleh Luhan.

* * *

Pagi ini Luhan sangat bersyukur karena dia tidak bertemu dengan Sehun saat lewat di depan apartmentnya mengingat apa yang sudah dia lakukan pada Sehun semalam. Dia lalu memasuki lift yang akan membawanya ke lantai 1 dimana Kris sudah menunggunya di depan bangunan gedung apartment karena Kris tidak bisa menjemputnya di atas.

Di sekolah Luhan merasa bagai di surga karena hingga jam istirahat Sehun tidak juga menampakkaan batang hidungnya. Rupanya Sehun sejak tadi pagi sedang menghadiri rapat dengan pengusaha dari Jepang dan bisa di pastikan kalau hari ini dia tidak masuk sekolah.

Tak terasa sudah 3 hari ini Luhan merasa tenang dan hari-harinya terasa damai. Sudah 3 hari pula ponselnya aman tanpa ada gangguan berupa kiriman foto atau pesan-pesan yang bisa membuat emosinya meledak-ledak karena selama itu lah Sehun tidak lagi mengirimkan pesan padanya ataupun mengganggunya.

Menurut Kris, sejak 3hari yang lalu perusahaan milik keluarga Sehun dan Joonmyun sedang mengadakan kerjasama besar dengan beberapa perusahaan asing ternama, sehingga mengharuskan mereka mengikuti beberapa rapat dan juga pertemuan di Jerman. Hal itu cukup melegakan bagi Luhan, karena selama beberapa hari kedepan dia bisa bernafas dengan bebas.

* * *

 **Jerman**

Sehun mulai merasa bosan yang teramat sangat. 4 harii sudah dia harus duduk dan mengadiri rapat selama berjam-jam dari pagi hingga petang, dan ketika malam menjelang dia harus menghadiri pertemuan dengan beberapa kolega bisnis keluarganya dalam jamuan makan malam.

Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu Sehun tidak mengutak-atik ponselnya sama sekali karena dia tidak ada waktu untuk bermain-main. Namun hari ini dia tidak mau tahu dan tidak ambil pusing dengan rapat yang menurutnya sangat tidak penting karena sampai detik ini belum menemukan kesepakatan bersama. Sehun dengan acuh mengeluarkan ponselnya saat sang Ayah, Kyuhyun sedang menjabarkan tentang proyek kerjasama di depan para calon penanam modal.

Sehun mulai membuka akun Line miliknya. Dalam kontak Line miliknya hanya ada nama Joonmyun, Kris, Chanyeol, Kai, Baekhyun dan juga Luhan saja. Sehun lalu membuka kontak Luhan dan membaca obrolan mereka selama beberapa hari yang lalu. Tanpa di sadari, sebuah senyuman tipis menghiasi wajahnya. Tidak menunggu lama, Sehun segera mencari gambar pada folder galeri, dia mencari sebuah foto yang menurutnya bagus lalu mengirimkannya pada seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja memenuhi pikirannya, siapa lagi kalau bukanLuhan.

" Bisakah kau mematikan ponselmu dan lebih fokus pada pekerjaan ?" Bisik Joonmyun yang duduk tepat disebelah Sehun, " Dan hal apa yang bisa membuatmu tersenyum seperti orang gila hanya dengan memandangi ponsel seperti itu ?" Tanya Joonmyun, sungguh baru kali ini dia melihat keponakannya itu tersenyum walah hanya sekilas saja.

" Aku tidak tersenyum." Elak Sehun lalu kembali memasang wajah datarnya. Sungguh sangat memalukan sekali dia terpergok melakukan hal yang menurutnya menjijikkan itu di depan pamannya, " Lagi pula bukankah sudah berkali-kali aku bilang, apapun yang aku lakukan itu bukanlah urusanmu. Jadi lebih baik kau dengarkan saja apa yang dikatakan oleh sepupumu yang berada didepan sana itu." Kata Sehun kepada Joonmyun sambil menunjuk Ayahnya yaang berdiri di depan dengan dagu.

Mendengar kata-kata Sehun, Joonmyun hanya bisa menggeram kesal, menggerutu dan mengumpat Sehun dengan pelan. Joonmyun yang awalnya penasaran dengan apa yng sedang Sehun lakukanpun akhirnya lebih memilih memperhatikan jalannya rapat.

* * *

 **Korea Selatan**

4 hari telah berlalu, Luhan menjalani hari-harinya dengan gembira. Namun rupanya kesenangan dan kegembiraan Luhan tidak bertahan lama. Siang ini dia harus mengumpat berkali-kali ketika sedang berada di dalam toilet sekolah saat mendapatkan pesan Line dari Sehun yang berisi salah satu foto mereka yang lagi-lagi tengah berciuman seperti beberapa hari yang lalu namun kali ini gambar yang di kirim oleh Sehun terlihat lebih ' panas ' karena Luhan tampak sangat menikmati. Selain itu tak lupa Sehun juga mengirim pesan yang berbunyi...

 _" Rapat beberapa hari ini sangat memuakkan. Andai aku bisa menikmati bibir itu lagi untuk menghilangkan rasa bosanku."_

Luhan segera mengetik pesan balasan yang akan di kirimkan pada Sehun. Bibirnya tak henti-hentinya mengucap sumpah serapah.

" Semoga kau cepat mati, Oh Sehun. Aku tidak sudi membiarkanmu mencium bibirku lagi."

 _" Berani bertaruh ? Aku pastikan kalau dalam waktu dekat aku pasti bisa mengecapnya lagi."_

" Kau gila. Cepat hapus semua foto-foto memuakkan itu."

Tidak menunggu lama, Sehun kembali membalas pesan Luhan.

 _" APA ? kau menyuruhku untuk menghapus semua foto-foto itu ? TIDAK AKAN, HA.. HA..HA.. "_

Begitulah beberapa bunyi pesan dari Sehun yang membuat Luhan berteriak kesal di dalam toilet hingga membuat salah satu siswa yang hendak masuk ketoilet terkejut dan berlari ketakutan dan lebih memilih mencari toilet sekolah yang lain.

* * *

Luhan baru saja sampai di gedung apartmentnya setelah sejak pagi dia harus pergi kesekolah lalu sorenya dia keluar berkencan dengan Kris sekaligus mencari makan malam. Kali ini Kris tidak bisa mengantarnya sampai ke atas karena dia sedang ada janji dengan Chanyeol dan juga Kai. Setelah Kris pamit pergi, Luhan melihat sebuah mobil mewah meluncur masuk halaman gedung. Tidak usah di tanya lagi siapa pemilik mobil tersebut, sebelum orang itu turun dari mobilnya, dengan tergesa-gesa Luhan segera memasuki bangunan gedung dan menuju lift yang akan membawanya ke lantai 24 karena dia tidak mau bertatap muka dengan orang tersebut yang tak lain adalah Sehun. Rupanya pemuda itu sudah kembali dari Jerman.

.

.

Semalam Luhan mimpi buruk dimana Sehun mengirimkan foto-foto ciuman mereka pada Kris hingga dia pun gelisah dan tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak dibuatnya. Semalaman dia memutar otak mimikirkan bagaimana caranya agar bisa terbebas dari teror foto-foto yang Sehun kirim.

" Pasti Sehun masih tidur. Aku harus segera menghapus foto-foto menjijikkan yang ada di ponselnya sebelum dia mengirimnya pada, Yifan." Kata Luhan pagi ini dengan wajah kusut karena kurang mengarahkan pandangan matanya pada jam beker yang berdiri dengan cantik di atas nakas yang masih menunjukkan pukul 05.00.

Luhan berencana menyelinap kedalam apartment Sehun dan menghapus foto-foto mereka saat sang pemilik ponsel masih tertidur mengingat kalau Sehun sudah terbangun, maka dia bisa menghadapi kejadian yang lebih buruk lagi.

Dengan langkah mantap dan penuh keyakinan, Luhan segera keluar dari apartmentnya. Sesampainya di depan pintu apartment Sehun, dia segera menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya kuat. Dirasa sudah mulai yakin, Luhan lalu menekan beberapa angka yang di jadikan password pintu apartment Sehun yang ternyata memang masih sama seperti terakhir kali Luhan menggantinya.

" Sehun sangat menyukai password dariku atau bagaimana ? Kenapa dia tidak menggantinya ? Tapi masa bodoh, yang penting aku bisa masuk kedalam." Kata Luhan sambil tersenyum senang

Luhan sudah berhasil masuk kedalam. Dengan langkah seperti pencuri, dia menyusuri ruang tamu apartment Sehun yang gelap karena lampunya padam. Tidak jarang kakinya terantuk perabotan milik Sehun dan menimbulkan suara decitan.

Luhan sudah berada di depan pintu kamar Sehun. Dengan sikap waspada, dia menempelkan telinganya pada daun pintu. Setelah dirasa tidak terdengar suara apa-apa, Luhan segera memegang kenop pintu dan membukanya perlahan

Luhan berhasil masuk kedalam kamar, dengan di terangi cahaya lampu tidur, dia bisa melihat kalau saat ini Sehun masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Dia sedikit berdecih kesal karena menurutnya Sehun tetap saja terlihat tampan dan juga menjengkelkan walau dalam keadaan tertidur sekalipun.

Tak mau berlama-lama, Luhan segera mencari ponsel milik Sehun. Dia merasa sepertinya keburuntungan sedang berada di tangannya. Dia melihat ponsel Sehun tergeletak dengan manis di atas nakas. Dengan langkah berjengkit, dia segera menghampiri tempat dimana ponsel itu berada.

Ponsel Sehun sudah berada di dalam genggaman tangan Luhan. Dia segera menggeser tanda kunci untuk membukanya, setelah itu dia segera mencari galeri foto milik Sehun. Namun ternyata Luhan harus gigit jari, karena ternyata Sehun memprotect galeri fotonya dengan pin.

" 1234.. 9999.. Sial.. " Gumam Luhan sambil menggerutu dan berulang-ulang menekan tombol pin pada ponsel Sehun namun gagal membukanya.

" 0794."

" Oh, 0794. Terima kasih." Kata Luhan pada seseorang yang membisikkan angka tersebut di telinga kanannya dan berdiri di belakangnya.

" Yeah, aku berhasil." Girang Luhan tanpa menghiraukan orang yang masih setia berdiri sambil bersendekap melihat tingkahnya.

" Sebegitu bahagianya kah dirimu berhasil membuka galeri ponselku ?" Tanya Sehun dengan tenang.

" Tentu saj... " Luhan hanya bisa membeku ketika menyadari kalau sejak tadi dia tidak berbicara sendiri dan ada seseorang yang memberitahukan nomer pin ponsel Sehun, siapa kalau bukan si pemilik ponsel itu sendiri.

Luhan pun menelan ludahnya kasar, keringat mulai membasahi pelipisnga. Dengan gerakan perlahan dan seadakan ada efek slowmotion, Luhan memutar kepalanya ke arah kanan.

Wajah tampan Sehun yang beberapa menit yang lalu sempat dikaguminya saat sedang tertidur tadi, sekarang sudah berdiri di belakangnya dengan ekspresi yang tampak sangat menakutkan lebih dari biasanya.

Luhan lalu membalikan badannya agar bisa menghadap Sehun sepenuhnya. Lidahnya terasa kelu dan kakinya gemetaran.

" Mana ponselku." Suara Sehun memecah keheningan sambil menengadahkan tangan kanannya di depan Luhan.

" Ti-tidak. Ak-aku tidak akan memberikannya." Tolak Luhan.

" Kenapa memangnya ?" Tanya Sehun sambil mencondongkan wajahnya pada Luhan yang hanya bisa memundurkan tubuhnya.

" Aku akan memberikannya kepadamu setelah aku menghapus semua foto-foto kita." Jawab Luhan tegas, keberanian mulai kembali padanya.

" Kau tidak akan bisa menghapusnya." Kata Sehun sambil menyeringai, lalu..

SRET

" YAKK, KEMBALIKAN PADAKU, OH SEHUN !" Teriak Luhan karena sekarang ponsel Sehun sudah berpindah tangan dan berada di dalam genggaman tangan sang pemilik.

" Tidak akan." Kata Sehun sambil mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Luhan yang memang postur tubuhnya lebih pendek dari Sehun hanya bisa melompat-lompat berusaha meraih ponsel tersebut.

" Kemarikan, Oh Sehun. Aku harus menghapus foto-foto itu sebelum kau mengirimkannya pada Yifan." Kata Luhan masih dengan gigih berusaha meraih ponsel Sehun.

Entah kenapa emosi Sehun tiba-tiba tersulut ketika mendengar Luhan menyebut nama Kris. Dia merasa marah karena mengetahui tujuan Luhan yang sebenarnya untuk menghapus foto-foto mereka berdua.

BRAKK

Sehun segera melempar asal ponselnya ke sudut ruangan hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang sangat keras dan hancur berkeping-keping. Matanya yang tadi berkilat jenaka karena bisa melihat Luhan saat dia baru bangun tidur setelah beberapa hari dia tidak melihatnya dan terbersit keinginan untuk menggodanya menguap entah kemana.

" Yak, kenapa kau melempar ponselmu. Aku belum menghapus-ARGH... " Belum sempat Luhan menyelesaikan kata-katanya, dia lalu berteriak kesakitan karena Sehun memegang kedua tangannya dengan erat lalu mendorong tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur dengan dia berada di atasnya dan bertumpu pada lutut agar tidak menindih tubuh Luhan.

" Jadi ini alasanmu memintaku agar menghapus semua foto itu ? Hanya karena kau takut aku mengirimnya pada tunanganmu ?" Desis Sehun tepat di depan wajah Luhan.

" Apa yang kau lakukan, Sehun ? Lepaskan aku." Kata Luhan sambil menggerak-gerakkan badannya berusaha melepaskan diri, " Lagi pula memangnya alasan apalagi kalau bukan mencegahmu mengirim foto tersebut pada Yifan." Tambah Luhan balas menandang Sehun tajam.

" Ah, aku baru ingat. Bukankah kemarin aku mengajakmu bertaruh kalau aku pasti bisa mengecap bibirmu kembali secepatnya ? Tak kusangka aku akan mendapatkannya secepat ini." Kata Sehun sambil menyeringai dan pandangan matanya berpusat pada bibir tipis Luhan.

" Yak, jangan lakukan itu. Jangan lagi kau menciumku, brengsek. Menyingkir dariku." Luhan menjadi panik mendengarnya. Dia semakin memberontak dan berusaha melepaskan diri, namun cengkaraman Sehun yang kuat pada tangannya tidak bisa membuatnya berbuat apa-apa. Lagipula tubuhnya juga terkungkung di bawah tubuh Sehun.

" Hewan buas tidak akan melepaskan buruannya dengan mudah, sayang. Jadi bersiap-siaplah, karena aku akan mendapatkan sarapanku sebentar lagi." Kata Sehun sambil tersenyum puas dan dengan perlahan segera mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Luhan.

" Tidak, Sehun jauhkan wajahmu. Tidak, Sehu-eumppht.. " Sia-sia saja apa yang di katakan Luhan dan apa yang dia lakukan dengan berusaha memberontak melepaskan dirinya. Sehun tetap saja menyatukan bibir mereka berdua.

Luhan berusaha menutup rapat-rapat bibirnya. Tentu saja Sehun tidak kehilangan akal, dia segera menjauhkan bibir dan juga wajahnya dari Luhan.

" Kau emmpht.. " Saat Luhan membuka bibirnya hendak mengeluarkan kata-kata, saat itu lah Sehun kembali menyerang bibirnya. Luhan yang tidak siap hanya bisa diam sambil membelalakkan kedua matanya.

Sehun yang sudah sering kali berciuman dan sudah beberapa kali mencium Luhan pun dengan mudah bisa menakhlukkan Luhan dengan begitu mudahnya. Dia mengulum dan menghisap bibir bawah Luhan dengan penuh kelembutan. Luhan pun akhirnya terpancing juga dan perlahan-lahan dia membalas ciuman Sehun.

" Eunghh.. " Desah Luhan ketika tiba-tiba ciuman Sehun semakin menuntut. Dia mengulum dan menghisap lidah Luhan dengan penuh nafsu dan Luhan pun berusaha mengimbangi ciuman Sehun yang membuatnya serasa melayang.

" Ahh.. " Luhan kembali mendesah ketika Sehun melepas ciuman mereka. Nafas Sehun dan Luhan tersengal-sengal dengan sisa-sisa saliva menempel pada sudut bibir mereka berdua.

Saat ini Sehun sudah tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi. Otaknya serasa kosong ketika melihat wajah merona Luhan yang saat ini berbaring di bawahnya dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan. Tidak menunggu lama, dia segera melepas kaos yang dia kenakan lalu melemparkannya asal.

" Kau membuatku gila." Geram Sehun di depan bibir Luhan.

" Eungg.. "Luhan hanya bisa menjawab geraman Sehun dengan suara desahannya saja karena Sehun kembali menghisap bibirnya dengan penuh nafsu.

.

.

" Dasar, kenapa ponselnya tidak bisa di hubungi ?" Geram Joonmyun yang saat ini sedang berada di dalam lift sambil berkali-kali menghubungi nomer seseorang dari ponselnya.

Tring..

Lift sudah sampai di lantai 24, Joonmyun pun segera melangkahkan kaki menuju sebuah pintu apartment seseorang yang sangat di kenalnya, apartment Sehun. Dia hendak memasukkan password untuk membuka pintu, namun dia sedikit terkejut ketika mengetahui kalau pintu apartment itu tidak tertutup dengan benar atau dengan kata lain sedang dalam kondisi terbuka. Dengan sedikit merasa heran dan juga penasaran, dia segera melangkahkan kaki memasuki apartment Sehun.

" Dasar ceroboh. Pasti semalam dia tidak menutup pintunya dengan benar." Geram Joonmyun sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Sehun.

Sesampainya di depan pintu kamar Sehun, Joonmyun segera mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk memegang kenop pintu.

" Hey, pemalas. Ayo cepat bangu..." Joonmyun yang awalnya berteriak berusaha membangunkan Sehun, hanya bisa tercengang melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh keponakannya diatas tempat tidur " .. -n ".

Mendengar namanya di sebut, Sehun hanya cuek saja dan tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya mengingat ini bukanlah yang pertama kalinya dia bercumbu dengan seseorang dan mendapati kejadian seperti ini, datangnya pengganggu di saat dia sedang dikuasai nafsu.

Namun berbeda dengan Luhan, seketika itu kesadarannya langsung kembali. Kedua matanya yang tadinya tertutup pun terbuka lebar, dia segera menghentikan kegiatannya membalas hisapan Sehun pada lidahnya.

Luhan lalu mengarahkan pandangan matanya ke arah pintu. Dia terkejut karena ada Joonmyun yang sedang menatapnya dan Sehun dengan pandangan kaget dan tidak percaya. Kontan saja dia lalu melepas kedua lengannya yang sedang dia kalungkan pada leher Sehun lalu mendorong tubuh Sehun dengan sekuat tenaga.

" Kenapa kau mendorongku ?!" Tanya Sehun pada Luhan. Namun Luhan tidak menghiraukannya dan lebih memilih bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya lalu duduk di atas tempat tidur dengan wajah ketakutan, malu dan juga merasa bersalah.

" Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan ?" Tanya Joonmyun. Hal seperti ini juga bukan lah yang pertama kalinya Joonmyun lihat dari Sehun dan juga teman-temannya yang lain. Namun yang membuatnya kaget dan tidak percaya adalah, bagaimana bisa keponakannya bercumbu dengan tunangan sahabatnya sendiri.

" Joonmyun, aku..aku.. Maaf.. " Ucap Luhan lalu segera berlari keluar dari kamar Sehun lalu menuju apartmentnya sendiri.

" Dasar kau memang brengsek, Kim Joonmyun. Kau merusak kesenanganku." Geram Sehun pada sang paman dengan pandangan mata penuh emosi.

" Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ? Bagaimana kalian berdua bisa melakukan hal itu ?" Tanya Joonmyun penasaran.

" Diam kau, Joonmyun. Ini semua bukan urusanmu. Lagi pula aku hanya bermain-main dengannya." Ucap Sehun namun entah kenapa dadanya serasa berdenyut nyeri waktu mengatakan kalau dia hanya bermain-main saja dengan Luhan.

" Tapi kenapa Luhan ? Kenapa harus dia ? Bukankah kita semua tahu kalau dia tunangan Kris, sahabat kita ?" Cecar Joonmyun tidak habis pikir.

" Lagi pula, aku harap kau tidak bermain-main dengan perasaan seseorang. Mungkin kau belum merasakannya, tapi kalau kau sudah mulai menyukainya, kau bisa membuat semuanya menjadi kacau." Tambah Joonmyun.

" Bisakah kau tutup mulutmu, Kim Joonmyun ?!" Bentak Sehun.

* * *

Perasaan Luhan tidak menentu. Sejak Kris menjemputnya untuk berangkat ke sekolah tadi, dia hanya berdiam diri saja tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun dari bibirnya. Kris sebenarnya curiga dengan keadaan kekasih hatinya yang terasa aneh hari ini, namun dia urungkan karena tidak mau kalau sampai Luhan merasa tidak nyaman dengan rasa penasarannya. Kalau Luhan ada masalah, pasti dia akan bercerita sendiri kepadanya, begitu pikir Kris.

Luhan dan Kris sudah sampai di sekolah 10 menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi lalu keluar dari dalam mobil. Tidak lama kemudian tampak mobil milik Sehun dan Joonmyun saling beriringan memasuki halaman parkir sekolah. Kris yang melihat kedatangan teman-temannya pun menghentikan langkahnya. Berbeda dengan Kris yang tampak santai, Luhan terlihat sangat gelisah. Dia tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana saat bertatap muka dengan Joonmyun nanti.

" Yifan, aku ke kelas dulu." Pamit Luhan gugup.

" Baiklah, belajarlah dengan baik. Istirahat nanti aku akan menjemputmu di kelas." Kata Kris sambil mencium kening Luhan.

Luhan lalu berjalan seorang diri menuju kelasnya. Sekilas dia bisa melihat dari ekor matanya kalau Sehun tengah memandanginya, dia pun semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya.

.

.

Joonmyun sedang mencari buku di perpustakaan. Dari arah pintu masuk, dia bisa melihat Luhan dan Baelhyun beserta teman-teman sekelas mereka memasuki perpustakaan. Pandangan matanya dan Luhan saling bertemu. Luhan menundukkan kepalanya ketika Joonmyun memandangnya dengan intens.

" Joonmyun, apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan di ikuti Luhan yang masih menundukkan kepala di belakangnya.

" Oh, kalian. Aku sedang mencari buku untuk tugas dari Guru Yoon. Kalau kalian sendiri ?" Jelas Joonmyun lalu balik bertanya pada Baekhyun dengan senyuman yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya.

" Kami juga sedang ada tugas dari Guru Lee dan di haruskan mencari buku di perpustakaan sebagai referensi." Jawab Baekhyun, " Lu, biar aku saja yang mencari bukunya. Sebaiknya kau beristirahat dan tunggu aku saja sambil duduk disana." Kata Baekhyun pada Luhan sambil menunjuk deretan kursi yang berada di pojok kanan ruangan.

Sejak masuk kedalam kelasnya tadi pagi, Luhan memang bersikap aneh dan tidak fokus. Baekhyun pun berspekulasi kalau Luhan sedang tidak enak badan karena wajah Luhan juga sepertinya pucat dan terlihat tidak tenang.

" Tidak Baek, aku ikut mencari buku denganmu saja." Tolak Luhan, bukan apa-apa sebenarnya hanya saja dia tidak mau kalau hanya berdua saja dengan Joonmyun.

" Sudahlah, Lu. Biarkan Baekhyun yang mencari bukunya. Kau duduk bersamaku saja." Ajak Joonmyun yang di setujui oleh Baekhyun. Luhan pun hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya pasrah. Dia lalu mengikuti langkah kaki Joonmyun menuju tempat duduk.

" Luhan, aku tahu kau pasti merasa tidak nyaman denganku karena kejadian tadi pagi dan membuatmu diliputi kecemasan." Kata Joonmyun memecah keheningan setelah mereka berdua duduk bersama dan saling berhadapan. Mereka duduk agak menjauh dari siswa yang lain agar tidak ada yang bisa mengganggu mereka.

" Joonmyun, aku... " Luhan menghentikan kata-katanya. Dia lalu menarik nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya dengan perlahan.

" Joonmyun, aku minta maaf padamu. Sungguh kejadian tadi pagi bukanlah kemauanku." Jelas Luhan, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

" Kalau kau mau meninta maaf, jangan memunta maaf padaku. Tapi minta maaf lah pada Kris." Jelas Joonmyun tenang agar Luhan tidak merasa terdesak atau terhakimi.

" Aku tidak tahu apa hubunganmu dengan Sehun. Tapi seperti yang kau dan semua orang ketahui, dia adalah keponakanku, aku tentu saja tidak mau kalau terjadi apa-apa dengannya. Begitu pula halnya dengan Kris, sudah sejak lama dia menjadi sahabat kami jadi aku juga tidak mau kalau sampai hal ini merusak rasa persahabatan dan persaudaraan kami." Kata Joonmyun.

" Aku tidak bermaksud merusak persahabatan kalian. Aku.. Sehun.. " Luhan bingung bagaimana hatus menjelaskannya.

" Apa kau menyukai Sehun ?" Tanya Joonmyun tiba-tiba.

" TIDAK !" Jawab Luhan cepat dan tidak sadar kalau dia sudah berteriak dan menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang yang berada di dalam perpustakaan.

" Tentu saja aku tidak menyukai Sehun. Aku hanya mencintai Yifan." Jelas Luhan dengan suara lebih pelan karena merasa malu telah mengganggu ketenangan.

" Baiklah kalau begitu. Berhubung aku tidak tahu permainan atau hubungan seperti apa yang sedang kau dan Sehun lakukan, tapi mulai hari aku mau kau menjaga jarak dengan Sehun, lagi pula dia tipe-tipe orang yang mudah bosan." Kata Joonmyun berusaha tegas.

Luhan hanya diam dan mendengarkan perkataan Joonmyun dengan seksama. Dengan tekad yang bulat dia pun menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya kuat.

" Baiklah, akan aku lakukan. Lagi pula aku juga tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Sehun." Jawab Luhan menyanggupi perkataan Joonmyun.

" Ok, kalau begitu. Sekarang kau bisa bersikap seperti biasa denganku. Dan kau tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengatakan kejadian tadi pada siapapun." Kata Joonmyun sambil tersenyum agar Luhan kembali merasa rileks.

Luhan pun akhirnya bisa kembali bernafas lega, dia membalas senyuman Joonmyun tidak kalah manisnya.

* * *

Selama beberapa hari ini Sehun melihat keanehan pada Luhan. Pemuda cantik itu terlihat sangat jelas sekali kalau sedang menghindarinya. Hampir seharian penuh setiap harinya Kris selalu berada di sisi Luhan dan Luhan pun seakan-akan tidak mau lepas dari tunangannya itu. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Sehun merasa tidak suka dan sangat ingin menjauhkan Luhan dari Kris, namun dia berusaha menahan diri karena dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya memisahkan mereka.

Sehun juga semakin dibuat geram ketika hari ini dia mengirimkan pesan pada Line milik Luhan, namun berkali-kali tidak bisa karena Luhan sudah memblock akun Line miliknya. Seakan tidak percaya, Sehun lalu menghubungi nomer ponsel Luhan namun kembali dia harus merasakan kecewa karena tidak bisa menghubungi nomernya.

" ARGGHH.. " Dengan kesal, Sehun segera melempar ponsel yang baru dibelinya beberapa hari yang lalu ke atas lantai kamarnya hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

BRAKK

Sehun lalu mengusap wajahnya kasar. Dia tidak pernah merasa sekalut ini hanya karena tidak bisa menghubungi atau berbicara secara langsung dengan seseorang.

" Aku harus menemuinya, aku harus bisa berbicara dengannya." Gumam Sehun sambil meneguk sekaleng bir yang berada di genggaman tangannya.

.

.

Sehun berdiri di depan pintu apartmentnya yang menghadap ke arah lift sejak 3 jam yang lalu. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Luhan hingga membuatnya melakukan hal seperti itu.

Tepat 30 menit kemudian Luhan telah sampai di lantai 24. Sungguh dia sangat terkejut ketika pintu lift terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Sehun yang tengah berdiri beberapa meter darinya. Hari ini Kris tidak bisa menemaninya sehingga dia harus pulang sendiri menuju apartmentnya.

Beberapa hari tidak berinteraksi dengan Sehun dan juga berduaan dengannya membuat Luhan sangat gugup dan bingung harus melakukan apa karena sungguh dia tidak tidak ada persiapan kalau hal seperti ini kan terjadi.

Luhan berusaha menguasai dirinya agar tidak merasa gugup. Dia pura-pura tidak melihat dan mengabaikan keberadaan Sehun dengan melangkahkan kakinya tenang keluar dari dalam lift.

Kontan saja apa yang dilakukan oleh Luhan membuat Sehun menjadi emosi

SRET

Dengan sekali sentak, Sehun berhasil menarik tangan Luhan dan mendekatkan tubuh mereka berdua. Apa yang di lakukan Sehun kembali membuat Luhan terkejut.

" Kenapa kau menghindariku ? Kenapa kau memblokir akun Line dan juga nomer ponselku hingga membuatku tidak bisa menghubungimu ? Kenapa, KENAPA ?!" Bentak Sehun didepan wajah Luhan yang sedang berada di dalam dekapannya. Wajah Sehun tampak sangat tertekan, bingung dan kalut.

" Apapun yang aku lakukan itu bukan urusanmu, Oh Sehun. Lagi pula itu hak ku mau menerima atau menolak siapa saja yang berada di dalam kontak telfon ataupun akun sosial mediaku. Selain itu sudah seharusnya aku menghindarimu sejak awal kita bertemu." Kata Luhan penuh penegasan dari nada suaranya.

" Kau tidak boleh melakukan hal itu padaku. TIDAK BOLEH, LUHAN !" Bentak Sehun kembali. Matanya sudah memerah karena emosi setelah mendengar perkataan Luhan.

" MEMANGNYA SIAPA KAU MELARANG APA YANG HARUS ATAU TIDAK BOLEH AKU LAKUKAN ?!" Balas Luhan berteriak di depan wajah Sehun. Air mata mulai mengalir di pipinya.

" Aku adalah Oh Sehun. Aku mau kau meninggalkan Kris Wu dan jadilah milikku." Kata Sehun perlahan sambil memandang Luhan tajam.

" Apa maksudmu ? Apa kau sudah gila menyuruhku meninggalkan tunanganku sendiri dan lebih memilihmu ?" Kata Luhan, sungguh dia terkejut dan tidak habis pikir kenapa Sehun mengatakan hal itu kepadanya.

" Aku memang sudah gila. Aku gila karenamu Luhan. Jadi sekali lagi aku memintamu, tinggalkan Kris Wu lalu jadilah milikku, milik Oh Sehun sepenuhnya." Kata Sehun.

" Kau mau tahu jawabanku ?" Tanya Luhan sambil memandang ke arah mata Sehun, " Jawabnnya adalah, TIDAK DAN TIDAK AKAN PERNAH, KAU MENGERTI ?!" Ucap Luhan lalu berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapan Sehun.

Sehun yang tidak pernah mengalami yang namanya penolakan pun akhirnya hanya bisa terdiam dan dekapannya pada tubuh Luhan menajadi melemah. Hatinya terasa sakit mendengar penolakan Luhan yang merupakan pertama kali dia alami didalam hidupnya.

Luhan yang sudah berhasil melepaskan diri dengan mudahpun segera pergi dari situ menuju ke apartmentnya tanpa menghiraukan Sehun yang hanya diam mematung.

* * *

Malam ini, Sehun dan teman-temannya yang sudah beberapa waktu tidak pergi ke Klub untuk bersenang-senang akhirnya mendatangi tempat tersebut di akhir pekan untuk menghilangkan penat. Kai seperti biasa, menunjukkan bakat menarinya, Chanyeol sedang asik memainkan peralatan DJ-nya sedangkan Joonmyun dan Baekhyun sibuk bermain kartu di meja mereka.

Luhan dan Kris datang beberapa waktu kemudian. Luhan awalnya terkejut melihat Sehun yang tengah mencium ganas bibir seorang wanita, tangan kanannya sedang asik meremas payudara wanita tersebut sedangkan tangan kirinya masuk kedalam rok wanita itu dan sibuk mengelus paha dalamnya. Namun akhirnya Luhan berusaha membiasakan dirinya melihat kegiatan Sehun seperti teman-temannya yang lain.

Alunan musik yang di mainkan Chanyeol semakin menghentak dan memanaskan lantai dansa. Begitu pula dengan meja dimana Sehun dan Luhan berada. Sehun semakin ganas mencium wanita yang sudah duduk diatas pangkuannya dengan tangan kiri yang sudah berada di dalam celana dalam wanita tersebut dan bermain-main dengan vaginanya.

Hal itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang di lakukan oleh Kris pada Luhan. Hanya saja yang membedakan adalah, Kris hanya mencium bibir Luhan dengan penuh nafsu tanpa menggerakkan tangannya untuk menynetuh anggota tubuh Luhan yang lainnya.

" Eungh.. " Suara lenguhan lolos dari bibir Luhan yang mampu di dengar dengan jelas oleh telinga Sehun. Dan seketika itu pula Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya mencumbu wanita yang berada di pangkuannya tersebut lalu mendorongnya hingga terjatuh dan kepalanya berdarah karena membentur meja.

" Sehun, apa yang kau lakukan ?!" Tanya Joonmyun yang tampak terkejut dengan apa yang sudah Sehun lakukan.

Kris pun langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dengan Luhan ketika mendengar suara pecahan gelas dan botol serta erangan kesakitan dari wanita itu.

Pandangan mata Sehun dan Luhan pun bertemu. Dengan emosi yang menuncak ketika melihat Luhan, Sehun segera bangkit dari duduknya dan membanting botol minuman yang di pesannya hingga pecah berkeping-keping di atas lantai dan semakin melukai wanita yang masih berada di bawah dengan pecahan-pecahan kaca yang berhamburan. Setelah itu Sehun segera melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya dan Luhan yang tampak ketakutan setelah melihat apa yang sudah Sehun lakukan barusan.

* * *

Kepala Luhan terasa berrdenyut ketika berada di dalam lift menuju lantai apartmenntnya dia baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit bersama dengan Kris dan juga yang lainnya karena menyelamatkan wanita yang terluka akibat oerbuatan Sehun tadi.

Namun lagi-lagi Luhan tidak menyangka sesampainya dia di lantai 24. Dia kembali melihat Sehun tengah berdiri di depan pintu apartmennya dan tampak sangat menakutkan di mata Luhan dan tentu saja dimata orang lain sekan menunggu kedatangan Luhan.

Luhan hendak menutup kembali pintu lift agar bisa membawanya kebawah. Namun belum sempat pintu itu tertutup sepenuhnya, dengan cepat Sehun berhasil menahan dengan tangan kanannya. Tidak mau membuang waktu terlalu lama, Sehun segera menarik tubuh Luhan dan mendekapnya erat.

" Mau kemana kau ? Kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi dariku." Kata Sehun mendesis di depan wajah Luhan gang hanya berjarak 3 centimeter dari wajahnya.

Luhan benar-benar ketakutan hingga tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya.

" Apa tadi kau dengan sengaja mendesah ketika Kris menciummu agar aku mendengarnya dan merasa terganggu, heum ?" Tanya Sehun sambil memandangi bibir merekah milik Luhan.

" Ap-apa katamu ? Aku tentu saja tidak bermaksud melakukan hal itu. Jadi aku mohon lepaskan aku." Elak Luhan sambil berusaha melepaskan diri namun tentu saja dia tidak akan bisa melakukannya, Sehun benar-benar kuat.

" Aku akan melepaskanmu kalau aku sudaah berhasil memilikimu." Kata Sehun sambil menyusuri wajah Luhan dengan tangan kanannya.

" Tidak, aku tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi milikmu. Aku hanya milik Yifan, ARGH.. " Luhan beeteriak di akhir kalimatnya karena Sehun menarik kasar rambut belakang Luhan.

" Kau benar-benar brengsek dan tidak tahu diri." Geram Sehun segera melepas tarikannya pada rambut Luhan lalu mengangkat tubuhnya dengan paksa kedalam gendongannya.

" Turunkan aku, Oh Sehun. Lepaskan aku." Berontak Luhan namun tidak dihiraukan oleh Sehun. Dia membawa Luhan masuk kedalam apartmentnya lalu menuju kedalam kamar.

Sesampainya di dalam kamar Sehun segera melempar tubuh Luhan ke atas tempat tidurnya yang besar sambil melepas ikat pinggangnya dengan cepat.

" Agh.. Apa yang akan kau lakukan ? Biarkan aku pergi dari sini ?" Luhan sedikit tersentak kaget ketika tubuhnya terhempas di atas tempat tidur. Dia semakin panik ketika melihat Sehun membuka ikat pinggangnya dan berusaha bangkit berdiri. Namun pergerakan Luhan berhasil dihentikan oleh Sehun.

" Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi darii sini." Desis Sehun sambil mengikat kedua tangan Luhan ke arah belakang dengan menggunakan ikat pinggangnya.

" Sehun lepaskan aku. Jangan berbuat macam-macam denganku, aku mohon." Pinta Luhan. Dia sungguh-sungguh ketakutan, air mata berlomba-lomba menetes dari kedua matanya.

" Tidak akan." Kata Sehun sambil menbaringkan paksa tubuh Luhan lalu menindihnya. Tidak mau berlama-lama, Sehun segera menyerang bibir Luhan.

" Eumphht... " Luhan terus berusaha mengelak dan menghindari ciuman Sehun, namun tidak berhasil. Sehun terus melumat bibirnya dengan kasar.

Tangan Sehun tidak tinggal diam. Tangan kirinya menahan kepala Luhan sedangkan tangan kanannya sibuk membuka kancing kemeja yang Luhan kenakan.

"Eungg.. " Desah Luhan jari telunjuk Sehun mengitari puting kanannya. Ada sensasi geli yang dia rasakan, namun dia berusaha menolaknya karena saat ini dia tahu kalau keadaannya sedang terancam.

Sehun semakin gencar mencium, mengulum dan menghisap bibir Luhan. Tangan kanannya pun semakin asik memainkan puting Luhan secara bergantian.

Wajah Luhan mulai memerah, nafasnya juga mulai tercekat karena sejak tadi Sehun tidak kunjung melepas pertautan bibir mereka. Air mata semakin berlomba-lomba menetes dari mata Luhan karena dia benar-benar tidak bisa bernafas dan juga ketakutan.

Sehun seolah mengerti apa yang di rasakan Luhan dan semakin menegang di bawah kungkungannya. Dia segera melepas ciumannya yang menghasilkan untaian benang saliva.

" Eumphht.. Ah..Hah..Hah.. " Nafas Luhan tersengal-sengal, dia pun mengais oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya dengan mulut yang terbuka. Hal itu tentu saja tidak di sia-siakan oleh Sehun. Setelah di rasa cukup baginya untuk i Luhan mengambil nafas, Sehun kembali menyerang bibir Luhan sambil menelusupkan lidahnya.

" Eunggh.. Empphtt.. " Luhan yang kembali tidak siap pun hanya bisa mendesah dan mengerang karena dengan lihainya Sehun menginvasi rongga mulutnya dan membelit lidahnya.

Kancing kemeja Luhan sudah sepenuhnya terbuka. Sehun segera menghentikan ciuman dan hisapannya pada bibir dan lidah Luhan.

" Sehun, aku mohon lepaskan aku." Mohon Luhan sambil menangis kepada Sehun yang tengah melepas kemeja dan celana yang dia kenakan lalu melemparkannya asal.

" Tidak akan, aku tidak akan melepasmu sebelum aku puas menikmati tubuhmu." Kata Sehun sambil melepas pakaian yang masih menempel di tubuh Luhan.

" Sehun, jangan. Sehun, aku mohon." Pinta Luhan agar Sehun tidak melepaskan pakaiannya. Namun tentu saja Sehun tidak menghiraukannya.

" Wow, ternyata tubuhmu sangat sesuai dengan wajah cantikmu. Sama-sama sangat menggairahkan." Puji Sehun yang takjub melihat tubuh Luhan yang sangat putih dan tanpa cacat.

Bukannya malah merasa bangga karena mendapatkan pujian dari Sehun, Luhan malah merasa muak. Dia pun menggerakkan kakinya hendak menendang Sehun, namun dengan mudah Sehun berhasil menangkap kaki Luhan dan menekuknya.

" Kau jangan berani melawanku." Ancam Sehun.

" Lepaskan aku, Sehun ! Lepas- AAAHH... EUNGG.. " Pinta Luhan lagi, namun dengan nada suara yang lebih tinggi dan menggerak-gerakkan badannya agar bisa melepaskan diri. Namun tanpa dia duga-duga, Sehun malah memposisikan kepalanya pada selakangannya dan memasukkan penisnya lalu mengulum dan menghisapnya dengan kencang hingga tanpa sadar membuat Luhan mendesah keras.

" OHH..AAHH.. Se-Sehun, aahh.. hentikan..Aahh.. " Luhan benar-benar tidak bisa menahan suara desahannya ketika Sehun menggoda twins ball-nya dengan memasukkandan menghisapnya secara bergantian kedalam mulutnya. Tidak sampai di situ saja, Sehun juga menusuk-nujuk ujung penis Luhan dengan lidah panjangnya sementara kedua tangan Sehun tetap menahan kakinya.

" Bagaimana heum ? Ini sangat nikmat bukan ?" Kata Sehun sambil kemudian menjilat lubang anus Luhan.

" Tidak, eunghh.. Seh-Sehun.. hentikan.. S-stop.. Ooohh.." Kata Luhan diiringi desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Sehun yang sudah tidak mau berlama-lama segera menggesek-gesekkan penisnya yang sudah menegang sejak tadi didepan lubang anus Luhan.

" Aku tidak akan menghentikannya. Aku.. Argghh, sial.. " Sehun yang berniat lebih lama mempermainkan Luhan sudah tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Dengan cepat, dia lalu memposisikan penisnya pada lubang Luhan.

" Tidak Sehun. Jangan kau masukkan, tidak.. ARGGHH.. " Terlambat, Ujung penis Sehun tengah berusaha membobol lubang Luhan yang masih rapat tanpa adanya persiapan. Mata Luhan terbelalak karena merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat pada lubang anusnya.

" Argh.. Lubangmu sempit sekali, Lu." Desis Sehun sambil terus memaksa memasukkan penisnya yang besar kedalam anus Luhan.

" Tidak, Sehun. Sakit, keluarkan. Ini sangat, AHH.. "

BLESS.

" Hah.. Hah.." Nafas Sehun tersengal-sengal, dia menghentikan gerakan badannya setelah penisnya telah terbenam sempurna di dalam lubang anus Luhan.

Sedangkan Luhan saat ini hanya diam membeku dengan kepala menengadah dan kedua mata yang terbuka lebar dan tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan air mata. Beberapa tetes darah tampak merembes keluar dari lubang Luhan.

" Kau milikku." Desis Sehun pada telinga kanan Luhan. Setelah itu dengan cepat dia menggerak-gerakkan pinggulnya maju-mundur.

* * *

Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 4 dini hari, suasana kamar Sehun tampak sangat kacau dengan baju, bantal sertai sprei yang berserakan di lantai.

Saat ini Sehun tengah duduk di atas sofa tunggal yang berada di sudut ruangan di depan pintu kaca balkon dan terletak tidak jauh dengan tempat tidur. Pandangan matanya mengarah pada tempat tidur dimana Luhan masih terbaring disana sambil terisak.

Beberapa menit kemudian, sambil menahan rasa sakit pada bagian bawah tubuhnya, Luhan pun bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Dia memijat sebentar tangannya yang juga terasa sakit karena bekas jeratan ikat pinggang.

Tanpa menghiraukan Sehun yang tengah memandanginya dalam diam, Luhan segera bangkit dari atas tempat tidur dan memungut bajunya lalu memakainya asal.

Melihat Luhan yang tengah memakai pakaiannya, Sehun yang hanya mengenakan celana panjangnya pun segera bangkit berdiri lalu menghampiri Luhan.

" Luhan, kau mau kemana ?" Tanya Sehun berusaha bersikap lembut setelah apa yang sudah dia lakukan semalam.

" Apa kau puas setelah melakukan hal ini kepadaku ? Apa kau puas setelah mengetahui kalau sudah merusak hidupku dan mengambil keperjakaanku ?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, Luhan malah balik bertanya sambil berteriak di depan wajah Sehun. Air matanya yang tadi sudah mulai surut kembali menetes. Mendengar itu, giliran Sehun yang sekarang hanya bisa diam membisu.

" Aku memang telah bertunangan dengan Yifan. Aku juga sering bercumbu dengannya. Tapi asal kau tahu, aku bukan lah jalang yang suka memberikan tubuhku begitu saja meskipun pada tunanganku sendiri dan dia lah yang berusaha menjagaku, menjaga kehormatanku. Tapi kau.. " Kata-kata Luhan serasa tercekat di tenggorokan, ".. kau adalah orang asing yang sudah merusakku." Lanjutnya dengan suara yang parau.

" Luhan, tetaplah di sampingku. Jadilah milikku, aku.. "

" Bahkan kau pun tidak mengucapkan kata maaf padaku. Kau memang tidak pantas untuk mendapatkanku, Oh Sehun." Kata Luhan sambil berjalan menjauhi Sehun yang kembali diam ketika Luhan memotong kata-katanya.

TBC

Akhirnya..ini chap TERPANJANG...8K...ngebut selama 3 hariii...mau di bagi jadi 2 chap sayang, tapi kok ya jadinya panjang bgt. Pasti chap ini membosankan ya kan ?

Eakk..yang nebak kalo HunHan kepergok pada salah tuh..hahahahah.. tapi toh pada akhirnya kepergok juga sama Joonmyun, hohohoho..

Btw maaf ya kalau chap ini benar-bener gak ngefeel sama sekali. Rere udah mikirin jalan cerita yang pas, eh kok malah jadinya kaya gini.

Rere mau ngucapin thanks buat yang udah ngikutin ff rere, review, follow sama favorite. Btw untuk chap ini maaf gak bisa sebutin nama-nama yang udah meluangkan waktu buat review cos chap ini udah kepanjangan / bow bareng HunHan/


	11. Chapter 11

Luhan segera melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan apartment Sehun sambil terseok-seok dan air mata yang terus menetes membasahi wajahnya.

Sehun yang melihat kepergian Luhan hanya bisa terdiam. Egonya ingin melarang dan memaksanya untuk tetap tinggal, namun hatinya terasa berdenyut sakit melihat Luhan dalam kondisi seperti itu.

Sehun kembali duduk pada sofa, wajahnya menengadah memandang langit-langit kamar sambil memikirkan perkataan Luhan. Jujur saja, dia tercengang dan terkejut mendengar apa yang telah Luhan katakan kepadanya. Dia tidak menyangka kalau ternyata pikirannya tentang Luhan selama ini salah. Pemuda cantik itu masih perjaka dan belum pernah melakukan hubungan seks dengan Kris, dan itu bisa dia lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri pada bercak darah pada kain sprei yang melapisi tempat tidurnya.

.

.

Sudah hampir 1 jam Sehun berdiri di bawah guyuran shower di dalam kamar mandi. Kedua tangannya terkepal dan dia sandarkan pada dinding. Senyuman miris menghiasi wajah tampannya, seperti kaset rusak, kejadian-kejadian sejak pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Luhan serta kejadian tadi malam terus berputar-putar di kepalanya.

Pertanyaan Joonmyun beberapa waktu yang lalu pun turut melintas dalam ingatannya. Kenapa harus Luhan ? Pertanyaan itulah yang sedang dia cari jawabannya.

Luhan masuk kedalam hidupnya secara tidak terduga. Pertemuan pertama yang tidak di sengaja, lalu pertemuan selanjutnya yang juga tidak mereka rencanakan sebelumnya.

Sejak awal pertemuan mereka, Sehun hanya merasa ada yang berbeda dari diri Luhan. Penbawaannya, sikapnya dan juga sifatnya yang entah kenapa bisa membuat Sehun tertawa di hari pertama mereka berjumpa, dan hal itu merupakan sesuatu yang hampir tidak pernah terjadi di dalam hidupnya.

Luhan dengan pembawaannya yang selalu bersemangat membuat Sehun ingin sekali menggodanya, apalagi Luhan termasuk orang pertama yang secara terang-terangan berani melawannya walau hanya dalam masalah mengumpat, adu argumen, memukul dan yang lainnya.

Gara-gara interaksi mereka yang tidak biasa itulah, entah sejak kapan Sehun merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda di dalam dirinya terhadap Luhan. Dari yang hanya ingin bermain-main saja dengannya, lalu berlanjut kepada rasa ingin memilikinya.

.

.

Ponsel Sehun terus berdering sejak tadi pagi. Panggilan-panggilan dari teman-temannya tidak dia hiraukan dan lebih memilih mematikan ponselnya. Setelah hampir seharian dia berada di dalam kamar dan memikirkan apa yang telah dia lakukan kemarin, dia pun keluar dari apartmentnya. Setelah menutup pintu apartment, hal pertama yang dia lakukan adalah berjalan ke arah kanan, menuju apartment Luhan.

Jantung Sehun berdegub kencang sesampainya dia di depan pintu. Telunjuk tangan kanannya terulur di depan tombol bel namun tiba-tiba tangannya terasa bergetar dan perutnya tiba-tiba terasa mual. Dia pun mengurungkan niatnya dan lebih memilih membalikkan badannya dan berlari menuju apartmentnya sendiri.

Sesampainya Sehun masuk kedalam apartmentnya, dia segera berlari menuju kamar mandi lalu memuntahkan semua isi perutnya yang hanya berupa cairan saja mengingat hampir seharian ini dia tidak memakan apa-apa dan malam sebelumnya dia menghabiskan beberapa gelas alkohol. Setelah itu, tubuh Sehun langsung luruh dan terduduk di bawah wastafel dengan air mata yang tiba-yiba menetes membasahi pipinya.

* * *

Sehun telah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya. Semalaman dia tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang dan dengan memaksakan tubuhnya yang terasa lemas, dia segera bangkit dan mempersiapkan dirinya menuju ke sekolah.

Setelah semuanya siap, dia segera keluar dari apartmentnya dan selama beberapa detik, dia mengarahkan pandangan matanya ke depan pintu apartment Luhan lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ke arah lift.

.

.

Joonmyun menyambut kedatangan Sehun dengan ekspresi wajah yang tidak terbaca. Sesampainya di depan Sehun, dia langsung meluapkan kemarahannya.

" Kemana saja kau kemarin ? Aku seharian menghubungimu dan mendatangi apartmentmu tapi kau tidak mengangkat ponsel dan telfonmu, kau juga tidak membukakan pintu untukku dan juga tidak memberitahukan kepadaku kalau kau mengganti password apartmentmu. Resepsionist dan security bilang seharian mereka tidak melihatmu keluar dari gedung apartment sama sekali." Kata Joonmyun tanpa jeda dengan emosi.

" Bisakah kau diam ? Aku sedang tidak ingin meladeni pertanyaan apalagi ocehan apapun darimu." Jawab Sehun dingin sambil melangkahkan kaki melewati Joonmyun begitu saja.

" Yak, Oh Sehun. Jangan pergi, jawab dulu pertanyaanku. Berhen.."

BRAKK

Sebuah tablet melayang dengan bebas tepat di bawah kaki Joonmyun dan hancur berkeping-keping mengingat begitu keras dan cepatnya lemparan yang Sehun lakukan. Joonmyun hanya bisa diam membeku karena sangat terkejut, begitu pula dengan beberapa siswa dan siswi yang berada disitu.

" Sudah ku bilang padamu untuk diam, Kim Joonmyun." Desis Sehun lalu segera pergi dari situ.

Joonmyun hanya bisa mengelus dadanya karena selain dia tadi sangat terkejut, dia juga berusaha bersabar menghadapi keponakannya. Dia pun melangkahkan kakinya ke arah gerombolan siswi yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri tadi.

" Aku mewakili Sehun, meminta maaf karena dia telah merusak barangmu. Nanti siang temui aku di kelas, aku akan menggantinya dengan yang baru." Kata Joonmyun sambil tersenyum ke arah seorang siswi yang tadi pada saat sedang asik memotret Sehun dengan gadgetnya, ternyata malah di lempar oleh Sehun hingga rusak.

.

.

Jam istirahat sekolah tengah berlangsung. Sehun dan Kai sudah berada di kantin menikmati makan siang mereka mengingat saat ini perut Sehun sangat lapar karena kemarin dia tidak mengisi perutnya dengan makanan apapun kecuali segelas air putih saja.

Dari arah pintu masuk kantin, Joonmyun, Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Kris memasuki kantin. Mereka menghampiri Sehun dan Kai yang tengah memperhatikan kedatangan mereka.

" Mana Luhan ? Kenapa aku tidak melihatnya ?" Tanya Kai, Sehun yang mendengar itu pura-pura sedang menikmati makanannya dan terkesan tidak mau tahu namun sebenarnya dia mendengarkan dengan seksama.

" Dia tidak masuk sekolah untuk beberapa kedepan. Dia sedang rindu dengan kedua orang tuanya, jadi semalam aku mengantarnya ke bandara agar dia bisa pulang ke Beijing." Jawab Kris.

Trang..

Sehun tanpa sengaja melepaskan sumpit yang di pegangnya hingga jatuh ke lantai begitu mendengar apa yang di katakan oleh Kris. Hal itu kontan menjadi pusat perhatian oleh teman-temannya yang saling memandang ke arahnya.

" Kau kenapa, apa kau baik-baik saja ? Sejak tadi pagi kau tampak aneh dan sekarang.. " Kata Kai sambil mengarahkan pandangan matanya ke arah sumpit yang tergeletak di atas lantai.

" Aku tidak kenapa-kenapa, sebaiknya kau urusi saja urusanmu." Jawab Sehun dingin lalu menghabiskan minumannya. Setelah itu dia beranjak dari kursinya lalu pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya dan keluar dari kantin.

Joonmyun yang melihat kelakuan Sehun hanya menghela nafas sementara teman-temannya yang lain hanya bisa diam terpaku memandangi kepergian Sehun.

" Dia kenapa ?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Joonmyun. Namun Joonmyun hanya mengedikkan bahunya tanda tidak tahu.

* * *

" Maaf, Direktur. Anda mendapatkan telfon dari Presdir Oh." Kata Sekertaris Han sambil menyerahkan gagang telfon ke arah Sehun.

" Tutup saja." Kata Sehun sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

" Tapi.. " Sekertaris Han ragu untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia juga tidak kunjung melaksanakan perintah Sehun untuk menutup telfon.

" Kau lama sekali." Kata Sehun sambil meraih gagang telfon lalu menutupnya tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun pada ayahnya, " Sekarang cepat kau keluar dari ruanganku. Jangan biarkan ada seorang pun yang menggangguku, siapapun itu, termasuk ibuku sekalipun." Perintahnya.

Sekertaris Han pun menuruti perintah Sehun dengan mengucap kata siap, setelah itu Pria berusia 30 tahun itu segera pamit undur diri.

Sepeninggal Sekertarisnya, Sehun lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan berusaha menghubungi Luhan tapi tetap tidak bisa. Dia membuka kontak ponselnya yang hanya berisi 9 kontak nomer saja. Gerakan tangannya berhenti tepat pada nama Kris, ingin rasanya dia menghubungi ponsel salah satu sahabatnya itu untuk menanyakan nomer Luhan yang bisa dihubungi, namun bagaimana dan alasan apa yang akan dia berikan kepada Kris kenapa dia sampai mencari dan menanyakan keadaan Luhan kepadanya.

Genggaman tangan Sehun pada ponselnya semakin erat dan dia tidak jadi melakukan apa-apa selain menyandarkan kepalanya pada meja.

* * *

Tidak terasa sudah 3 hari Luhan belum kembali ke Korea. Selama itu lah Sehun semakin uring-uringan bahkan dia menghajar seorang guru yang menghukumnya karena datang terlambat ke sekolah hingga Guru Park - Guru yang dihajar oleh Sehun - harus mendapatkan perawatan di rumah sakit.

" Ada apa denganmu ? Kenapa kau seperti ini, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan ayahmu ?" Tanya Joonmyun yang saat ini sedang berada di dalam apartment Sehun. Sejak mendapat skors tidak noleh masuk sekolah selama 1 minggu oleh pihak sekolah, Sehun pun menghabiskan waktunya di apartment saja.

Sehun tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan sang paman. Dia sibuk sendiri dengan kegiatannya berbaring pada kursi santai di balkon apartmennya dengan hanya mengenakan singlet putih dan celana selutut di sore hari sambil memandangi matahari yang akan terbenam mengingat apartment Sehun berada kurang lebih 1Km dari pantai, sehingga dia bisa menikmati pemandangan laut dari sana.

" Atau, ini ada hubungannya dengan kepergian Luhan ?" Tebak Joonmyun tepat sasaran dengan pandangan mata menyelidik.

Namun, seakan tidak mau di usik ataupun ketahuan sedang ada masalah dengan pemuda cantik itu, Sehun hanya tetap diam sambil memandang langit dengan mata menerawang di balik kacamata hitam yang saat ini tengah dia kenakan.

" Sehun, apa tebakanku benar ? Apa sekarang kau terjebak dalam permainan yang sudah kau mainkan dengan Luhan ?" Selidik Joonmyun, dia benar-benar penasaran.

" Bisakah kau diam ? Kenapa kau cerewet sekali seperti ayahmu ? Apakah kau tidak bisa bersikap tenang seperti ibumu, Kim Joonmyun ?" Sehun benar-benar tidak tahan menghadapi pamannya itu.

" Meski aku dan ayahku cerewet, tapi setidaknya kami tidak seperti kau dan ayahmu, bodoh." Geram Joonmyun.

" Lebih baik kau diam, dan jangan campuri urusanku." Kata Sehun lalu segera bangkit dan meninggalkan balkon menuju kamarnya.

Joonmyun yang melihat kelakuan Sehun hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah, sepertinya tebakannya benar.

* * *

Sehun sudah tidak tahan lagi berlama-lama di dalam apartmentnya selama hampir 2 hari dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Dia segera bangkit dari atas tempat tidurnya, lalu masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Setelah membersihkan dirinya, dia pun segera berangkat menuju ke sekolah. Persetan dengan skorsing, dia harus berangkat ke sekolah, siapa tahu dia bisa menemui Luhan atau paling tidak dia bisa mengetahui informasi tentangnya dari Kris.

.

.

Halaman sekolah yang tadinya ramai tiba-tiba menjadi hening, hampir satu sekolah mengetahui hukuman skorsing yang Sehun terima, namun melihatnya datang kesekolah sebelum masa skorsing habis membuat mereka bertanya-tanya apa yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya.

" Aku kira kau akan melanjutkan hukumanmu dan lebih memilih menyibukkan diri di kantor." Ucap Kai yang kebetulan datang bersamaan dengan Sehun.

Sehun hanya mendengar perkataan Kai dengan lirikan mata saja. Mereka lalu melangkahkan kaki bersama menuju kelas mereka.

Waktu yang di tunggu-tunggu Sehun akhirnya tiba juga, waktu istirahat. Dengan semangat dia berjalan menuju kantin dengan harapan bisa bertemu dengan Luhan, atau.. Kris. Dia terlalu gengsi dan tentu saja tidak tahu bagaimana harus bertanya kepada Kris apalagi menyangkut Luhan.

Sehun sudah siap di tempat duduknya bersama dengan Kai, mereka memesan makan siang beserta minuman. Tak lama muncullah Joonmyun, Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun, tanpa pasangan Kris dan Luhan di antara mereka.

Sehun langsung memejamkan matanya untuk meredam emosinya yang tiba-tiba memuncak dan ingin menghancurkan segalanya.

" Kemana Kris ? " Dia bertanya dengan agak menggeram.

" Ha ? Kris tidak masuk sejak kemarin. Katanya ada hal yang harus di urus di Beijing." Jelas Jooonmyun agak heran juga awalnya karena Sehun tidak pernah sekalipun menanyakan keberadaan salah satu dari mereka.

" Luhan juga hampir sepekan tidak masuk sekolah, memangnya ada apa ya ?" Kata Baekhyun sambil bertanya entah pada siapa.

" Sial." Desis Sehun lalu segera bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkan kantin entah hendak kemana dan meninggalkan teman-temannya yang hanya bisa tercengang melihatnya.

* * *

Black Pearl Cafe and Restaurant, sebuah cafe dan restaurant berbintang lima yang dangat terkenal di Korea Selatan. Hanya orang-orang berduit dan yang sudah melakukan reservasi seminggu sebelumnya saja yang bisa masuk dan menikmati kelezatan makanan dan pelayanan terbaik disana.

" Kenapa kau mengajakku kemari ?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan pandangan mata menyelidik.

" Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu saja. Anggap saja ini sebagai ajakan kencan." Kata Kai sambil tersenyum menggoda.

" Aku bukan siapa-siapamu. Kita bukan sepasang kekasih dan Kita tidak punya hubungan apa-apa, jadi aku tidak mau kalau hal ini di anggap sebagai kencan." Kata Kyungsoo sambil memamdang Kai dengan tajam sememtara Kai hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

" Bagaimana menurutmu, makanan di sini enak kan ?" Tanya Kai.

" Masih lebih enak masakan buatan ibuku." Kata Kyungsoo sambil mengaduk-aduk makanan yang berada di depannya, " Selain itu, harga 1 porsi makanan disini setara dengan harga makanan yang kami masak selama 1minggu." Tambahnya.

" Oh, em.. begitu ya ? Aku kira kau bakal menyukai makanan yang berkualitas tinggi." Kai merasa tidak enak, namun sepertinya dia salah bicara karena Kyungsoo langsung memandangnya tajam setelah mendengarnya mengatakan hal itu.

" Aku memang miskin dan tidak pernah memakan makanan mahal. Makanan yang aku makan pun sesuai dengan standart kemampuan keuangan keluargaku. Bagiku makanan itu lebih berkualitas karena ibuku memasaknya dengan cinta, bukan berdasarkan seberapa mahal harganya dan seberapa bagus kualitasnya." Kata Kyungsoo dengan penuh emosi, sungguh dia merasa di rendahkan.

" Kyungsoo, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu." Kai langsung berdiri dari duduknya begitu melihat Kyungsoo berdiri.

" Maaf, aku harus pergi. Lidah miskinku sangat tidak cocok dengan makanan berkualitas tinggi disini." Sindir Kyungsoo segera meninggalkan mejanya dan Kai.

" Kyungsoo, tunggu. Kau salah paham, bukan maksudku untuk menghinamu." Kai terus mengejar Kyungsoo yang tengah berjalan hendak menuju pintu keluar.

Namun Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berhenti mendadak hingga membuat Kai tdak sengaja menabrak tubuhnya.

Dari arah pintu masuk yang berjarak kurang lebih 20 meter dari tempatnya, Kyungsoo melihat beberapa orang yang sedang memasuki restaurant. Tuan dan Nyonya Park, Yoora, Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun. Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo meneteskan air mata, seharusnya dia yang berada disana, seharusnya dia bisa bercanda gurau dengan mereka, seharusnya..

" Kyungsoo, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud menghinamu ataupun melukai harga dirimu." Mohon Kai sambil berdiri di depan Kyungsoo.

" Hey, kenapa kau menangis ? Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Kyungsoo. Aku.." Kai panik melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang menitikkan air mata. Namun ada yang berbeda dari pandangan matanya yang sedang mengarah ke belakang punggungnya. Karena penasaran, Kai pun membalikkan badannya dan mengikuti arah pandangan Kyungsoo.

" Itu Chanyeol dan keluarganya. CHAN.." Kai hendak memanggil Chanyeol, namun tiba-tiba Kyungsoo memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang hingga membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk memanggil Chanyeol.

" Jangan ! Jangan panggil dia, aku mohon." Ucap Kyungsoo lirih dengan diiringi suara isakan disana. Kai yang mengira kalau Kyungsoo menangis karena ulahnya dan mungkin malu kalau kebersamaan mereka di ketahui oleh teman-temannya pun membalikan badan lalu membawa Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya seraya mengucap kata maaf berkali-kali. Beruntung posisi mereka sedikit terhalang Vas bunga besar sehingga Chanyeol yang awalnya merasa mendengar seseorang sedang memanggil namanya pun tidak melihat keberadaan mereka.

* * *

Sehun tidak tahan berlama-lama berada di dalam kamarnya. Dia segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari apartmentnya lalu menuju ke arah apartment yang tak jauh dari tempatnya, apartment Luhan.

Sehun hanya mondar-mandir di depan apartment Luhan dan berharap semoga pintu itu tiba-tiba terbuka dan penghuninya keluar dari dalam sana. Namun tentu saja harapannya tidak akan terlaksana.

Sehun lalu menggerakkan tangan kanannya ke arah deretan angka dan tombol yang berada di sisi kiri pintu apartment Luhan. Dengan tangan yang bergetar, jari telunjuk kanannya bergerak menekan tombol password.

Tit..Tit..

CKLEK

Sehun tercengang, awalnya dia hanya asal menekan saja angka-angka tersebut namun ternyata pintunya terbuka. Rupanya angka password apartment Luhan sama dengan miliknya, 0794.

Sehun mendorong pintu dengan perlahan. Ruangan apartment Luhan sangat gelap, dia pun segera menghidupkan lampu yang kemudian menyala dan menerangi ruangan. Sehun malngkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tamu, ruangan itu sangat sunyi dan terasa dingin karena lumayan lama di tinggalkan penghuninya. Sehun kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya, tiba-tiba dadanya terasa sesak ketika matanya melihat ke arah dapur. Ada secuil memory-nya bersama Luhan disana.

Tidak tahan dengan rasa sesak yang semakin mendera di dadanya, dengan cepat Sehun segera melangkah keluar dari apartment Luhan lalu menutup pintunya dengan segera. Sehun menyandarkan punggungnya pada depan pintu sambil mengais oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

Setelah merasa lebih baik, Sehun pun melangkahkan kakinya hendak menuju ke ruangan apartmentnya sendiri. Namun baru beberapa langkah, dia berpapasan dengan sepasang suami istri, yang baru saja keluar dari dalam lift beberapa detik yang lalu. Sepertinya mereka hendak menuju ke apartment Luhan.

" Aku ingin melihat isi apartmentnya, kalau benar-benar bagus seperti yang dia bilang, berarti kita tidak rugi telah membelinya." Kata wanita yang bergelanjut mesra di lengan lelaki yang tak lain adalah suaminya.

DEG

Jantung Sehun tiba-tiba terasa berhenti berdetak, pikiran buruk segera menghinggap di dalam benaknya. Tidak.. Luhan tidak mungkin menjual apartmentnya tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun selaku pemilik sah bangunan dan gedung apartment itu mengingat betapa ketatnya persyaratan yang Sehun berikan untuk calon penghuni langai 24.

" Tunggu." Kata Sehun pelan namun penuh penekanan dengan nada memerintah, " Siapa kalian, ada perlu apa kemari ?" Tanya Sehun kemudian setelah membalikkan badan menghadap ke arah pasangan suami istri yang berada di depannya.

Pasangan suami istri tersebut tentu saja langsung berhenti ketika mendengar perintah dan pertanyaan Sehun.

" Maaf, kami rasa sangat tidak sopan apabila anda bertanya dengan nada seperti itu kepada kami. Apalagi kami lebih tua dari anda, anak muda." Kata sang suami.

Mendengar itu, Sehun segera berdehem pelan. Dia berusaha bersikap lebih sopan, meskipun jujur saja dia sedang tidak ingin basa-basi saat ini.

" Maafkan atas ketidak sopanan saya. Saya adalah Oh Sehun, salab satu penghuni serta pemikik gedung dan bangunan apartment ini." Kata Sehun memperkenalkan diri, " Kalau saya boleh tahu, siapakah anda berdua dan ada keperluan apa mengingat lantai ini bukanlah lantai umum yang bisa didatangi oleh orang yang tidak memiliki akses atau kedekatan dengan pemilik apartment." Jelasnya lagi.

" Oh jadi anda yang bernama Oh Sehun ? Ternyata anda masih muda dan sangat tampan." Puji sang wanita, " Perkenalkan, saya adalah Yuan Shan Shan dan dia adalah suami saya, Zhoumi. Kami adalah orang tua Luhan." Jelas wanita yang mengaku bernama Yuan Shan Shan tersebut kepada Sehun.

Jangan ditanya bagaimana ekspresi Sehun. Dia sangat terkejut dan tidak menduga kalau 2 orang yang berada di depannya adalah orang tua Luhan.

" Maaf, maafkan atas ketidak sopanan saya. Saya tidak tahu kalau anda berdua adalah orang tua dari pemilik apartment yang berada di sebelah saya." Kata Sehun sambil berulang kali membungkukkan badan tanda meminta maaf.

" Tidak apa-apa, kami yang seharusnya meminta maaf karena tidak mengetahui kalau anda adalah pemilik gedung apartment ini." Jelas Zhoumi.

Namun beberapa detik kemudian percakapan mereka terganggu oleh sebuah panggilan telfon masuk. Shan Shan segera mengangkat panggilan telfonnya yang menyalak dengan nyaring meminta di angkat. Wajahnya sumringah ketika melihat nama putra tercinta terpampang disana.

" Halo Luhan sayang. Kami sudah berada di.. Tunggu, ini bukan suara Luhan, siapa ini ?! " Tiba-tiba Shan Shan terkejut mendengar suara seseorang yang sedang menghubunginya dari ponsel Luhan.

Tidak hanya Shan Shan, Zhoumi pun tampak terkejut, pun demikian dengan Sehun.

 _"... "_

 _"_ APAA ?! Mana Luhan, kemana dia ?" Shan Shan tampak Shock dan mencari-cari putra semata wayangnya. Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca, kakinya terasa lemas dan tidak bisa terlalu lama menahan tubuhnya. Shan Shan pun limbung, namun dengan gesit Zhoumi segera menangkap tubuhnya.

 _"..."_

" Kami akan pulang, tunggu kami " Kata Shan Shan dengan air mata yang sudah mulai menetes. Dia lalu memandang ke arah suaminya dengan pandangan mata yang menyiratkan kehilangan.

" Ada apa, Sayang ? Apa ada sesuatu hal buruk yang terjadi, ada apa dengan Luhan ?" Tanya Zhoumi panik.

" ... meninggal ..." Hanya sepenggal kata itu saja yang mampu di dengar oleh Sehun. Dia hanya bisa diam membeku mendengar kata itu. Jantungnya terasa di cabik-cabik, saking terkejut dan tidak percayanya, dia bahkan tidak menghiraukan kedua orang tua Luhan yang berpamitan kepadanya.

Dengan tangan bergetar, Sehun segera mengeluarkan ponselnya yang berada di dalam saku celana lalu memghubungi seseorang.

" Carikan alamat Luhan di Beijing, dan carikan juga tiket pesawat untukku secepatnya." Kata Sehun pada Sekertaris Han.

* * *

 **Beijing, China**

Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Saat ini Sehun berada tak jauh dari gerbang sebuah rumah yang sangat megah. Dia hanya berdiam diri di dalam mobil sambil menyaksikan banyaknya mobil dan orang-orang yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam memasuki gerbang pintu rumah tersebut. Tampak beberapa karangan bunga yang berjajar disana.

Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya pada kemudi mobil, kepalanya terasa berdenyut dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ingin dia turun dari dalam mobil dan menuju ke dalam sana untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi walau dia sempat mendengar sepenggal kata yang memang tidak dia ragukan lagi kebenarmya yang saat ini berada di depan matanya.

Tak lama kemudian suara nyaring terdengar, sebuah mobil keluar dari gerbang rumah tersebut sambil membawa peti jenasah. Di belakangnya beriringan mobil-mobil mewah yang turut mengiringi.

Jantung Sehun berdegub kencang, dengan tubuh bergetar dan nafas yang terasa tercekat, dia pun turut mengikuti iring-iringan mobil yang berada di depannya dari kejauhan.

Areal pemakaman keluarga itu sangat luas dan indah, tidak ada kesan menyeramkan disana. Sehun memperhatikan puluhan, atau mungkin ratusan orang yang mengiringi jenasah yang akan di kebumikan. Sehun juga bisa melihat Kris yang tengah melihat memeluk dan menenangkan seorang wanita yang semalam bertemu dan berkenalan dengannya, Ibu Luhan, yang tengah menangis sesenggukan.

Tidak di ragukan lagi, Sehun bisa memastikan kalau Luhan sudah meninggal dunia. Tidak mau semakin di dera rasa sesak yang seakan meledak di dadanya, Sehun segera menyalakan mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan areal pemakaman keluarga Luhan.

.

.

" Bagaimana rasanya ? Aku membeli teh ini dari Paris." Tanya Victoria sambil memegang cangkir tehnya.

" Rasanya lumayan. Tapi aku lebih menyukai teh mawar yang kemarin." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil menyesap tehnya.

" Haish, asal kau tau, teh itu harganya mahal." Omel Victoria.

" Kau mulai perhitungan denganku ?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil memicingkan mata kearah Victoria.

Mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun, Victoria hanya tertawa lalu menghambur kedalam pelukannya.

" Maaf mengganggu waktu anda, Tuan, Nyonya." Tiba-tiba seorang maid datang mengganggu kemesraan Victoria dan Kyuhyun di atas sofa di ruang tengah.

" Ada apa ?" Tanya Victoria sambil melepaskan diri dari dekapan Kyuhyun.

" Maaf Nyonya, sepertinya Tuan muda Sehun datang." Kata maid tersebut.

" Ap-apa ? " Victoria terkejut mendengar hal itu.

" Aku harus pergi." Kata Kyuhyun.

" Tidak Kyu. Kita harus menemuinya." Victoria melarang kepergian Kyuhyun.

" Maaf, aku belum siap. Aku.. " Kyuhyun segera melesat masuk kedalam ruang baca yang berada tak jauh dari situ ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki Sehun yang semakin dekat.

" Se-Sehun, kau datang ? Tumben sekali kau kemari tidak memberitahuku terlebih dahulu." Kata Victoria panik sambil menghampiri Sehun lalu memeluk tubuhnya.

Sehun tidak langsung membalas pelukan Victoria. Entah kenapa dia merasa ada yang aneh, dia mencium aroma lain dari tubuh Victoria, aroma tubuh laki-laki.

Matanya langsung mengarah pada meja, ada 2 buah cangkir teh disana.

" Apa kau kedatangan tamu ?" Tanya Sehun penuh selidik sambil melepas pelukan Victoria.

" Ti-tidak, itu.. " Victoria mulai gugup.

" Kau tidak sedang memasukkan laki-laki ke dalam rumah kan ?" Bentak Sehun tiba-tiba hingga membuat Victoria terkejut dan juga ketakutan.

" Tidak, Sehun. Tidak.. " Sungguh, dari raut wajah, tingkah laku dan juga ucapannya, Sehun tahu kalau Victoria sedang meyembunyikan sesuatu.

" Mana laki-laki itu, MANA ?! KELUAR KAU ! " Kedua mata Sehun mulai merah karena emosi. Belum lepas dia dari kejadian di pemakaman tadi, sekarang dia harus menerima hal semacam ini.

Sehun menyusuri setiap ruangan dengan gerakan matanya yang tajam. Dia melangkahkan kakinya lalu berhenti tepat di depan pintu ruang baca, saat hendak membuka pintu, Victoria menahan tangannya.

" Sehun, aku mohon hentikan. " Mohon Victoria dengan wajah memelas dan setitik air mata mulai menetes di pipinya.

" Tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkan seorangpun mendekatimu. Aku tidak mau ada yang menyakitimu lagi, Qian ! " Bentak Sehun.

" Tidak akan ada yang menyakitiku, Sehun. Percayalah padaku." Jelas Victoria.

" Tidak, semua laki-laki itu pasti akan menyakitimu seperti ayah menyakitimu." Bentak Sehun.

Air mata Victoria semakin deras menetes membasahi kedua pipinya melihat Sehun seperti itu.

" Aku menyanyangimu, Qian. Aku tidak ingin orang yang aku sayangi terluka. Tapi.. " Suara Sehun mulai melembut, namun tiba-tiba ucapannya terhenti seakan suaranya tertahan di tenggorokan. " ... tapi aku sendiri sudah melukai orang yang aku inginkan untuk menjadi milikku. Aku sudah menghancurkannya,Qian." Sehun mengucapkan itu dengan berurai air mata.

" Ap-apa maksudmu, Sehun ?" Victoria tampak bingung dan panik sambil memegang wajah Sehun dan menghapus air matanya.

" Aku ingin dia menjadi milikku, Qian. Tapi dia mati gara-gara aku. Bahkan aku lebih buruk dari ayah yang sudah menyakitimu, aku sudah membunuhnya. Aku membunuh orang yang ku sayangi. ARRGHH... ! " Tiba-tiba Sehun hilang kendali dan mendorong tubuh Victoria.

BRAKK

PYAR

Sehun dengan kalap mengacak pajangan kristal dan keramik yang berada di atas buffet hingga berserakan di lantai dan ada yang sebagian hancur dan pecah.

" HENTIKAN, SEHUN ! " Victoria histeris melihat Sehun seperti itu. Dia juga panik melihat tangan Sehun yang mengeluarkan darah terkena pecahan vas yang terbuat dari keramik.

Tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Victoria, setelah memporak-porandakan pajangan di atas buffet, Sehun segera berlari keluar dari rumah lalu masuk kedalam mobilnya.

" Sehun, tunggu. SEHUN... !" Teriak Victoria sambil mengejar Sehun yang sedang menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari halaman rumah tanpa mengenakan alas kaki.

" Qian, Stop. Tenangkan dirimu, Qian." Kyuhyun tiba-tiba datang menghampiri Victoria dan mendekap tubuhnya agar tidak lagi mengejar Sehun yang sedang menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

" Tidak Kyu. Aku harus mengejar Sehun, aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa dengan anakku." Teriak Victoria histeris dengan berlinangan air mata.

" Tenangkan dirimu, Qian. Aku berjanji akan memastikan kalau tidak akan terjadi apa-apa dengan anak kita. Kau percaya padaku, bukan ?" Kyuhyun kembali berusaha menangkan Victoria walau sebenarnya dia juga takut kalau ada hal buruk yang menimpa putra semata wayang mereka.

Victoria yang sudah mulai tenang pun mengganguk pelan sambil memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun.

" Segera lacak keberadaan Sehun, dan ikuti kemanapun dia pergi. Jangan biarkan sesuatu yang buruk menimpanya." Kyuhyun segera menghubungi supir sekaligus pengawal pribadinya yang selalu ikut kemanapun dia pergi.

" Sekertaris Han, aku mau kau serahkan laporanmu tentang perkembangan Sehun beberapa hari belakangan. Selain itu, kenapa dia tiba-tiba berada di Beijing ?" Saat ini Kyuhyun menghubungi Sekertaris Han, yang tak lain adalah orang kepercayaan Sehun. Namun tanpa Sehun ketahui, Kyuhyun lah yang merekrut Sekertaris Han agar bisa membimbing, menjaga dan mengawasi putranya tersebut.

 _" ... "_

" Benarkah ? Baiklah kalau begitu, pantau terus kegiatan Sehun. Dan aku harap kau menjaganya dengan baik karena saat ini emosi Sehun sedang tidak stabil." Perintah Kyuhyun lalu memutus panggilan telfonnya.

" Sehun akan baik-baik saja, Qian. Tidak ada hal buruk yang akan menimpa anak kita."

* * *

 **Korea Selatan**

Suasana klub malam ini lumayan ramai, Sehun tengah meneguk botol minumannya. Tidak terhitung sudah berapa botol yang dia minum hingga membuatnya mabuk. Tidak jarang para wanita berpakaian minim menyentuh dan memeluk tubuhnya, namun dengan kasar dia mengusir mereka agar menjauh darinya.

" Mana dia ?" Joonmyun bertanya pada salah satu bartender sekaligus pemilik klub yang tadi menghubunginya dan memberitahukan keadaan Sehun yang sudah berjam-jam terkapar di salah satu meja namun tetap memaksa memasukkan cairan alkohol kedalam mulutnya.

Joonmyun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat dimana meja Sehun berada sesuai petunjuk sang bartender. Dia hanya bisa menghela nafas kasar melihat keadaan Sehun yang menurutnya sangat mengenaskan.

" Hentikan." Kata Joonmyun sambil merampas botol minuman yang sedang Sehun tempelkan pada bibirnya.

" Siapa kau, kau mau mati ya ? Kembalikan botol minumanku." Kata Sehun meracau sambil berdiri berusaha meraih botol minumannya. Namun karena sudah benar-benar mabuk, dia tidak bisa meraih botol yang di pegang oleh Joonmyun dan membuat tubuhnya oleng lalu jatuh tersungkur di lantai.

" Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, bodoh." Umpat Joonmyun pada keponakannya itu. Tidak mau membuang waktu terlalu lama, dia segera membawa tubuh Sehun keluar dari klub dengan bersusah payah.

.

.

" Aku sudah menyakitinya, paman. Aku sudah melukainya. Aku telah membuatnya hancur. Hiks..Hiks.. " Racau Sehun sambil menangis dan tidak sadar memanggil Joonmyun dengan sebutan paman.

" Aku ingin Luhan jadi milikku. Tapi aku sudah membunuhnya. Hiks.. Hiks.. " Ucapan Sehun semakin tidak karu-karuan.

" Apa maksudmu ? " Kontan ucapan Sehun membuat Joonmyun terkejut. Dia ingin memaksa Sehun menjelaskan apa yang sudah dia katakan, namun rupanya keponakannya itu sudah menutup matanya. Entah sudah tertisur atau pingsan karena terlalu banyak minum.

" Sehun benar-benar menyusahkan. Seharusnya kau juga mengawasinya secara langsung, jangan hanya memantau dari balik mejamu saja.." Joonmyun mengumpat di telfon, saat ini dia sedang menghubungi Kyuhyun. Setelah mengeluarkan apa yang ada di pikiranya, Joonmyun segera memutus panggilan telfonnya.

* * *

Joonmyun mendatangi apartment Sehun sepulang dari sekolah. Hari ini keponakannya itu tidak masuk sekolah, karena seperti yang dia tahu kalu Sehun tidak akan sanggup bangun dan berangkat kesekolah mengingat seberapa parahnya kondisi dia yang sedang mabuk semalam. Dia yang sudah mengetahui password apartment Sehun dengan mudah membuka pintunya. Langkah kakinya membawanya menuju kamar Sehun. Namun alangkah terkejutnya dia ketika membuka pintu kamar itu.

" APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN , OH SEHUN ?!" Joonmyun berteriak histeris karena terkejut melihat kondisi kamar Sehun yang sangat berantakan.

Hampir seluruh isi kamar Sehun hancur berantakan. Benda-benda yang terbuat dari kaca, dan keramik pecah berserakan bahkan ada vas yang menancp pada layar televisi. Seprai sudah awut-awutan, kursi dan sofa terbalik dan yang lebih membuat Joonmyun terperangah adalah tampak darah menetes dari sela-sela jari tangan kanan Sehun.

" Apa kau sudah gila, hah ?" Bentak Joonmyun sambil menarik kerah kemeja yang Sehun kenakan, kemeja yang dia kenakan semalam.

" Aku sudah menghancurkannya, Kim Joonmyun. Aku sudah membunuhnya, aku sudah membunuh Luhan." Ucap Sehun lirih.

Joonmyun hanya diam mendwngarkan perkataan Sehun

" Ternyata aku lebih kejam dari ayahku, Joonmyun-ah ." Ucap Sehun lagi " Aku secara tidak langsung sudah membunuh Luhan. Hiks.. Hiks.. " Sehun menangis.

" Apa maksud perkataanmu ? Memangnya ada apa dengan Luhan ? " Tanya Joonmyun, menuntut penjelasan. Semalam Sehun juga menyebutkan hal itu.

" Aku menginginkan dia, Joonmyun-ah. Aku ingin dia menjadi milikku. Tapi dia menolakku, lalu malam itu aku memperkosanya." Jelas Sehun dengan berlinang air mata. Sehun akhirnya menceritakan beban pikirannya dan hal yang sudah dia lakukan terhadap Luhan kepada Joonmyun.

Apa yang diucapkan Sehun tentu saja membuat Joonmyun terkejut tidak percaya. Sehun memang selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan tanpa memaksa karena dengan mudah dia bisa mendapatkan. Dan baru kali ini dia memaksakan kehendaknya untuk mendapatkan cinta seseorang.

" Gara-gara aku dia pulang ke Beijing. 2 hari yang lalu orang tuanya kemari, dan.. dan ternyata Luhan sudah meninggal, Joonmyun-ah " Ucapnya lagi dengan berlinang air mata.

" Kau bercanda kan ?" Tanya Joonmyun tidak percaya.

" Bagaimana aku mau bercanda kalau aku melihat sendiri orang-orang memasukkan peti matinya kedalam tanah, Kim Joonmyun." Ucap Sehun keras.

" It-itu tidak mungkin." Gumam Joonmyun lirih. Jujur dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang di katakan Sehun, mengingat tidak ada berita kematian Luhan pada pihak sekolah. Selain itu Kris juga tidak menghubunginya untuk mengabarkan hal itu.

" Kita bicarakan lagi hal ini nanti. Sekarang kita urus dirimu." Joonmyun segera menghubungi Dokter Shin agar merawat luka-luka di tangan Sehun. Setelah itu dia juga menghubungi orang agar membereskan kekacauan di kamar Sehun.

Dokter Shin sudah datang dan sedang merawat luka Sehun. Kamar Sehun juga tengah di bersihkan. Joonmyun yang tengah berdiri di atas balkon di kamar Sehun, mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang. Joonmyun menunggu beberapa detik hingga panggilan telfonnya terhubung.

" Hallo, Wu. Bagaimana kabarmu ? Kenapa kau tidak memberi kabar apa-apa pada kami, apa ada hal buruk yang terjadi disana ?" Rupanya Joonmyun menghubungi Kris karena penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

 _" ... "_

" Benarkah ? Lalu,bagaimana dengan Luhan ? Apa terjadi sesuatu dengannya ?" Tanya Joonmyun lagi.

* * *

 **Beijing, China**

Kris membuka pintu sebuah kamar. Dia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar yang luas itu dengan tenang. Kris lalu duduk bersimpuh di depan sebuah single sofa yang berada di balkon kamar.

" Selamat pagi, Sayang. Bagaimana keadaanmu, apa semalam tidurmu nyenyak ?" Tanya Kris pada seseorang yang tengah duduk di atas single sofa di depannya. Kris mengecup lembut kedua tangan orang tersebut yang berada di genggamannya.

" Selamat pagi, Yifan. Aku baik-baik saja, semalam tidurku juga lumayan nyenyak." Jawabnya.

" Lu, apa kau sudah bisa merelakan kepergian kakek ? Aku mohon kau tidak terlalu lama bersedih atas kepergian beliau. Kakek pasti tidak menginginkan hal itu, Sayang." Kata Kris sambil membelai punggung tangan Luhan.

" Aku sudah mulai merelakan kepergian kakek. Aku hanya tidak bisa memaafkan diriku yang tidak bisa menolongnya waktu terjatuh dari tangga." Ucap Luhan penuh sesal sambil menitikkan air mata.

" Sstt.. Itu bukan salahmu, itu kecelakaan. Siapa juga yang bisa mengira kalau kakek akan terjatuh gara-gara penyakit jantungnya kambuh ? Jadi aku mohon janga menyalahkan dirimu terus, Ok ?" Kata Kris sambil menghapus lelehan air mata Luhan.

Mendengar itu, Luhan segera menarik tubuh Kris lalu memeluknya erat. Kris pun membalas pelukan itu tidak kalah eratnya.

" Sayang, sudah berapa lama kau tidak mandi ? Bau badanmu asam sekali." Bisik Kris berniat menggoda Luhan.

" Yifan, aku membencimu." Kata Luhan sambil mendorong tubuh Kris menjauh darinya. Wajahnya memerah menahan malu, dia memang tidak mandi sejak 3 hari yang lalu karena bersedih kakeknya meninggal dunia. Dia mengurung diri di kamar dan tidak melakukan apapun selain menangis.

" Ha.. Ha.. Ha.. Aku juga mencintaimu, Sayang." Sahut Kris saat Luhan berjalan dengan menghentakkan kakinya menuju ke kamar mandi.

.

.

" Sayang, kita sudah terlalu lama di sini. Apa kau tidak ingin kembali ke Korea dan masuk kesekolah lagi ?" Tanya Kris pada Luhan yang tengah bersandar di dadanya sambil menikmati acara televisi.

" Kalau kau mau kembali, kembalilah. Aku masih ingin disini." Jawab Luhan sambil menutup matanya. Sekelebat wajah Sehun tiba-tiba melintas di pikirannya saat Kris menyebut negara Korea.

" Sayang, memangnya kenapa ? Apa kau tidak ingin melanjutkan pendidikanmu ?" Tanya Kris lagi, dia benar-benar penasaran kenapa Luhan selalu menolak walau tidak secara langsung saat dia mengajaknya kembali ke Korea Selatan.

" Aku... "

" Permisi, Tuan muda." Ucapan Luhan terpotong karena ada seorang maid yang menghampirinya.

" Ada apa ?" Tanya Luhan sambil menarik dirinya dari dada Kris yang dia jadikan tempat bersandar.

" Di depan ada tamu. Tamu tersebut berkata kalau beliau adalah teman Tuan muda Luhan dan Tuan muda Wu." Kata maid tersebut.

" Oh, dia sudah datang rupanya. Dia teman kami, jadi persilahkan dia masuk." Kata Kris lalu segera berdiri dari duduknya. Luhan yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya memandang Kris dengan bingung dan penuh tanda tanya.

Kris dan Luhan segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tamu. Tampak seorang pemuda yang sedang berdiri sambil memandangi interior ruang tamu dengan takjub.

" Kau sudah datang, Kim ?" Sapa Kris sambil memeluk orang tersebut yang tak lain adalah Joonmyun. Sementara Luhan yang berada di belakang Kris hanya bisa memasang ekspresi wajah terkejut dan tidak percaya.

" Hai, Lu. Lama tidak berjumpa, bagaimana kabarmu ?" Tanya Joonmyun sambil memeluk tubuh Luhan sejenak lalu melepasnya.

" Kau, bagaimana bisa... " Luhan cukup terkejut dengan keberadaan Joonmyun dirumahnya.

" Aku yang mengundang Joonmyun. Lagi pula dia juga ingin mengucapkan bela sungkawa atas meninggalnya kakek." Jelas Kris. Setelah itu mereka pun duduk bersama.

" Aku turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya kakekmu. Selain itu aku juga ingin mengetahui kondisimu karena sudah terlalu lama kau tidak masuk kesekolah." Kata Joonmyun sambil tersenyum.

" Terima kasih. Dan maaf karena aku terlalu lama meninggalkan sekolah." Kata Luhan.

Saat sedang asik berbincang-bincang tiba-tiba ponsel Kris berbunyi. Dia pun meminta ijin untuk mengangkat telfon tersebut lalu berlalu entah kemana.

Suasana pun menjadi canggung setelah kepergian Kris. Luhan duduk dengan gelisah sementara Joonmyun hanya memandang Luhan dengan senyuman yang tak kunjung hilang dari wajahnya.

" Aku tahu kalau kedatanganmu kemari pasyi ada maksud lain bukan ?" Tanya Luhan t _o the poin_.

" Kau benar sekali. Kau juga pasti tahu kan aku akan membahas siapa ? Jadi kalau kau mengijinkan, bisakah kita pindah ketempat yang lebih privat ?" Kata Joonmyun membenarkan tebakan Luhan.

Luhan segera bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan menuju ruang baca dengan diikuti Joonmyun dibelakangnya. Sesampainya mereka di ruang baca, Luhan segera menutup pintu lalu menguncinya dari dalam.

" Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan ?" Tanya Luhan langsung sambil berjalan menuju jendela besar yang mengarah pada taman samping rumah.

" Aku tahu apa yang sudah terjadi antara kau dan Sehun." Kata Joonmyun.

Mendengar itu, Luhan yang tengah memandangi hijaunya rerumputan segera memalingkan wajahnya dan memandang ke arah Joonmyun.

" Aku mewakili dia, memohon maaf padamu atas apa yang sudah dia lakukan kepadamu, Luhan." Kata Joonmyun.

" Aku tidak butuh ucapan maaf darimu. Kalau memang dia merasa bersalah, harus dia sendiri yang mengucapkannya dari bibirnya sendiri. Bukan dari orang lain." Bentak Luhan dengan mata memerah menahan emosi.

" Aku tahu, Luhan. Tapi dia benar-benar menyesali perbuatannya. Dia mencarimu saat kau tiba-tiba menghilang dan ternyata pulang ke Beijing. Dan yang lebih membuatnya hancur adalah, dia mengira kau sudah meninggal." Jelas Joonmyun.

" Tidak mungkin dia menyesali perbuatannya, kalau tahu aku pergi harusnya dia segera mencariku dan memohon maaf padaku. Lagi pula kenapa dia mengira aku sudah meninggal, apa dia sudah gila ?" Kata Luhan sambil tertawa mengejek.

" 3 hari yang lalu Orang tuamu mengunjungi apartmenmu, secara tidak sengaja dia mendengar orang tuamu menyebutkan namamu dan kata meninggal, dan tidak berpikir panjang atau memastikan dulu apa yang terjadi, dia segera terbang kemari." Jelas Joonmyun yang membuat Luhan tercengang.

" Tanpa bertanya, tanpa melihat dan memastikan secara dekat, dia mengira kau lah yang sudah meninggal mengingat di pemakaman dia juga tidak melihat keberadaanmu." Kata Joonmyun lagi.

Luhan hanya menangis mendengar perkataan Joonmyun. Dadanya terasa sesak dan jantungnya serasa di tuduk ribuan jarum.

" Dia semakin hancur, Lu. Dia menyalahkan dirinya dan mengira kalau gara-gara dia lah kau meninggal dunia."

" Kau berbohong. Oh Sehun adalah orang yang arogan, egois dan tidak punya hati, jadi tidak mungkin kalau dia bisa berubah menjadi seperti itu hanya gara-gara telah menghancurkanku." Kata Luhan, tidak percaya dengan senyuman mengejek yang tersungging di bibirnya. Matanya tak hentinya menitikkan air mata.

" Apa kau tetap tidak percaya setelah melihat ini ?" Joonmyun segera mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu menunjukkan sebuah video kepada Luhan.

Sebuah video berdurasi kurang dari 4 menit berputar dari ponsel Joonmyun. Video tersebut menunjukkan kondisi Sehun yang tengah menangis sambil berkali-kali menyebut nama Luhan. Dalam Video itu juga menunjukkan keadaan kamar Sehun yang berantakan. Video itu di ambil oleh Joonmyun semalam setelah membawa pulang Sehun dari klub karena dia kembali bermabuk-mabukan.

Air mata Luhan semakin deras mengalir. Dia mau tidak percaya, namun hatinya tiba-tiba merasa sakit melihat Sehun yang selalu menindas orang ain berubah menjadi seperti itu

" Aku mohon Luhan, kembalilah ke Korea." Pinta Joonmyun.

Luhan hanya mendengarkan perkataan Joonmyun dengan pandangan menerawang.

" Kalau kau tidak mau memaafkannya, itu hakmu karena Sehun telah melakukan kesalahan yang besar terhadapmu. Tapi aku berharap kau mau menunjukkan kepadanya kalau kau dalam kondisi hidup, sehat dan masih bernafas. Aku tidak tega melihat kondisi Sehun yang seperti itu. Meskipun sejak kecil dia sudah hancur, tapi baru kali ini aku melihatnya seperti tidak ingin hidup di dunia ini hanya gara-gara dirimu. Kau lah yang telah merubah Sehun, merubah dari dirinya yang kaku menjadi Sehun yang selalu tersenyum tanpa dia sadari dan merubah Sehun yang selalu tangguh dalam menghadapi apapun berubah menjadi Sehun yang rapuh dan terpuruk." Tambah Joonmyun lagi.

Melihat Luhan yang hanya bisa diam dan menitikkan air mata, Joonmyun hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan. Dadanya yang tadinya terasa sesak saat menceritakan tentang keadaan Sehun kepada Luhan, sedikit merasa lebih baik.

" Sepertinya aku harus segera pergi. Aku harus kembali ke Korea karena tidak ada yang mengawasi Sehun." Kata Joonmyun sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu. Namun baru beberapa langkah dia berjalan, Joonmyun segera menghentikan langkah kakinya.

" Lu, aku ada satu pertanyaan untukmu." Kata Joonmyun sambil membalikkan badannya menghadap ke arah Luhan yang tengah memandang ke arah jendela, " Apakah tidak ada sedikitpun perasaanmu terhadap Sehun ?" Tanyanya kemudian.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Luhan dengan cepat segera mengarahkan pandangan matanya ke arah Joonmyun. Terpancar susuatu dari pandangan mata Luhan.

Luhan memang tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun untuk menjawab pertanyaan Joonmyun, tapu daru pancaran matanya Joonmyun mengetahui apa jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

" Jadi begitu. Baiklah, aku pulang Lu. Jangan lupa, kami semua menunggumu kembali." Kata Joonmyun sambil tersenyum lalu kembali membalikkan badannya dan berjalan ke arah pintu meninggalkan Luhan sendirian dengan pikiran-pikirannya yang berkecamuk.

* * *

Sehun kembali berbuat ulah beberapa hari ini. Total sudah hampir 2 minggu dia tidak masuk sekolah. Sekertaris Han berkali-kali mendatanginya, namun Sehun malah mengusirnya begitu pula dengan Joonmyun. Bahkan dia juga melarang siapapun yang hendak naik ke apartmentnya.

" Brengsek. Kau sudah menggoda kekasihku." Bentak seorang laki-laki ketika melihat Sehun tengah mencium bibir wanita yang dia sebut kekasihnya.

" Bukan aku yang menggoda dia, tapi dia lah yang menggodaku. Benarkan cantik ?" Ucap Sehun dalam keadaan mabuk dan memeluk tubuh seorang wanita.

" Kau benar-benar cari gara-gara denganku. Rasakan ini.. " Kata laki-laki tersebut sambil melayangkan pukulan pada wajah tampan Sehun.

BUGH

BUGH

Perkelahian pun tak terelakkan, Sehun balas memukul laki-laki itu dan membuat suasana klub menjadi kacau.

.

.

Luhan akhirnya kembali kesini, ke apartment yang sudah hampir 1 bulan di tinggalkannya. Semenjak kembali ke Korea sejak 3 hari yang lalu, Luhan memang masih enggan untuk kembali kemari dan lebih memilih menginap di rumah Kris dan berangkat kesekolah dari sana. Masalah seragam, dia bisa membeli yang baru sedangkan masalah buku, sudah ada gadget yang setia menemaninya.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Kris memang sudah mengantarnya sejak sore tadi di depan lobby, namun setelah Kris pergi karena tidak bisa mengantarnya sampai lantai 24, Luhan lebih memilih keluar kembali dari gedung dan menghabiskan waktunya berjam-jam di pantai yang berada tak jauh dari apartmentnya.

Lift sudah sampai di lantai 24, saat pintu terbuka tiba-tiba dada Luhan serasa berhenti berdetak, nafasnya seperti tercekat dan matanya tiba-tiba memanas entah karena emosi atau apa namun tiba-tiba air matanya berlomba-lomba membasahi pipinya.

Dia melihat Sehun, tengah duduk dengan lemah sambil memejamkan mata dan menengadahkan kepalanya. Kondisinya benar-benar kacau, ada banyak sekali luka pada wajahnya. Tangannya juga mengeluarkan darah dan bajunya terlihat sobek di beberapa bagian. Luhan seperti mengalami _De javu_ karena kerjadian ini sama persis seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Namun yang berbeda kali ini adalah, nama Luhan tak henti-hentinya terucap dari bibir Sehun.

Perlahan Luhan segera keluar dari lift. Secara tidak sadar langkah kakinya mendekat ke arah Sehun.

Entah merasakan kehadiran Luhan atau apa, tiba-tiba kedua mata Sehun terbuka saat Luhan berada tidak jauh darinya.

" Luhan.. Luhan.. Apa aku sudah mati dan bertemu denganmu di surga ? Tapi orang brengsek sepertiku tifak mungkin bisa masuk surga, ha..ha.. ha.." Racau Sehun sambil tertawa miris menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Air mata pun membasahi wajahnya.

" Luhan, maafkan aku, Lu. Maafkan aku, aku membutuhkanmu, Lu." Ucap Sehun lagi sambil berusaha bangkit dari duduknya mengingat badannya terasa remuk redam akibat perkelahiannya di klub tadi dan juga pengaruh alkohol, badannya berkali-kali jatih limbung kelantai namiu dia tetap berusaha berdiri tegak.

Luhan ingin membantu Sehun, namun emosi masih menguasai dirinya.

" Lu, jangan tinggalkan aku. Kau bisa membawaku mati bersamamu. Aku mohon, jangan tinggalkan aku." Sehun langsung mendekap tubuh Luhan yang berada di depannya lalu menangis meraung-raung dan masih menggap kalau sosok pemuda cantik didepannya adalah khayalannya atau memang hantu Luhan yang tengah menampakkan dirinya.

Luhan yang hanya terdiam sambil menangis memperhatikan Sehun, entah mengapa dia tidak mau menolak pelukan Sehun padanya.

" Aku membencimu, Oh Sehun. Sangat-sangat membencimu." Ucap Luhan dengan air mata yang semakin deras membasahi wajah cantiknya.

" Aku mencintaimu, Lu." Ucap Sehun lirih lalu jatuh pingsan kedalam pelukan Luhan yang tentu saja tidak kuat menopang tubuh mereka berdua hingga sama-sama jatuh ke lantai.

TBC.

Horeeeeeeyyy..chap ini seminggu ngetiknya gegara pas nyampe tengah-tengah rere bingung merangkai kata-katanya, secara apa yang ada di khayalan sama di otak+tangan suka pada g singkron. Hohoho..

Btw apa chap ini membosankan ? Rere bikin panjang lagi ternyata, pdahal niatnya cm 19-22 halaman, eh malah keterusan. Itu Sehunnya udah dibikin ngenes, apa masih kurang ngenesnya? Kalau masih kurang, rere minta maaf cos rere g mau bkin ni ff isinya orang sengsara mulu dan udh pas porsinya tapi malah d panjang-panjangnin, xixixixi.

Maaf ya kalau tiap chapnya ada yang g sesuai sama prediksi or minat readers sama followers skalian. Yang nebak siapa Victoria, UDAH DI BUKA TUH SIAPA DIA SEBENERNYA..HURAAAYY... masalah kenapa dia pisah sm Kyuhyun masih belum ya..

Terus buat yang bertanya-tanya apa sih hub Chansoo, tenang ajah kl g chap depan ya chap depannya lagi rere bongkar kok. Do'ain aja rere bisa nyelesein ni ff ampe finish. Trs yang tanya apa ff ini bakal jd ff Mpreg, rere g ada niatan buat bikin ni ff jd Mpreg. Terus.. ITU LUHAN MAAFIN SEHUN G TUH ? COBA TEBAK..UDAH KLIATAN BGT KAN ITU \\(^^)/

Di tunggu reviewnya ya, review kalian adalah penyemangat buat rere. Thanks buat yang udah review, udah fav sama follow. Love you all..

Special thanks to :

anandamisean, jungkkhope, deva94bubletea, Xxian, soojr, sakurasora47, Oh Grace, blackhackerwu, Nurul999, Dya Kim, karinaalysia2047, Nia Luhannie, Lisasa Luhan, dearmykrishan, Kamira Fujika, JonginDO, isnaeni, Yohannaemerald, noVi, niaexolu, ParkNada, vietrona chan, Aura626, msluhan87, MaoMafu31, ohluhan07, VanHunhan2, niaexolu, Eun810, BigSehun'sjunior, Arifahohse, deerhanhuniie, wijayanti628, choikim1310, fitry. sukma. 39, Albino's Deer, ElisYe Het, LisnaOhLu120, DEERHUN794, junia. angel. 58, Seravin509, AlexandraLexa, Novey, laabaikands, A. hunhan. taoris, WulanLulu, and Guests.


	12. Chapter 12

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun baru saja selesai menonton film di bioskop setelah sejak sore tadi mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan berjalan-jalan dimall untuk mencari beberapa pakaian dan juga sepatu.

" Chan, apa malam ini kau mau menginap dirumahku ?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil bergelayut manja dilengan kekasihnya. Saat ini mereka sedang berjalan menuju tempat parkir gedung.

" Bukankah hari ini orangtuamu ada dirumah ? Aku tidak mau kejadian sebulan yang lalu saat kita sedang asik bercinta, lalu ibumu menggedor pintu kamar karena khawatir mendengar suara desahanmu yang melengking terulang kembali. Aku malu, Baek." Kata Chanyeol sambil mengingat-ingat kejadian sebulan yang lalu.

Sungguh saat itu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak tahu kalau Tuan dan Nyonya Byun sudah pulang dari perjalanan bisnis mereka. Malam itu Baekhyun sedang mendesah nikmat dibawah kendali Chanyeol. Saking kerasnya desahan Baekhyun, Nyonya Byun yang awalnya ingin memberi kejutan pada sang putra malah panik mendengar desahan dan rintihan anaknya karena wanita itu mengira anak kesayangannya sedang sekarat tak berdaya.

" Ha.. Ha.. " Baekhyun hanya tertawa mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol.

" Bagaimana kalau kau menginap dirumahku saja ? Kebetulan Ayah dan Ibuku sedang ada acara di Busan, sedangkan Yoora sedang ada di London." Tawar Chanyeol sambil menggigit gemas ujung hidung Baekhyun yang mungil itu. Chanyeolalu menyalakan mobilnya dan keluar dari parkiran gedung.

" Baiklah, tapi sebelumnya aku mau menghubungi ibuku dulu." Kata Baekhyun riang sambil mengecup bibir Chanyeol sekilas lalu segera mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam sakunya.

Saat Baekhyun sedang asyik menghubungi ibunya, Chanyeol yang kini tengah mengemudikan mobilnya membelah jalanan kota Seoul tengah fokus memandang jalanan didepannya yang masih saja ramai di malam hari.

" Chan, bisakah kita berhenti sebentar di Apotik terdekat ? " Tanya Baekhyun sambil memandang ke arah kekasihnya yang tengah mengemudi.

" Memangnya kau mau membeli apa ? Jangan bilang kalau kau mau membeli pengaman dan pelumas ? " Chanyeol balik bertanya sambil tersenyum menggoda ke arah Baekhyun.

" Otakmu benar-benar mesum. Aku mau membeli benang gigi, bodoh." Kata Baekhyun sambil memukuli lengan kekasihnya. Sementara Chanyeol hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil sesekali mengaduh kesakitan walau sebenarnya pukulan Baekhyun tidak ada apa-apanya.

Mobil Chanyeol akhirnya berhenti di sebelah kiri jalan tepat di depan sebuah apotik. Baekhyun segera keluar dari mobil sementara Chanyeol menunggu di dalam.

Chanyeol sedang mendengarkan mendengarkan musik yang sedang dia putar dari player mobilnya. Saat bibirnya bergerak mengikuti lirik lagu, tiba-tiba saja bibirnya berhenti bergerak dan matanya melihat kearah sesuatu yang berada di depan mobilnya. Dia seperti mengenal motor sport yang terparkir tak jauh didepannya.

Chanyeol mengingat plat nomor motor yang berada sekitar 10 di depannya. Namun belum sempat dia memikirkan dimana dia pernah melihat motor tersebut, tiba-tiba ada dua orang pemuda yang keluar dari dalam minimarket yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan apotik. Mata Chanyeol terbelalak dan memandang tajam kearah mereka. Emosi Chanyeol seketika itu tersulut melihat interaksi kedua pemuda yang ada di depannya yang tak lain adalah Kai dan Kyungsoo.

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada kemudi hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Dia hendak keluar dari dalam mobil namun diaurungkan karena tiba-tiba Kyungsoo dengan tenangnya menerima helm yang disodorkan oleh Kai, lalu pemuda bermata bulat itu kemudian menaiki motor tersebut dengan Kai yang memboncengnya.

Kai langsung menghidupkan motornya, tidak mau ketinggalan Chanyeol juga menghidupkan mobilnya saat motor milik salah satu sahabatnya itu melaju. Dengan segera Chanyeol mengemudikan mobilnya agar bisa mengikuti kemana motor yang Kai dan Kyungsoo kendarai pergi.

Chanyeol berusaha mengimbangi kecepatan motor Kai namun posisi kendaraan mereka masih berjarak lumayan jauh mengingat motor Kai bisa menyelip diantara kendaraan yang berlalu lalang dijalanan. Saat sedang berkonsentrasi mengikuti motor Kai,tiba-tiba ponselnya yang dia letakkan diatas dasboard mobil berbunyi dan itu merupakan panggilan dari Baekhyun mengingat suara ringtone yang dia gunakan adalah suara merdu Baekhyun yang sedang bernyanyi.

Dengan cepat Chanyeol segera meraih ponselnya lalu mengangkat panggilan itu.

" Hal... "

 _" Kemana kau, apa maksud semua ini ? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku didepan apotik sendirian ? Lihat sekarang banyak sekali orang dan juga fans yang mengerubungiku."_ Omel Baekhyun dari seberang sana.

" Sayang, tiba-tiba aku mendapat telfon penting dari ayah, jadi maaf kalau aku meninggalkanmu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil memukul keningnya begitu menyadari kalau dia telah meninggalkan kekasihnya di apotik.

 _" Tapi kau kan bisa memberitahuku terlebih dahulu, Park Chanyeol. Jangan seenaknya saja meninggalkanku sendirian seperti ini."_ Omel Baekhyun lalu segera mematikan ponselnya.

Chanyeol hanya bisa memukul kemudi mobilnya karena menyadari kebodohannya. Motor milik Kai pun sudah jauh pergi meninggalkannya. Tidak mau membuang waktu, Chanyeol lalu menginjak pedal gas lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya.

.

.

Kai mengendarai motornya dengan pelan ketika dari jarak 20 meter dia melihat ada sebuah mobil yang sangat dia kenal berhenti didepan pintu gerbang rumahnya.

Kai langsung mengentikan laju motornya saat pemilik mobil tersebut yang tak lain adalah Chanyeol keluar dari dalam mobil. Kai lalu melepas helmnya lalu turun dari atas motor.

" Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku kalau mau kemari ? Lagipula kau bisa langsung masuk kedalam kan ?" Tanya Kai sambil menghampiri Chanyeol yang tengah bersandar didepan pintu mobilnya.

BUGH

Namun bukannya menyapa ataupun menjawab pertanyaan Kai, Chanyeol malah melayangkan pukulan kearah wajah sahabatnya itu.

" Apa maksudmu mendekati Kyungsoo, huh ? Jangan kau dekati dia." Kata Chanyeol sambil terus melayangkan pukulan kewajah dan perut Kai yang saat ini sudah terbaring ditanah.

" Ugh.. " Kai yang tidak siap menghadapi serangan Chanyeol yang saat ini sedang menduduki perutnya, hanya bisa mengerang kesakitan dan berusaha sebisa mungkin menghalangi pukulan Chanyeol dengan lengannya.

" Hentikan, Park Chanyeol. Ada apa denganmu ?" Tanya Kai sambil terus melindungi wajahnya.

" Aku tidak suka kau mendekati Kyungsoo. Jadi jangan pernah kau mendekatinya lagi." Kata Chanyeol sambil menghentikan pukulannya. Nafasnya terengah-engah lalu segera bangkit dari atas tubuh Kai.

" Cih, memang apa hubungannya denganmu kalau aku mendekati Kyungsoo ?"

BUGH

Kai yang tidak terima balas memukul Chanyeol. Dia membalas apa yang sudah Chanyeol lakukan padanya.

" Aku peringatakan padamu, Kim Jongin. Jangan pernah kau mendekati Kyungsoo, apalagi mempermainkannya. Dia bukanlah orang yang pantas dipermainkan oleh laki-laki brengsek sepertimu." Geram Chanyeol sambil menarik kerah jaket kulit yang dikenakan Kai.

" Memangnya apa urusannya denganmu aku mempermainkan Kyungsoo atau tidak ? Ah, apa diam-diam kau menyukainya, atau dia adalah selingkuhanmu saat Baekhyun sedang tidak ada disampingmu ?" Ejek Kai juga sambil memegang kerah kemeja Chanyeol.

BUGH

" JAGA UCAPANMU, BRENGSEK !" Chanyeol melayangkan satu pukulan telak dan membuat Kai jatuh tersungkur ketanah.

" Aku ingatkan sekali lagi, jangan pernah kau mendekati apalagi mempermainkan Kyungsoo. Kalau tidak, aku akan menghabisimu." Ancam Chanyeol lalu meninggalkan Kai yang terkapar di tanah dan hanya bisa meludahkan darah yang keluar dari gusinya.

Kai benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh salah satu sahabat baiknya itu kepada dirinya. Selain itu memangnya ada hubungan apa diantara Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo hingga membuat Chanyeol memukulinya seperti itu.

* * *

" Eungg... " Suara lenguhan keluar dari bibir Sehun yang perlahan-lahan mulai membuka kedua matanya. Dia mengedarkan pandangan matanya pada jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi. Beruntung hari ini adalah hari minggu, jadi dia bisa bangun tidur kapan saja.

" Akkh.. " Sehun hendak bangkit dari tidurnya namun dia mengerang karena merasakan sakit pada seluruh tubuhnya. Dengan perlahan dia menggerakan setiap sendi tubuhnya agar bisa bangun walau hanya sekedar duduk bersandar pada sandaran tempat tidur saja.

Sehun memperhatikan tubuhnya yang sedang bertelanjang dada. Terdapat koyo pereda sakit yang menempel pada kulit perut dan dadanya. Dia kemudian mengangkat tangan kanannya, tampak lilitan perban yang melingkar ditelapak dan punggung tangannya. Sedikit demi sedikit dia mulai mengingat-ingat apa saja yang dia lakukan semalam, oh dia ingat kalau semalam dia berkelahi dengan beberapa orang di klub.

 _" Pasti kerjaan Joonmyun."_ Pikir Sehun melihat kondisinya saat ini yang sudah berbalut perban dan juga koyo.

Dengan menahan rasa nyeri pada perut dan dada serta pening pada kepalanya, Sehun segera bangkit berdiri lalu melangkahkan kaki menuju cermin besar yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya. Dia melihat penampilan wajahnya yang penuh luka lebam, sudut bibir kanannya terluka dan didahinya terdapat plester yang menutupi lukanya.

" Hah, kenapa semalam aku tidak mati saja sekalian." Ucap Sehun sambil tertawa mengejek pada dirinya sendiri melihat penampilannya yang semakin hari semakin terlihat mengenaskan.

Sehun lalu mengambil kaos didalam ruangan baju lalu mengenakannya. Dengan tertatih, Sehun kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar. Tenggorokannya terasa kering, dia pun berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum.

Sehun melihat di tengah meja makan terdapat mangkuk dan piring yang ditutupi tudung saji. Di atas tudung saji itu terdapat secarik kertas bertuliskan _" Makanlah "_

Setelah meneguk segelas air, Sehun segera menghampiri meja makan dan membuka tudung saji. Bubur dengan campuran wortel dan bayam beserta suwiran ayam tersedia disana, dan sepertinya masih hangat. Di piringnya terdapat irisan daging sapi dan juga abon. Tak lupa ada irisan buah segar juga dipiring yang lain.

Perut Sehun sedikit merasa mual sebenarnya, namun karena mencium lezatnya aroma bubur yang menyebar, Sehun merasakan lapar yang teramat sangat. Dengan segera dia menarik kursi lalu duduk dan memegang sendok. Tidak mau menunggu lama, Sehun segera menikmati bubur tersebut.

Tit.. Tit.. Tit..

CKLEK

Suara pintu terbuka dan terdengar suara langkah kaki memasuki apartment Sehun.

" Oh, kau sudah bangun rupanya." Kata suara seseorang yang sedang menghampiri Sehun di meja makan.

" Hmm.. " Mendengar suara yang teramat sangat di kenalnya tersebut, Sehun hanya menjawab seadanya.

" Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di si- ..ADA APA DENGANMU, OH SEHUN ?! " Orang tersebut yang awalnya ingin bertanya apa yang sedang Sehun lakukan di meja makan tiba-tiba menjadi terkejut dan histeris ketika melihat kondisi Sehun yang bisa dibilang babak belur untuk kesekian kalinya.

" UHUK.. UHUK.. " Sehun yang tengah asik menikmati bubur pun menjadi tersedak mendengar teriakan itu.

" Bisakah kau tidak berteriak, Kim Joonmyun ?" Tanya Sehun sambil meneguk segelas air putih hingga tandas untuk menghilangkan tersedaknya.

" Bagaimana aku tidak berteriak kalau selama beberapa hari tidak melihatmu dan sekarang kau-.. " Joonmyun memijat pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba merasa berdenyut nyeri, "...- kau dalam kondisi babak belur." Tambahnya.

" Kenapa kau begitu terkejut ? Bukankah semalam kau yang sudah merawatku dengan mengobati luka-lukaku serta menyiapkan semua ini untukku ?" Tanya Sehun heran mendengar perkataan Joonmyun sambil menunjukkan lukanya yang sudah tertutup perban serta makanan yang tengah tersaji diatas meja makan.

" Hey, semalam aku baru saja kembali dari Prancis. Lalu pagi ini ibuku menyuruh agar aku kemari membawakan makanan kesukaanmu. Jadi bagaimana aku bisa merawat luka-lukamu kalau sepulang dari bandara aku langsung tertidur, bodoh ?" Balas Joonmyun sambil menyodorkan paperbag yang berisi Bbimbimbap, Kimchi dan Bulgogi kesukaan Sehun.

Perkataan Joonmyun kontan membuat Sehun terkejut. Tanpa sadar dia menjatuhkan sendok yang dipegangnya.

" Kau jangan bercanda, Kim Joonmyun." Desis Sehun.

" Apa kau pikir aku bercanda ? Kalau kau tidak percaya, kau bisa menghubungi ibuku atau bertanya kepada satpam dan resepsionis dibawah." Kata Joonmyun sambil meletakkan paperbag yang dia bawa diatas meja makan.

Perlahan-lahan Sehun kembali memutar memorinya tentang kejadian semalam. Memorinya kembali pada saat dia berkelahi, lalu mengemudikan mobilnya sampai diapartment, dia mengingat wajah satpam dan resepsionis yang mengkhawatirkannya, kemudian saat dia terduduk didepan pintu apartmentnya yang menghadap ke arah lift. Dan setelah itu...

" Tidak, itu tidak mungkin." Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum kecut mengingat kejadian terakhir yang dialaminya semalam.

" Apa yang tidak mungkin ?" Joonmyun penasaran dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sehun.

" Sepertinya aku sudah gila, Joonmyun." Kata Sehun lalu tertawa dan mengusap wajahnya kasar. " Apa kau tahu ? Semalam aku melihat arwah Luhan mendatangiku. Tidak mungkin kalau dia yang sudah mengobatiku dan menyiapkan semua ini , bukan ? Aku benar-benar sudah tidak waras." Sehun kembali tertawa dengan keras dan airmata menetes membasahi pipinya.

" Apa kau sudah bertemu kembali dengan Luhan ?" Tanya Joonmyun spontan.

" Apa maksudmu bertemu kembali ? Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau Luhan sudah mati dan aku melihatnya dikuburkan dengan.. " tiba-tiba ucapan Sehun terhenti.

" Sehun, maaf. Sebenarnya Luhan.. " Joonmyun tiba-tiba merasa bersalah kepada Sehun karena tidak memberitahukan tentang keadaan Luhan yang sebenarnya kepada keponakannya tersebut. Sejak dari tempat Luhan beberapa hari yang lalu, dia disibukkan dengan pekerjaan yang diberikan oleh ayahnya sehingga membuatnya harus segera terbang ke Paris dan melupakan tentang kenyataan tentang Luhan yang seharusnya dia beritahukan pada Sehun.

" Sebenarnya Luhan kenapa, Kim Joonmyun ? Luhan tidak mungkin hidup lagi kan ?" Kata Sehun sambil memandang Joonmyun dengan tajam.

" Sehun, Luhan tidak meninggal. Dia masih hidup dan.. " Joonmyun pun kembali menceritakan tentang kebenaran yaang terjadi pada Luhan

" Brengsek !" Sehun segera bangkit dari duduknya lalu berlari menuju pintu sebelum Joonmyun menyelesaikan ceritanya.

" Sehun, tunggu. Mau kemana kau ?" Joonmyun segera mengikuti Sehun yang sudah keluar dari apartmentnya menuju apartment Luhan.

Seperti kesetanan, Sehun segera menekan tombol password apartemen Luhan tanpa memencet bel atau menggedor pintu. Pintu pun terbuka dan dengan segera Sehun masuk kedalam sementara Joonmyun hanya bisa berdiri sambil memperhatikan Sehun.

" Luhan, LUHAN !" Sehun memanggil-manggil nama Luhan sambil mengelilingi apartment. Karena tidak menemukan siapa-siapa diruang tamu, dapur dan juga tempat mencuci, Sehun segera memusatkan pandangan dan juga pikirannya pada satu tempat, kamar Luhan.

BRAKK

Pintu kamar Luhan terbuka dengan keras. Sehun yang tadinya berlari dengan nafas memburu, sekarang malah merasa kalau pernafasannya terhenti. Air mata semakin banyak yang jatuh membasahi pipinya, lidahnya pun terasa kelu dan tidak bisa mengucapkan apa-apa ketika melihat seseorang yang tengah berdiri dibalkon kamar sambil memandang ke arahnya.

" Luhan.. " Perlahan-lahan Sehun mendekati orang tersebut yang tak lain adalah Luhan sambil berusaha memanggil namanya walau hanya berupa bisikan saja yang bisa keluar dari bibirnya.

Luhan yang saat ini tengah memandang Sehun tentu saja tak kalah terkejut walau semalam mereka sudah bertemu, namun tentu saja keadaannya berbeda. Semalam Sehun sedang mabuk dan tidak sadarkan diri, namun sekarang dia sedang dalam keadaan sadar.

" Jangan mendekat. Pergi, menjauh dariku Oh Sehun." Luhan berteriak histeris melihat Sehun berjalan perlahan mendekatinya dan berusaha mengusirnya.

Luhan yang tadinya sedang memandangi laut dari balkon kamarnya tib-tiba terkejut mendengar suara pintu kamarnya yang terbuka dengan keras. Sekarang dia mundur dengan perlahan, namun punggungnya terhalang oleh tembok pembatas balkon. Air mata Luhan mulai menetes membasahi pipinya.

Sehun yang benar-benar tidak sabar melihat seseorang yang berada didepannya lalu segera berlari dan memeluk tubuh Luhan dengan cepat.

" Lepaskan aku, Sehun. Pergi dari sini, aku tidak mau melihatmu." Usir Luhan sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dengan suara isak tangis yang keluar dari bibirnya.

" Luhan, Luhan.. Apa benar ini kau ?" Sehun tidak menghiraukan kata-kata Luhan dan malah memeluk tubuhnya semakin erat.

" Lepaskan aku, Oh Sehun." Pinta Luhan dengan air mata yang semakin deras membasahi pipinya dan kedua tangannya berusaha mendorong tubuh Sehun agar menjauh darinya.

" Ini nyata, ini benar-benar kau. Kau masih hidup, Luhan. Maaf, karena aku sudah menyakitmu. Maaf.. " Ucap Sehun malah semakin mempererat pelukannya dengan air mata yang terus menetes.

" Aku memang masih hidup dan belum mati, bodoh." Ucap Luhan disela isak-tangisnya. Kedua tangannya sudah berhenti mendorong dan memukuli punggung Sehun agar menjauh dan melepasnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Sehun melepas dekapannya pada tubuh Luhan. Kedua tangannya lalu menangkup wajah Luhan dan menghapus air mata yang terus membasahi wajah pemuda cantik itu dengan masing-masing ibu jarinya.

" Jangan menangis, Lu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf telah menyakitimu." Ucap Sehun tepat di depan wajah Luhan.

Mereka berdua saling berpandangan selama beberapa saat. Lelehan air mata tak juga kunjung berhenti menetes dari kedua mata mereka.

" Aku membencimu, Oh Sehun." Ucap Luhan lirih dengan pandangan mata tajam kearah Sehun.

" Aku tahu." Balas Sehun.

" Aku ingin membunuhmu." Ucap Luhan lagi.

" Silahkan, aku rela kalau harus mati ditanganmu demi menebus semua kesalahanku padamu." Balas Sehun lagi namun kali ini sambil tersenyum didepan wajah Luhan. Senyuman yang semakin membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan walau banyak luka lebam dan gores yang menghiasi wajahnya.

" Tapi aku tidak bisa." Kata Luhan lirih dengan pandangan mata sayu dan air mata yang kembali menetes.

Mendengar kata itu Sehun lalu menarik wajah Luhan lalu mempersatukan bibi mereka berdua. Tubuh Luhan awalnya tersentak kaget akibat perbuatan Sehun, banyangan akan kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu yang sudah Sehun lakukan padanya kembali berputar didalam ingatannya. Namun semua ingatan itu tiba-tiba menghilang saat Sehun menggerakkan bibirnya dan mencium Luhan dengan sangat Lembut.

Perasaan Sehun benar-benar membuncah, saat ini yang ada didalam pikirannya adalah bagaimana agar bisa membuat Luhan tidak lagi terluka. Dengan perlahan dia menggerakkan bibirnya menghisap bibir atas dan bawah Luhan secara bergantian. Kedua tangannya tak henti membelai dan mengusap rahang Luhan agar membuat pemuda cantik itu tenang.

Selama beberapa detik tanpa ada pergerakan apapun dari bibir Luhan, Sehun pun melepaskan ciumannya dan memberi jarak beberapa centi pada wajah mereka. Mereka pun saling bertatapan mata dan saling menyelami kedalaman mata masing-masing.

" Maaf.. Eumpht.. " Sehun hendak meminta maaf atas perbuatan yang baru saja dia lakukan, namun diluar dugaan Luhan malah mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibir mereka berdua. Luhan mencium dan menghisap bibir Sehun dengan ganas. Ciuman yang penuh dengan perasaan emosi, marah, jengkel semua menjadi satu dan dia luapan dalam hisapan dan lumatan yang dia berikan pada bibir Sehun

Sehun tidak mau menyia-nyiakan keadaan. Dia pun membalas mencium bibir Luhan tidak kalah bernafsunya. Sehun pun memancing Luhan agar membuka belahan bibirnya lalu memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut pemuda yang sudah membuatnya seperti orang gila itu.

" Eumptt.. " Lenguhan keluar dari bibir Luhan saat Sehun menghisap lidahnya kuat.

Tidak sampai disitu, Sehun segera membawa tubuh Luhan keatas tempat tidur dengan posisi masih berdiri dan saling berciuman panas.

Katakan Luhan sudah gila, tapi entah kenapa kali ini dia ingin meluapkan emosinya dengan merasakan sentuhan dan belaian dari Sehun. Dia pun menurut saja saat Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur miliknya.

" Akhh.. " Sehun melepas hisapannya pada lidah Luhan dan membuat pemuda cantik itu mendesah tertahan saat dia menggigit kecil lidahnya sebelum melepasnya.

Sehun dan Luhan pun saling berhadapan dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Nafas mereka tersengal-sengal dan saling bersahutan berebut oksigen. Sehun segera bangkit dari posisinya yang tadi berada di atas tubuh Luhan lalu melepas kaosnya dan melemparnya asal.

Luhan bisa melihat beberapa luka lebam dan juga koyo yang menempel pada tubuh Sehun yang semalam dia tempelkan. Tangan kanannya terulur lalu menyentuh dan membelai luka yang ada pada dada lelaki tampan yang tengah bertelanjang dada diatasnya tersebut.

" Apa ini masih terasa sakit ?" Tanya Luhan.

" Luka-luka ini tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan apa yang sudah aku lakukan padamu, Lu." Jawab Sehun sambil meraih tangan Luhan lalu mengecupnya.

Sehun lalu merendahkan tubuhnya dan kembali mengujani Luhan dengan ciuman-ciumannya yang sangat memabukkan.

Tangan Sehun mulai bergerak mengusap dan membelai pinggang Luhan dari balik kemeja yang dia kenakan. Tangannya lalu merambat naik menuju puting Luhan yang mulai menegang dan mengeras karena rangsangan dan getaran yang Sehun berikan pada kulit perutnya tadi.

" Eunggh... Sehuun.. Emmppt.. " Luhan hanya bisa mendesah saat Sehun memainkan putingnya dan menarik-nariknya.

" Aahh.. " Suara desahan keras Luhan terdengar saat Sehun melepas pertautan bibir mereka lalu mengarahkan bibirnya pada leher pemuda yang sedang berada dibawahnya tersebut. Tangan kiri Sehun dengan sigap melepas kancing baju yang Luhan kenakan hingga membuatnya bertelanjang dada.

" Sehun.. Ahh.. " Desah Luhan saat Sehun sedang asik menjilat dan menghisap putingnya.

Sehun menjauhkan kepalanya dari dada Luhan lalu dengan segera melepas celana yang Luhan dan dia kenakan. Luhan yang berbaring diatas tempat tidur hanya memakai atasan kemeja dengan semua kancing yang terbuka tampak pasrah dengan wajah memerah karena nafsu.

" Kau cantik, Luhan. Kau indah, sangat indah." Ucap Sehun sambil berbisik pada lubang telinga kanan Luhan lalu mengulum dan menggigitnya yang tentu saja membuat Luhan melenguh dibuatnya. Sehun lalu berpindah menghadapkan wajahnya pada bagian bawah tubuh Luhan.

" Aahh.. Sehhuun.. Ohh.. " Luhan mendesah keras ketika Sehun memasukkan penisnya yang masih setengah menegang kedalam mulutnya lalu menghisapnya dengan kencang. Sudut bibir kanan Sehun sedikit terasa perih saat bergesekan dengan penis Luhan yang sudah mulai menegang.

" Eeuungg.. Seh-Sehuuun.. Aakkhh.. " Luhan semakin menggigit bibirnya saat Sehun mulai memasukkan jari telunjukknya kedalam lubang anusnya.

Tubuh Luhan menggelinjang merasakan pergerakan keluar masuk jari Sehun pada lubangnya dan juga kuluman serta hisapan yang kuat pada penisnya. Luhan mulai merasakan kalau penisnya akan meledak mengeluarakan cairan spermanya. Tubuhnya menegang, punggungnya melengkung keatas, kakinya memijak tempat tidur dengan kuat dan dia mulai menjambak rambut Sehun sebagai pelampiasan nafsunya yang sudah berada diujung kepala.

" Seh-Sehuunn.. Eunggh.. Aaahh.. " Desah Luhan keras saat dia mengeluarkan spermanya didalam mulut Sehun. Nafasnya memburu dan badannya basah oleh keringat setelah mengeluarkan cairannya.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum melihat Luhan yang terengah-engah akibat perbuatannya. Dia lalu menelan semua cairan Luhan yang berada didalam mulutnya lalu menjilati sisa sperma yang berada disekitar bibirnya.

Sehun sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan dirinya. Dia memegang penisnya yang sudah menegang sempurna sejak tadi lalu mengurutnya perlahan dan mengarahkannya kedepan lubang anus Luhan yang berkedut.

" Akkhh.. " Tubuh Luhan tiba-tiba menegang dan tersentak saat Sehun menggesekkan penisnya pada sekitar lubang anusnya.

" Maaf sudah membuatmu terkejut dan takut. Aku berjanji kali ini tidak akan menyakitimu seperti dulu, kau percaya padaku kan ?" Ucap Sehun sambil membelai pipi Luhan dengan tangan kanannya.

Luhan hanya mengangguk lemah dan berusaha mengontrol jantungnya yang berdegub kencang, sungguh rasa sakit dan ketakutan itu masih membekas di ingatannya.

" Eengghtt.. " Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya saat dengan perlahan Sehun mendorong penisnya masuk kedalam lubangnya.

" Sial, sempit sekali." Umpat Sehun dengan bersusah payah memasukkan penisnya kedalam anus pemuda yang sangat dia cintai itu.

" Sehun, Sehun.. Akkhh.. " Air mata Luhan mulai menetes seiring rasa perih yang mulai terasa pada lubangnya. Memang ini adalah kali kedua dia bercinta dengan orang yang sama, namun rasa sakit itu masih saja terasa.

Melihat Luhan yang mulai menitikkan air mata membuat Sehun tidak tega. Dia pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah cantik Luhan dan menghapus lelehan air matanya.

" Maaf.. " Ucap Sehun lirih lalu mencium bibir Luhan.

" EUMMPHHTT.. " Desah Luhan tertahan oleh ciuman karena tiba-tiba Sehun mendorong kuat penisnya masuk kedalam lubangnya.

" Eung.. " Sehun merasakan kelegaan saat penisnya sudah tertanam sempurna didalam lubang hangat milik Luhan. Namun dia juga merasakan perih karena Luhan menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya sebagai pelampiasan rasa sakit pada lubangnya.

Sehun membiarkan agar Luhan mulai terbiasa dengan keberadaan penisnya didalam lubang anusnya. Setelah dirasa gigitan Luhan pada bibirnya terlepas, dengan perlahan Sehun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur.

" Eungh.. Ahh.. Aahh.. " Desah Luhan mulai merasakan kenikmatan dari gerakan maju mundur Sehun yang sedang menumbuk prostatnya.

Mata Luhan setengah terpejam dengan peluh yang semakin membasahi tubuhnya. Dia merasakan kenikmatan yang teramat sangat hingga tangannya mencengkeram pundak Sehun dengan kuat.

" Ohh, ini nikmat sekali, Lu." Sedangkan Sehun yang menjadikan tangannya sebagai tumpuan pada tempat tidur pun tidak menghiraukan darah yang kembali merembes membasahi telapak tangannya karena sangat menikmati pijatan-pijatan dan hisapan lubang anus Luhan pada penisnya. Sehun hanya bisa mendesah dan mendesis kenikmatan.

" Sehun.. Tidak..Tidak Sehun.. Aahh.. " Tubuh Luhan menegang saat Sehun menambah kecepatan sodokannya hingga membuatnya tidak bisa lagi menahan diri untuk mengeluarkan cairan spermanya.

" Aahh.. " Sehun pun menyusul Luhan mengeluarkan spermanya tidak lama kemudian.

.

.

Luhan tengah bersandar pada dada Sehun. Tubuh telanjangnya hanya tertutup selimut sebatas dadanya. Setelah bercinta dengan Sehun beberapa saat yang lalu, dia mulai merasakan kekalutan. Sementara Sehun yang sedang berada dibelakangnya hanya memejamkan matanya sambil sesekali mengecup puncak kepala Luhan.

" Tinggalkan Kris, lalu bersamalah denganku." Ucap Sehun pelan sambil mengecupi bahu Luhan lembut.

" Tidak, Aku tidak bisa." Tolak Luhan tiba-tiba sambil menjauhkan dirinya dari Sehun.

" Kenapa kau tidak bisa ? Aku mencintaimu, Luhan. Dan kau juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku. Bukankah begitu ?" Kata Sehun sambil membalik tubuh Luhan agar menghadap kearahnya.

" Ak-aku tidak tahu. Aku mencintai Yifan." Ucap Luhan lirih sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

" Lalu bagaimana denganku ? Dengan kita ? Kau anggap apa semua ini ?" Kata Sehun berupaya memperjelas hubungan mereka setelah sesi bercinta yang mereka berdua lakukan beberapa saat yang lalu.

" Aku mencintai Yifan, Sehun. Tapi, aku.. kau.. kita.. " Luhan mulai merasa bingung, air mata kembali membasahi mata rusanya.

" Baiklah, kalau kau belum bisa memastikan perasaanmu dan hubungan kita. Maka.. " Sehun menghirup nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya dengan perlahan, " .. maka aku mau kita menjalani hubungan kita seperti ini saja. Namun suatu saat nanti kau harus bisa memastikan dan memutuskan siapa yang menjadi pilihanmu. Aku atau Kris Wu." Lanjut Sehun sambil memandang Luhan tajam.

Sementara itu diruangan apartment Sehun tampak Joonmyun yang sedang meminum segelas air untuk menenangkan hatinya yang merasa tidak tenang dan jantungnya yang berdegub kencang.

Saat sedang asik melamun, tiba-tiba ponsel Joonmyun berbunyi. Dia pun terkejut dan tersentak kaget, hampir saja dia melempar ponsel yang berada digenggaman tangannya.

" Ada apa ? " tanya Joonmyun pada seseorang yang sedang menghubunginya.

 _",,,,,"_

" APAA.. ?!" Joonmyun terkejut mendengar penuturan orang yang menghubunginya tersebut. Dia segera mematikan ponselnya lalu berlari keluar dari dalam apartment Sehun.

Joonmyun menutup pintu apartment Sehun dengan kencang bertepatan dengan terbukanya pintu lift.

" Kim.. "

" Wu.. " Joonmyun mengontrol nafasnya dan berusaha bersikap biasa.

" Sedang apa kau disini ?" Tanya orang yang keluar dari dalam lift yang tak lain adalah Kris.

" Ak-aku sedang menemui Sehun. Oh iya, aku sedang ada perlu denganmu. Kau ada waktu kan ?" Tanya Joonmyun, keringat dingin mulai menetes membasahi pelipisnya.

" Bisakah nanti saja ? Aku sudah ada janji dengan Luhan." Tolak Kris.

Joonmyun kebingungan dan tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Sungguh dia tidak mau kalau entah apa yang sedang Sehun dan Luhan lakukan didalam apartment Luhan diketahui oleh Kris. Di satu sisi dia menyayangi Kris sebagai sahabatnya, tapi disisi lain dia lebih menyayangi Sehun, keponakannya.

" Aku tidak mau tahu, kau bisa membuat janji baru dengan Luhan. Dan kalian bisa bersama setiap hari. Sementara denganku hanya saat kau ada perlu saja. Ayo cepat.. " Joonmyun tanpa berfikir panjang langsung menarik paksa lengan Kris lalu mengajaknya masuk kedalam lift.

" Yak, Kim. Hey.. "

SRETT

Pintu lift pun tertutup.

* * *

Senin pagi, Sehun sudah bersiap berangkat kesekolah meski masih terdapat beberapa bekas luka pada wajah dan tubuhnya. Dia lalu segera keluar dari apartmentnya bersamaan dengan Luhan yang sedang menutup pintu dan tengah bergandengan tangan dengan Kris.

DEG

Luhan membeku beberapa saat ketika melihat Sehun yang tengah memandangnya dan Kris dengan tajam. Dia pun memalingkan wajahnya agar yang tiba-tiba memerah mengingat kebersamaannya dengan Sehun kemarin.

" Wow, kenapa dengan wajahmu ?" Tanya Kris pada Sehun.

" Menurutmu ?" Tanya Sehun balik lalu segera melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedam lift yang terbuka dengan diikuti Kris dan Luhan dibelakangnya.

* * *

Pagi ini jam pelajaran dikosongkan mengingat para guru sedang mengadakan rapat dadakan. Kyungsoo sedang berjalan menuju taman tempat biasa dia menghabiskan waktu. Sesampainya disana dia cukup terkejut melihat Kai yang tengah berbaring dibawah pohon dengan mata terpejam dan beberapa bekas luka menghiasi wajah tampannya.

" Ternyata Do Kyungsoo sangat suka memandangi wajah tampanku diam-diam saat aku sedang tertidur." Kata Kai dengan senyuman menggoda menghiasi wajah tampannya.

" Siapa yang memandangi wajahmu, bodoh." Elak Kyungsoo yang saat ini duduk disebelah Kai.

" Jangan mengelak, Soo." Goda Kai bangkit dari berbaringnya lalu duduk tepat disebelah Kyungsoo.

" Aku hanya penasaran dengan luka yang ada diwajahmu, bodoh." Gumam Kyungsoo.

" Oh, Luka ini. Emm, ini adalah luka yang aku dapat karena mendekati seseorang." Kata Kai.

" Cih, dasar playboy. Harusnya kau tidak membuang-buang waktumu dengan hal yang tidak berguna seperti berebut wanita atau pria dengan orang lain." omel Kyungsoo.

" Kalau yang ku perebutkan itu adalah dirimu, bagaimana Soo ?" Ucap Kai tiba-tiba hingga membuat Kyungsoo memandang wajah Kai dengan ekspresi wajah terkejut.

" Jangan bercanda, memangnya siapa yang sudi memperebutkan diriku denganmu ? Lagi pula aku juga tidak mau dengan playboy sepertimu." Gumam Kyungsoo sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu.

" Aku serius, Soo. Kalau yang membuatku seperti ini hanya karena aku mendekatimu, bagaimana menurutmu." Ucap Kai dengan nada serius. Sungguh dia sebenarnya penasaran dengan hubungan Chanyeol dengan Kyungsoo. Dia akan menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjalin diantara mereka hingga membuat Chanyeol murka.

Mendengar perkataan Kai, Kyungsoo lalu memandang wajah Kai yang sedang memandangnya dengan tajam dan serius. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menelan ludahnya karena merasa gugup dipandangi sedemikian rupa oleh Kai.

Melihat Kyungsoo yang tengah terdiam memandanginya, perlahan-lahan Kai pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo seperti terhipnotis dan masih terdiam saat posisi wajah Kai sudah berada dengan jarak 1 centimeter dari wajahnya. Hambusan hangat nafas kai membuat Kyungsoo refleks menutup kedua mata bulatnya.

Kedua bibir itu beberapa mili lagi akan bertemu hingga..

SRETT

BUGH

" Bukankah sudah ku peringatkan agar kau tidak mendekati Kyungsoo apalagi menyentuhnya, Kim Jongin." Teriak Chanyeol murka sambil menarik blazer Kai dan kembali memukul wajahnya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan, Park Chanyeol ?!" Kyungsoo terkejut mendapati Chanyeol yang memukul Kai.

Kai yang tidak siap pun jatuh tersungkur ketanah. Luka pada sudut bibir kirinya yang sudah mulai mengering kembali terbuka dan mengeluarkan darah.

" Sungguh aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu denganku, Park Chanyeol." Bentak Kai sambil bangkit berdiri lalu balas memukul Chanyeol.

BUGH

Chanyeol pun jatuh terjengkang mendapat pukulan balasan dari Kai.

" HENTIKAN !" Teriak Kyunsoo histeris. Dia tidak menyangka kalau hal seperti ini akan terjadi padanya.

Kai dan Chanyeol yang sama-sama saling menarik kerah seragam sekolah mereka masing-masing dan hendak melayangkan pukulan pun saling menghentikan aksi mereka.

" Apa yang kau lakukan, Park Chanyeol ? Kenapa kau memukul dia, bukankah dia sahabatmu ?" Bentak Kyungsoo.

" Dia memang sahabatku, tapi aku tidak mau kau berdekatan dengan dia." Balas Chanyeol sambil mengusap darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

" Memangnya apa urusanmu kalau aku berdekatan dengan dia ?" Sentak Kyungsoo sambil memandang Chanyeol tajam.

" Dia playboy, Kyungsoo. Aku tidak mau kalau dia mempermainkanmu lalu mencampakkanmu setelah menidurimu." Kata Chanyeol emosi.

Kai hendak membalas perkataan Chanyeol karena tidak terima dengan perkataan sahabatnya itu. Dia mengakui kalau dirinya adalah playboy brengsek yang suka mencampakkan siapa saja yang sudah pernah ditidurinya, tapi entah kenapa sedikit demi sedikit perilakunya mulai berubah sejak mengenal Kyungsoo.

Belum sempat Kai berbicara, Kyungsoo sudah menghentikannya.

" Aku dipermainkan ataupun dicampakkan, itu bukan urusanmu Park Chanyeol. Menjauhlah dariku dan jangan pernah lagi mengusik hidupku." Geram Kyungsoo lalu menarik tangan Kai hendak mengajaknya pergi dari situ.

" Apapun yang berhubungan denganmu merupakan urusanku karena kau adalah adikku, PARK KYUNGSOO !" Teriak Chanyeol sambil menekankan nama Kyungsoo diakhir kata-katanya.

" JANGAN PERNAH MEMANGGILKU DENGAN NAMA ITU." Teriak Kyungsoo tidak kalah keras.

" Bagaimanapun kau mengelak, kau tetaplah adikku, Kyungsoo." Kata Chanyeol dengan berlinang air mata.

" Ok, aku memang adikmu. Tapi ayahmu tidak pernah menghendaki kehadiranku didunia ini bahkan menyuruh ibuku agar menggugurkanku." Ucap Kyungsoo lirih dan menyayat hati.

Kai yang berada diantara keduanya hanya bisa diam mematung dan berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Jadi, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo adalah saudara kandung dari ayah yang sama ?

Lamunan Kai buyar ketika Kyungsoo melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan pergi menjauh dengan berlinang airmata. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya bisa memandang kepergian Kyungsoo dengan lelehan air mata yang juga membasahi wajah tampannya.

TBC

Rere kembali..maaf ngaret, rere bener-bener sibuk. Huft..huft..huft..

Bagi yang merasa bosan dengan ff rere, rere bener-bener minta maaf. Rere udah berusaha sebaik mungkin tapi ya beginilah jadinya.

Yang minta HunHan baikan, udah tuh..bahkan langsung NC-an..hohohoho..apa ceritanya kecepatan ? Maaf rere g bisa kalau di suruh bikin cerita yang lebih panjang dan berbelit2 cos rere pengennya ni ff g lebih dari belasan chap. Dan jangan sampe mendekati 20chap, ntar malah g ending-ending macem sinetron. Jadi paling 3-4 chap lagi udh end.

Yang penasaran hubungan ChanSoo udah kan ya ? Pada terkejut kaga nih? Hohoho..

Dan yang penting maaf banget untuk chap ini rere kaya ga ngrasain feel sama sekali cos fikiran rere lagi terbagi dengan sesuatu. Jadi maaf banget chap ini benar-benar buruk dan ga memuaskan.

Thanks buat yang udah review, follow sama fav..

Sorry buat chap ini g bs sebut satu persatu yang udh ngereview, rere benar-benar buru2 bikinnya..pokoknya rere ucapin banyak-banyak terima kasih.


	13. Chapter 13

" Kau sudah tahu kan apa alasanku melarangmu mendekati Kyungsoo ? Dia adikku, aku tidak ingin kau menyakitinya dan juga mencampakkannya. Maka dari itu, jauhi dia Kai." Kata Chanyeol sambil menghapus sisa air matanya lalu beranjak hendak pergi meninggalkan taman.

" Tunggu, Chanyeol." Kai menahan lengan Chanyeol agar menghentikan langkahnya.

Chanyeol pun menghentikan langkahnya karena lengannya ditahan oleh Kai. Dia lalu membalikkan badannya dan menghadap pada salah satu sahabatnya itu.

" Aku Serius. Maksudku, memang aku belum bisa memastikan perasaanku pada Kyungsoo, tapi aku benar-benar ingin serius dengannya. Aku ingin menjaganya, Yeol." Kata Kai berusaha menjelaskan kepada Chanyeol tentang apa yang ia rasakan pada Kyungsoo.

" Kalau sampai kau menyakitinya, aku akan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri." Kata Chanyeol yang bisa melihat keseriusan dari tatapan mata sahabatnya itu yang tentu saja di sambut senyuman dibibir Kai.

 **Flashback**

 _Moon Geun Young adalah seorang wanita bermata bulat yang sangat manis. Semua orang sangat menyukai senyumnya yang sangat menawan. Dia bekerja di salah satu perusahaan besar ternama, Paramore Corporation_ _sebagai seorang sekertaris pribadi dari Direktur Park Jung Soo._

 _Pada suatu hari Direktur Park sedang dalam keadaan mabuk berat setelah menghadiri undangan minum-minum dengan beberapa koleganya. Geun Young sebagai seorang sekertaris pun dengan terpaksa membawa tubuh atasannya kedalam kamar hotel dimana beliau menginap dengan susah payah mengingat saat ini mereka berada di luar kota karena ada perjalanan bisnis._

 _Dan bencana itu pun terjadi, Jung Soo yang sedang dalam kondisi mabuk akibat minuman keras memperkosa sekertarisnya sendiri. Keesokan paginya ketika dia mendapati sang sekertaris yang sedang menangis disudut kamar, bukannya meminta maaf, Jung Soo malah mengusir Geung Young dan menuduh wanita itu telah memanfaatkan keadaannya yang tengah dalam kondisi sedang mabuk berat._

 _Keadaan semakin memburuk, Geun Young yang merupakan seorang yatim piatu dinyatakan hamil oleh Dokter sebulan kemudian. Dalam keadaan tanpa pekerjaan karena telah dipecat hanya melalui sebuah surat yang diantarkan oleh petugas pos keesokan harinya sejak kejadian malam itu, Geung Young pun kebingungan._

 _Dengan memberanikan diri, dia pun mendatangi perusahaan ayah dari janin yang dikandungnya. Sesampainya disana, Park Jung Soo kembali mengusir Geun Young dan tidak mengakui anak yang dikandungnya. Karena ketakutan kalau Geun Young akan menghancurkan karirnya sebagai penerus dari Presdir Park, Jung Soo pun memberikan uang dengan nominal yang sangat besar agar Geun Young mau menggugurkan kandungannya dan tidak pernah menampakkan dirinya dihadapannya lagi._

 _Dalam keadaan yang semakin hancur, Geun Young pun pergi tanpa menyentuh uang pemberian mantan atasannya itu. Dia pun berjanji didalam hatinya akan menjaga janin yang dikandungnya dengan penuh kasih sayang dengan segenap jiwa dan raganya._

 _Di tengah kondisinya yang tengah hamil 4 bulan, Geun Young bertemu dengan seorang Petugas Pos yang iba melihatnya terusir dari rumah kontrakannya. Dengan rasa simpatik yang dimilikinya, Petugas Pos berusia lanjut itu pun menawarkan bantuan kepada Geun Young agar mau tinggal bersamanya._

 _Hidup bersama dengan seorang laki-laki yang berusia jauh diatasnya dalam kondisi hamil dan tanpa ikatan apapun membuat hubungan Geung Young dengan laki-laki bermarga Do itu pun mendapat gunjingan. Maka dari itu, Tuan Do pun mengajak Geun Young menikah agar tidak membuat harga diri Geun Young sebagai wanita yang hamil tanpa suami menjadi semakin buruk dan agar bisa bisa membantu membesarkan bayi yang dikandungnya bersama-sama._

 _Geun Youn dengan senang hati menerima lamaran itu selain sebagai rasa balas budi, dia juga senang karena masih ada orang yang peduli padanya. Mereka pun menikah dan beberapa bulan kemudian lahirlah seorang bayi mungil yang kemudian diberi nama Do Kyungsoo. Bayi mungil yang mempunyai mata lebar dan bulat serta tubuh yang mungil seperti ibunya._

 _Kyungsoo tumbuh seperti anak kecil lainnya, sangat periang, murah senyum dan senang menolong siapa saja. Hingga pada suatu hari ada beberapa orang temannya yang mengolok-olok kalau ayahnya, Tuan Do, pasti bukanlah ayah kandungnya karena pria tua itu lebih cocok disebut sebagai kakeknya. Selain itu ada salah satu temannya yang berujar kalau kata ibunya dulu ibu Kyungsoo lah yang merayu Tuan Do agar menikahinya yang sedang hamil tanpa suami._

 _Kyungsoo pun menangis lalu meminta penjelasan ibu dan ayahnya. Dengan terpaksa Geun Young pun menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya atas ijin dari Tuan Do. Kyungsoo pun menangis sejadi-jadinya dan memohon agar dipertemukan dengan ayah kandungnya._

 _Dan saat itu pun tiba, Geun Young dengan memberanikan diri kembali menemui ayah kandung Kyungsoo yang saat itu sudah menjadi seorang Presiden Direktur dengan membawa putra mereka yang sudah berusia 10 tahun._

 _Kyungsoo sangat senang bukan main. Dia langsung berlari memeluk ayahnya, ayah kandungnya. Namun kegembiraannya harus dia buang jauh-jauh karena Presdir Park menolaknya, dan yang lebih menyakitkan Presdir Park mengusir mereka dengan memberikan sejumlah uang agar tidak lagi menemuinya. Tanpa disadari oleh Presdir Park, hal itu diketahui oleh anak keduanya, Park Chanyeol, yang tengah bersembunyi di salah satu ruangannya karena berniat membuat kejutan untuk sang ayah._

 _Kyungsoo yang kecewa pun segera berlari keluar dari gedung dan tidak menghiraukan panggilan ibunya. Sejak saat itu dia menjadi anak yang pendiam, namun semua berubah saat ada seorang anak yang usianya 2 tahun lebih tua menghampirinya. Anak lelaki yang mengaku bernama Yeolli mengajaknya bermain bersama saat tanpa sengaja mereka bertemu disebuah taman._

 _Yeolli menjari Kyungsoo bermain piano saat mereka bermain di sebuah toko alat musik yang kebetulan pemiliknya adalah Guru Les anak berusia 12 tahun itu. Mereka pun sangat dekat dan Kyungsoo sudah menganggap Yeolli sebagai kakaknya._

 _Namun lagi-lagi Kyungsoo harus kecewa dan juga marah disaat yang bersamaan. Pada suatu hari saat dia sedang berjalan dengan riang menuju toko musik, dia melihat sebuah mobil mewah terparkir didepannya. Dia hanya berdiam diri dengan jarak sekitar 3 meter dari toko musik ketika melihat anak laki-laki yang dia panggil Yeolli berjalan dengan seorang laki-laki yang Kyungsoo ketahui adalah ayahnya, ayah kandungnya._

 _" Park Chanyeol, sering-seringlah main kemari. Semoga nanti kau bisa menjadi anak yang sukses." Tuan Kim selaku pemilik toko mengusap kepala Yeolli._

 _" Ah, Kyungsoo. Apa kau kemari ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Chanyeol ?" Ucap Tuan Kim yang tidak sengaja melihat Kyungsoo berdiri diam tidak jauh dari tempatnya._

 _Chanyeol yang tengah berdiri sambil menggenggam tangan ayahnya pun terkejut dan mengikuti arah pandangan Tuan Kim. Chanyeol melihat Kyungsoo yang tengah menutupi separuh wajahnya dengan masker karena sedang terkena flu menitikkan air mata._

 _" Kyungsoo, tunggu. Jangan pergi !" Pinta Chanyeol namun Kyungsoo sudah berlari dengan cepat._

 _Presdir Park yang tidak mengetahui siapa anak yang dipaggil oleh putra kesayangannya itu pun tidak tinggal diam. Dia segera membawa Chanyeol pergi karena pesawat yang akan membawa mereka ke Belanda akan segera berangkat beberapa jam lagi._

 _Sejak saat itulah Kyungsoo tidak mau dekat dengan siapapun. Dia sudah terlanjur kecewa dan juga tidak mau_ menjadi _bahan olok-olokan lagi apalagi kalau menyangkut Tuan Do yang sangat menyanginya. Dia berjanji tidak akan pernah melepas marga Do yang ada didepan namanya. Dan bersumpah tidak akan sudi berhubungan lagi dengan keluarga Park yang sudah menyakitinya dan juga ibunya._

 **Flashback End**

* * *

Suasana kantin yang biasanya gaduh karena para siswa dan siswi mengagumi ketampanan Sehun dan sahabat-sahabatnya kali ini berubah menjadi gaduh karena rasa heran.

Tidak hanya para siswa, namun hal itu juga terjadi pada teman-teman Sehun sendiri.

" Apa kalian berjanjian untuk datang kesekolah dengan wajah babak belur ?" Tanya Baekhyun ketika melihat kekasihnya dan dua teman mereka datang dengan wajah lebam.

" Kami ini laki-laki sayang, jadi hal seperti ini wajar kalau terjadi dengan kami." Kata Chanyeol sambil mengecup pipi Baekhyun.

" Aku juga laki-laki, tapi aku tidak suka berkelahi karena itu sama juga menyakiti diri sendiri, bodoh." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengusap wajah tampan kekasihnya.

" Sudahlah jangan dibahas. Perutku lapar." Ujar Kai, berusaha mengganti topik. Sementara Sehun hanya memandang kearah Luhan yang duduk tepat didepannya dengan pandangan mata yang berkilat penuh intimidasi hingga membuat pemuda cantik itu merasa risih.

.

.

Luhan tengah sibuk mencari buku di perpustakaan seorang diri begitu pula teman-teman satu kelasnya yang juga sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang sejak jam istirahat berakhir tadi pergi bersama kekasihnya dengan alasan akan mengobatinya, pergi entah kemana.

" Emmpht.. " Saat sedang asik memilih buku yang berada dirak, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memeluk tubuh Luhan dari belakang dan membungkam mulutnya dengan tangan.

Luhan yang ketakutan berusaha meronta namun dekapan orang tersebut terlalu kuat. Orang tersebut membawa tubuh Luhan menuju gudang buku yang berada disisi kanan perpustakaan dan cukup sepi mengingat tempat itu berada di antara rak buku yang jarang di datangi para murid.

" Fuah.. " Desah Luhan lega karena mulutnya sudah terbebas dari orang yang sudah mendekapnya dan melepaskan dirinya.

" Ck, kau berlebihan." Ujar orang tersebut sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam masing-masing saku celana yang dia kenakan.

" Kau hampir membuatku mati jantungan dan kehabisan nafas, Oh Sehun." Omel Luhan sambil mengusap dadanya yang berdegub kencang karena jujur saja apa yang dilakukan oleh yang yang mendekapnya yang tak lain adalah Sehun sempat membuatnya ketakutan.

" Ada apa kau membawaku kemari ? Aku sedang sibuk, tugas dari Guru Im harus segera dikumpulkan." Ujar Luhan dengan memasang wajah jengkel karena Sehun mengganggu kegiatannya.

" Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu saja." Kata Sehun santai sambil melangkahkan kaki mendekati pemuda cantik yang berhasil mencuri hatinya itu.

" Kau benar-benar tidak ada kerjaan. Bukankah tadi kita sudah bertemu ? Sudah, aku mau kembali mencari buku lalu menyelesaikan tugas-tugasku." Ucap Luhan lalu melangkahkan kakinya hendak keluar dari gudang.

SRETT

Namun Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan dan menarik tubuhnya lalu mendekapnya.

" Aku belum puas melihatmu, apalagi sejak tadi pagi selalu ada Kris didekatmu. Aku tidak suka." Desis Sehun di depan wajah Luhan.

" Itu wajar, Oh Sehun. Yifan itu.. "

" Sstt.. Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya." Sehun menempelkan jari telunjuknya pada bibir Luhan dan menuyuruhnya diam.

" Saat ini yang kuinginkan adalah mencumbumu agar rasa kesalku hilang." Ucap Sehun sambil mengecup leher Luhan sensual.

" Eungg.. Hen-hentikan Sehun. Kita berada disekolah." Tolak Luhan sambil berusaha menjauhkan kepala Sehun dari lehernya.

" Akkh.. " Luhan memekik tertahan ketika dengan cekatan Sehun membuka kancing kemejanya lalu mengigit kulit bahunya dan menghisapnya.

" Slrup.. " Sehun menjilat bekas gigitannya sebagai penutup. Dia tersenyum miring melihat bercak-bercak merah pada bahu Luhan hasil perbuatannya.

Sehun lalu mengangkat kepalanya menghadap Luhan yang kini wajahnya memerah karena menahan gejolak di dalam dirinya akibat perbuatan Sehun.

Nafas Luhan berhembus panas di wajah Sehun, tanpa membuang waktu Sehun langsung menyambar bibir Luhan dan menciumnya dengan penuh nafsu.

" Eumpphtt.. " Desah Luhan tertahan karena mulutnya tertutup rapat oleh ciuman panas yang Sehun berikan pada bibir tipisnya.

Sehun mengulum dan menghisap bibir atas dan bawah Luhan secara bergantian. Luhan pun melakukan hal yang sama dan berusaha mengimbangi ciuman Sehun sambil menarik-narik rambutnya sebagai pelampiasan hasratnya.

" Akhh.. Eungh.. " Sehun mengigit bibir bawah Luhan dan otomatis membuat pemuda cantik itu memekik kesakitan dan membuka mulutnya. Tanpa membuang waktu, saat itu juga Sehun memasukkan lidah panjangnya kedalam rongga mulut Luhan dan menggoda langit-langit mulutnya serta mengajak lidahnya bertarung dan saling membelit.

" Eunghh.. Aaahh.. " Erangan dan desahan panjang lolos dari bibir Luhan saat Sehun menghisap kuat lidahnya lalu memutus pertautan bibir dan peetarungan lidah mereka.

Nafas Luhan terengah-engah, dia berusaha mengais oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Wajah dan telinganya sudah benar-benar memerah karena terbawa nafsu.

Melihat Luhan yang benar-benar sudah bernafsu, Sehun lalu mengangkat tubuh pemuda mungil itu agar duduk di atas meja yang berada di sebelah tumpukan-tumpukan kardus yang berisi buku.

" Eunghh.. " Sehun kembali mendekatkan tubuh mereka sambil sesekali memberikan kecupan-kecupan menggoda pada bibir Luhan yang membuatnya mengerang kesal karena Sehun hanya mempermainkannya.

Karena tidak sabar, Luhan segera menarik leher belakang Sehun lalu menyambar bibirnya. Mereka pun kembali berciuman dengan liar hingga saliva membasahi sekitar mulut mereka.

Saat sedang asik berciuman, kedua tangan Sehun dengan cekatan membuka ikat pinggang dan resleting celana yang Luhan kenakan lalu sedikit mengangkat bokong Luhan agar memudahkan dia menurunkan celananya.

Celana Luhan sudah terlepas dan jatuh ke lantai. Sehun pun secara sepihak melepas pertautan bibir mereka. Kedua tangan Sehun segera menekuk kedua kaki Luhan agar memijak pada meja lalu membukanya dengan lebar hingga menampakkan penis mungilnya yang terlihat memerah dan menegang.

" Jangan melihatku seperti itu." Kata Luhan sambil memalingkan wajahnya serta menutupi penisnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya karena merasa malu.

" Kenapa memangnya, apa kau malu ? Ayolah, aku sudah beberapa kali melihat penismu, Lu. Jadi tidak ada alasan bagimu untuk malu saat aku kembali melihatnya." Kata Sehun sambil menarik sebuah kursi lalu mendudukinya.

" Tapi tetap saja hal itu sangat memalu-Aaaahh.. " Luhan tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya karena tanpa dia sadari Sehun telah menyingkirkan kedua tangannya dan tanpa aba-aba Sehun sudah memasukkan penis Luhan kedalam mulutnya.

" Aahh.. Sehunn.. Oohh.. " Desahan demi desahan lolos dari bibir Luhan karena dengan lihai Sehun memaju mundurkan kepalanya serta memutar lidahnya menggoda penis Luhan yang kini basah oleh air liur.

" Slurp.. Mmpphht... " Sehun melepas kulumannya pada penis Luhan lalu memasukkan buah zakarnya kedalam mulut secara bergantian.

" Seh-Sehun.. Eunghht.. Ya Tuhan, Ohh.. " Luhan hanya bisa menjambak rambut Sehun sebagai pelampiasan nafsunya karena Sehun kembali mengulum penisnya

Sehun sedikit mengerang sakit karena Luhan menjambak rambutnya dengan sangat kencang hingga membuat kulit kepalanya terasa panas. Namun getaran yang dihasilkan oleh getaran mulut Sehun berdampak besar bagi Luhan karena menambah efek menggelitik pada penisnya.

Drtt.. Drrt..

Tiba-tiba ponsel Luhan yang berada pada saku blazer yang masih dia kenakan bergetar tanda ada panggilan masuk.

" Tung.. Tunggu Sehun.. Aahh.. " Luhan menarik paksa kepala Sehun dari selakangannya. Dia lalu mengambil ponselnya yang masih bergetar dan muncul nama Baekhyun disana.

Tidak mau temannya menunggu lama, Luhan segera menggeser icon warna hijau dan mengangkat panggilan Baekhyun.

" Hah..Hah.. Halo, Baek. Ada apa ?" Tanya Luhan sambil terengah-engah.

 _" Lu, kau ada dimana ? Kenapa ruang kelas sepi ?"_ Tanya Baekhyun.

" Kami ada diperpustakaan karena ada tugas dari Guru Im. Ngomong-ngomong kemana saja kau ?" Tanya Luhan balik.

 _" Maaf, tadi aku ada sedikit perlu dengan Chanyeol."_ Jawab Luhan.

" Dasar, bilang saja kalau kau habis bercin- Aaaahh... " Luhan tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya karena Sehun yang sedang jengkel kegiatannya teranggu kembali memasukkan penis Luhan yang sudah mulai meneteskan pre cum kedalam mulutnya dan menghisapnya kuat.

 _" Luhan, kau kenapa ? Apa kau baik-baik saja ?"_ Tanya Baekhyun yang terkejut karena mendengar suara Luhan yang tersengar seperti desahan.

" Ma-Maaf Baek, kepalaku kejatuhan buku. Mpphht.. " Luhan berbohong lalu cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanan karena saat ini Sehun tengah menggesek-gesekkan giginya pada penisnya.

 _" Oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan segera menyusulmu ke perpusta.. "_

" JANGAN !" Teriak Luhan spontan dan secara tidak sadar menggerakkan pinggulnya maju dan membuat Sehun terbelalak kaget dan tersedak.

" Mpphhtt... Mak-maksudku jangan kemari karena sepertinya.. Eungh.. tugas ini akan selesai." Luhan merasa kalau dia akan segera menjadi gila akibat ulah Sehun.

 _" Lu, kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa kan ?"_ Baekhyun benar-benar penasaran dengan apa yabg sedang Luhan lakukan. Hey, dia bukanlah anak kemarin sore yang belum tahu apa itu bersetubuh. Dia bisa membedakan mana suara orang kesakitan dan mana suara desahan. Tapi Luhan mendesah dengan siapa ? Karena sepengetahuannya tadi dia melihat Kris didalam kelas saat dia mengantarkan Chanyeol.

" Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa, Baek." Kata Luhan lalu mematikan panggilannya secara sepihak, sungguh Sehun seperti mau membunuhnya karena merasakan kenikmatan.

" Oohh.. Seh-Sehunn.. Aahhh.. Ak-Aku.. Aaahh.." Luhan merapatkan kedua kakinya hingga menjepit kepala Sehun karena sebentar lagi dia akan memuntahkan cairan spermanya.

" Se-Sehun.. Tidak.. tidak.. Aaahh... AAAHHHHHHH..." Desahan panjang dan keras menandai keluarnya cairan sperma Luhan yang kini memenuhi mulut Sehun.

Sehun segera menjauhkan kepalanya dari selakangan Luhan sambil mengusap sudut bibirnya yang terdapat lelehan sperma dengan ibu jari tangan kanannya.

Luhan yang merasa badannya lemas setelah orgasme pun hanya bisa berbaring di atas meja dengan peluh yang membasahi keningnya. Kedua kakinya mengantung dan menjutai dari atas meja. Penisnya basah karena liur dan juga sperma.

Sehun hendak membuka ikat pinggangnya ketika tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berbunyi menandakan kalau ada sebuah panggilan masuk.

Sehun hendak menghiraukan panggilan itu, namun karena ponselnya bergetar berkali-kali dia pun segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku celana. Dia mendecak kesal karena rupanya Sekertaris Han yang sedang menghubunginya.

Melihat Sehun yang tampaknya sedang serius membahas sesuatu dengan sekertarisnya, perlahan-lahan Luhan segera bangkit dari berbaringnya lalu turun dari atas meja dan kemudian mengambil serta memakai celananya yang teronggok diatas lantai.

" Ayo kita lanjut-.. KENAPA KAU SUDAH MEMAKAI CELANAMU ?!" Sehun yang sudah mematikan panggilan sekertarisnya kembali menghadapkan wajahnya pada Luhan sambil memegang ikat pinggangnya. Namun alangkah terkejutnya dia saat melihat Luhan telah memakai celananya kembali.

" Ini sudah siang, aku belum selesai mengerjakan tugasku." Kata Luhan sambil mengancingkan kemejanya dan merapikannya.

" Lalu bagaimana denganku ? Penisku sudah tegang sejak tadi, Luhan." Jelas Sehun.

" Itu bukan urusanku, kau punya tangan kan ? Jadi gunakan saja. Lagi pula kemarin kau sudah membobol lubangku." Kata Luhan cuek.

" Hey, kemarin berbeda dengan hari ini, Sayang. Lagipula apa kau rela kalau aku melampiaskan hasratku kepada salah satu gadis yang berada disini ?" Kata Sehun dengan ekpresi memelas. Sungguh bukan Sehun sekali.

" Itu terserah kau." Kata Luhan sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan gudang.

" Luhan. Hey, Luhan. Jangan pergi kau."

* * *

Kris sedang bermain basket di lapangan sekolah bersama dengan Chanyeol dan juga Kai serta teman-teman satu klubnya.

Luhan yang tengah melihat tunangannya bermain itu hanya bisa tersenyum bangga. Sesekali dia memberi semangat kepada Kris dengan meneriakkan namanya serta meneriakkan kata semangat.

Baekhyun yang duduk disebelah Luhan lebih heboh lagi. Dia bahkan berteriak dan menjanjikan akan bercinta selama seminggu penuh apabila kekasihnya itu bisa memenangkan permainan.

Meski latihan hari ini hanyalah permainan iseng, namun mereka mengadakan taruhan siapa yang bisa memenangkan game ini akan mendapatkan masing-masing anak sebuah motor sport dari perusahaan milik keluarga Kai.

Sehun yang baru saja datang dengan Joonmyun ke arah bangku penonton pun merasa penasaran kenapa latihan kali ini ramai sekali. Dia lalu menarik lengan seorang siswa lalu meminta penjelasan. Dengan takut-takut siswa itu menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

Sehun akhirnya mengerti, dia pun mengarahkan pandangan matanya kearah Luhan yang sedang meneriakkan nama Kris. Giginya bergemerutuk karena kesal. Dia lalu melihat kearah lapangan dimana Chanyeol dan tim-nya tampak kualahan menghadapi tim Kris dan Kai.

Dengan langkah besar Sehun segera turun menuju lapangan dan meminta pergantian pemain. Chanyeol dan teman-teman satu timnya tentu saja terkejut dengan kedatangan Sehun. Namun mereka senang luar biasa karena Sehun merupakan lawan dan patner yang tidak bisa diremehkan.

Para siswa dan siswi yang melihat Sehun masuk kedalam tim Chanyeol dan menggantikan posisi Baro pun bersorak gembira. Karena Sehun jarang sekali mau diajak bermain dan tidak mau masuk kedalam klub basket meskipun permainannya tidak kalah dengan pemain basket profesional.

Baekhyun bersorak girang dan yakin kalau kekasihnya akan memenangkan pertandingan. Sedangkan Luhan hanya bisa terdiam apalagi saat ini Sehun sedang melihat kearahnya dengan memasang senyum meremehkan kearah Luhan.

" Kali ini siapa yang akan kau dukung ? Tunanganmu atau kekasih gelapmu ?" Tanya Joonmyun yang duduk tepat disebelah Luhan.

Joonmyun sudah mengetahui hubungan Sehun dan Luhan sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Dia memang merestui hubungan gelap mereka, namun di sisi lain dia juga mengkhawatirkan apa yang akan terjadi kalau sampai Kris mengetahui semua ini. Oleh karena itu, tanpa sadar dia terkadang sedikit menyindir kepada Luhan yang hanya di tanggapi pemuda cantik itu dengan memutar bola matanya kesal.

Permainan pun usai dengan kegembiraan pada kubu Chanyeol karena mereka akan mendapatkan motor sport. Sementara tim Kris dan Kai hanya bisa pasrah menerima kekalahan karena permainan Sehun benar-benar memukau.

Luhan hanya bisa menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal karena melihat tim tunangannya kalah. Berkali-kali dia mengumpat kepada Sehun dan membuat Joonnyun yang duduk di sebelahnya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Sementara Baekhyun sudah berlari menuju lapangan dan menghujani kekasihnya itu dengan beberapa ciuman.

Luhan pun tidak kehabisan akal untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya kepada Sehun. Dengan segera dia mengikuti apa yang Baekhyun lakukan. Luhan mengusap lengan Kris lalu mengecup pipinya dan tak lupa memberikan ciuman singkat namun manis dibibirnya.

Sehun yang memegang bola di tangan kanannya menjadi kesal melihat adegan di depannya. Dia tahu kalau Luhan sengaja, namun karena sudah terbakar rasa cemburu, dia segera melempar bola yang dipegangnya dengan keras hingga membuat Jonghyun yang sedang bergembira karena akan mendapatkan sebuah motor jatuh pingsan terkena lemparannya lalu meninggalkan lapangan dengan segera.

Di pinggir lapangan, Kai yang saat ini tengah menghubungi sekertaris ayahnya tanpa sadar mengarahkan pandangan matanya ke arah pojok bangku penonton. Dia melihat Kyungsoo yang tengah memperhatikannya dari kejauhan. Hati Kai terasa menghangat dan seulas senyum terpancar dari bibirnya.

Sejak kejadian bersama Chanyeol beberapa hari yang lalu, Kyungsoo menghindarinya. Bahkan pemuda manis bermata bulat itu sudah tidak lagi bekerja di restaurant tempatnya biasa bekerja sehingga Kai sudah tidak bisa lagi menjemput dan mengantarkannya pulang kerumah seperti sebelumnya.

Kai lalu segera berlari keluar lapangan setelah mematikan panggilannya bersamaan dengan perginya Kyungsoo dari bangku penonton. Dia segera mengejar Kyungsoo yang tengah berjalan sendirian di lorong sekolah.

SRETT

" Kyungsoo, tunggu." Kata Kai sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo agar mengentikan langkahnya.

Kyungsoo yang terkejut langsung menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menghadap ke arah Kai.

" Jangan pergi, Soo. Jangan menghindariku, aku mohon." Pinta Kai yang saat ini tengah menggenggam kedua telapak tangan Kyungsoo lembut.

" Lepaskan aku, Kai. Kau sudah tahu siapa aku, aku hanya anak haram. Jadi kau tidak sepantasnya berteman denganku." Ucap Kyungsoo yang saat ini mulai menitikkan air matanya.

" Sstt.. " Kai meletakkan jari telunjuknya didepan bibir Kyungsoo. Setelah Kyungsoo terdiam, Kai pun menghapus lelehan air mata Kyungsoo yang membasahi pipinya.

" Kau bukan anak haram, Soo. Kau adalah anak yang merupakan anugerah untuk orang tuamu. Untuk ibumu yang selalu mencintaimu dan ayah tiri yang juga menyayangimu. Kau segalanya untuk mereka, maka jangan pernah merasa kalau dirimu adalah anak haram atau anak yang tidak diinginkan kehadirannya. Kau mengerti ?" Ucap Kai pada Kyungsoo yang sudah mulai tenang.

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar perkataan Kai. Air matanya pun sudah mulai berhenti menetes.

" Aww.. " Kai yang gemas melihat wajah Kyungsoo dengan mata bulat dan hidungnya yang memerah sehabis menangis pun mengigit ujung hidungnya.

" Kau menggemaskan sekali, Soo." Kata Kai sambil memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dan tidak menghiraukan pukulan-pukulan yang dia berikan.

* * *

" Yifan, makan malam sudah siap." Panggil Luhan dari ruang meja makan.

Hari ini adalah akhir pekan, setelah seharian Kris dan Luhan berjalan-jalan berdua ke mall dan beberapa tempat wisata, mereka pun pulang menuju apartment Luhan.

Hari ini Luhan berbelanja beberapa bahan makanan, oleh karena itu dia menawarkan makan malam di tempatnya kepada Kris dari pada harus membuang uang untuk makan malam di restaurant.

Luhan yang telah seledai menyiapakan makan malam memanggil tunangannya yang tengah berada didalam kamarnya untuk mandi dan membersihkan diri.

Karena tidak ada jawaban dari tunangannya, Luhan pun melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan meja makan menuju kearah kamarnya. Dia mengetuk pintu berusaha memastikan apa Kris sudah selesai mandi atau belum.

Karena lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban, Luhan pun memutar kenpo pintu dan kamar pun terbuka tanpa menampakkan sosok Kris disana. Sepertinya pemuda tampan itu masih membersihkan dirinya karena sayup-sayup Luhan bisa mendengar suara aliran air dari arah kamar mandinya.

Luhan tengah membereskan kantung belanjaannya saat tiba-tiba Kris keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan bertelanjang dada dan handuk yang melingkar pada pinggangnya.

Luhan yang melihat hal itu kontan saja wajahnya memerah, dia memang sering melihat Kris dalam keadaan seperti itu tapi tetap saja selalu berhasil membuatnya malu.

Kris yang melihat Luhan menundukkan wajahnya hanya bisa mengulas senyum tipis. Dia segera menghampiri tunangannya itu lalu memegang dagunya dan mengangkatnya ke atas agar dia bisa melihat wajah cantik tunangannya yang sedang tersipu malu itu.

" Kenapa kau malu, hmm ?" Tanya Kris dengan senyuman menggoda.

" Ak-aku tidak malu. Memangnya kenapa aku harus malu ?" Elak Luhan sambil memalingkan wajahnya kekanan. Sungguh dia tidak kuat melihat wajah Kris terlalu lama yang menurutnya sangat tampan dengan rambut pirangnya yang basah hingga membuat wajahnya semakin memerah.

Dengan masih tersenyum Kris pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan. Luhan yang mengerti mengerti apa maksud Kris pun perlahan menutup kedua matanya. Bibir Kris pun sukses mendarat dibibir tipis Luhan lalu memagutnya lembut.

Ciuman Kris lama-lama semakin menuntut, Luhan pun mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Kris agar tubuhnya tidak limbung karena terlalu menikmati ciuman Kris.

Tanpa mereka sadari, saat ini Kris dan Luhan sudah berbaring di atas tempat tidur dengan masih berciuman panas. Perlahan-lahan jemari Kris dengan lincah melepas satu persatu kencing kemeja yang Luhan kenakan.

Sebenarnya Kris merasa takut, karena biasanya Luhan akan menolak kalau dia sudah membuka baju teratas Luhan saat mereka sedang bercumbu karena tunangan cantiknya itu selalu merasa belum siap untuk melakukan hal yang lebih jauh.

Namun kali ini perasaan Kris sedikit lega karena sepertinya Luhan memberinya lampu hijau terbukti dengan tenangnya Luhan saat dia mulai membuka resleting celana yang tunangannya itu kenakan.

Kris melepas sepihak ciuman mereka. Dia melihat wajah Luhan yang terlihat memerah karena sudah terbawa nafsu. Kris lalu mengecup kening Luhan lembut lalu kembali mencium bibirnya ganas sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya melepas celana yang masih melekat pada kaki Luhan.

TING NONG

TING NONG

DOK.. DOK.. DOK..

Celana Luhan sudah akan terlepas ketika tiba-tiba ada suara yang menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Kris hendak membiarkan suara itu dan melanjutkan kegiatannya, namun tidak demikian dengan Luhan. Pemuda cantik itu seakan terbangun dari tidurnya atau tersadar dari pengaruh hipnotis hingga mendorong kuat tubuh Kris kebelakang.

" Ma-maaf Yifan. Ak-aku tidak bermaksud.. " Luhan menyadari kesalahannya yang terkesan menolak Kris.

" Tidak apa-apa sayang. Aku tahu kalau kau belum siap." Kata Kris berusaha memahami sambil mengecup kening Luhan lembut. Dia lalu memakaikan kembali celana Luhan dan membenarkan kancing kemejanya.

Berbeda dengan Kris yang berusaha menahan diri dan memahami Luhan. Namun tidak dengan pamuda cantik itu, karena kalau boleh jujur, diantara suara bel dan ketukan pintu yang sangat keras itu dia seperti mendengar suara Sehun yang berteriak memanggil namanya.

Mereka berdua masih sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing ketika kembali tersadar saat ketukan pada pintu terdengar semakin keras dan bel tidak kunjung berhenti.

" Ak-aku mau kedepan melihat siapa yang ada di depan." Kata Luhan gugup.

" Baiklah, aku akan memakai bajuku terlebih dahulu." Kata Kris sambil memakai kaosnya.

Luhan pun keluar kamar sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya. Dia merasa sangat bodoh dan merasa bersalah sudah mendorong tubuh tunangannya.

Luhan sudah sampai di depan pintu. Tanpa mengecek siapa yang sudah mengganggunya dengan memencet bel, berteriak dan menggedor pintunya seperti orang gila melalui intercom, dia langsung membuka pintu apartmentnya.

" Apa yang sedang kau lakuakan di dalam bersama dengan Kris ?!" Serbuan kata itu lah pertama kali Luhan dapatkan saat membuka pintu, dari siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun.

Nafas Sehun terengah-engah dan keringat membasahi wajahnya. Matanya memerah menahan emosi dan otot-otot tangannya keluar karena dia mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. Dia langsung berlari sekeluarnya dari lift ketika mengetahui dari resepsionis kalau Kris sedang berada didalam aparmtent Luhan.

" Ak-aku tidak.. " Luhan gugup dan bingung harus menjawab apa.

" Siapa Sayang ?" Kris tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Luhan dengan pakaian yang lumayan rapi, " Sehun, aku kira siapa. Ada apa kau kemari ?" Tanya Kris kemudian setelah melihat Sehun tengah berdiri di depan pintu. Kris lalu memeluk pinggang Luhan mesra tanpa menyadari tatapan membunuh yang di berikan oleh sahabatnya.

" Ak-aku lapar." Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari bibir Sehun. Dia tidak bisa berfikir apa-apa selain kata-kata itu. Sementara Luhan hanya bisa menahan tawanya sambil berucap _" Bodoh "_ tanpa suara kearahnya. Sedangkan Kris hanya tertawa pelan lalu mengajaknya masuk kedalam.

" Apa mau mu ?" Bisik Luhan saat sedang berjalan di sebelah Sehun sementara Kris sudah berjalan mendahuli mereka.

" Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berduaan dengan dia." Kata Sehun.

DUG

" Kau memang brengsek." Umpat Luhan sambil memukulkan sikunya keperut Sehun dengan keras.

" Arghh.. " Suara erangan kesakitan keluar dari bibir Sehun. Dia lalu membungkukkan badan sambil memegangi perutnya.

" Kau kenapa, Oh Sehun ?" Tanya Kris heran sambil menarik kursi.

" Sepertinya, dia mulai lelah." Kata Luhan cuek sambil mengambilkan makan malam untuk Kris diatas piring.

* * *

Luhan tengah berbaring di atas kursi santai yang berada di balkon kamarnya dengan wajah tertutup irisan mentimun pada beberapa bagian. Matanya terpejam menikmati semilir angin yang membuatnya terbuai untuk mengarungi mimpi.

Namun harapan Luhan harus sirna karena tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang sudah seenaknya memasuki apartmentnya dan tentu saja kamarnya.

" Huft.. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini ? Bukankah aku sudah menghubungimu sejak tadi, kenapa kau tidak juga datang ke apartmentku ?" Omel orang itu yang tak lain adalah Sehun.

Jangankan menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, membuka kedua matanya saja Luhan enggan. Dia masih setia menikmati _me time_ miliknya karena sejak kemarin harus disibukkan dengan tugas sekolah dan menghabiskan waktunya dengan Kris dan teman-temannya.

Cup

" Kenapa kau diam saja, heum ?" Tanya Sehun sambil mencuri ciuman pada bibir Luhan.

" Bisakah kau pergi ? Aku sedang ingin bersantai dan menikmati waktu luangku SEN-DI-RI-AN." Ucap Luhan dengan penekanan pada kata terakhirnya.

" Tidak bisa. Hampir satu minggu ini kau selalu pergi kemana pun dengan Kris, aku juga tidak bisa menemuimu karena disibukkan dengan tugas sekolah dan pekerjaan dikantor. Dan hari ini saat aku sedang berada dirumah tanpa ada si brengsek Kris di sampingmu, kau malah tidak menghiraukan panggilanku dan mengabaikanku." Omel Sehun, lebih kepada merengek sebenarnya.

" Itu masalahmu, bukankah kau sering mencuri ciuman dan mencumbuku saat kita bertemu di toilet atau perpustakaan sekolah ? Itu sudah masuk hitungan, Oh Sehun. Dan hari ini aku ingin bebas dari ponselku karena aku ingin bersantai tanpa adanya panggilan dari siapapun. Dan aku pun sudah memberi tahu Yifan kalau aku sedang ingin bersantai sendirian." Ucap Luhan sambil bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya hingga membuat irisan timun yang menempel pada wajahnya berjatuhan.

" Aku tidak mau tahu dan tidak menerima penolakan." Ucap Sehun final lalu mengangkat tubuh Luhan dan membopongnya di bahunya seperti membawa karung beras.

" YAK, TURUNKAN AKU." Protes Luhan sambil memberontak minta diturunkan.

Sehun tidak menghiraukan protes Luhan dan terus saja membopongnya dengan mudah menuju apartmentnya sendiri.

Sesampainya didalam apartment, Sehun segera menurunkan - lebih tepatnya membanting - tubuh Luhan keatas tempat tidurnya yang besar dan empuk. Luhan segera bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan mengambil ancang-ancang dengan mendekap tubuhnya sendiri tanda waspada karena berpikir kalau Sehun akan menidurinya mengingat sudah beberapa hari ini pemuda tampan itu tidak membobol lubangnya.

" Aku tidak akan menidurimu, Sayang. Aku hanya ingin kau menemaniku tidur dalam arti sebenarnya. Beberapa hari ini aku kurang istirahat karena sibuk bekerja." Ucap Sehun sambil menarik kaki Luhan dan meluruskannya lalu membaringkan kepalanya diatas paha Luhan.

Luhan pun bernafas lega. Tapi entah kenapa dia sedikit merasa kesal juga sebenarnya, jujur saja dia haus akan sentuhan yng biasanya dia dapatkan dari jelmaan iblis yang berada didepannya.

Sehun perlahan menutup kedua matanya. Dia benar-benar mengantuk dan ingin beristirahat. Dia ingin ketenangan, ketenangan yang dia maksud adalah ketenangan hati dari seseorang yang memenuhi pikirannya beberapa waktu ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan Luhan.

Melihat Sehun yang sepertinya sudah mulai tertidur, Luhan menyenandungkan sebuah lagu yang membuat Sehun semakin terbuai kealam mimpi. Perlahan-lahan Luhan juga membelai lembut rambut hitam Sehun yang terasa halus di jemarinya.

Luhan memperhatikan wajah tampan Sehun yang tengah menutup mata lekat-lekat. Kulitnya sangat putih, hidungnya mancung, buku matanya panjang, alisnya tebal, rahangnya runcing dan bibirnya tipis dan berwarna kemerahan.

Luhan tersenyum dan tersipu malu disaat yang bersamaan. Sungguh Sehun benar-benar berhasil membuatnya terpesona. Lalu dengan perlahan Luhan menundukkan kepalanya dan mengecup lembut kening Sehun.

Beberapa detik kemudian fokus Luhan kembali mengarah pada bibir tipis Sehun yang tengah menyuarakan dengkuran halus dari belahan bibirnya. Semakin lama memperhatikan bibir itu, Luhan seperti terhipnotis. Bibir itu seakan mengundangnya untuk merasakan kelembutan bibir pemuda yang selalu dia umpat dengan panggilan brengsek itu.

Luhan pun menggerakkan jari telunjuknya untuk menyusuri bibir Sehun. Tekstur bibir tipis Sehun sangat lembut dan kenyal. Tubuh Luhan jadi menggelinjang sendiri mengingat kalau bibir itu sering menjamah dan menyusuri hampir setiap inci tubuhnya dengan kecupan-kecupan yang memabukkan.

Luhan gugup, namun juga ingin. Dia pun berusaha memastikan apakah Sehun benar-benar sudah tidur atau belum. Dia menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di depan mata Sehun. Setelah memastikan kalau pemuda tampan yang tengah berbaring berbantalkan pahanya itu sudah tidur terlelap, Luhan pun kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

Wajah Luhan sekarang hanya berjarak 1 cm dari wajah Sehun. Tanpa menunggu terlalu lama, Luhan segera memajukan bibirnya dan mengecup bibir Sehun dengan penuh kelembutan. Namun Luhan melakukan kesalahan, tidak hanya sekedar mengecup, dia sedikit melumat bibir Sehun sebelum melepasnya.

Ketika hendak menjauhkan wajahnya, tiba-tiba pandangan mata Luhan bertemu dengan mata Sehun yang tengah terbuka lebar menatapnya.

" Kau benar-benar menghancurkan mood tidurku, Luhan." Desis Sehun dengan nafas yang mulai memburu.

" Ti-tidak.. Aku.. " Luhan gugup, dia berusaha menjauhkan kepala Sehun dari pahanya dan hendak bangkit dari atas tempat tidur, namun gagal.

" Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja." Ucap Sehun sambil menahan tubuh Luhan lalu menjatuhkannya di atas tempat tidur.

" Tidak Sehun, lepaskan aku." Ronta Luhan berusaha melepaskan diri.

" Aku akan melepasmu setelah kau membayar apa yang sudah kau lakukan karena mengganggu tidurku." Ucap Sehun sambil menyeringai. Saat ini dia sudah berada tepat di atas tubuh Luhan.

" Tidak Sehun, tidak.. Aakhhh... "

TBC

Rere is back...

Chap ini rere bikinnya pas lagi hepi, tapi ga tau readers sekalian bacanya jadi hepi apa kaga.

Itu di sebutin gimana terciptanya kyungsoo di dunia. Kalo ada yang tanya, kenapa bisa Kyungsoo jadi adeknya Chanyeol, kan mereka ga mirip ? Nah maka dari itu rere bikin Moon Geun Young jadi emaknya Kyungsoo, mata mereka kan sama-sama bulat. Jadi Kyungsoo lebih mirip sama emaknya.

Dan yang minta Krishan moment, apakah moment itu sudah cukup atau bagaimana? Buat yang minta Hunhan moment, udah banyak kan tuh?

Btw thanks buat readers sekalian yang udah review, follow sama favorite ff rere.

Maaf rere ga bisa sebutin satu-satu yang udah mau nyempatin waktunya ngereview ff rere.


	14. Chapter 14

Hari rabu pagi, sekolah hari ini diliburkan mengingat sedang diadakan rapat Dewan Direksi sekolah. Luhan mengawali paginya keluar dari apartment dengan langkah besar-besar. Wajahnya cemberut, pipinya mengembung dan bibirnya mengerucut imut. Dia tidak memperdulikan penampilannya yang saat ini acak-acakan dan hanya mengenakan kemeja hitam dengan garis putih pada kerahnya dan tampak kebesaran untuk tubuhnya yang mungil serta tanpa mengenakan bawahan apapun mengingat kemeja itu cukup panjang hingga menutupi pahanya.

Luhan tidak memikirkan kalau penampilannya yang seperti itu bisa menjadi konsumsi para security yang sedang mengawasi dari kamera pengawas atau kemungkinan akan ada tamu yang datang berkunjung ke apartmentnya atau Sehun.

Gerutuan dan umpatan meluncur dari bibir Luhan dengan tangan kanan menggenggam erat sesuatu. Tujuannya hanya satu, mendatangi apartment Sehun lalu menjambak rambutnya, kalau bisa sampai botak.

Hanya butuh beberapa langkah saja kaki Luhan sudah sampai di depan pintu apartment Sehun. Tanpa memencet bel atau mengetuk pintu, Luhan yang memang sudah mengetahui password apartment itu langsung menekan tombol angka lalu membuka pintunya.

Luhan membuka pintu tanpa bersuara, namun tidak mengendap-endap juga karena dia tidak mengenakan alas kaki hingga tidak menimbulkan suara apapun dari tiap langkah kakinya. Dia melihat seseorang sedang duduk di kursi ruang tamu dengan membelakanginya sehingga tidak mengetahui kedatangannya.

Sambil menghembuskan nafasnya kasar dan menghentakkan kakinya kesal, dia segera mendekati orang tersebut. Jarak mereka masih terpaut 2 langkah, namun Luhan yang sudah tidak sabar segera melemparkan sesuatu yang berada ditangan kanannya tepat mengenai kepala orang itu.

PLUK

" Bukankah sudah ku katakan berkali-kali, jangan memakaikan celana dalammu padaku sehabis kita bercinta, Oh Sehun." Teriak Luhan dengan nafas terengah-engah. Wajahnya merah karena kesal, pagi ini ia kembali mendapati celana dalam Sehun terpasang pada bagian bawah tubuhnya setelah semalam mereka melakukan hubungan badan.

Sebenarnya hal itu tidak menjadi masalah besar andai saja kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu saat Kris menemukan celana dalam yang teronggok diatas tempat tidurnya. Luhan yang habis bercinta dengan Sehun mendapati bagian bawahnya sudah tertutup celana dalam dengan ukuran yang lebih besar dari miliknya yang bisa dia pastikan kalau milik Sehun keesokan harinya. Karena terburu-buru hendak berangkat ke sekolah, dengan cepat dia melepas celana dalam itu lalu melemparnya asal ke atas tempat tidur tanpa mengingat untuk memungutnya kembali lalu segera masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Sepulang dari sekolah, Kris yang mengantarkannya pulang menumpang kedalam kamar mandi didalam kamarnya dan tidak sengaja melihat celana dalam itu dan tentu saja dia menanyakan siapa pemilik celana itu, mengingat Kris tahu betul ukuran celana dalam Luhan karena mereka lumayan sering berbelanja bersama. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Luhan kalang kabut dan mencari penjelasan dengan berbagai cara.

Setelah Luhan melempar celana dalam, orang yang tadi menjadi sasaran lemparannya masih duduk di atas sofa dengan tenang tanpa membalikkan badannya. Tangannya perlahan-lahan mengambil celana dalam berbau sperma yang bertengger manis di atas kepalanya.

" Ini berkas yang ayah minta. Setelah ini cepat pergi dari sin-.. " Kata Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari ruang kerjanya sambil membawa map berisi berkas, namun dia tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika melihat ada satu lagi orang yang berada di dalam apartmentnya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" Tanya Sehun sambil memicingkan matanya dan memandang Luhan dari atas ke bawah.

Luhan tentu saja terkejut melihat Sehun yang saat ini sudah berpakaian rapi tengah berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya dan baru saja keluar dari ruangan kerjanya. Kalau Sehun sejak tadi berada didalam sana, lalu siapa orang yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu ?

Tubuh Luhan menegang, wajahnya berubah pucat serta keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipisnya saat orang yang duduk di atas sofa itu kini bangkit dari duduknya lalu membalikkan badan menghadap ke arahnya sambil memegang celana dalam Sehun dengan tangan kanannya.

Orang tersebut sangat tampan, rambutnya berwarna coklat gelap, rahangnya sangat tajam, wajahnya mirip sekali dwngan Sehun. Usianya sekitar 30 tahunan, gaya berpakaiannya pun khas lelaki metroseksual dan sangat modis layaknya seorang Eksekutif muda. Tapi kenapa tadi Sehun memanggilnya Ayah, tidak mungkin kalau lelaki ini adalah Ayah Sehun, bukan ? Ingatan Luhan tentang pembicaraannya dengan Joonnyun mengenai keluarga Sehun beberapa bulan yang lalu pun kembali berputar. Mata Luhan pun semakin melebar, tidak diragukan lagi, orang itu adalah Ayah Sehun, Oh Kyuhyun.

" Kenapa kau kemari hanya dengan penampilan seperti itu, Lu ?" Tanya Sehun lalu mendekati Luhan yang saat ini hanya bisa berdiri sambil terdiam dan tidak menghiraukan keberadaan Ayahnya.

" Ak-aku.. " Luhan merasa gugup, malu, takut dan entah apalagi yang dia rasakan hingga membuatnya tak sanggup berkata-kata.

Sehun mulai mendekati Luhan. Saat jarak mereka hanya sekitar beberapa centimeter, Luhan segera menarik kaos yang Sehun kenakan hingga tubuh mereka saling menempel lalu Luhan yang merasa malu karena sudah melempar Ayah Sehun dengan celana dalam dan berpenampilan seperti itu segera menyembunyikan wajahnya didada bidang Sehun sambil menggenggam kaosnya erat.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun hanya bisa menahan tawanya karena merasa lucu melihat Luhan. Sebenarnya dia hendak marah karena dengan tidak sopannya Luhan sudah melempar dirinya. Namun setelah melihat keadaan Luhan dan sepertinya pemuda cantik yang memiliki hubungan khusus dengan putranya itu sudah salah mengira dirinya sebagai Sehun, maka dia berusaha menahan emosinya.

" Kau kenapa, Lu ?" Tanya Sehun sambil berusaha melepaskan tubuh Luhan darinya. Namun Luhan malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Sehun.

Kyuhyun segera melangkahkan kakinya sambil membawa berkas yang tadi diberikan oleh Sehun. Dia segera menghampiri posisi dimana Sehun dan Luhan berada.

" Aku pergi." Pamit Kyuhyun tepat didepan Sehun dan Luhan. Dia hendak melanjutkan langkahnya, namun ia urungkan saat melihat Luhan mengintipnya. Seulas senyum terlukis diwajah tampan Kyuhyun. Dia pun menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Sehun dan Luhan. Tangan Kyuhyun terulur menuju rambut karamel Luhan lalu sedikit mengacaknya.

" Siapa namamu, anak manis ?" Tanya Kyuhyun pelan. Sehun yang melihat hal itu mulai memasang wajah tidak suka.

" Nam-nama saya.. " Tubuh Luhan semakin menegang dan gugup terlihat dari caranya mengeratkan dekapannya pada tubuh Sehun hingga membuat pemuda tampan itu merasa kesulitan bernafas.

Sehun hendak melepas pelukan Luhan dan mengusir Ayahnya, namun tiba-tiba..

" Saya minta maaf, saya mohon maafkan atas ketidak sopanan yang sudah saya lakukan." Ucap Luhan cepat sambil membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali setelah mengumpulkan keberanian dan melepaskan dirinya dari Sehun.

" Hmm.. Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu kalau kau sudah salah sangka. Kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu ?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi dengan tenang.

" Sa-saya, nama saya Luhan." Jawab Luhan sambil menundukkan kepala. Tangannya memilin-milin ujung kemeja Sehun yang dia kenakan, sedangkan kakinya menutup rapat dan bergerak gelisah mengingat dia tidak mengenakan apa-apa dibawah sana.

" Bisakah Ayah pergi sekarang ? Dia merasa tidak nyaman." Potong Sehun sambil memandang Ayahnya dengan tajam.

" Baiklah, aku akan pergi. Senang bertemu denganmu, Luhan." Ucap Kyuhyun. Namun sebelum pergi, Kyuhyun memberikan celana dalam Sehun yang berada ditangannya kepada Luhan dan sempat membisikkan sesuatu ke telinganya hingga membuat pemuda cantik itu secara tidak sadar menganggukkan kepalanya dengan wajah memerah karena malu.

 _" Terima kasih karena kau sudah mau menjaga Sehun. Aku merestui kalian."_ Kata-kata itulah yang dibisikkan oleh Kyuhyun ditelinga Luhan

Setelah Kyuhyun meninggalkan apartment Sehun, Luhan segera membalikkan badannya menghadap Sehun. raut wajahnya yang tadi memerah karena malu sekarang berubah menjadi cemberut lagi.

" Apa ?" Tanya Sehun melihat perubahan raut wajah Luhan.

" Bukankah, sudah ku bilang jangan memakaikan pakaian atau celana dalammu padaku setelah kita bercinta, Oh Sehun." Geram Luhan sambil menyodorkan celana dalam Sehun ke depan wajah pemiliknya.

" Umm.. Memangnya aku tega membiarkanmu kedinginan dengan tubuh telanjang ?" Kata Sehun sambil menyingkirkan celana dalamnya dari wajahnya.

" Bukankah kau bisa menyelimuti tubuhku dengan selimut atau memakaikan pakaian milikku sendiri ?" kata Luhan.

" Bagiku kau terlihat lebih seksi kalau memakai pakaianku yang terlihat kebesaran ditubuhmu, Lu." Ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum menggoda.

" Tapi akan sangat berbahaya kalau Yifan mengenali bajumu kalau tiba-tiba dia datang ke apartmentku atau tidak sengaja menemukannya di antara tumpukan bajuku, Bodoh. Lagipula dia sudah pernah menemukan celana dalammu, berutung aku bisa mencari alasan dan dia mempercayai kalau celana dalam itu milikku." Ucap Luhan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kedua kakinya.

" Biarkan saja, aku malah senang kalau dia tahu." Kata Sehun santai.

" Kau menyebalkan." Ucap Luhan lalu membalikkan badan dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

" Kau mau kemana ?" Tanya Sehun.

" Aku mau pulang." Jawab Luhan sambil melangkahkan kakinya.

" Tunggu dulu, aku ingin tahu apa yang dibisikkan Ayahku ?" Tanya Sehun

" Tidak ada." Jawab Luhan berbohong.

" Tidak mungkin. Jangan berbohong, Luhan. Ayo cepat katakan apa yang dibisikkan Ayahku hingga membuat wajahmu memerah seperti tomat busuk." Desak Sehun sambil mengimbangi langkah Luhan.

" Sudah ku bilang kalau dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, Oh Sehun." Elak Luhan sambil berusaha membuka pintu. Namun belum sempat pintu terbuka, Sehun sudah mengurung tubuhnya dari arah belakang dan terjebak diantara pintu serta dada pemuda tampan itu.

" Cepat menyingkir, aku mau pulang." Jawab Luhan sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari kurungan Sehun yang semakin menempelkan dadanya pada punggung Luhan.

" Aku akan menyingkir kalau kau mau mengatakan apa yang tadi dibisikkan oleh Ayahku." Kata Sehun sambil berbisik dan menggigit cuping telinga Luhan gemas.

" Akhh.. Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa." Luhan memekik karena merasakan gigitan Sehun pada telinganya.

" Benarkah ?" Tanya Sehun kembali, kali ini dia mengarahkan wajahnya pada tengkuk Luhan dan mengembuskan nafas hangatnya disana.

" Benar. Eung.. " Jawab Luhan, kali ini suara lenguhan lolos dari bibirnya karena Sehun mulai mengecup dan menjilat tengkuk dan lehernya.

" Kau jangan berbohong, Sayang." Ucap Sehun disela-sela kegiatannya mengerjai leher Luhan.

" Hentikan, Sehun. Aku harus kembali ke apartmentku, nanti siang aku ada janji dengan Yifan. AKKHH... " Suara Luhan melemah, nafasnya tersendat-sendat akibat perbuatan Sehun. Namun suaranya yang serupa cicitan itu berubah menjadi pekikan karena Sehun menggigit kasar kulit lehernya begitu Luhan menyebut nama Kris.

" Eeuungg.. Se-Sehun.. " Luhan memohon agar Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya, badannya sudah mulai terasa lemas.

Sehun lalu menghentikan perbuatannya mengerjai leher Luhan dan meninggalkan bekas-bekas merah yang lumayan banyak disana. Dia lalu membalikkan badan Luhan agar menghadap kepadanya dan menyendarkan punggung pemuda cantik itu pada pintu serta menyelipkan kaki kirinya diantara kedua kaki Luhan.

" Semakin lama, aku semakin tidak suka kalau mendengar nama Kris keluar dari bibirmu." Ucap Sehun pelan tepat di depan wajah Luhan sambil sesekali dia memandangi mata dan bibir Luhan secara bergantian.

Luhan hanya terdiam mendengar kata-kata Sehun. Wajahnya memerah dan matanya tampak sayu.

" Maaf, aku.. Eumphtt.. " Luhan berusaha meminta maaf namun ucapannya terputus karena Sehun terlebih dulu membungkam bibirnya dalam sebuah ciuman yang menuntut.

" Eumphhtt.. " Suara lenguhan-lenguhan yang menggoda lolos dari sela-sela bibir Luhan karena Sehun mencium dan menghisap bibir atas dan bawahnya secara bergantian. Lumatan-lumatan yang dia berikan sangat lembut hingga membuat Luhan semakin terbuai dan mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Sehun yang saat ini sudah merengkuh pinggangnya mesra.

Tangan kiri Sehun perlahan bergerak turun dari pinggang Luhan menuju pahanya yang hanya tertutup kemeja. Tubuh Luhan menegang dan sedikit tersentak saat merasakan belaian tangan Sehun pada kulit pahanya. Aliran listrik seakan menyengat ditubuhnya saat telapak tangan dan jari-jari Sehun mulai merambat pada paha dalamnya.

" Ahh.. " Desah Luhan saat Sehun melepas pertautan bibir mereka dan kali ini mengarahkan bibirnya pada kulit bahu Luhan yang mengintip dari balik kerah kemeja.

" Se-Sehun.. Oohh.. " Luhan semakin tidak bisa menguasai dirinya sambil menarik rambut gelap Sehun sebagai pelampiasan saat tangan kanan Sehun meremas bongkahan bokongnya sedangkan jari telunjuk tangan kirinya menggoda penis Luhan dengan mengusap dan menekannya perlahan.

Sehun menjauhkan kepalanya menjauhi leher dan bahu Luhan. Selama beberapa detik mereka saling memandang wajah masing-masing dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal karena sudah dikuasai nafsu. Penampilan Sehun yang tadinya sudah rapi mengingat beberapa jam lagi dia ada janji dengan Kai, sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. Rambutnya acak-acakan, kaos yang dia kenakan sudah kusut disana-sini akibat remasan Luhan.

Penampilan Luhan yang sudah sejak tadi awut-awutan namun seksi malah berkali-kali lipat terlihat semakin seksi akibat perbuatan Sehun. Matanya sayu, wajahnya memerah, nafasnya tersengal-sengal, kemeja hitam Sehun yang dia kenakan sudah tidak beraturan lagi bentuknya.

" Emmpptt.. " Sehun kembali menyambar bibir Luhan sambil mengangkat kedua kakinya agar melingkar pada pinggangnya. Luhan tentu saja dengan sigap segera melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada leher Sehun agar dirinya tidak terjatuh dan membalas ciuman Sehun dengan tak kalah panasnya. Sehun lalu membawa tubuh Luhan masuk kedalam kamarnya tanpa melepas pertautan bibir mereka.

.

.

" Ahh.. Aahh.. Sehun.. Eunghh.. " Tubuh Luhan tersentak-sentak mendesak dan menekan tempat tidur yang dia jadikan tempat berbaring seiring dengan gerakan Sehun yang sedang memaju mundurkan pinggulnya menyodok lubang anus Luhan dengan penis besarnya. Tubuh mereka basah oleh keringat mengingat kegiatan bercinta mereka sudah berlangsung selama hampir 3 jam lamanya.

" Ada apa, Sayang ?" Tanya Sehun sambil memejamkan kedua matanya menikmati pijatan dan remasan yang diberikan oleh lubang Luhan pada penisnya. Walau semalam mereka sudah melakukan kegiatan seks yang sama, namun Sehun selalu menikmati kegiatan mereka karena baginya apa yang ada dalam diri Luhan tidaklah pernah membuatnya bosan dan puas karena selalu membuatnya menginginkan lebih dan lebih.

" Lebih cepat, Sehun. Aahh.. Oohh.. " Ucap Luhan sambil kedua tangannya meremas lengan kekar Sehun yang licin karena keringat.

JLEB

JLEB

Sehun tersenyum miring lalu semakin menambah kecepatannya seperti yang di inginkan pemuda yang hanya bisa pasrah mendesah dibawahnya itu.

" Sehun, aku mau keluar.. Ohh... Aaahh.. Aaahh.. " Tubuh Luhan melengkung keatas. Cengkramannya pada bahu Sehun menguat dan meninggalkan bekas merah pada kulit putihnya. Matanya pun menutup seiring kepuasan yang telah dia raih.

JLEB

JLEB

" Arrgghh.. Aaahh.. " Sehun pun menyusul Luhan mengeluarkan cairan spermanya beberapa detik kemudian.

Nafas hangat Sehun yang memburu setelah meraih kepuasannya menerpa wajah Luhan yang tengah menutup kedua matanya. Nafas Luhan dan Sehun saling berlomba-lomba mengais oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Dengan perlahan Luhan pun akhirnya membuka mata. Pandangan matanya bersibobrok dengan Sehun yang tengah memandangnya intens dengan tatapan memuja.

Sehun menggerakkan tangannya untuk meghapus keringat yang membasahi kening dan pelipis orang tercintanya tersebut sambil tersenyum manis.

" Cup.. Aku mencintamu." Ucap Sehun setelah sebelumnya mendaratkan sebuah kecupan lembut pada bibir cherry Luhan.

" Aku tahu." Balas Luhan seolah berbisik dengan kesadaran yang mulai menghilang dikalahkan rasa kantuk yang mulai menyerang. Dia tertidur dan melupakan janjinya, janji untuk menemani dan menghadiri acara peresmian bisnis baru tunangannya, Kris Wu.

* * *

" Yifan, maaf." Luhan berusaha meminta maaf pada Kris. Kedua mata rusanya tampak berair menahan tangis. Sungguh dia merasa sangat menyesal dan juga merasa bersalah.

" Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa, Lu. Bukankah kau sudah menjelaskannya tadi ?" Kata Kris sambil menghapus lelehan air mata yang mulai menetes membasahi pipi tunangannya yang cantik itu.

" Lagipula aku senang kalau kau menghabiskan waktumu dengan melakukan kegiatan sosial seperti kemarin walau kau tidak mengajakku." kata Kris lagi yang kali ini menarik tubuh Luhan dan memeluknya erat.

Luhan berbohong saat pagi ini Kris menjemputnya kesekolah dengan mengatakan kalau kemarin dia melupakan janji mereka karena sedang sibuk mengikuti kegiatan sosial yang diikuti oleh Luhan bersama dengan Baekhyun sejak 2 bulan yang lalu.

Luhan balas memeluk erat tubuh Kris. Air mata tak kunjung berhenti membasahi pipinya karena merasa bersalah. Kris lalu mengecup lembut puncak kepala Luhan lalu setelahnya menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu kanan pemuda cantik itu.

DEG

Tiba-tiba jantung Kris terasa seperti berhenti berdetak. Dia tidak sengaja melihat bercak merah yang menghiasi tengkuk tunangannya yang mengintip dari balik kerah kemeja yang dikenakannya. Dia juga bisa melihat ada lagi bercak merah yang bersembunyi di belakang telinga Luhan yang tertutup oleh rambutnya

Hati Kris tergelitik untuk bertanya, tanda merah apakah yang terlihat amat kontras menghiasi kulit putih orang tercintanya itu. Dia hendak bertanya, namun getaran panggilan pada ponselnya membuatnya urung mengutarakan niatnya.

Sambil mengangkat panggilan telfon, Kris lalu menggengam tangan kiri Luhan dan mengajaknya keluar dari apartment hendak menuju kesekolah.

Saat hendak memasuki lift, tiba-tiba pintu apartment Sehun terbuka. Sang pemilik apartment pun menyapa sahabatnya dengan tatapan mata yang entah tidak terbaca. Namun Kris tidak mau memikirkan hal itu dan lebih membalas sapan Sehun dengan mengangkat tangan kanannya yang tadi menggenggam mesra jemari Luhan.

Sehun segera memasuki lift, pandangan matanya bertemu dengan Luhan yang tengah cemberut melihat kedatangan Sehun namun dibalas senyuman mengejek olehnya.

* * *

Kyungsoo baru saja turun dari atas motor Kai. Saat ini mereka sudah sampai didepan rumah Kyungsoo yang terhubung dengan toko bunga kecil milik ibunya. Kyungsoo segera melepas helm yang dia kenakan dengan bantuan sang pemilik.

" Ingat, Soo. Apapun yang terjadi, semoga itu bisa menjadi awal yang baik untukmu. Dan yang patut kau ingat, banyak sekali orang yang tulus menyayangimu." Ucap Kai yang juga sudah melepas helm yang dia kenakan sambil membelai lembut pipi bulat Kyungsoo.

" Apa maksud ucapanmu ?" Tanya Kyungsoo, sungguh dia tidak tahu apa maksud perkataan Kai. Tadi tiba-tiba saja pemuda tampan berkulit eksotis itu mengajaknya pulang padahal dia masih harus bekerja di toko buku sepulang sekolah.

" Kau akan segera mengetahuinya. Aku pergi dulu. Cup.. " pamit Kai sambil mendaratkan sebuah kecupan singkat namun manis pada bibir tebal Kyungsoo.

Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, Kyungsoo hanya diam membeku dan tidak menyadari kalau Kai sudah memakai kembali helmnya dan mengendarai motornya pergi meninggalkannya sendirian.

Setelah tersadar dari keterkejutannya, Kyungsoo tersipu malu dan wajahnya memerah. Dengan salah tingkah dia lalu melangkah masuk kedalam toko. Dia sedikit heran karena waktu masih terbilang sore namun kenapa Ibunya menutup toko lebih awal ? Dia juga tidak menyadari kalau ada sebuah mobil mewah yang terparkir tak jauh dari depan tokonya.

Kyungsoo mulai menapaki tangga yang membawanya kelantai 2 rumahnya, mengingat lantai 1 digunakan Ibunya untuk berjualan dan menanam beberapa pot bunga.

" Ibu, aku pulang." ucap Kyungsoo sambil membuka pintu rumahnya. Dia sedikit terkejut ketika melihat kalau Ibunya sedang menerima tamu yang saat ini sedang duduk membelakanginya.

" Oh, kau sudah pulang ?" Ucap Geun Young sambil menghapus sesuatu yang membasahi wajahnya, yaitu lelehan airmata. Wanita itu segera bangkit dari duduknya lalu menghampiri sang putra dan menggandeng lengan kanannya.

" Sayang, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu." Kata Geun Young lagi sambil membimbing langkah putranya menuju sofa sederhana yang berada disana.

Kyungsoo menurut saja ajakan Ibunya, namun alangkah terkejutnya dia ketika sampai didepan tamu yang dimaksud oleh ibunya.

Nafas Kyungsoo seketika memburu, kedua telapak tangannya menggenggam erat, matanya memerah menahan emosi.

" Kenapa dia ada disini, Bu ? KENAPA ?!" Teriak Kyungsoo emosi, Geun Young hanya bisa tersentak kaget dan menitikkan air mata karena baru kali ini dia melihat putra kesayangannya yang penurut membentaknya.

Bukan salah Kyungsoo memang, karena siapa yang tidak terlejut ketika dia mendapati Ayahnya, Ayah kandungnya yang tak lain adalah Park Jungsoo berada didalam rumahnya beserta dengan istrinya.

" Usir dia, Bu. Usir mereka, aku tidak mau melihat dia berada dirumah kita. Di rumah Ayah." Teriak Kyungsoo Histeris, " Pergi kau Tuan Park, cepat menjauh dari rumah Ayahku." Teriaknya lagi.

" Kyungsoo, dengarkan Ayah dulu, Nak. Ayah mau meminta maaf. Maaf kalau selama ini Ayah tidak mau mengakui keberadaanmu. Kakakmu, Chanyeol, sudah membuka mata Ayah. Kau darah daging Ayah, Kyungsoo. Jadi mau kah kau memaafkan Ayah ?" Ucap Jungsoo berusaha menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya sambil berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo, sementara Kang Sora, ibu Chanyeol hanya bisa menangis menitikkan air mata demikian pula dengan Geun Young.

" Huh, Anak ? Memangnya siapa anakmu ? Dan kau bukanlah Ayahku karena Ayahku sudah meninggal. Jadi cepat kau pergi dari sini dan seumur hidup aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu walau kau mati sekalipun Tuan Park yang terhormat." Teriak Kyungsoo sambil berurai air mata.

PLAK

Ruangan sederhana itu seketika menjadi lengang. Kyungsoo merasakan pipi kanannya terasa panas, tamparan yang diberikan oleh Ibunya seakan menghempaskan tubuhnya kedasar jurang. Otaknya langsung terasa membeku saat itu juga.

" Ibu tidak pernah mengajarkanmu untuk bersikap tidak sopan seperti itu, Kyungsoo. Bahkan Ayahmu yang sudah pergi mendahului kita sekalipun." Ucap Geun Young sambil mengusap pipi putranya.

Namun Kyungsoo yang sudah di kuasai emosi langsung pergi meninggalkan Ibunya beserta orang-orang yang ingin menemuinya lalu berlari keluar dari rumah.

" Kyungsoo, KYUNGSOO !" Teriak Geun Young seiring kepergian Kyungsoo yang sedang berlari entah kemana.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan sambil berurai air mata. Tidak sedikit orang yang memandang aneh dan heran kearahnya namun tidak dia perdulikan. Dia sudah berada di sebuah taman bermain yang perlahan-lahan mulai sepi karena waktu sudah beranjak petang.

Kyungsoo lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ayunan dan mendudukkan bokongnya disana. Saat sedang memikirkan ulang apa yang tadi terjadi kepadanya, tiba-tiba ada bayangan seseorang yang tengah berdiri di depannya.

Seketika itu Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat sosok orang yang sudah menghampirinya.

" Hai, kenapa kau disini sendirian, mau kah kau bermain bersamaku ? Ah, sebelumnya kenalkan, namaku Yeolli." Ucap orang tersebut sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya kearah Kyungsoo. Senyuman yang sangat lebar tersungging dibibir orang tersebut. Air mata Kyungsoo semakin berderai melihat orang yang berada di depannya, dan kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu pun kembali membuka memorinya.

Kenangan saat dia bermain bersama dengan seseorang yang merupakan sahabat pertamanya, seseorang yang mau menemaninya bermain dan mengajarkan beberapa hal, serta orang yang sudah dia anggap sebagai kakaknya.

" Kau pergi saja, Yeolli. Aku tidak mau bermain bersamamu." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil bangkit berdiri lalu dengan cepat dia menghambur pada tubuh Chanyeol dan memeluknya erat. Chanyeol awalnya terkejut dengan apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan, namun tidak mau menunggu lama dia pun langsung membalas pelukan adiknya itu tak kalah eratnya dengan air mata yang membasahi wajah tampannya.

Kyungsoo merasa kalau dia harus mau belajar menerima dan memaafkan. Dia ingin bahagia bersama orang-orang yang disayanginya, termasuk Chanyeol, orang yang selalu dia rindukan sejak lama.

* * *

Kris mengemudikan mobilnya dengan gusar. Dia ingin segera sampai di apartement Luhan secepatnya. Tapi dia bingung harus memulai dari mana apabila sudah bertemu dengan tunangannya itu.

Pikiran Kris berkecamuk, pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol tadi membuatnya tidak bisa berkata-kata. Hal itu dikarenakan Chanyeol yang sedang ada janji dengannya tiba-tiba datang bersama dengan Baekhyun, sementara tadi siang saat mengantarkan Luhan pulang, tunangannya itu menolak ajakannya untuk keluar bersama dengan alasan akan pergi bersama dengan Baekhyun dan harus segera bersiap-siap.

Kris tentu saja mencerca Baekhyun dengan pertanyaan ' Kenapa kau ada disini ? ' , ' Mana Luhan ? ', dan tentu saja pertanyaan ' Bukankah kalian ada janji keluar bersama ? '

 **Flashback**

 _" Hai, Kris apa kau menunggu lama ? " Tanya Chanyeol sambil menghampiri Kris disalah satu meja kafe._

 _" Tidak terlalu, aku baru sampai 15 menit yang lalu." Jawab Kris sambil menunjukkan cangkir latte pesanannya yang masih mengepulkan asap pertanda kalau pesanannya baru saja diantarkan._

 _" Syukurlah kalau begitu. Tadi aku harus menjemput Baekhyun terlebih dulu." Kata Chanyeol lalu mengambil tempat duduk di depan Kris._

 _" Baekhyun ?" Tanya Kris heran._

 _" Iya, nah itu dia. Kau tahu, fansnya semakin hari semakin membuat kepalaku rasanya ingin meledak. Mereka sangat agresif melebihi wanita-wanita yang pernah aku kencani." Jawab Chanyeol sambil memutar bola matanya malas._

 _Kris tidak memperhatikan apa yang Chanyeol katakan. Dia sibuk memperhatikan Baekhyun yang tengah melangkahkan kakinya menuju mejanya dan Chanyeol setelah melambaikan tangan kepada kerumunan fansnya yang berada diluar kafe._

 _" Hai, Kris. Bagaimana kabarmu ?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil memeluk Kris yang disambut hangat oleh Kris tentu saja. Mengingat akhir-akhir ini mereka jarang bertemu karena kesibukan mereka masing-masing._

 _" Kabarku baik, Baek. Bagaimana denganmu ? Dan ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau ada disini, mana Luhan ?" Tanya Kris To The Point sambil mengedarkan pandangan matanya ke arah pintu masuk kafe._

 _" Aku juga baik." Jawab Baekhyun, " Luhan ? Sudah hampir 1 minggu ini aku tidak bertemu dengannya karena kesibukanku di studio. Jadi kenapa kau menanyakan Luhan kepadaku ? Lagi pula aku disini karena paksaan Chanyeol yang berhasil membawaku kabur dari Managerku." Lanjut Baekhyun._

 _" Apa ? Tapi Luhan bilang, hari ini kalian ada janji. Dan.. dan kalau kau berkata sudah 1 minggu tidak bertemu dengan Luhan, berarti... " Kris berdiam sejenak dan menggantung kata-katanya._

 _" Berarti kenapa, Kris ? " Tanya Baekhyun penasaran. Chanyeol sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan percakapan mereka berdua karena dia sedikit tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang sahabat dan kekasihnya perbincangkan mengingat tadi dia sedang menerima panggilan dari Kai._

 _" Tidak, tidak kenapa-kenapa." Jawab Kris berusaha tenang, " Park Chanyeol, maaf sepertinya aku harus membatalkan rencana kita hari ini. Tiba-tiba saja ada hal yang harus aku lakukan." Kata Kris sambil melihat ke arah Chanyeol._

 _" Baiklah, tidak apa-apa." Jawab Chanyeol berusaha memahami sahabatnya._

 _" Terima kasih, aku pergi." Pamit Kris pada Chanyeol, " Aku pergi dulu, Baek." Pamit Kris pada Baekhyun sambil mengusap surai kecoklatan milik pemuda bertubuh mungil itu._

 **Flashback End**

Mobil Kris sudah memasuki basement gedung apartment dimana Luhan berada. Sejak tadi Kris berusaha menghubungi ponsel tunangannya tersebut namun Luhan tak kunjung mengangkat panggilannya.

Kalau bertanya apa Kris marah ? Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak emosi saat mengetahui kalau kekasihmu berbohong.

Dengan langkah besar Kris berjalan menuju lift yang akan membawanya ke lantai dimana ruangan aparmtent Luhan berada. Namun seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya, Kris harus terlebih dahulu melapor kepada Resepsionis dan Security yang berjaga didepan lift.

" Selamat Sore, Tuan muda Wu." Sapa Resepsionis dan juga Security yang bisa dibilang sudah mengenal siapa itu Kris, mengingat kalau dia adalah sahabat baik pemilik gedung apartment tempat mereka bekerja dan juga sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali pemuda tampan nan tinggi itu menjejakkan kakinya kemari.

" Sore." Balas Kris, " Ah, apa Luhan ada diruangannya ?" Tanya Kris pada Resepsionis bernama Kim Min Ah itu.

Min Ah dengan gesit segera melihat kearah komputer yang berada didepannya.

" Didalam keterangan kami, bisa dipastikan kalau Tuan Luhan berada didalam ruangan apartmentnya dan tidak meninggalkan gedung sejak siang tadi." Jawab Min Ah.

Mendengar penjelasan Min Ah, Kris segera menekan tombol lift setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan kata terima kasih.

Didalam lift, tak hentinya Kris menghubungi ponsel Luhan. Namun seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya, Luhan tak kunjung mengangkat panggilan Kris. Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali Kris menghubungi ponsel Luhan dan juga telpon yang berada di ruangan apartmentnya.

Lift sudah membawa Kris ke lantai 24. Tanpa melihat sekeliling, dia langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kearah apartment Luhan. Dia segera menekan tombol bel dan juga berbicara lewat interkom, namun pintu tak kunjung terbuka.

Perasaan Kris yang awalnya emosi, tiba-tiba berubah menjadi gelisah dan khawatir. Kris takut apabila terjadi sesuatu dengan tunangannya tersebut.

" Luhan, kau dimana, Sayang. Apa ada hal buruk yang menimpamu ?" Monolog Kris sambil tak henti menghubungi ponsel Luhan dan menekan tombol apartment.

Karena pintu tak kunjung terbuka, dengan langkah tergesa Kris kembali menuju kearah lift. Dia hendak meminta kunci cadangan kepada Security walau dia tahu kalau hal itu tidaklah mudah mengingat seberapa ketat pengamanan dan privasi yang diterapkan oleh Sehun.

Sehun, ah Kris tahu kemana dia harus meminta bantuan. Tidak mau menunggu lama, Kris segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju apartment Sehun yang berhadapan langsung dengan lift.

Sesampainya didepan pintu apartment Sehun, Kris hendak menekan bel. Namun gerakan tangan Kris terhenti dan dia mengurungkan niatnya saat dilihatnya kalau pintu apartment Sehun tidak tertutup dengan benar.

Perlahan Kris pun mendorong pintu itu lalu melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam. Kris mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruang tamu namun tidak terlihat seorang pun.

" Sehun, apa kau ada di dalam ?" Panggil Kris pelan namun tidak ada sahutan.

" Seh.." Kris hendak kembali memanggil nama Sehun, namun ucapannya terhenti saat sayup-sayup dia mendengar suara seseorang berteriak dari dalam kamar Sehun.

 _" Kyaa.. Hentikan Sehun."_

Mata Kris terbelalak, suara itu..

" _Hentikan Sehun, aku lelah. Cepat keluarkan."_

 _" Aku masih mau lagi, Luhan."_

Terdengar suara lain yang juga Kris ketahui milik siapa. Mendengar suara-suara itu, tubuh Kris menegang, kedua matanya tertutup rapat dan tangannya terkepal.

Perlahan Kris membuka kedua matanya. Dengan langkah gontai dia berjalan menuju asal suara yaitu kamar Sehun.

Pintu kamar Sehun tidak tertutup dengan benar. Suara yang tadi di dengarnya dari arah ruang tamu semakin jelas terdengar.

" Hentikah, Sehun. Eungghh.. sudah cukup, aku lelah."

" Apa yang ada didirimu tidak pernah membuatku merasa cukup, Luhan. Kau selalu membuatku menginginkan lebih, lebih dan lebih."

" Kalau kau memang menginginkanku, jangan pernah kau mencumbu orang lain baik didepan atau belakangku seperti tadi siang disekolah." Kata Luhan sambil memegang rahang tegas Sehun dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Matanya yang sudah kembali sayu karena dikuasai nafsu berusaha mentap Sehun tajam.

" Aku milikmu." Ucap Sehun tepat didepan bibir Luhan sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena siang tadi dia berhasil membuat tambatan hatinya itu terbakar rasa cemburu meski Luhan menyangkalnya mati-matian.

Beberapa detik kemudian Sehun segera meraup bibir Luhan dalam sebuah ciuman panas dan melanjutkan gerakan pinggulnya.

" Seh- Eumphht.. "

BRAKK

Ponsel yang sejak tadi digenggam Kris di tangan kirinya tiba-tiba terjatuh kelantai dan menghantam lantai marmer yang dingin hingga menimbulkan suara yang lumayan keras.

Kris melihat disana, diatas tempat tidur. Tunangannya sedang berbaring dengan hanya berbalutkan kemeja yang semua kancingnya terbuka. Sementara diatas tubuhnya terdapat Sehun yang tengah dalam kondisi bertelanjang dada dengan celana yang masih terpakai namun terbuka pada bagian resletingnya sedang menikmati bibir tipisnya dengan penuh nafsu dan tengah memaju mundurkan pinggulnya menumbuk lubang Luhan.

" Ahh.. Ahh.. "

Mendengar adanya suara benda jatuh, Luhan yang sedang asik mendesah segera mendorong bahu Sehun agar melepas pertautan bibir mereka. Kepalanya dia arahkan kesamping kanan dimana pintu kamar dan suara tadi berasal.

Kontan mata Luhan terbuka lebar. Dia terkejut ketika melihat tunangannya sedang berdiri sambil memandang tajam kearahnya.

" Yi-Yifan.. " Gumam Luhan, tiba-tiba tenggorokannya terasa tercekat.

Mendengar apa yang Luhan ucapkan, Sehun lalu mengikuti arah pandang Luhan. Dia pun tak kalah terkejutnya dengan Luhan, namun dia berusaha tetap tenang.

Sehun lalu segera mengeluarkan penisnya yang menegang dan segera menyingkir dari atas tubuh Luhan. Bisa dia lihat dari pacaran matanya, kalau saat ini Kris sedang marah besar padanya.

Gigi Kris bergemerutuk keras. Tangannya mengepal kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

BUGH.. BUGH..

Tidak perlu menunggu lama, Kris segera menghampiri Sehun. Dia lalu melayangkan pukulan demi pukulan diwajah tampannya.

" Kau memang brengsek, Sehun. Kau apakan tunanganku ?" Teriak Kris sambil memukuli Sehun dengan membabi-buta.

" Yifan, hentikan. Aku mohon." Teriak Luhan sambil bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Dia segera mengancingkan kemeja yang dia kenakan dengan asal lalu menghampiri Kris dengan berlinang air mata.

" Lepaskan aku." Ucap Kris sambil menghentakkan tangan Luhan yang menahan lengannya agar tidak lagi memukuli Sehun.

Tak hanya pegangan Luhan pada lengan Kris saja yang tersentak lepas, tapi tubuh Luhan pun ikut terhempas jatuh kelantai.

" Kau sahabatku sendiri Sehun. TAPI KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN INI PADAKU ?!" Teriak Kris lagi.

Pukulan demi pukulan Kris layangkan pada wajah dan tubuh Sehun. Namun Sehun tidak melakukan perlawanan apapun.

" Yifan, aku mohon hentikan. Aku yang salah, maafkan aku, Yifan." Pinta Luhan sambil kembali mendekati Kris yang sedang mengamuk.

" Lepaskan aku brengsek." Teriak Kris.

BUGH..

" Arrghh.. "

Tanpa disengaja rahang kanan Luhan terkena pukulan Kris dan kembali membuat tubuh pemuda cantik itu lagi-lagi terjatuh kelantai yang dingin. Kali ini sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah.

Mendengar suara kesakitan Luhan, seketika itu Kris menghentikan pukulan-pukulannya pada Sehun.

Nafas Kris terengah-engah, matanya terasa perih dan panas karena berusaha menahan tetesan air matanya yang hendak mendesak keluar.

Kris segera bangkit berdiri dari atas tubuh Sehun. Dia lalu melangkah gontai menuju Luhan yang tengah menangis dilantai. Kris hendak merengkuh tubuh Luhan kedalam pelukannya dan meminta maaf karena tidak sengaja telah memukulnya. Namun Kris urungkan niatnya ketika pandangan matanya menyusuri setiap lekuk tubuh Luhan.

Bisa Kris lihat terdapat beberapa bercak merah pada bahu dan dada Luhan karena kemeja yang dia kenakan tidak terkancing dengan benar. Dan yang semakin membuat hati Kris berdenyut sakit adalah saat melihat paha putih Luhan. Dia bisa melihat adanya beberapa bekas kissmark yang menghiasi kulit paha Luhan yang mengintip dari balik kemeja.

" Aku selalu menjagamu, Luhan. Bahkan aku selalu berusaha menahan diriku agar tidak berbuat lebih kepadamu setiap kita bersama." Ucap Kris

" Kau memintaku agar tidak menyentuhmu sebelum kita lulus sekolah, dan aku menyanggupinya. Tapi..- " Kris memberi jeda pada perkataannya karena ternggorokannya terasa sangat kering seakan habis menelan pasir panas.

"-.. tapi kenapa kau malah memberikan tubuhmu pada orang lain ?" Lanjut Kris. Air mata sudah tidak lagi bisa dia tahan.

Mendengar perkataan Kris, Luhan hanya menangis dan menggumamkan kata maaf.

" Kalau kau memang sudah tidak mencintaiku, katakan Luhan. Tidak usah kau berbohong kepadaku dengan mengatakan kalau kau sedang bersama dengan Baekhyun kalau pada kenyataannya kau sedang bercinta dengan Sehun dibelakangku." Ucap Kris sambil memandang Luhan tajam. Dia menghapus kasar airmatanya.

" Yifan, aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Yifan. Maafkan aku." Mohon Luhan sambil memeluk kaki kanan Kris.

" Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf, Luhan. Aku tidak bisa menjalankan amanah serta kepercayaan yang diberikan oleh kedua orang tuamu agar aku menjagamu dengan baik." Ucap Kris.

" Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Yifan. Aku mohon maafkan aku." Pinta Luhan kembali.

" Bukan hanya bekas merah yang telah Sehun tinggalkan pada kulitmu, tapi dia juga sudah meninggalkan sari tubuhnya didalam tubuhmu." Gumam Kris lalu menarik kakinya pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang terpaku mendengarkan ucapannya.

" Tidak, Yifan. Yifan, jangan pergi. YIFAN.. " Luhan seketika bangkit berdiri hendak mengejar Kris yang sudah keluar dari apartment Sehun.

Sehun yang sudah bangun dan duduk termenung mendengar perkataan Kris lalu bangkit berdiri dan mengejar Luhan.

" Yifan, jangan pergi. YIFAN.. !" Ucap Luhan dengan berderai air mata sambil memukul-mukul pintu lift yang tertutup dan membawa tubuh tunangannya itu turun kebawah.

Luhan sudah hendak masuk kedalam lift sebelah yang mulai terbuka pintunya. Namun dengan gesit Sehun meraih tubuhnya karena dia tidak mungkin membiarkan Luhan kebawah dan mengejar Kris dengan penampilan seperti itu.

" Hentikan, Luhan." Kata Kris sambil mendekap tubuh Luhan dengan memeluknya dari belakang.

" Lepaskan aku, Sehun. LEPASKAN.." Luhan berusaha berontak dari dekapan tubuh Sehun.

" Apa kau mau mengejar Kris dengan penampilanmu yang seperti ini dan menjadi tontonan banyak orang ?" Kata Sehun sambil berusaha menenangkan Luhan yang terus saja memberontak.

" Aku tidak perduli dengan penampilanku asalkan aku bisa bertemu dengan Yifan dan dia mau memaafkanku." Ucap Luhan.

" Tapi aku perduli, Luhan. Aku tidak mau membuatmu malu kalau orang-orang melihatmu seperti ini.." Kata Sehun berusaha sabar.

" Perduli katamu ? Kalau kau memang perduli kepadaku, semua ini tidak akan terjadi, Oh Sehun." Bentak Luhan tiba-tiba sambil menghentikan gerakan memberontaknya. Tubuhnya merosot kelantai dengan diikuti Sehun.

Dekapan Sehun pada tubuh Luhan pun seketika melonggar.

" Semua ini salahmu, kalau saja kau tidak masuk kedalam hidupku. Kalau saja aku tidak terjebak dalam permainanmu, kalau saja kau tidak memperkosaku, kalau saja kau tidak mencintaiku maka semua ini tidak akan terjadi kepadaku dan hubunganku dengan Yifan akan baik-baik saja." Kata Luhan lagi. Air mata tak henti menetes dari kedua matanya.

 _" Andai aku juga tidak mudah terjatuh oleh pesonamu."_ Batin Luhan menyesal sambil meremas kemeja yang dia kenakan pada bagian dadanya.

Sehun hanya bisa terdiam mendengar kata-kata Luhan. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Dirasa dekapan Sehun melonggar, Luhan lalu melangkahkan kakinya gontai menuju apartmentnya.

Lagi, Sehun menghancurkan orang yang dicintainya.

Tbc.

Hai semua, Rere kembali. Maaf kalau Mey ( mulai sekarang panggil Mey aja y, soalnya banyak yang salah pahan mengira kalau Rere sama dengan Rere yang lain ) ngilang ampe sebulan lamanya. Habis keasyikan liburan, eh ada aja hal-hal g terduga yang terjadi.

Maaf kalau chap ini membosankan. Bntr lg udah end kok

Thanks buat yang udah review, follow sama favorite ff Mey

Special thanks to :

Sanshaini Hikari, Seravin509, DEERHUN794, ChikasikiHunHan947, khalidasalsa, , deerhanhuniie, Eun810, anisaberliana94, karinaalysia2047, JonginDO, Oh Grace, leedongsun3, msluhan87, Luyue89, nik4nik, Yohannaemerald, Dya Kim, deerwinds947, .39, Nurul999, laabaikands, JodohSeHun, jungkkhope, BigSehun'sjunior, Fei Han, Sarrah HunHan, hhkscb shipper, kzerokun, hunhans, WulanLulu, SebutLuhan3x, Lisasa Luhan, dearmykrishan, AlexandraLexa, sakurasora47, Joan363, 50, ChagiLu, Sherli898, ohluhan07, kembang perawan, jiaeraa15, HunieBaby, deva94bubletea, niaexolu cindynovieta, and Guests


	15. Chapter 15

Hai-hai readers setia ff Mey, apa kabar semua ? Siapa yang nungguin ff ini goyangkan jarinyaaaa... ^^

Pertama-tama Mey mau mengucap maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena sudah setahun nelantarin ni ff. Banyak kejadian direal life yang harus Mey hadapi. Mulai dari Mey merasa patah dan sakit hati gara-gara yang namanya cowok, dan setelah itu Mey harus nerima kenyataan kalau Ayah Mey harus ninggalin Mey dan keluarga untuk selama-lamanya. Dan juga Mey disibukkan sama kegiatan Mey yang lain. Terima kasih buat kalian yang udah mau ninggalin review biar mey ngelanjutin nih ff dan udah nyempatin inbox jg

Nah, beberapa kali ini mey coba buka ffn, tp wifi kena internet sehat. Jd rada susah, tapiii... Mey bawa kabar gembira, Mey bakal lanjutin ff ini sampai END...udah mey ketik tinggal edit sana-sini aja, kemungkinan dalam waktu dekat bakal mey update.

Jadi ditunggu y.. \\(^^)/


	16. Chapter 16

_I don't want to let you down_

 _I don't want to lead you on_

 _I don't want to hold you back_

 _From where you might belong_

 _You would never ask me why_

 _My heart is so disguised_

 _I just can't live a lie anymore_

 _I would rather hurt myself_

 _Than to ever make you cry_

 _There's nothing left to say, but goodbye_ **( Goodbye- Air Supply )**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun membiarkan air dari shower mengucur membasahi tubuhnya sejak 2 jam yang lalu. Dia tidak menghiraukan kepalanya yang sudah mulai terasa berdenyut nyeri dan tubuhnya yang sudah mulai menggigil kedinginan dengan kulit pucatnya yang semakin terlihat pucat seakan tiada aliran darah didalamnya.

Sehun mulai mematikan keran shower ketika darah mulai menetes dari lubang hidungnya dan terjatuh kelantai bercampur dengan air yang mengalir ke lubang pembuangan. Sambil menarik selembar handuk yang tertata rapi di dalam rak lalu mengaitkan di pinggangnya, dengan perlahan Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju wastafel lalu menghapus tetesan darah yang masih berusaha keluar dengan tangannya.

Setelah membersihkan hidungnya, Sehun lalu melihat pantulan wajahnya pada cermin yang menempel di dinding. Wajahnya terlihat sayu dan tampak seperti mayat hidup. 2 hari sudah dia tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang memikirkan masalah yang sedang terjadi di antara dirinya, Luhan dan juga Kris. Selama itu pula dia tidak mengisi perutnya dengan apapun. Sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar, Sehun lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari dalam kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap berangkat sekolah.

30 menit kemudian Sehun sudah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya. Setelah itu dia segera keluar dari dalam apartmentnya. Sejenak dia menghentikan langkahnya dan memandangi arah ruangan apartment Luhan. Terbersit keinginannya untuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju kesana dan membuka pintunya lalu merengkuh tubuh Luhan kedalam pelukannya. Namun dia mengurungkan niatnya itu mengingat apa yang Luhan katakan padanya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Kedua mata Sehun terpejam sesaat merasakan perih yang terasa direlung hatinya. Dengan menghembuskan nafas kasar, dia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ke arah lift yang tengah terbuka menyambutnya.

.

.

.

" Selamat pagi semua." Sapa Kai pada Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan juga Joonmyun yang tengah duduk bersama di tempat mereka biasa menghabiskan waktu sambil menunggu bel masuk sekolah berbunyi.

" Pagi Kai." Balas Baekhyun, " Wah ada Kyungsoo juga. Apa kalian sudah saling mengenal dan, hey apa kalian datang bersama ?" Lanjut Baekhyun ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang tengah malu-malu dan berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Kai pada tangannya. Sungguh pemuda bermata bulat itu merasa malu karena tidak hanya teman-teman Kai saja, namun hampir ratusan pasang mata tengah memperhatikannya saat ini.

" Yup, ini Kyungsoo. Kami saling mengenal, kami tadi memang berangkat kesekolah bersama dan asal kau tahu, Kyungsoo adalah kekasihku." Ucap Kai sambil tersenyum dengan bangganya.

Byurr..

" APAAA ?!"

Suara teriakan yang saling bersamaan itu tidak hanya berasal dari satu orang saja, tapi berasal dari Baekhyun, Joonmyun yang tengah meminum air mineral, Chanyeol yang tengah sibuk berbincang-bincang entah dengan siapa melalui ponselnya, serta dari Kyungsoo sendiri tentu saja.

" SIAPA KEKASIHMU ?!" Teriak Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo bersamaan. Mendengar itu Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo saling memandang, sementara yang lain hanya bisa terdiam.

" AKU TIDAK MAU KAU MEMACARI ADIKKU / AKU BUKAN KEKASIHMU." Teriak Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo kembali bersamaan.

" Siapa adikmu ?" Kali ini giliran Baekhyun yang bertanya ketika mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Sungguh dia terkejut mendengarnya dan membuatnya memandang Chanyeol dengan pandangan menyelidik.

" It-itu, nanti aku akan menjelaskannya kepadamu, Baek. Untuk saat ini aku ingin meminta penjelasan dari Kim Jongin." Kata Chanyeol.

" Hey, ada apa dengan kalian berdua ?" Tanya Kai kepada Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol yang tengah memandang tajam kearahnya.

" Sayang, bukankah kemarin seharian kita pergi berkencan. Kau juga sudah mendengarkan pernyataaan cintaku, lalu kenapa sekarang kau membantah hubungan kita ?" Kata Kai sambil memandang Kyungsoo sendu. " Dan kau, bukankah kau sendiri yang sudah memberiku ijin untuk mendekati Kyungsoo. Kau juga sudah memberiku ijin untuk menjaganya, bukan ? " Kali ini giliran Kai memandang kearah Chanyeol.

" Kita kemarin memang pergi bersama, dan ingat, aku belum menjawab pernyataan cintamu karena kau tiba-tiba saja menciumku". Ucap Kyungsoo dengan wajah bersemu merah menahan malu.

" Yak ! Berani-beraninya kau mencemari bibir adikku dengan bibir kotormu, Kim Jongin". Chanyeol bergerak maju sambil merengkuh kerah seragam Kai. " Aku memamng memberimu ijin untuk mendekatinya, aku juga sudah memberimu ijin untuk menjaganya. Tapi aku tidak pernah memberimu ijin untuk memacarinya, brengsek." Kata Chanyeol lagi

" Kenapa.. "

SREKK

Kai hendak mengeluarkan kata-kata namun tiba-tiba perkataannya terputus karena ada seseorang yang menarik salah satu kursi dengan kencang dimana dia dan teman-temannya berkumpul.

" Sehun." Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chanyeol, Kai dan Kyungsoo ke arah Sehun yang baru saja datang. Begitu pula yang lainnya segera mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah yang sama dengan Baekhyun.

" Sehun, kenapa kau pucat sekali. Apa kau sakit ?". Joonmyun langsung bertanya ketika melihat wajah pucat Sehun tampak terlihat lebih pucat lagi seperti mayat.

" Kau demam." Kata Joonmyun setelah menempelkan telapak tangannya pada kening sang keponakan.

" Aku tidak kenapa-kenapa." Jawab Sehun sambil menyingkirkan tangan Joonmyun.

" Pantas saja kemarin kau tidak masuk sekolah." Kata Chanyeol sambil melepaskan genggamannya pada kerah seragam Kai.

" Kemarin kau tidak masuk ?" Tanya Joonmyun pada Sehun karena mendengar perkataan Chanyeol.

" Sudah 2 hari Sehun tidak masuk sekolah. Ponselnya juga tidak bisa dihubungi. Kami ke apartmentnya tapi kata Resepsionis dia sedang tidak ingin menerima tamu." Jelas Kai.

" Luhan juga sudah 2 hari ini tidak masuk sekolah, Kris juga." Tambah Baekhyun sambil mengetukkan jari telunjuk ke dagunya.

" Apa ?!" Kontan penjelasan teman-temannya membuat Joonmyun terkejut.

Wajar saja Joonmyun bersikap seperti itu karena sejak 3 hari yang lalu hingga kemarin dia masih berada di Jepang dan baru kembali dini hari tadi lalu langsung pergi kesekolah sehingga dia tidak mengetahui kejadian apa saja yang terjadi sejak beberapa hari yang lalu pada teman-temannya.

" Bisakah kalian diam ?. Kepalaku semakin pusing mendengar ocehan kalian." Bentak Sehun sambil bangkit berdiri dari duduknya.

" Sehun, kau mau kemana ?" Tanya Joonmyun ketika Sehun mulai melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan tempat mereka berkumpul menuju ke arah yang berlawanan dengan kelasnya berada bertepatan dengan suara bel tanda masuk berbunyi.

" Ke kantor." Jawab Sehun tanpa menoleh ke arah Joonmyun lalu melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju tempat parkir.

" Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres." Gumam Joonmyun pelan.

" Kau bilang apa ?" Tanya Baekhyun menyahuti gumaman Joonmyun yang terdengar lirih.

" Tidak, bukan apa-apa." Elak Joonmyun

" Yak, Kyung. Mau kemana kau ?" Tanya Kai ketika melihat Kyungsoo mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat dimana dia dan yang lainnya berada.

" Hey, Kim Jongin. Jangan berani kabur dariku. Urusan kita belum selesai." Chanyeol berusaha menghentikan Kai yang hendak mengejar Kyungsoo.

" Park Chanyeol, kau punya hutang penjelasan kepadaku." Teriak Baekhyun tidak mau kalah agar kekasihnya tidak pergi dan kabur meninggalkannya.

" Bisakah kalian berhenti bertingkah konyol ?. Apa kalian tidak mendengar suara bel masuk sudah berbunyi ? Aku mau masuk kekelas dan mengikuti pelajaran, jadi jangan ada yang mengikutiku." Kata Kyungsoo sambil tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya lalu menghadap kearah Chanyeol dan Kai.

Berbeda dengan teman-temannya yang sedang memperdebatkan masalah adik siapa, kekasih siapa dan mau kemana, Joonmyun segera meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa berpamitan lalu segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kearah dimana kelasnya berada sambil tangannya menggengam ponselnya lalu menempelkannya ditelinga kiri.

 _" Nomer yang anda tuju... "_ Joonmyun langsung mematikan panggilannya yang hanya dijawab oleh operator. Tanpa menunggu lama, dia segera mencari nomer kontak lain dengan nama pemilik yang sama yang tersimpan diponselnya.

Tuut...

Terdengar satu nada tunggu berbunyi, lalu...

" Halo, Wu... "

.

.

.

Joonmyun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki sebuah kamar setelah sebelumnya dia memastikan kalau pintu kamar tersebut tidak dalam keadaan terkunci.

Joonmyun segera menghentikan langkahnya ketika sampai di balkon kamar dan menemukan orang yang dia cari tengah berada di sana sedang duduk di kursi santai sambil memegang segelas anggur di tangan kirinya. Di atas meja bergeletakan 4 buah botol anggur yang telah kosong. Melihat itu Joonmyun hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas prihatin.

" Ada apa denganmu ?. Apa telah terjadi sesuatu hingga membuatmu meninggalkan Seoul dan bersembunyi di sini ?". Tanya Joonmyun sambil berdiri dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pagar balkon yang mengarah ke halaman rumah.

" Aku tidak kenapa-kenapa." Kata orang tersebut sambil menegak habis segelas anggur yang dia pegang dalam sekali teguk. Dia lalu meletakkan gelasnya asal di atas meja. Kedua matanya lalu menutup seiring dengan datangnya rasa berdenyut nyeri di kepalanya. Sepertinya pengaruh alkohol sudah mulai membuatnya mabuk.

" Aku terlalu mengenalmu, Wu. Kau tidak akan seperti ini kalau tidak ada masalah yang sedang kau hadapi ". Kata Joonmyun sambil membalikkan badannya menghadap ke arah orang tersebut yang tidak lain adalah Kris.

Mendengar perkataan Joonmyun, Kris masih setia menutup kedua matanya sambil memijat pangkal hidungnya.

" Apa semua ini karena Sehun dan juga Luhan ?". Tebak Joonmyun langsung karena dia merasa Kris tidak akan menjawab pertanyaannya.

Seketika itu Kris langsung membuka kedua matanya dan langsung bangkit berdiri mengabaikan rasa sakit dan pusing pada kepalanya.

" Dari mana kau tau ?!". Tanya Kris sambil memandang Joonmyun tajam. Matanya merah dan berkilat penuh emosi.

" Maaf.. " Ucap Joonmyun penuh penyesalan.

" Brengsek ! " Kris yang paham dengan permintaan maaf Joonmyun langsung bergerak cepat menuju sahabatnya tersebut.

BUGH

" Jadi kau sudah tau semua ini dari awal ?. Kenapa kau merahasiakan hal ini dariku, Kim ?!". Ucap Kris sambil tak henti melayangkan pukulan ke wajah Joonmyun yang saat ini terbaring di atas lantai akibat terjangannya.

Joonmyun yang memang merasa bersalah pun hanya pasrah mendapatkan pukulan yang terasa sangat menyakitkan di tubuhnya. Namun dia yakin kalau rasa sakitnya pasti tidak sebanding dengan apa yamn dirasakan oleh Kris.

" Kenapa kalian melakukan ini padaku, KENAPA ?!" Teriak Kris emosi. Kris benar-benar merasakan kekecewaan yang teramat sangat.

" Apa kau melakukan ini karena ingin balas dendam padaku atas apa yang sudah ku lakukan padamu dulu ?". Tuduh Kris kemudian. Pukulannya kali ini bersarang di perut Joonmyun.

Mendengar apa yang di katakan Kris, seketika itu Joonmyun pun mulai tersulut emosi. Entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana, dia langsung mendorong tubuh Kris dengan kuat hingga jatuh terjengkang ke belakang.

" Balas dendam katamu ? Aku tidak sepicik itu untuk membalas apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku, Wu." Bentak Joonmyun, air mata mulai mengalir membasahi pipinya. Dia lalu mengusap kasar darah yang menetes dari hidungnya.

" Sesakit apapun diriku karenamu, sehancur apapun aku karenamu, tidak pernah sekalipun aku memikirkan balas dendam untuk melampiaskan semua kekecewaanku padamu." Kata Joonmyun.

" Kalaupun dari awal aku berniat balas dendam padamu, aku pasti sudah melakukannya sejak dulu. Dan asal kau tahu, rasa kecewamu karena perselingkuhan Luhan dan Sehun dibelakangmu tidak sebanding dengan perselingkuhan yang kau lakukan didepanku. Bahkan kau memintaku merahasiakan hubungan kita lalu meminta ijin padaku agar kau bisa bebas meniduri gadis-gadis itu. Tidak berhenti sampai di situ kau lalu memutuskanku karena kau terlalu menikmati waktumu bersama mereka." Jelas Joonmyun lagi sambil memandang Kris dengan pandangan mata penuh luka. Sementara Kris hanya bisa terdiam sambil memandang ke arah Joonmyun dengan pandangan mata menerawang dan air mata yang perlahan-lahan jatuh dari kedua matanya.

" Katakan aku bodoh, karena masih mau menerima ajakan pertemananmu dan mengesampingkan perasaanku yang selalu terluka ketika melihatmu bermesraan dengan teman kencan serta kekasih-kekasih barumu." Kata Joonmyun lagi lalu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kamar Kris dengan langkah terhuyung menahan sakit di tubuh dan juga hatinya.

" ARRGHH.." Teriak Kris sepeninggal Joonmyun sambil membanting botol dan gelas anggur yang ada didekatnya.

.

.

.

" Luhan, aku mencintaimu. Sangat.." Ucap seseorang pada Luhan yang tengah berbaring diatas rerumputan sambil mengecup lembut bibirnya sekilas.

Mendengar dan mendapat perlakuan seperti itu tentu saja Luhan yang tengah memejamkan mata menikmati hembusan angin yang bertiup pelan pun tersenyum bahagia. Hidupnya terasa sempurna dengan adanya seseorang yang tulus mencintainya.

" Aku juga mencintaimu." Balas Luhan sambil perlahan membuka kedua matanya hendak melihat wajah orang yang sangat dicintainya. Namun pandangan mata Luhan terhalang oleh cahaya matahari pagi yang begitu cerah bersinar hingga membuatnya memicingkan mata.

Luhan segera menutup kedua matanya dengan lengan kanannya agar cahaya silau matahari tidak menghalangi pandangannya.

" Aku mencintaimu." Bisik orang tersebut kembali kali ini ditelinga kanannya.

Namun alangkah terkejutnya Luhan ketika dia berhasil membuka membuka kedua matanya orang tersebut sudah berada jauh dari pandangannya.

" Tunggu, Siapa kau ?" Teriak Luhan. Dia berusaha mengejar sosok pemuda yang tadi membisikkan kata cinta padanya yang entah bagaimana wajahnya, yang kini telah berjalan menjauh darinya.

" Tunggu aku. Hey, siapa kau ? Yifan ? Sehun ? Tunggu, jangan pergi. Tunggu.. " Luhan semakin berteriak kencang karena sosok tersebut sudah mulai menghilang dari pandangannya.

" JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU !" Luhan berteriak kencang dalam tidurnya hingga terbangun. Kedua matanya terbuka lebar, nafasnya tersengal-sengal, tangan kanannya lurus kedepan seperti hendak meraih sesuatu dan keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya.

Luhan segera mengatur nafasnya. Dia mengusap wajahnya lemah dan air matanya pun berlomba-lomba keluar. Dia lalu meringkuk diatas tempat tidurnya dengan air mata yang tak henti menetes. Tak lama kemudian berulang kali dia menghubungi ponsel Kris, namun ponsel tunangannya tersebut tidak bisa dihubungi. Dia juga sudah menghubungi rumahnya namun para pelayan mengatakan kalau Tuan Muda mereka sedang tidak ada dirumah.

Luhan segera bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Tubuhnya yang kecil terasa semakin lemas mengingat sudah 2 hari dia tidak nafsu makan. Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa yang berada di balkon kamarnya sambil menggenggam ponsel ditangan kanannya.

Tuut.. Tuut..

Terdengar nada tunggu berbunyi, beberapa menit kemudian terdengar kalau ada yang mengangkat panggilannya.

" Halo, Mama. "

 _" Halo, Sayang. Bagaimana kabarmu ?"_ Tanya seseorang yang dihubungi oleh Luhan yang tak lain adalah Mamanya. Wanita yang masih terlihat sangat cantik itu menerima panggilan dari putra tercintanya dengan suka cita mengingat sudah beberapa waktu mereka tidak bertemu.

" Aku baik. Bagaimana kabar Mama dan Baba ?" Tanya Luhan berusaha berbasa-basi. Dia berusaha menahan air matanya yang hendak keluar dan menahan suaranya agar tidak bergetar.

 _" Mama dan Baba, baik-baik saja, Sayang."_ Balas Vivian, _" Sayang, apa kau sedang sakit ? Atau kau sedang ada masalah ?"_ Tanya Vivian kemudian. Sungguh insting seorang ibu tidak bisa dibohongi. Dia bisa mengetahui dari suara Luhan yang seperti tercekat dan sedang menahan sesuatu.

" Mama. Mama.. Hiks.. Hiks.." Air mata Luhan pun kembali tumpah.

 _" Manangislah, Sayang. Keluarkan semua beban yang mengganjal di hati dan pikiranmu."_ Kata Vivian.

" Mama, Aku sudah melakukan kesalahan." Kata Luhan sambil terisak-isak. Luhan akhirnya menceritakan apa yang sedang menimpanya dengan Kris dan juga Sehun. Namun dia tidak menceritakan semuanya secara mendetail karena dia tidak mau kalau orang tuanya juga ikut marah dan membencinya.

" Ma, apa kesalahanku bisa dimaafkan ?". Tanya Luhan lirih kepada Vivian.

 _" Sayang, setiap kesalahan pasti bisa dimaafkan tergantung seberapa besar usaha kita dan seberapa lapang hati orang yang sudah kita sakiti agar mau memaafkan kesalahan yang sudah kita perbuat. Mama yakin kesalahanmu pasti bisa dimaafkan walau mungkin memerlukan sebuah proses entah berapa lama."_ Jawab Vivian berusaha bijaksana. Luhan pun mendengarkan perkataan Mamanya dengan tenang walau air mata masih tidak bisa berhenti membasahi wajah cantiknya.

" _Tapi_ _ingat Lu, selain kata maaf kau juga harus bisa menetapkan hatimu. Pada siapa hatimu akan kau berikan marena kau tidak bisa memberikan hatimu kepada nereka berdua. Kau bisa memilih, Sayang. Kau hanya perlu mengikuti apa kata hatimu. Kami, Mama dan Baba akan menghormati siapapun pilihanmu selama kau bahagia, Sayang."_ Kata Vivian lagi.

" Terima kasih Mama, Aku menyayangimu." Ucap Luhan.

Terhitung sudah 2 jam Luhan menghubungi Kris baik di ponselnya maupun di telfon rumahnya. Namun berkali-kali dia harus kecewa karena ponsel Kris tidak bisa di hubungi sedangkan menurut pelayan di rumahnya, Kris sudah tidak berada di rumah sejak 3 hari yang lalu.

Luhan mulai tidak sabar dan merasa semakin tidak tenang. Dia harus segera bertemu dengan Kris. Setelah membersihkan dirinya dan berganti pakaian, Luhan segera mengambil ponsel dan juga dompetnya yang dia letakkan diatas nakas.

Menarik nafas dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan, Luhan segera melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan ruangan apartmentnya.

Tepat setelah dia mengunci pintu lalu membalikkan badannya, tubuh Luhan seketika diam membeku. Dia melihat Sehun baru saja keluar dari dalam lift. Untuk beberapa saat Luhan dan Sehun saling memandang. Pandangan mata mereka sama-sama menunjukkan luka. Namun tak lama kemudian secara sepihak Luhan terlebih dulu memutuskan kontak mata mereka. Sehun sempat tersentak melihat hal itu.

Tidak mau berlama-lama dalam suasana yang tidak nyaman, Luhan kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya. Dia berjalan maju kedepan hendak menuju ke arah lift yang berada di dekat tempat Sehun berdiri. Tanpa menghiraukan keberadaan Sehun, Luhan melewatinya begitu saja.

" Lu.. " Sehun tiba-tiba memanggil dan menghentikan langkah Luhan dengan memegang pergelangan tangannya saat pemuda berparas cantik itu berjalan melewatinya.

DEG

Sontak Luhan berhenti, namun dia tetap pada posisinya membelakangi Sehun yang sudah membalikkan badannya agar mereka bisa saling berhadapan.

" Lepaskan." Kata Luhan dingin.

" Lu, aku minta maaf. A-aku.. "

" Diam, lebih baik kau tidak usah berkata apa-apa lagi. Kau urusi saja urusanmu dan biarkan aku menyelesaikan masalahku sendiri. Anggap kita tidak saling mengenal." Potong Luhan.

" Tapi, Lu. Aku.. "

" Bukankah aku sudah meyuruhmu untuk diam, Oh Sehun. Sudah cukup kau merusak semua hidupku. Biarkan aku hidup dengan tenang tanpa ada dirimu." Pinta Luhan setengah berteriak. Dengan kasar dia segera menghentakkan tangan kirinya hingga pegangan Sehun pada tangan kirinya terlepas.

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Luhan, Sehun hanya bisa terdiam dan membiarkan Luhan pergi meninggalkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" Tolong biarkan aku masuk. Katakan pada Yifan kalau aku ingin menemuinya. Aku mohon." Pinta Luhan pada penjaga keamanan yang berjaga di depan pintu gerbang rumah Kris.

" Maaf, Tuan muda Luhan. Tapi kami tidak bisa membiarkan anda masuk karena Tuan muda Wu memang sedang tidak berada dirumah sejak beberapa hari yang lalu." Kata penjaga keamanan berusaha memberi penjelasan kepada Luhan.

" Aku mohon, biarkan aku menunggunya didalam. Dia pasti segera pulang kalau tau aku sedang mencari dan menunggunya." Mohon Luhan lagi sambil menitikkan air mata.

" Sekali lagi saya meminta maaf, Tuan muda Luhan. Tapi kami tetap tidak bisa membiarkan anda masuk karena baik Tuan dan Nyonya maupun Tuan muda Wu memang sedang tidak ada di rumah." Kata penjaga itu lagi, kali ini dia sampai membungkukkan badannya tanda permintaan maaf.

Karena terlalu lelah selama berjam-jam berdiri dan memohon kepada agar diperbolehkan masuk ke dalam kediaman Wu, Luhan akhirnya pasrah. Dia pun membalikkan badannya lalu perlahan menjauhi pintu gerbang rumah Kris. Air matanya tak henti menetes membasahi wajahnya.

Luhan terus saja berjalan dikegelapan malam tanpa memperdulikan tubuhnya yang lelah. Namun tanpa dia sadari dari kejauhan ada seseorang yang membuntutinya. Orang itu memperhatikan setiap langkah Luhan, bahkan ingin sekali merengkuh dan memeluk tubuhnya erat agar pemuda cantik itu tidak lagi menjatuhkan air matamya.

" Jangan menangis, Lu. Maafkan aku.." Bisik lirih orang yang membuntuti Luhan, yang tak lain adalah Sehun dari kejauhan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" Hoek.. Hoek.. " Pagi ini Luhan terbangun karena tiba-tiba merasakan mual pada perutnya. Dia pun segera berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan bersusah payah karena tubuhnya benar-benar terasa lemah.

Luhan sedikit merasa lega setelah mengeluarkan isi perutnya walau yang keluar hanya berupa cairan saja mengingat beberapa hari ini dia tidak nafsu makan dan hanya meminum air putih saja.

Setelah mencuci wajahnya dan mengganti pakaian, Luhan melihat ke arah jam beker yang berada di atas nakas, pukul 06.00, dia segera bergegas mengambil ponsel dan juga dompetnya. Dengan wajah yang bisa dibilang lusuh dan pucat, dengan langkah gontai Luhan keluar dari apartementnya.

Lagi-lagi Luhan dan Sehun bertemu. Namun kembali Luhan bersikap seolah-olah tidak melihat keberadaan Sehun yang tengah berdiri dengan jarak hanya beberapa meter di depannya. Dia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju lift yang berhadapan dengan pintu apartment Sehun.

Sehun hendak memanggil Luhan, namun dia mengurungkan niatnya ketika Luhan sudah mulai memasuki lift. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, Sehun dengan tergesa-gesa menuju ke arah lift yang Luhan naiki, namun pintunya sudah tertutup dan lift mulai berjalan turun menuju lantai dasar.

Dengan cepat Sehun segera memasuki lift yang berada disebelahnya.

Cuaca hari ini ternyata tidak sesuai dengan ramalan cuaca yang di siarkan di televisi. Pagi yang cerah pagi tadi tiba-tiba menjadi suram dengan adanya awan hitam yang bergelung menghiasi langit.

Lagi, hari ini kembali Luhan berdiri didepan pintu gerbang kediaman Wu seperti kemarin. Dia kembali memohon kepada penjaga agar diperbolehkan masuk, namun lagi-lagi dia mendapat penolakan. Air mata sejak tadi tidak henti menetes di wajahnya yang terlihat semakin memucat. Berkali-kali dia merasa perutnya mual, namun berusaha dia tahan.

Tidak jauh dari situ, rupanya Sehun juga kembali mengawasi Luhan dari dalam mobilnya. Dadanya terasa berdenyut sakit melihat Luhan seperti itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian,tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan begitu derasnya. Sehun pun panik lalu segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kursi belakang untuk mencari payung namun dia tidak menemukannya.

Sempat terlintas dalam benak Sehun mungkin Luhan menyerah berdiri didepan pintu gerbang lalu berlari mencari tempat untuknya berteduh. Namun pikirannya salah, ketika kembali keposisinya semula dibelakang kemudi, Sehun melihat Luhan masih bertahan disana dengan kondisi badan basah kuyup, bahkan Luhan tidak mau menerima payung yang diberikan oleh penjaga gerbang.

Hati Sehun sakit, hatinya terluka melihat Luhan hancur dan ini semua karena dirinya. Air mata pun menetes membasahi wajah tampannya. Sehun mengusap kasar wajahnya yang berlinang airmata. Dia lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana dan mencari kontak seseorang.

" Joonmyun, cepat beri tahu aku dimana Kris berada." Kata Sehun langsung.

 _" Sehun, kemana saja kau ? Kenapa kau tidak berangkat kesekolah ?"_ Bentak Joonmyun dari seberang telfon.

" Itu tidak penting, Kim Joonmyun. Sekarang cepat beritahu aku dimana Kris Wu berada." Bentak Sehun balik.

 _" Memangnya ada apa kau mencari dia ?"_ Tanya Joonmyun.

" TIDAK USAH BERBELIT-BELIT CUKUP BERI TAHU AKU SEKARANG DIMANA DIA BERADA, KIM JOONMYUN ?!" Bentak Sehun kembali dengan tidak sabaran sambil memukul kemudi mobilnya.

" Aku mohon beri tahu aku, rasanya aku ingin mati melihat Luhan kembali hancur karenaku karena tidak bisa menemui Kris." Kali ini Sehun memohon kepada sang paman sambil terisak-isak.

 _" Sehun aku.. "_

" Kali ini aku akan melepasnya. Aku tidak pernah membuatnya bahagia, dia selalu merasakan kehancuran saat bersamaku. Aku janji, Joonmyun. Jadi aku mohon beri tahu aku dimana Kris berada." Potong Sehun

Joonmyun yang mendengar kata-kata sang keponakan pun menjadi trenyuh. Dia lalu mnghembuskan nafasnya yang terasa sesak dengan perlahan.

 _" Dia berada di villa keluarganya di Cheongdamdong. Aku akan mengirimkan alamatnya melalui sms."_ Kata Joonmyun.

" Terima kasih, Paman." Kata Sehun lalu mengakhiri panggilan telfonnya. Tak lama kemudian sebuah pesan masuk ke ponselnya.

Tak mau menghabiskan waktu, Sehun segera keluar dari dalam mobil tanpa menghiraukan tubuh dan seragam sekolah yang dia kenakan basah terkena tetesan air hujan.

Luhan masih saja berdiri mematung didepan pintu gerbang. Ketika jarak mereka semakin dekat, Sehun segera menarik pelan tangan Luhan agar pemuda cantik itu menghadap kearahnya.

" Lu, ayo kita masuk kedalam mobilku. Nanti kau bisa sakit." Kata Sehun memohon sambil memandang ke dalam mata Luhan yang terlihat kosong.

" Aku tidak mau, aku mau menemui Yifan. Aku akan menunggunya disini sampai dia membuka pintu dan mau menemuiku." Kata Luhan sambil menghentakkan tangan Sehun agar melepaskan dirinya.

" Kita akan menemuinya, Lu. Tapi sekarang ayo kita masuk kedalam mobilku dulu untuk menghangatkan tubuhmu." Mohon Sehun. Air matanya tidak mau berhenti menetes bercampur dengan air hujan melihat keadaan Luhan yang terlihat semakin pucat.

" Aku tidak mau, Oh Sehun. Setiap aku bersamamu, aku bukan menjadi diriku sendiri. Aku hanya mau Yifan saat ini. Jadi sekarang kau pergi dari hadapanku." Kali ini Luhan berusaha mendorong tubuh Sehun yang kembali mendekatinya dengan sisa tenaga yang dia miliki.

" DENGARKAN AKU DULU, LUHAN !" Bentak Sehun sambil mencengkeram pundak Luhan agar pemuda itu mau mendengarkannya.

" Aku tahu dimana Kris berada, dan Aku akan mengantarmu ketempatnya. Jadi aku mohon ikutlah denganku." Kata Sehun sambil berusaha meyakinkan Luhan.

Luhan yang terdiam sejak Sehun membentaknya tadi, tanpa bersuara hanya pasrah saat Sehun memegang tangannya dan membawanya masuk kedalam mobil.

Luhan sudah duduk di samping kursi pengemudi begitu pula dengan Sehun yang duduk di kursinya lalu menghidupkan mesin mobil.

Dalam diam, Sehun segera menjalankan mobilnya pergi meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Wu.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Luhan tetap tak mau bersuara. Sejak tadi dia hanya terdiam sambil memandang ke arah kaca jendela mobil yang tertutup oleh tetesan air hujan.

Sementara Sehun hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas pasrah karena Luhan sama sekali tidak mau membuka mulutnya hanya untuk sekedar berbicara.

Mobil Sehun mulai memasuki halaman sebuah villa yang sangat luas setelah beberapa saat yang lalu dia meminta kepada penjaga pintu gerbang agar diperbolehkan masuk dengan bantuan Joonmyun tentunya.

Sehun segera memarkirkan mobilnya ditempat yang teduh agar hujan tidak lagi membasahi tubuhnya dan juga Luhan saat mereka turun dari dalam mobil.

Sehun sudah turun dari dalam mobil, dia berjalan memutari mobilnya hendak membukakan pintu untuk Luhan, namun ternyata pemuda cantik itu sudah membuka sendiri pintunya dan keluar dari dalam mobil.

Menghembuskan nafas lelah, Sehun pun lalu melangkahkan kaki mendahului Luhan menuju pintu masuk. Tanpa banyak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, Luhan mengikuti langkah kaki Sehun dengan mengekor dibelakangnya.

Seorang pelayan menyambut kedatangan Sehun dan Luhan dengan membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Pelayan itu membawa Sehun dan Luhan menuju tempat dimana Kris berada.

Mereka sampai diteras halaman belakang yang menghadap ke arah danau buatan. Setelah mengantarkan Sehun dan Luhan, pelayan itu pamit undur diri. Tampak Kris sedang berdiri membelakangi mereka sambil menikmati sekaleng bir ditangan kanannya.

Kris yang sedang memandangi tetesan air hujan mulai menghentikan kegiatannya saat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekatinya. Belum sempat dia membalikkan badan untuk melihat siapa yang datang menghampirinya, tiba-tiba seseorang sudah menubruk dan memeluk tubuhnya dari arah belakang.

" Yifan. Hiks.. Hiks.." Luhan yang melihat sosok Kris berdiri didepannya pun sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan diri. Dia langsung memeluk tubuh Kris erat sambil kembali menitikkan air mata.

" Yifan, Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku.. Hiks.." Kata Luhan lagi sambil membenamkan wajahnya pada punggung kokoh Kris.

Kris yang terkejut dengan kedatangan Luhan, hanya bisa diam membeku selama beberapa saat hingga membuat kaleng bir yang berada digenggaman tangannya jatuh mengantam lantai dan isinya berceceran. Beberapa detik kemudian kesadaran Kris seolah kembali, perlahan-lahan kedua tangannya yang semula terkulai di samping kanan dan kirinya mulai merambat naik ke atas dan memegang punggung tangan Luhan hendak melepaskan dari tubuhnya.

" Tidak ! Aku mohon jangan dilepas sebelum kau mau memaafkanku." Teriak Luhan dari balik punggung Kris hingga membuat pemuda itu mengurungkan niatnya.

Sehun yang sejak tadi melihat kejadian yang berlangsung didepannya, hanya bisa terdiam dan merasakan sesak yang teramat sangat didadanya. Tubuhnya serasa kekurangan oksigen, hingga membuatnya terhuyung kebelakang dan bersandar pada dinding yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Sejenak Sehun memejamkan kedua matanya. Keputusannya sudah bulat, dan ini merupakan yang terbaik untuk mereka bertiga. Dia menyerah karena sampai kapanpun Luhan tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi miliknya, karena dia tahu didalam hati pemuda cantik itu posisi Kris tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikannya.

Beberapa detik kemudian Sehun membuka kedua matanya. Menarik nafas dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Tanpa mengeluarkan suara, dia pun perlahan meninggalkan Luhan yang masih setia menangis dan memeluk tubuh Kris.

 _" Selamat Tinggal Cintaku."_ Ucap Sehun dari dalam hatinya.

" Yifan, maafkan kesalahanku." Luhan masih memohon maaf dari Kris.

Kris yang mulai merasa tidak tega mendengar isak tangis Luhan pun perlahan kembali memegang punggung tangan Luhan yang melingkar diperutnya. Perlahan dia usap tangan itu lembut, lalu dia memasukkan jemarinya kesela jari tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya erat.

Dekapan Luhan pada tubuh Kris mulai melonggar seiring dengan Kris membalikkan badannya agar bisa melihat wajah cantik pemuda yang masih berstatus tunangannya itu.

Dilihatnya wajah Luhan yang tampak pucat dan sayu. Lelehan air mata tak kunjung berhenti menetes dari kedua matanya walau suara isak tangisnya sudah tidak lagi keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

Kedua tangan Kris lalu menangkup wajah Luhan lembut sambil sesekali menghapus air matanya. Kris lalu melihat kedalam bola mata cantik tunangannya itu dan menyelaminya. Kedua mata rusa yang sangat indah, namun tampak kosong dan redup.

" Yifan, apa kau mau memaafkanku ?" Tanya Luhan Lirih.

Mendengar pertanyaan Luhan, Kris hanya bisa tersenyum.

" Aku memaafkanmu, Lu. Aku memaafkanmu." Kata Kris sambil mencium kening Luhan yang dingin karena terkena air hujan itu lembut.

" Maafkan aku, Yifan. Aku mencintai-..."

BRUKK

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, tiba-tiba tubuh Luhan limbung dan jatuh pingsan dalam dekapan Kris.

" Luhan, buka matamu Luhan." Kris panik, lalu disentuhnya kening Luhan yang perlahan mulai terasa panas.

Sehun berjalan gontai menuju mobilnya yang terparkir dihalaman. Setelah masuk kedalam mobil, dia menghapus air matanya yang masih menetes. Ketika hendak menyalakan mobil, tiba-tiba ponselnya yang dia letakkan pada dasboard berbunyi nyaring tanda ada panggilan masuk.

Hendak dia abaikan panggilan itu, namun nada dering ponsel yang dia pasang sebagai nada panggil dari ibunya tersebut tak kunjung berhenti.

Dengan enggan, Sehun pun segera menggeser icon hijau pada layar ponselnya.

" Qian, saat ini kepalaku sakit sekali. Jadi bisakah kau.." Sehun tiba-tiba tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Terdengar samar suara tangis dari ponselnya.

BRAKK

Seketika ponsel Sehun terjatuh kebawah kakinya. Dengan tergesa-gesa dia segera menyalakan mobil dan meninggalkan villa keluarga Wu.

 **TBC**

 **Huweeeee...g nyangka masih banyak yang nungguin ni ff. Terima kasiah buat kalian semua atas ucapan bela sungkawanya. Semoga ayah mey diterima disisi Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, Amin.**

 **Btw Mey lagi suka dengerin lagunya Air Supply yang Goodbye, kl ada yang blm tau bisa buka yutup. Dengernya hati rasa cesss, kretek..hehehehehe.**

 **Seemoga kalian suka sama lanjutannya, dan maaf kalo udah mulai part yang termehek-mehek** **ㅠ.ㅠ**

 **Mey juga minta maaf kalau part ini mengecewakan cos stahun bukan waktu yg bentar untuk meninggalkan cerita yang blm rampung, otak rasa buntu.**

 **Terima kasih buat kalian semua..Love you guys**


	17. Chapter 17

Sehun segera keluar dari bandara sesaat setelah pesawat pribadinya mendarat dengan selamat di London, Inghris. Dia segera berjalan menghampiri Sekertaris ayahnya yang sudah siap menunggu kedatangannya sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

" Bisa kau ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada ayahku ?" Tanya Sehun tidak sabaran sesaat setelah dia memasuki mobil dan duduk pada kursi penumpang. Kalau boleh jujur, pikirannya sangat kacau saat ini. Masalahnya dengan Luhan baru saja berakhir, kini dia harus menghadapi kenyataan kalau, Oh Kyuhyun, Ayah kandungnya mengalami kecelakaan parah dikota London. Dan yang semakin membuatnya bertanya-tanya, kenapa Ibunya yang memberitahukan kabar buruk itu padanya ?.

" Maaf, Direktur. Kondisi Presdir Oh sangat kritis, luka-luka ditubuh beliau sangat parah. Saya sudah menghubungi dokter terbaik untuk menangani beliau. Beruntung ibu anda hanya mengalami beberapa luka lecet, namun beliau tampak shock dengan kejadian ini. Selain itu Polisi juga sedang mendalami apakah kejadian ini merupakan unsur ketidak sengajaan ataukah ada maksud lain. Saya juga sudah melarang media agar tidak meliput kejadian ini, mengingat musibah ini bisa dijadikan sebagai alat untuk menjatuhkan ayah anda. Namun yang pasti, Presdir Oh mengalami kecelakaan saat sedang berusaha menyelamatkan ibu anda." Jawab Sekertaris ayahnya.

" Ap-apa ?" Sehun seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _" Sehun bodoh. Aku membencimu, aku sangat..sangat.. Saangaat membenci- Aww.. YAK JANGAN KAU GIGIT TELINGAKU, KYAAA... hahahaha.. "_

" ...tur "

" Direktur Oh."

" Eungh.." Sehun sedikit terkejut dan terbangun dari tidur karena dibangunkan oleh sekertaris ayahnya. Merasakan lelah yang teramat sangat karena terkena air hujan pada beberapa waktu sebelumnya, serta menempuh perjalanan jauh dengan pesawat membuatnya tak kuasa menahan kantuk dan bermimpi tentang pemuda yang sangat dicintainya, Luhan. Dia pun tersenyum miris mengingat kebersamaannya saat bersenda gurau dengan pemuda cantik itu. Kenangan manis yang tidak akan lagi mereka rasakan bersama.

Sehun pun memijat pengkal hidungnya agar segera sadar dari rasa kantuknya setelah dibangunkan karena mobil yang menjemputnya dibandara tadi sudah tiba di rumah sakit.

Sehun berjalan dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa menuju ruang operasi dimana ayahnya sedang ditangani oleh dokter. Sungguh dia benar-benar ingin mengetahui bagaimana kondisi ayahnya serta kejadian yang sebenarnya, dan ada hubungan apa antara kejadian tersebut dengan ibunya.

Sehun sudah berada dilorong ruang operasi. Dia melihat Victoria sedang duduk dilantai dingin rumah sakit tepat didepan pintu ruang operasi sambil mendekap kedua lututnya. Tampak beberapa plester dan perban yang menempel dibeberapa bagian tubuh ibunya tersebut.

Perlahan kaki Sehun melangkah mendekati ibunya yang belum menyadari kedatangannya. Kedatangan Sehun disambut hormat oleh pengawal ayahnya yang sejak kemarin turut menemani Victoria menjaga ayahnya. Dengan isyarat mata, dia menyuruh para pengawal itu agar segera pergi meninggalkan dirinya berdua saja dengan ibunya.

Sehun merendahkan tubuhnya lalu berjongkok didepan ibunya yang tampak kacau dengan tubuh bergetar yang menandakan kalau dia sedang menangis. Perlahan tangan Sehun membelai lembut rambut ibunya tersebut.

" Qian." Panggil Sehun lembut.

Menyadari ada yang memanggil namanya, Victoria pun mengangkat kepalanya. Air matanya yang tadinya menetes perlahan semakin berlomba-lomba membasahi pipinya begitu dia melihat Sehun berada dihadapannya.

" Sehun..Sehun.. Kyuhyun, dia.. dia.. " Victoria menangis tersedu-sedu sambil menubruk tubuh putranya dan memeluknya erat.

" Dia.. Aku.. Dia menyelamatkanku, aku tidak mau kehilangan dia, Sehun. Aku tidak mau." Tangis Victoria semakin kencang. Sehun yang terkejut mendengar penuturan Ibunya hanya bisa diam membeku. Setelah tersadar dari keterkejutannya, tangannya perlahan mendekap tubuh ibunya agar menjadi lebih tenang.

Terhitung sudah 15 jam dokter menangani operasi Kyuhyun. Kecelakaan yang dialaminya menyebabkankan luka yang sangat parah hingga membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama dimeja operasi.

Sejak beberapa saat yang lalu, Sehun dan ibunya duduk di kursi tunggu. Dia memeluk tubuh Victoria yang sedang bersandar didadanya. Isak tangis masih terdengar dari sela bibir wanita cantik tersebut.

" Bagaimana kejadian itu bisa terjadi ? Dan, bagaimana kalian bisa bersama ?" Tanya Sehun kepada Victoria setelah dirasa ibunya sudah mulai tenang.

" Kejadiannya sangat cepat, yang aku tahu, saat itu aku sedang menyeberang jalan untuk membeli minuman untuk kami berdua. Tanpa aku sadari ada sebuah mobil yang melaju dengan kencang. Saat itu aku berpikir kalau aku pasti akan mati, tapi..tapi ternyata aku malah melihat tubuh Kyuhyun tergeletak dan mengeluarkan banyak darah karena mendorong tubuhku." Tutur Victoria lalu kembali menangis dan memejamkan matanya setelah mengingat kejadian yang dialami oleh lelaki yang dicintainya didepan matanya.

Setelah memberi penjelasan kepada Sehun, Victoria menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan.

" Sedangkan masalah hubungan kami, Kami sudah bersama sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Pada malam sebelum kejadian, dia melamarku dan kami berencana akan menikah kembali dalam waktu dekat. Kami juga sudah memikirkan untuk membicarakan hal ini bersamamu bulan depan. Maafkan kami karena merahasiakan hal ini darimu. Dia terlalu takut untuk memberitahukan hal ini karena dia tahu kau sangat membencinya." Jelas Victoria sambil memandang ke arah putranya dengan mata berlinang air mata dan senyum manis yang dia paksakan

" Kau sudah tahu kalau aku membencinya, tapi kenapa kau masih mau bersamanya, Qian ?! Apa kau lupa dengan apa yang sudah dia lakukan padamu ?" Bentak Sehun. Dia merasa tidak terima dan kecewa karena ibunya telah membohonginya.

" Kau salah, Sehun. KAU SALAH ! Bukan dia yang memisahkan kita, tapi aku yang meninggalkan kalian. Aku yang membuangmu, AKU YANG TIDAK PERNAH MENGINGINKAN KEHADIRANMU DIDUNIA INI SEHUN !" Teriak Victoria sambil berlinang air mata.

Victoria sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Kenyataan pahit pun meluncur dari bibirnya. Dia sudah terlalu lama menyimpan semuanya dan sudah seharusnya Sehun mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kedua orang tuanya.

Sehun hanya bisa diam membeku mendengarkan apa yang ibunya katakan.

 **.**

 **Flashback On**

 _Oh Kyuhyun adalah seorang pemuda berusia 17 tahun seperti pada umumnya. Calon pewaris Oh Corp itu merupakan pemuda yang dingin namun cukup pandai bergaul meski hanya sedikit orang yang bisa berteman dengannya mengingat betapa dinginnya dia._

 _Selain disibukkan dengan kegiatan sekolah, di usianya yang baru menginjak 17 tahun beberapa bulan yang lalu, mau tidak mau dia mulai diharuskan mempelajari tentang dunia bisnis yang akan dia geluti kelak mengingat dia adalah satu-satunya calon pewaris Oh Corp._

 _Namun ditengah kegiatannya yang padat, tak jarang dia suka menghabiskan waktu dengan teman-teman sekolahnya entah itu bermain basket, jalan-jalan atau pergi ke klub di malam hari._

 _Kyuhyun memiliki paras yang sangat tampan, tak sedikit kaum hawa yang berusaha mendekatinya namun tidak ada satu pun yang menarik perhatiannya._

 _Hingga pada suatu hari ada seorang siswi pindahan dari Beijing yang mampu menarik perhatiannya. Siswi kelas 1 yang baru saja menginjak usia 16 tahun. Gadis cantik itu bernama Victoria Song._

 _Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah dekat dengan gadis manapun tentu saja tidak tahu bagaimana caranya agar bisa mendekati pujaan hatinya. Hal itu membuat dirinya hanya bisa mengagumi Victoria dalam diam._

 _Beberapa minggu kemudian Kyuhyun harus merasakan patah hati sebelum mengenal lebih jauh sang pujaan hati. Rivalnya, Ok Taecyeon menyatakan cintanya kepada Victoria dan gadis cantik itu pun dengan malu-malu menerimanya. Saat itulah Kyuhyun merasakan hatinya hancur berkeping-keping._

 _Hingga pada suatu hari Kyuhyun yang sedang mendatangi acara ulang tahun salah satu temannya secara tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan anak buah Taecyeon yang sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk kepada Victoria._

 _Kyuhyun yang sedang emosi pun akhirnya segera menghampiri dimana Taecyeon dan Victoria berada agar dia bisa menggagalkan rencana busuk rivalnya tersebut. Namun rupanya Kyuhyun kalah cepat, Victoria sudah terkapar tak berdaya diatas pangkuan Taecyeon dengan wajah memerah akibat meminum jus jeruk yang sudah diberi obat perangsang._

 _Dengan emosi Kyuhyun pun menghajar Taecyeon dan anak buahnya hingga terkapar tak berdaya. Setelah itu dia pun membawa Victoria pergi meninggalkan pesta._

 _Masalah tidak selesai begitu saja, Kyuhyun yang sudah berhasil membawa Victoria ke apartment pribadinya akhirnya tidak bisa menahan diri juga. Efek beberapa gelas alkohol yang tadi sempat dia minum ditempat pesta serta suara erangan dan lenguhan Victoria yang tersiksa karena pengaruh obat perangsang pun membangkitkan nafsunya hingga malam itu gadis cantik itu pun mendesah dibawahnya._

 _Tepat sebulan sudah setelah peristiwa yang dialami oleh Kyuhyun dan Victoria. Gadis itu tentu saja terpukul atas apa yang menimpanya. Bukannya membenci Taecyeon yang memiliki niat buruk kepadanya, dia malah membenci Kyuhyun karena sudah menyentuhnya bahkan mengambil kehormatannya._

 _Hingga pada suatu hari Victoria merasakan ada yang tidak beres pada tubuhnya. Pemeriksaan dilakukan, hasil tes dokter pun keluar. Victoria akhirnya mengetahui kalau ada sebuah nyawa yang tumbuh didalam rahimnya. Sebuah kenyataan yang benar-benar membuatnya merasa hancur di usianya yang baru menginjak 16 tahun._

 _Kyuhyun tentu mengetahui apa yang menimpa Victoria karena gadis itu langsung menemuinya sepulang dari rumah sakit. Karena gelap mata Victoria pun histeris dan memukul-mukul perutnya yang masih terlihat rata. Kyuhyun yang mengetahui hal itu pun berusaha menghentikannya. Bahkan tak hanya sekali Victoria berusaha menggugurkan kandungannya._

 _Tanpa memperdulikan penolakan Victoria atas dirinya dan juga darah dagingnya, Kyuhyun pun mendatangi keluarga gadis itu memohon restu agar bisa bertanggung jawab atas kesalahan yang telah dia lakukan dengan menikahi gadis pujaannya. Kedua belah pihak keluarga pun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan merestui pernikahan keduanya._

 _Mereka pun menikah dengan dihadiri beberapa keluarga inti saja. Pernikahan tanpa cinta dari Victoria baik kepada suaminya maupun calon bayi yang dikandungnya. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang selalu memperhatikan apa yang dibutuhkan istrinya serta calon anaknya._

 _Beberapa bulan kemudian putra mereka pun lahir ke dunia, seorang bayi tampan yang diberi nama Oh Sehun. Kyuhyun yang baru pertama kali melihat bayinya dilahirkan ke dunia tidak sanggup membendung lelehan air matanya. Dia sangat bahagia dan menghujani putranya dengan kecupan-kecupan lembut diwajahnya._

 _Waktu pun berlalu, Sehun tumbuh menjadi balita yang aktif dan ceria. Kasih sayang Kyuhyun tak pernah berkurang untuk putra semata wayangnya tersebut disela-sela waktunya kuliah dan bekerja dikantor cabang milik ayahnya. Berbeda dengan Victoria, dia lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya dengan bersantai saat dirumah atau berjalan-jalan bersama teman-temannya disela waktu senggangnya home schooling. Namun Sehun yang baru berusia 2 tahun tentu saja tidak mengerti kalau sang ibu tidak menyukai dirinya._

 _Tepat saat Sehun berusia 4 tahun, kejadian besar pun terjadi. Kyuhyun tanpa sengaja melihat sang istri berjalan dan bergelayut mesra dengan seorang pria. Kyuhyun yang sedang emosi pun segera memukul lelaki yang merupakan teman kuliah serta kekasih istrinya tersebut lalu menarik paksa tangan Victoria dan membawanya pulang ke rumah._

 _" Katakan padaku, siapa lelaki itu ?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mencengkram pundak Victoria sesampainya mereka dirumah._

 _" Dia kekasihku." Jawab Victoria tenang._

 _" Ap-apa kau bilang ? Kalau dia kekasihmu, lalu kau anggap aku ini siapa, Qian ? Aku suamimu." Bentak Kyuhyun, sungguh dia sakit hati mendengar apa yang istrinya itu katakan._

 _" Suamiku ? Asal kau tahu, sejak kejadian hari itu aku sangat membencimu dan tidak pernah mau mengakui pernikahan kita apalagi menyandang status sebagai istrimu." Balas Victoria._

 _DEG_

 _Kyuhyun tak menyangka kalau sampai sekarang Victoria masih menyimpan dendam dan rasa benci padanya. Memang benar mereka tinggal bersama dalam satu rumah dan juga tidur dalam satu ruangan, akan tetapi mereka tidak pernah berkomunikasi satu sama lain._

 _" Aku muak hidup bersamamu, Kyuhyun. AKU MUAK ! Kau sudah merusak masa depanku, kau dengan anakmu sudah menghancurkanku." Teriak Victoria histeris sesampainya mereka sampai dirumah._

 _" Memangnya kau pikir aku tidak muak melihat kelakuan burukmu selama ini, Qian ?!" balas Kyuhyun, emosinya kembali tersulut._

 _" Aku mau melakukan apa pun itu urusanku. Aku ingin bersenang-senang karena aku jenuh terus terpenjara dalam rumah ini bersamamu. Kau dan anak sialanmu sudah menghancurkan hidupku !"_

 _PLAAK_

 _" Kau boleh menyebutku brengsek, sialan atau apapun itu terserahmu. Tapi jangan pernah kau menyebut Sehun seperti itu." Ucap Kyuhyun dingin setelah menampar istrinya._

 _Mereka berdua pun terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Kyuhyun sebenarnya cukup menyesal karena telah menampar wanita yang sampai saat ini masih dicintainya. Begitupun dengan Victoria, dia tidak menyangka kalau Kyuhyun akan memukulnya meski selama ini dia selalu berkata kasar kepadanya namun pria itu tidak pernah memukul atau membentaknya. Mata Victoria yang memerah karena emosi pun mengeluarkan air mata._

 _" Aku membencimu, Oh Kyuhyun. Aku akan pergi dari sini." Kata Victoria sambil memegangi pipinya yang terasa sakit akibat tamparan Kyuhyun. Dengan buru-buru dia segera mengambil kopernya._

 _" Pergi saja kemanapun terserah, asal jangan kau bawa Sehun bersamamu." Geram Kyuhyun emosi._

 _" Bagus kalau begitu, karena aku tidak sudi kalau harus membawa anak sial itu bersamaku."_

 _PLAKK_

 _" Ayah, kenapa ayah memukul ibu ? Hiks.. Hiks.. " Tiba-tiba Sehun masuk kedalam kamar kedua orang tuanya sambil terisak. Rupanya tidur Sehun terganggu mendengar suara ribut dari kamar orang tuanya._

 _" Sehun, kemari sayang." Kyuhyun yang terkejut karena Sehun melihat apa yang sudah dia lakukan pun menyuruh agar sang putra menghampirinya._

 _" Tidak, ayah jahat. Ayah memukul ibu. Huweee.. " Tangis Sehun pun pecah. Apalagi dia melihat sang ibu mengemasi barang-barangnya._

 _" Aku pergi." Kata Victoria._

 _" Ibu, Sehun ikut. Sehun ikut ibu. Huwee.." Tangis Sehun semakin keras ketika ibunya menarik koper yang berisi pakaiannya._

 _" Sehun, tenang sayang. Sehun disini bersama ayah, biarkan ibumu pergi." Kata Kyuhyun yang saat ini tengah menggendong putranya dan bersusaha menenangkannya._

 _" Tidak, Ayah jahat. SEHUN MAU IBUUU !"_

 ** _._**

 _Kyuhyun dan Victoria pun akhirnya resmi bercerai dan hak asuh anak jatuh kepada Kyuhyun. Semakin hari, Sehun yang biasanya ceria dan aktif pun tumbuh menjadi anak yang pendiam dan dingin kepada siapa saja._

 _Sejak kejadian itu, Sehun sangat membenci ayahnya. Karena yang tertanam diotaknya adalah kenangan saat sang ayah menampar ibunya. Kyuhyun yang shock dengan penolakan Sehun pun berusaha mendeketi putranya, namun tidak berhasil. Hingga pada suatu hari Sehun mengalami demam tinggi karena pendekatan sang ayah. Dia tidak bisa menerima kehadiran ayahnya didekatnya karena dia akan mengamuk, menggigil lalu terserang demam. Dokter pun menyarankan agar Kyuhyun menjaga jarak dari putra satu-satunya tersebut karena takut akan semakin berakibat buruk pada mental dan kesehatan putranya._

 _Seiring berjalannya waktu, Victoria pun merasakan penyesalan karena telah meninggalkan dan menolak putranya. Setelah 4 tahun berpisah, Victoria pun menemui Kyuhyun agar dia diperbolehkan bertemu dengan Sehun. Kyuhyun pun memberikan ijin, namun dia memberikan syarat yaitu agar Victoria tidak memberitahukan alasan tentang perpisahan mereka yang sebenarnya hal itu di lakukan karena lelaki itu tidak mau merusak kenangan tentang sosok ibu yang baik menurut putranya tersebut. Dan yang kedua, Kyuhyun tidak mau kalau Victoria kembali menemuinya. Victoria pun menyanggupi persyaratan dari mantan suaminya tersebut tanpa mengetahui apa maksud dari syarat kedua yang dia berikan, maksud yang sebenarnya adalah dikarenakan Kyuhyun takut tidak bisa melepaskan mantan istrinya tersebut karena sampai kapanpun cintanya untuk Victoria tidak akan pernah bisa hilang begitu saja._

 **Flashback Off**

 **.**

Sehun termenung sambil tangannya memegang kaca ruang ICU dimana ayahnya terbaring tak berdaya setelah menjalani proses operasi berpuluh jam lamanya dengan ditemani oleh ibunya didalam sana. Air matanya tak henti menetes mengingat apa yang sudah ibunya ceritakan beberapa jam yang lalu.

Ingatannya pun kembali pada waktu berapa jam yang lalu, setelah melakukan operasi, Dr. William memberitahukan padanya kalau kondisi ayahnya masih kritis karena luka-lukanya yang sangat parah dan hanya keajaiban saja yang bisa membuat ayahnya membuka mata. Dan kalau dalam beberapa waktu kedepan kondisi Kyuhyun tidak ada perkembangan, maka mereka harus bersiap untuk menghadapi kondisi yang terburuk.

Sehun merasakan penyesalan yang teramat sangat. Dia tidak menyadari seberapa besar cinta kasih ayahnya kepadanya dan seberapa besar pengorbanan sang ayah untuk dirinya.

" Maafkan aku, Ayah." Bisik Sehun dari balik kaca yang memisahkan dirinya dengan ayahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

" Bagaimana kondisi ayahmu ?" Tanya Joonmyun sambil menyesap teh yang dia pesan dikafetaria rumah sakit.

" Kondisinya belum stabil, dokter bilang untuk beberapa hari kami harus selalu waspada dan harus siap menerima apapun yang terjadi baik dalam kondisi terburuk sekalipun." Jelas Sehun sambil menengadahkan kepalanya memandangi langit-langit kafe.

" Lalu bagaimana dengan ibumu ?"

" Dia sangat terpukul dan tidak mau keluar dari ruangan ayahku walau hanya untuk sedetik pun." Jelas Sehun.

Mereka berdua terdiam untuk beberapa saat dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

" Lalu, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Luhan ? Apakah benar sudah berakhir ?" Tanya Joonmyun memecah keheningan.

Mendengar pertanyaan pamannya tersebut, Sehun menghela nafasnya kasar.

" Joonmyun, bisakah kau tidak menyebut nama itu ?. Aku sudah melakukan apa yang sudah seharusnya aku lakukan sejak dulu. Aku sudah melepas dia dan sudah mengembalikannya kepada orang yang lebih berhak. Jadi aku mohon, jangan pernah mengungkit atau menyebut namanya lagi didepanku." Jelas Sehun dengan pandangan mata memohon.

Mendengar apa permohonan Sehun, Joonmyun pun hanya bisa menyanggupi dengan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Drrt.. Drrt..

Tiba-tiba ponsel Sehun bergetar menandakan adanya sebuah panggilan masuk. Tertulis nama ibunya disana.

" Ada apa, Qian ?" Tanya Sehun setelah mengangkat panggilan telfon dari ibunya.

 _" Sehun, Kyuhyun. Dia.. Dia.. "_ Suara Victoria terdengar panik dari seberang telfon. Isak tangis juga mengiringi suara wanita cantik itu.

" Ada apa dengan ayah, Qian ?" Sehun pun ikut panik hingga membuatnya berdiri dari duduknya. Joonmyun yang melihat hal itu pun terkejut dibuatnya.

 _" Cepat kemari, Sehun."_ Pinta Victoria sambil menangis tersedu-sedu tanpa memberi penjelasan apapun.

" Aku akan segera kesana." Jawab Sehun lalu segera berlari meninggalkan kafetaria dengan diikuti Joonmyun dibelakangnya.

" Sehun !" Victoria langsung menubruk tubuh Sehun dan memeluknya erat. Wajahnya sudah basah oleh air mata.

" Ada apa ini ? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ? Kenapa dengan ayahku ?" Sehun pun menitikkan air mata saat beberapa dokter dan perawat tampak sedang menangani ayahnya yang kejang-kejang diatas ranjangnya.

.

" Maaf untuk saat ini kondisi Tuan Oh Kyuhyun sedang kritis dan tiba-tiba mengalami penurunan, jadi kami harus kembali melakukan operasi karena ada infeksi dan penyumbatan darah pada jantungnya ." Jelas dokter William.

Saat ini Sehun sedang berada diruangan dokter yang menangani kondisi ayahnya tersebut.

" Apa ayahku akan baik-baik saja, dokter ?" Tanya Sehun lirih. Ada nada kekhawatiran dan juga rasa takut kehilangan dari suaranya.

" Kami tidak bisa menjanjikan apa-apa, Tuan Oh. Namun kami akan berusaha melakukan apapun yang terbaik untuk kesembuhan dan kesehatan beliau." Jelas dokter yang langsung undur diri setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Sehun agar segera melakukan proses operasi untuk keselamatan ayahnya.

Namun belum begitu lama keluar dari ruangan dokter William, tiba-tiba seorang perawat berlari menghampiri mereka.

" Dokter, pasien Oh mengalami muntah darah dan detak jantung serta nadinya melemah." Kata perawat tersebut panik.

DEG

Mendengar hal itu nyawa Sehun seperti ditarik keatas dan tubuhnya dihempaskan jatuh ke bumi. Telinganya seolah tuli dan tidak menghiraukan apa yang dokter William katakan kepadanya.

Langkah kakinya terasa berat untuknya melangkah ke ruang operasi. Sekelilingnya seperti berputar, bahkan tangisan ibunya pun tidak dia hiraukan. Tubuh Sehun luruh ke lantai, dia pun lalu menangis tersedu-sedu.

Sehun hanya bisa termenung tanpa menghiraukan airmatanya yang terus menetes. Tangannya segera mengambil ponselnya yang berada disaku celana dan menghubungi seseorang.

" Sekertaris Han, urus semua keperluanku. Aku serahkan semua pengerjaan proyek di Korea kepadamu, Pamanku yang akan membantumu." Kata Sehun berbicara dengan sekertarisnya melalui sambungan telfon. Setelah mematikan ponselnya, Sehun menelusupkan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya dan kembali menangis.

Joonmyun yang sedang memeluk tubuh Victoria pun melihat keadaan dan kekalutan sang keponakan sekaligus temannya itu prihatin. Dia lalu melepaskan dekapannya pada Victoria lalu menghampiri Sehun. Joonmyun hanya bisa menepuk pundak Sehun sebagai penyemangat

 **.**

 **.**

Perlahan Luhan membuka kedua matanya. Dia sedikit bingung karena tidak tahu dimana saat ini dia berada. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut nyeri sedangkan tenggorokannya terasa sakit dan panas.

" Kau sudah bangun ?" Tanya seseorang yang baru saja masuk kedalam kamar yang Luhan tempati ketika melihat pemuda itu sedang duduk sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran tempat tidur.

" Yifan.." Ucap Luhan dengan suara serak. Tenggorokannya yang kering dan sakit terasa semakin perih saat dia gunakan untuk berbicara.

Kris pun dengan segera menghampiri tunangannya itu sambil memberikan secangkir madu hangat yang baru saja dia bawa dari dapur kepada Luhan.

" Apa kau sudah merasa baikan ?" Tanya Kris sambil merapikan rambut Luhan yang kusut.

" Kepalaku masih terasa pusing. Tenggorokanku rasanya sakit sekali." Jawab Luhan pelan.

" Kau membuatku ketakutan waktu pingsan kemarin. Syukurlah dokter bilang kau tidak kenapa-kenapa. Kau hanya demam karena terkena air hujan dan kurang istirahat serta kekurangan gizi. Memangnya sudah berapa hari kau tidak makan, heum ?" Tanya Kris kembali. Dia memandang Luhan sambil tersenyum lembut.

" Aku tidak tahu. Sejak hari itu aku menjadi kacau, Aku.." Luhan menghentikan kata-katanya. Air mata Luhan pun menetes membasahi wajahnya.

Melihat itu, Kris dengan sabar menghapus lelehan air mata Luhan.

" Aku minta maaf, Yifan. Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf." Kata Luhan dengan susah payah mengabaikan tenggorokannya yang sakit.

Kris pun merengkuh tubuh Luhan kedalam pelukannya dan berusaha menenangkannya.

" Aku sudah memaafkanmu, Lu." Kata Kris sambil memejamkan mata mengingat kembali apa yang diucapkan Luhan sebelum pemuda cantik itu jatuh pingsan.

 **Flashback On**

 _" Maafkan aku, Yifan. Aku mencintai-..."_ _Ucap Luhan lirih sebelum jatuh pingsan._

 _Saat ini Kris sedang berada didalam kamarnya menunggui Luhan yang tengah terbaring lemas diatas tempat tidur karena demam tinggi. Dokter juga baru beberapa menit yang lalu meninggalkan villa keluarga Wu setelah sebelumnya memeriksa kondisi Luhan._

 _Kris melangkahkan kaki menuju sofa tunggal yang berada di sudut kamarnya. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa sambil tak lepas pandangan matanya memandang ke arah Luhan._

 _Dia menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan lalu memikirkan kembali tentang hubungannya dengan Luhan. Tanpa sadar dia tersenyum geli ketika mengingat tingkah laku tunangannya yang terkadang sangat menggemaskan, lalu tersenyum sendu ketika dia mengingat penghianatan yang sudah Luhan lakukan dibelakangnya._

 _" Sehun."_

 _Kris tersadar dari lamunannya ketika dia mendengar suara Luhan yang tengah mengigau. Dengan segera Kris menghampiri Luhan yang tengah terpejam._

 _" Sehun, jangan pergi."_

 _Sehun, nama itu sudah benar-benar merasuki hati dan pikiran Luhan. Hingga membuatnya gelisah dan mengigau dalam tidurnya karena demam. Mendengar itu Kris hanya bisa meremas dadanya yang kembali terasa seperti tertusuk jarum._

 _Keringat dingin membasahi kening dan tubuh Luhan. Mengabaikan rasa sakit hatinya, dengan sigap dan telaten, Kris segera membersihkannya dengan handuk kering yang berada diatas nakas. Setelah itu Kris kembali mengganti baju tidur Luhan yang basah terkena keringat, setelah itu dia mengompres kening Luhan yang panas dengan handuk kering lainnya yang sudah dia basahi dengan air dingin._

 _" Sehun, aku mencintaimu, jangan pergi. Yifan, aku.." Luhan kembali mengigau._

 _" Semua akan baik-baik saja, Sayang. Tidak akan ada yang akan pergi meninggalkanmu." Kris mengusap lembut wajah Luhan agar pemuda itu tenang dan bisa kembali tidur. Tak lupa Kris mengecup kening Luhan yang membuat pemuda cantik itu menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, lalu kembali tertidur dengan tenang._

 **Flashback off**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak terasa sudah 4 hari Luhan berada di villa keluarga Wu. Kondisi kesehatannya juga mulai membaik, wajahnya sudah kembali bersemu merah dan tidak lagi terlihat pucat seperti beberapa hari yang lalu.

Saat ini Luhan dan Kris sedang berdua menikmati suasana sejuk taman yang menghadap kearah danau buatan. Suasana canggung diantara mereka sudah tidak lagi terasa, namun didalam hati Luhan masih terasa sesuatu yang mengganjal.

" Yifan. " Panggil Luhan pada Kris yang sedang duduk tepat disebelahnya.

" Heum ?" Gumam Kris menyahuti panggilan Luhan.

" Yifan, aku.." Luhan berhenti sejenak untuk menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya perlahan agar hatinya sedikit lebih tenang.

" Ada apa, Lu ?" Tanya Kris kali ini dia berpindah duduk diatas meja tepat didepan Luhan. Bisa dia lihat kecemasan diwajah cantik pemuda itu. Sambil tersenyum manis, Kris mengusap lembut pipi Luhan agar dia menjadi lebih tenang.

" Yifan, aku tahu aku tidak pantas membicarakan hal ini denganmu. Aku juga tidak sepantasnya mendapatkan kata maaf darimu. Dan kata maaf pun tidak akan cukup untuk menebus kesalahanku padamu." Kata Luhan sambil mulai terisak.

Dengan cekatan, Kris menghapus tiap lelehan air mata Luhan yang membasahi pipinya tanpa bersuara.

" Yifan, Aku minta agar kau jangan pergi meninggalkanku dan jangan membatalkan pertunangan kita. Aku akan menebus semua kesalahanku dengan menjadi pendamping hidupmu. Aku ingin kita memulai lagi dari awal, Aku mohon." Pinta Luhan. Air matanya semakin banyak berlomba-lomba mengalir.

Mendengar permohonan Luhan, Kris hanya tersenyum simpul. Diraihnya tangan kanan Luhan lalu dia kecup lembut punggung tangannya.

" Aku senang kau mau mengakui kesalahanmu. Tapi, maafkan aku karena tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan kita, Lu." Kata Kris, kali ini wajahnya berubah menjadi serius.

Mendengar perkataan Kris, kontan saja Luhan sangat terkejut. Tangannya yang berada dalam genggaman Kris pun terasa bergetar seiring semakin banyaknya air mata yang keluar dari kedua obsidiannya.

" Aku senang karena kau masih memintaku agar mempertahankan hubungan kita dan memulai lagi dari awal. Tapi aku tidak senang dan akan merasa sangat bersalah apabila hal itu kau lakukan dengan mengorbankan kebahagiaanmu sendiri." Kata Kris

" Yang kau cintai bukan aku, Lu. Di hatimu ada Sehun, Jadi aku merelakanmu bersama dengannya." Tambah Kris.

" Yifan !" Isak tangis Luhan pun semakin kencang saat dia menerjang tubuh Kris dan memeluknya erat.

Kris pun membalas pelukan Luhan tak kalah erat sambil mengecup puncak kepalanya. Air mata juga tak luput membasahi kedua pipinya.

" Aku menyayangimu, Lu. Jadi aku ingin agar kau selalu berbahagia dan seharusnya aku yang harus meminta maaf karena tidak bisa membahagiakanmu." Kata Kris lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini Luhan bangun dengan bersemangat. Beban pikirannya sedikit berkurang karena kemarin dia membicarakan tentang hubungannya dengan Kris yang berakhir baik, tinggal membicarakan kembali dengan keluarga besar mereka.

Hari ini Luhan berencana pulang ke apartmennya dengan diantar oleh Kris. Sudah berhari-hari mereka tidak pergi kesekolah dan dia tidak berkomunikasi dengan teman-teman mereka.

Luhan yang sudah berhari-hari tidak membawa ponselnya karena tertinggal diapartmentnya pun mulai merasakan rindu yang teramat sangat kepada Sehun dan ingin segera mendengar suaranya serta bertemu dengannya.

" Ahh.. Akhirnya, aku merindukan kamarku." Kata Luhan sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya saat keluar dari mobil Kris sesampainya mereka di apartment Luhan.

" Bilang saja kalau kau merindukan tetangga sebelahmu." Sindir Kris sambil menyetil kening Luhan yang dibalas pukulan oleh calon mantan tunangannya itu dibahu kirinya. Mereka berdua pun berjalan beriringan menuju lift sambil tertawa.

Luhan dan Kris dudah sampai dilantai 24. Pintu pun perlahan mulai terbuka. Tepat setelah Luhan dan Kris keluar dari dalam lift, tampak Sekertaris Sehun keluar dari dalam apartment pemuda berwajah datar itu bersama dengan manager pemasaran apartment.

" Sekertaris Han, apa yang anda lakukan disini ?" Tanya Luhan sambil tersennyum ramah. Namun Senyumnya seketika pudar saat kedua orang didepannya meletakkan sesuatu pada handle pintu apartement Sehun.

 _ **FOR SALE**_

" Selamat pagi, Tuan Luhan dan Tuan Wu." Salam Sekertaris Han sambil membungkuk hormat.

" Apa maksudnya ini ?" Tanya Luhan seketika sambil memegang tanda yang terpasang pada pintu. Tampak raut bingung pada wajahnya.

" Begini Tuan Luhan, Direktur Oh akan menjual ruangan apartmentnya." Jawab Sekertaris Han.

" Ap-apa ? Anda tidak sedang bercanda kan ? Memangnya kenapa dia menjual apartmentnya ? Apa dia akan tinggal dengan ayahnya ?" Tanya Luhan setengah berteriak karena sangat terkejut dengan penjelasan Sekertaris Han. Kris yang berada dibelakangnya mengusap lembut lengan pemuda itu agar lebih tenang.

" Saya tidak bercanda. Untuk beberapa alasan, Direktur Oh tidak akan menempati kembali apartemetnya, Tuan." Jawab Sekertaris Han sambil tersenyum sopan.

" Mana dia, katakan padaku dimana Sehun sekarang ? Aku harus menemui dan berbicara dengannya. Apa dia mau menghindariku ? Katakan dimana dia sekarang berada, Sekertaris Han ?" Kata Luhan frustasi, air mata mulai tergenang dikedua bola matanya.

" Maaf, Tuan Luhan. Sejak 1 minggu yang lalu Direktur Oh sedang ada urusan pekerjaan di luar Korea. Kalau tidak ada keperluan lain, Saya mohon diri, Tuan." Pamit Sekertaris Han kepada Luhan dan Kris.

" Tidak, ini pasti hanya bercanda, tidak mungkin. Dia tidak mungkin melakukan ini untuk menghindariku kan, Yifan ? " Tangis Luhan pun pecah, kakinya terasa lemas seketika hingga Kris pun segera menopang tubuhnya dan memeluknya.

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini Luhan kembali tidak bersemangat menjalani harinya. Sejak kemarin dia berusaha menghubungi ponsel Sehun namun tidak bisa. Gara-gara hal itu dia tidak tidur hampir semalaman, dia bahkan menolak memakan makanan yang dibawakan oleh Kris. Luhan pun menolak waktu Kris mengajak agar dia kembali menginap dirumahnya.

Luhan sudah menyiapkan dirinya untuk pergi kesekolah. Dia tidak memperdulikan penampilannya yang kusut seperti beberapa hari yang lalu. Setelah mengangkat panggilan Kris yang mengabarkan kalau dia sudah berada di lobby apartment, Luhan pun segera malangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu.

Setelah menutup pintu, Luhan memandang sendu ke arah apartment Sehun yang sudah tidak berpenghuni. Dia maju beberapa langkah, setelah itu dia berhenti dan berdiam diri didepan pintu apartement Sehun. Tangan kanannya sedikit bergetar mengusap pintu apartment yang menyimpan banyak kenangan antara dirinya dan Sehun dibaliknya. Setelah menghapus airmatanya yang perlahan menetes, dengan langkah berat, dia pun melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ke sekolah.

Luhan dan Kris sudah sampai disekolah beberapa menit 35 menit kemudian. Kedatangan mereka tentu saja disambut antusias oleh teman-teman mereka yang penasaran kemana sajakah mereka selama seminggu ini. Namun mereka harus mengurungkan niat mereka untuk bertanya karena bel masuk sekolah sudah berbunyi.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, para murid pun berbondong-bondong keluar dari ruangan kelas mereka menuju kantin untuk makan siang, begitu pula yang dilakukan oleh Luhan dan teman-temannya. Kris menjemput Luhan ke kelasnya begitu juga dengan Chanyeol yang menjemput Baekhyun karena kebetulan mereka berada dikelas yang sama.

Baekhyun sejak dikelas tadi berusaha mengajak Luhan berbicara, namun Luhan hanya menjawab seperlunya saja dan lebih banyak melamun. Mereka berempat pun menuju kantin dalam diam.

Suasana kantin ramai seperti biasanya. Tampak Joonmyun, Kai dan Kyungsoo sudah duduk ditempat biasa mereka duduk. Luhan, Kris, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun turut duduk bersama. Kris dan Joonmyun tidak sengaja saling pandang dan menatap pada mata masing-masing. Namun Joonmyun memutus pandangan mereka terlebih dulu lalu meminum jus jeruk miliknya.

" Kalian berdua kemana saja ? Seminggu tidak ada kabar dan tidak bisa dihubungi. Apa kalian sedang ada masalah, atau kalian sedang ingin berlibur berdua tanpa memberi tahu kami ?" Tanya Jongin pada Kris dan Luhan.

Mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu, Luhan hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman terpaksa. Sementara Kris hanya bisa memberi pandangan mata tajam kepada Jongin agar tidak bertanya yang macam-macam kepada Luhan.

" Mana Sehun ? Apa dia belum kembali ?" Tanya Luhan tiba-tiba.

Joonmyun yang tengah menikmati makanannya pun menghentikan kegiatan menyendok makananya.

" Benar juga, tidak biasanya Sehun bepergian untuk bekerja selama ini. Biasanya paling lama 4 hari juga dia sudah kembali kesekolah, kecuali kalau sedang ada masalah saja dia suka berlama-lama membolos." Celetuk Baekhyun.

" Joonmyun, kau pasti tahu kan dimana Sehun berada ? Bisakah kau menolongku agar aku bisa bertemu atau berbicara dengannya ? Aku sudah berusaha menghubunginya namun tidak bisa." Tanya Luhan penuh harap pada Joonmyun.

" Maaf, Lu. Aku tidak-.."

Ucapan Joonmyun terpotong karena ada seorang siswi yang berlari tergesa-gesa menghampiri meja mereka.

" Kim Joonmyun, Benarkah Sehun akan pindah dari sekolah ini ? Benarkah dia tidak akan bersekolah lagi disini ?" Tanya Siswi bernama Song Yeri, putri dari Kepala Sekolah dimana Sehun dan yang lainnya bersekolah.

DEG

Jantung Luhan serasa berhenti untuk beberapa saat setelah mendengar apa yang Yeri sampaikan.

" Ciiih.. Omong kosong dari mana itu ?" Kata Chanyeol.

" Itu bukan omong kosong, tadi ayahku sendiri yang bilang padaku waktu aku aku bertanya kepadanya ada keperluan apa Sekertaris Sehun berada disini. Ayahku bilang kalau Sehun sedang mengurus berkas kepindahannya ke luar negeri." Jawab Yeri

Semua yang mendengar apa yang dikataan Yeri pun hanya bisa tercengang.

" Be-benarkah itu, Joonmyun ? Benarkah Sehun akan pindah ?" Tanya Luhan memandang Joonmyun dengan air mata yang sudah menetes membasahi pipinya.

" Hahh.." Joonmyun menghembuskan nafasnya panjang.

" Apa yang Yeri dengar dari ayahnya adalah benar. Sehun tidak akan bersekolah lagi disini, selain itu dia tidak akan tinggal dinegara ini lagi untuk waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan. Tapi kemana dia pindah, maaf aku tidak bisa memberi tahukan kepadamu atau kalian karena aku sendiri hanya mengetahui sebatas ini saja." Kata Joonmyun lalu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kantin tanpa melanjutkan makan siangnya yang baru dia makan 3 sendok saja.

Semua yang mendengar apa yang Joonmyun katakan tentu saja hanya bis terdiam dan tidak bisa berkata-kata. Namun berbeda dengan Luhan yang tampak hancur saat itu juga.

" Tidak, SEHUN ! " Teriak Luhan menggema dikantin.

Kris hanya bisa menenangkan Luhan dengan membawa pemuda itu kedalam pelukannya. Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan apa hubungannya antara kepergian Sehun dengan Luhan hingga membuat pemuda berparas cantik itu histeris hanya bisa diam dengan penuh tanda tanya dan rasa penasaran.

TBC.

Termehek-mehek part 2... Eaaakkk...

Sorry ya suasananya masih yang sedih-sedih. Yang nebak Luhan hamil, maap dia cuma masuk angin or asam lambung naik aja, maap..maap..

Terus masalah mamanya Luhan, ini yang mey bener-bener minta maap bgt-bgt. Entah kenapa otak isinya berubah-ubah, anggep aja mamanya Luhan punya 3 nama, Lilian, Yuan Shan-Shan sama Vivian asal jangan Suminten ㅠ.ㅠ Mey bener-bener minta maaf,but thanks karena kalian pada jeli sama masalah satu itu cos mey bener-bener teledor dan pelupa. Huhuhuhu

Buat yang tanyain ntar ending sama siapa, ikutin aja ya. Endingnya kemungkinan besar tinggal 1 chap lagi, YEAAAAYY \\(^^)/

Big Thanks to: Kalian semua readers setia ff mey, baik yang udah review or yang udah follow sama favorite ff mey. Juga buat kalian yang selalu ngikutin ff ini. Maaf kl mey g bisa sebut satu persatu. MEY SAYANG KALIAN


	18. Chapter 18

HAI READERS SETIA FF MEY, I MISS YOU ALL. Maaf kalau selama ini mey terkesan g bertanggung jawab ninggalin ff yang udah mey kerjain gitu aja tanpa penyelesaian. Jujur aja punya hutang itu g enak, mey udah ngetik ini lanjutan ff sejak tahun kemaren tapi kesibukan sama sejak kepergian ayah mey, 2 pakde mey menyusul berurutan beberapa bulan kemudian. Jadi mey blm bisa fokus buat ngerjain ni ff. Selain itu mey jg sibuk sama kerjaan, jadi mohon pengertiannya.

* * *

" Hai, Kim. Maaf menganggu, Kami ingin berbicara sebentar denganmu. Apa kau ada waktu ?" Tanya Kris pada Joonmyun yang sedang membaca buku diperpustakaan. Luhan yang berada disampingnya hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dalam karena masih merasa canggung saat bertemu dengan pemuda berwajah malaikat tersebut.

" Ah, Aku baru ingat kalau aku ada janji dengan Guru Nam." Joonmyun yang memang masih merasa sakit hati dengan apa yang Kris dan Luhan lakukan kepada keponakannya, mulai merapikan buku-buku yang dia letakkan diatas meja. Dia pun hendak melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kedua orang itu, namun melangkah, jemari kurus Luhan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Sontak Joonmyun pun menghentikan langkahnya.

" Joonmyun, maafkan aku. Aku mohon sekali ini saja dengarkan apa yang ingin kami katakan." Mohon Luhan sambil berlinang air mata.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Kris dan Luhan berusaha berbicara dengan Joonmyun, namun pemuda itu selalu saja menghindar. Bahkan saat teman-temannya yang lain berkumpul bersama, Joonmyun akan pergi begitu saja apabila ada Luhan dan Kris disana.

Joonmyun yang memang memiliki hati yang lembut dan penyabar pun akhirnya luluh juga melihat keterpurukan yang dialami Luhan dari sorot mata serta tubuhnya yang terlihat kurus. Dia pun memejamkan mata sejenak, lalu menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan.

" Baiklah, ayo kita bicara." Jawab Joonmyun kemudian karena dia pun mulai merasa lelah.

" Terima kasih, Joonmyun. Terima kasih." Kata Luhan sambil memeluk tubuh Joonmyun erat.

Melihat itu Kris hanya bisa mengusap lembut puncak kepala Luhan yang tengah memeluk tubuh Joonmyun. Mereka pun berjalan bersama menuju bangku kosong yang berada disudut perpustakaan.

" Jadi, apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan denganku ?. Kalau kalian ingin bertanya dimanakah keberadaan Sehun saat ini, maaf aku tidak bisa memberitahukannya kepada kalian." Ucap Joonmyun memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu karena dilihatnya Luhan hanya terdiam sambil meremas kedua tangannya.

" Kami mau minta maaf, Kim. Selain itu hubunganku dan Luhan sudah berakhir. Pertunangan kami pun sudah resmi dibatalkan. Kami ingin memberitahukan hal itu kepadamu." Kata Kris, dilihatnya Luhan yang duduk disebelahnya hanya bisa menitikkan airmata tanpa bersuara.

" Lalu, apa hubungannya berakhirnya hubungan kalian denganku?" Tanya Joonmyun. Jujur saja sebenarnya dia sangat terkejut mendengar apa yang Kris katakan. Namun dia berusaha menyembunyikan rasa keterkejutannya.

" Luhan sangat mencintai Sehun, Kim. Jadi mau kah kau memberitahukan kepada kami dimana dia berada ?" Pinta Kris pada sahabat sekaligus mantan kekasihnya tersebut.

" Lu, aku tahu kau sangat mencintai Sehun. Kau juga tahu kalau dia sangat mencintaimu. Tapi kenapa kau baru menyadarinya sekarang disaat semuanya sudah terlambat. Kenapa kau tidak membalas perasaannya saat dia berulang kali mengatakan cintanya kepadamu kalau pada akhirnya hubunganmu dengan Kris juga akan berakhir seperti ini." Kata Joonmyun sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Luhan lembut.

" Jujur saja aku sudah memaafkan kalian. Selain itu aku juga minta maaf kalau beberapa hari ini aku sudah menghindari kalian karena aku sangat sedih melihat apa yang terjadi kepada Sehun akibat semua ini. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa memberitahukan kepada kalian dimana saat ini Sehun berada." Tambah Joonmyun

" Joonmyun, aku mohon. Biarkan aku bertemu dengannya walau hanya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Aku sangat mencintainya, Joonmyun." Ucap Luhan disela-sela tangisnya.

Kris hanya bisa mengusap punggung Luhan agar pemuda cantik itu merasa lebih tenang.

" Begini saja, Lu. Aku akan berusaha menghubungi Sehun agar dia mau bertemu denganmu. Tapi aku mau kau jangan berharap terlalu banyak karena semua keputusan ada ditangan Sehun, apakah dia masih mau bertemu denganmu atau tidak." Kata Joonmyun kemudian.

Mendengar apa yang Joonmyun katakan, tentu saja membuat Luhan tersenyum seketika walau wajahnya berurai airmata.

" Terima kasih, Joonmyun. Terima kasih." Luhan tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan gembiranya.

Kris pun merasa sedikit lega melihat senyum Luhan dan sinar matanya yang mulai menampakkan harapan. Dia pun menghampiri Joonmyun dan memeluk tubuhnya erat.

" Maafkan aku karena selalu menyakitimu, membuatmu terluka dan selalu membuatmu berada dalam situasi yang seperti ini, Kim. Nyawaku pun tak akan bisa menggantikan rasa sakit hatimu atas apa yang sudah aku lakuan selama ini kepadamu. Tapi aku ngin kau mendengar ini, Terima kasih, malaikatku." Bisik Kris.

.

.

Pertunangan Luhan dan Kris sudah dibatalkan beberapa waktu yang lalu atas kesepakatan kedua belah pihak keluarga. Kedua keluarga mereka pun tidak mempermasalahkan apa yang menjadi alasan utama kedua pemuda itu sepakat membatalkan pertunangan mereka selama mereka masih menjalin hubungan baik. Luhan sangat bersyukur karena Kris tidak membencinya walau dia tahu apa yang sudah dia lakukan selama ini sudah membuat pemuda itu terluka.

Intensitas pertemuan Luhan dengan Kris pun tidak seintens dulu, karena walau tidak membenci Luhan, tapi Kris masih butuh waktu untuk mengobati luka hatinya. Dan Luhan pun memahami itu.

Luhan menjalani hari-harinya seperti biasa. Meski dia tidak seceria beberapa waktu yang lalu, namun dia berusaha menerima kenyataan kalau Sehun telah pergi meninggalkannya tanpa ada kata perpisahan dan belum sempat terucap kata cinta sebagai balasan dari pernyataan cinta Sehun yang keluar dari bibirnya. Namun dia masih berharap agar Joonmyun bisa menghubungi Sehun agar mau menemuinya.

Chanyeol, Jongin, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sehun, Luhan dan juga Kris. Mereka mengetahui hal itu dari bibir Luhan sendiri yang meminta maaf kalau karena kesalahannya lah hingga semua ini terjadi. Mereka berempat pun memaafkan dan berusaha memahami Luhan, karena bagaimana pun ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahannya juga. Dia, Sehun dan Kris hanyalah korban keadaan dan perasaan yang datang diwaktu yang tidak tepat, dan tentu saja mereka pasti tidak menyangka kalau hal seperti itu akan terjadi pada mereka.

.

.

" Sehun, bagaimana kabarmu ?" Tanya Joonmyun sedikit berbasa-basi pada Sehun melalui sambungan telfon. Sore ini dia putuskan untuk menghubungi Sehun dan membicarakan masalah tentang Kris dan Luhan kemarin. Dia berharap apa yang akan dia beritahukan kepada Sehun nanti bisa sedikit memberi kekuatan untuk keponakannya yang sedang terkena musibah tersebut.

 _" Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak usah berbasa-basi, cepat katakan apa mau mu" Kata_ Sehun dari seberang sana. Joonmyun pun sedikit bernafas lega namun sedikit jengkel dengan kebiasaan Sehun yang tidak suka berbasa-basi.

" Ehm, Sehun. Aku ingin memberitahukan sesuatu tentang Luhan kepadamu. Dia.. "

 _" Kenapa kau menyebut nama itu ? Bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu agar jangan lagi menyebutkan nama itu denganku."_ Bentak Sehun emosi dan memotong pembicaraan Joonmyun.

" Tapi Sehun, kau harus tahu kalau Luhan.."

 _" CUKUP, KIM JOONMYUN !" Bentak_ Sehun menghentikan ucapan Joonmyun.

 _BRAKK_

 _" Tutt..tut.."_

" Sehun.. Sehun ?! " Joonmyun memanggil-manggil nama Sehun sambil memandangi ponselnya. Dia berusaha menghubungi kembali nomer ponsel Sehun tapi tidak bisa.

" Apa yang sudah aku lakukan ?" Tanya Joonmyun pada dirinya sendiri, dia pun menjadi panik. Tak kunjung bisa menghubungi ponsel Sehun, dia pun mencoba menghubungi ponsel Sekertaris Han.

" Sekertaris Han. Ada apa dengan Sehun, kenapa ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi? " Setelah panggilan ke 5, Sekertaris keponakannya tersebut baru mengangkat panggilannya. Joonmyun tentu saja langsung memberondongnya dengan beberapa pertanyaan.

 _" Maaf kan atas keterlambatan saya mengangkat panggilan anda, Tuan muda Kim. Sepertinya ponsel Direktur Oh rusak setelah beliau melemparnya ketembok. Dan untuk anda ketahui, Direktur Oh sedang tidak dalam kondisi baik. Beberapa menit yang lalu pihak kepolisian memberitahukan perkembangan terbaru tentang kasus kecelakaan yang menimpa Presdir Oh. Menurut keterangan mereka, kecelakaan tersebut adalah sebuah kesengajaan dan percobaan pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh salah satu kerabat Presdir Oh sendiri "_ Jawab Sekertaris Han

" A-APA ?! " Kontan saja apa yang dikatakan oleh Sekertaris Han membuat Joonmyun terkejut. Dia sungguh tidak tahu kalau masalah yang dihadapi Sehun begitu besar.

* * *

Waktu pun berlalu begitu saja. Luhan melangkahkan kakinya menuju lobby dengan senyuman manis yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya. Tak jarang dia juga membalas sapaan selamat pagi dari beberapa pegawai ataupun para penghuni apartment lain yang mengenalnya. Dia masih menempati apartmentnya yang lama, lebih tepatnya dia membeli apartment Sehun lalu menggabungkan dengan miliknya menjadi satu ruangan yang sangat luas untuk dia tempati seorang diri. Itu semua Luhan lakukan untuk mengenang kebersamaannya dengan Sehun selama ini. Namun Luhan tidak pernah merasa kesepian karena teman-temannya sering bermalam diaparmentnya.

Luhan sampai disekolah 30 menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu dia menggunakan jasa supir pribadi yang ditugaskan oleh orangtuanya untuk mengantar kemana pun dia pergi mengingat kalau mereka tidak ingin merepotkan Kris lagi. Walau sebenarnya Kris tidak merasa direpotkan sama sekali.

" Selamat pagi, Lu " Sapa Baekhyun yang dibalas senyuman manis oleh Luhan setelah dia keluar dari mobilnya.

" Selamat pagi, Baek " Balas Luhan sambil menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri disamping mobil Chanyeol dengan ditemani kekasihnya itu. Mereka pun berjalan bersama menuju kelas mereka.

" Beberapa hari lagi kalian ujian kelulusan, kalau kalian sudah lulus tinggal aku, Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Pasti rasanya sepi. Satu tahun tanpa bisa bersama Chanyeol dari pagi hingga menjelang sore, aku tidak bisa membayangkannya." Rengek Baekhyun saat sedang berkumpul bersama dengan yang lain ditaman sekolah. Chanyeol tentu saja memeluk tubuh kekasihnya tersebut sambil sesekali menggigit hidungnya gemas.

" Dasar manja, aku saja tidak bingung kalau nanti giliranmu dan Luhan yang lulus sekolah sedangkan aku masih bersekolah sendirian tanpa adanya kalian disini " Kata Kyungsoo sambil meletakkan buku yang sejak tadi dia baca. Yang tentu saja mendapat protes dari Jongin, namun pemuda berkulit tan itu tidak bisa berkata-kata setelah mendapat tatapan tajam dari kekasih mungilnya tersebut.

" Yak, Do Kyungsoo. Aku tidak manja, tapi memang pada dasarnya aku sudah terbiasa dengan kebersamaan kita setiap hari. Aku berani bertaruh, nanti kau akan menarik ucapanmu karena kau pasti akan merasa kesepian tanpa adanya kami disini. Seperti sekarang saja, biasanya saat Sehun masih disini meski dia jarang bersuara tapi kalau mode brengseknya sudah keluar itu bisa membuat suasana menjadi seru " Kata Baekhyun kepada adik kekasihnya tersebut tanpa menyadari suasana yang mendadak menjadi hening saat dia menyebut nama Sehun.

" Aww.. " Kyungsoo yang berada disebelah Baekhyun segera mencubit pinggang pemuda itu. Baekhyun yang hendak membalas Kyungsoo segera mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat ekspresi teman-temannya terutama Luhan.

" Ma-maafkan aku, Lu. Aku tidak bermaksud.. " Kata Baekhyun sambil menangkup kedua telapak tangannya meminta maaf kepada Luhan. Sungguh dia merasa tidak enak hati dan tidak sengaja mengatakannya.

" Tidak apa-apa, Baek. Kau tidak bersalah, tapi memang benar kalau kita pasti akan merasa sepi kalau kalian sudah lulus sebentar lagi " Kata Luhan berusaha tabah. Bibirnya tersenyum manis, namun semua tahu kalau senyuman Luhan adalah senyuman palsu untuk menutupi kesedihannya. Kris yang berada didepannya pun menenangkan Luhan dengan mengusap punggung tangan pemuda cantik itu.

" Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau ada kabar dari Sehun, Joonmyun-ah ?" Tanya Luhan. Dia tidak berusaha untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan tentang Sehun. Meski tidak berharap banyak, namun sekedar mengetahui kabar kalau pemuda yang sangat dia rindukan itu dalam kondisi baik-baik saja itu sudah cukup melegakan buatnya.

" Maaf, Lu. Sudah 3 bulan sejak terakhir aku menghubungi Sehun, dan sampai sekarang aku tudak bisa menghubunginya lagi. Aku hanya mendengar kabarnya dari Sekertaris Han, itu pun dia hanya sekedar menjawab kalau Sehun baik-baik saja " Jawab Joonmyun.

Memang benar apa yang Joonmyun katakan. Sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu, Sehun menghapus dan menonaktifkan semua akun media sosialnya. Dia juga mengganti nomer ponselnya, bahkan Joonmyun pun tidak memiliki kontak untuk menghubungi keponakannya tersebut kecuali lewat Sekertarisnya.

" Syukurlah kalau dia baik-baik saja." Kata Luhan lirih. Walau kecewa, namun dia benar-benar bersyukur mendengarnya.

* * *

" Dia temanku, Kris Wu " Bentak Joonmyun sesaat setelah turun dari dalam mobil Kris dan membanting pintu mobil dengan keras. Wajahnya tampak emosi

" Kalau kau menganggap dia teman, lalu kau menganggap aku apa, Kim Joonmyun ?" Balas Kris tidak terima dengan kata-kata Joonmyun.

" Kau dan dia tentu saja sama-sama temanku " Kata Joonmyun lagi.

" Jangan samakan kami. Aku tidak sudi disamakan dengan orang yang hampir mencelakaimu dengan memasukkan obat perangsang kedalam minumanmu. Camkan itu !" Kata Kris final. Dia langsung berlalu pergi tanpa berpamitan kepada Joonmyun atau teman-temannya yang lain yang sejak tadi menyaksikan perdebatan mereka.

" Ada apa dengan kalian ? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, bisa kau jelaskan ?" Tanya Luhan penasaran, begitu pula dengan yang lain.

Saat ini Luhan dan yang lain sedang berkumpul dihalaman depan rumah Baekhyun. Sejak acara kelulusan Chanyeol, Kris, Joonmyun dan Jongin hampir setahun yang lalu, mereka selalu menyempatan diri berkumpul bersama seperti sekarang ini mengingat mereka sudah mulai sibuk dengan sekolah, kuliah dan juga pekerjaannya masing-masing.

" Tadi aku menerima ajakan salah satu teman kuliahku menghadiri pesta ulang tahun. Kris dari awal sudah menaruh curiga padanya, namun aku pikir dia teman yang baik mengingat kami selalu dalam kelompok yang sama dan dia tidak pernah menunjukkan hal-hal yang buruk didepanku. Jadi aku tidak pernah menghiraukan apa yang Kris ucapkan. Namun saat dipesta tadi, aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata ada yang memasukkan sesuatu kedalam minumanku. Tiba-tiba saja aku melihat ada kegaduhan, Kris yang ternyata juga hadir dalam pesta itu menghajar temanku dan menuduhnya hendak mencelakaiku " Kata Joonmyun.

Mendengar itu tentu saja Luhan dan yang lain hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas lega karena tidak terjadi hal buruk kepada Joonmyun.

" Syukurlah kau tidak kenapa-kenapa. Kau harus segera meminta maaf pada Yifan. Dia melakukan itu karena dia perduli denganmu " Kata Luhan

" Aku tahu " Balas Joonmyun.

" Hey, apa kalian tahu ? Luhan punya fans baru. Tadi pagi dia menunggu Luhan didepan kelasnya sambil membawa buket bunga. Hahaha " Kata Baekhyun tiba-tiba sambil tertawa untuk mencairkan suasana.

" Yak. Hentikan ocehanmu itu, Byun Baekhyun " Protes Luhan sambil memukul Baekhyun dengan spatula yang tadi dia gunakan untuk membalik daging.

" Benarkah ?" Tanya Chanyeol tampak antusias.

" Hu'um. Itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau Luhan memiliki banyak penggemar, tapi yang satu ini sungguh gigih dalam mendekati Luhan " Kata Kyungsoo menambahi.

" Apa dia tampan ?" Tanya Jongin sambil menikmati saladnya.

" Dia sangat tampan. Wajahnya dingin tapi sebenarnya dia sangat pemalu " Jawab Kyungsoo sambil membersihkan sudut bibir kekasihnya dari mayonaise.

" Kenapa kau tahu tentang dia ? Kau sedang tidak memperhatikan dia atau jatuh cinta padanya kan ?" Jongin mulai curiga pada kekasihnya.

" Dia teman sekelasku, bodoh. Dia baru pindah 2 bulan yang lalu. Semua teman-teman satu kelas juga tahu bagaimana sifatnya karena memang dia seperti itu " Balas Kyungsoo sambil menyubit pinggang Jongin

" Memang siapa namanya ?" Tanya Joonmyun sambil menikmati daging panggang.

" Kyungsoo, jangan !" Teriak Luhan sambil mengamit leher Baekhyun dengan lengannya, tampak Baekhyun sangat tersiksa dan meronta ingin lepas.

" Namanya Lee Taeyong " Jawab Kyungsoo cuek.

Luhan langsung terduduk lemas. Dia pun menjadi bulan-bulanan teman-temannya yang tidak berhenti menggodanya agar segera mencari kekasih baru mengingat sudah hampir 2 tahun dia tidak menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun.

.

.

" Luhan, maaf mengganggu. Apa kau ada acara malam ini ? Aku ingin mengajakmu nonton " Tanya Taeyong pada Luhan yang tengah bersama dengan Baekhyun dikantin sekolah.

Luhan yang hendak memasukkan sesendok sup pun mengurungkan niatnya saat tiba-tiba adik kelasnya itu menghampiri mejanya dengan Baekhyun dan mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya.

" Maaf, Taeyong. Aku tidak bisa, malam ini aku harus menemani Ayahku makan malam dengan rekan bisnisnya " Jawab Luhan menolak ajakan Taeyong dengan lembut. Sebenarnya Luhan merasa tidak enak menolak ajakan itu, namun dia jug tidak berbohong kalau memang nanti malam dia ada acara dengan Ayahnya yang sedang datang berkunjung untuk urusan bisnis.

" Oh, begitu. Baiklah tidak apa-apa. Aku pergi dulu " Pamit Taeyong.

" Taeyong, tunggu " Luhan menghentikan langkah kaki adik kelasnya itu yang hendak pergi

Pemuda tampan itu pun kembali membalikkan badannya menghadap Luhan.

" Lain kali kalau aku ada waktu, aku akan menerima kembali ajakanmu dengan senang hati " Kata Luhan sambil tersenyum manis.

" Benarkah ? Yuhuuu.. " Taeyong tentu saja gembira mendengar itu. Dia pun kembali berpamitan namun wajahnya berubah menjadi ceria.

" Apa kau serius menerima ajakan Taeyong ?" Tanya Baekhyun.

" Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatnya kecewa dengan semua penolakanku, Baek " Jawab Luhan sambil mengaduk supnya yang belum sempat dia makan

" Tapi lebih baik kau membuatnya kecewa dari pada memberinya harapan kosong, Lu. Jangan sampai kejadian yang dulu terulang" Kata Baekhyun mengingatkan.

" Aku tidak.. " Luhan tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas lelah dan menghentikan gerakan tangannya mengaduk-aduk sup. Nafsu makannya hilang seketika.

Kilasan tentang kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu pun tiba-tiba membayanginya hingga tanpa sadar membuatnya menitikkan air mata.

* * *

" Wu, apa kau masih marah padaku ?" Joonmyun mendatangi kantor Kris siang ini karena sejak 3 hari yang lalu pria tampan itu tidak masuk kuliah dan selalu menolak panggilannya.

Kris dengan acuh mengabaikan keberadaan Joonmyun dan tetap melanjutkan perkerjaannya memeriksa laporan dari Sekertarisnya.

" Sampai kapan kau akan mendiamkanku seperti ini ?" Bentak Joonmyun kemudian. Dia benar-benar tidak tahan dan emosinya pun tersulut.

Brakk

" Aku akan seperti ini sampai kau menyadari apa kesalahanmu, Kim " Balas Kris sambil membanting berkas laporan yang tadi dia pegang pada meja kerjanya.

" Bukankah aku sudah minta maaf padamu dan sudah mengakui kesalahanku, Kris ?" Kata Joonmyun kali ini dengan nada bicara yang lebih tenang.

" Asal aku tidak lagi berhubungan dengan mereka, aku akan memaafkanmu " Balas Kris sambil memandang tajam pada pria didepannya.

" Ayo lah, Kris Wu. Aku tidak sebodoh itu dan bagaimana aku masih bisa berhubungan dengan mereka sementara kau sudah menghapus nomer ponsel mereka dan membuat mereka dikeluarkan dari kampus keesokan harinya " Kata Joonmyun sambil memutar bola maranya malas.

" Baiklah, aku memaafkanmu " Kata Kris santai.

" Kau benar-benar menyebalkan " Umpat Joonmyun sambil menendang meja Kris. Sementara Kris hanya tersenyum mengejek sambil mengedikkan bahunya cuek.

* * *

Seorang wanita cantik berjalan dengan anggun sambil membawa sekantong bahan masakan. Dia memasuki sebuah gedung apartment mewah dan melanjutkan langkahnya saat lift yang tadi dia naiki menuju lantai teratas gedung apartment tersebut.

Wanita cantik itu berdiri didepan sebuah ruangan apartment bernomer 1220. Dengan cekatan dia menekan tombol password lalu pintu pun terbuka beberapa detik kemudian.

Kantong belanja dia letakkan diatas meja makan tanpa memasukkan bahan belanjanya kedalam kulkas terlebih dahulu karena sebentar lagi dia akan melakukan pekerjaan membuat makan siang mengingat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.00

Namun sebelum wanita itu melanjutkan pekerjaannya, dia terlebih dahulu mencuci kedua tangannya lalu melangkahkan kaki kearah sebuah kamar.

Ceklek

Pintu kamar pun terbuka. Dengan perlahan wanita itu memasuki kamar yang sangat luas tersebut dengan langkah perlahan.

Wajahnya tersenyum saat melihat seorang pria tertidur lelap bersama dengan seorang bayi tampan yang tertidur diatas dada bidangnya. Dia pun mendekati keduanya.

Jemari lentiknya merapikan rambut pria yang masih tertidur tersebut dengan hati-hati agar tidak menganggu tidurnya. Lalu sebuah kecupan dia berikan pada pipi bayinya dan juga pada pipi pria tersebut.

" Aku mencintai kalian " Gumamnya lalu berjalan hendak keluar dari kamar itu. Namun langkahnya terhenti karena tiba-tiba pria tadi menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Untuk beberapa detik mereka hanya saling memandang.

" Ada apa ? Apa aku sudah mengganggu tidurmu ?" Tanya wanita itu sambil mendekat kembali kearah tempat tidur.

" Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa " Jawab sang pria lalu melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Dia lalu mengarahkan pandangannya pada sesosok bayi mungil yang masih terbuai mimpi diatas dada bidangnya.

* * *

" Mana Luhan ?" Tanya Kris pada Baekhyun yang datang bersama dengan Chanyeol dan juga Kyungsoo dikediamannya. Hari ini mereka bergantian mengadakan acara berkumpul bersama dihalaman belakang rumah Kris. Jongin sudah berpesan kalau dia akan datang terlambat karena harus menemui dosennya untuk tugas yang harus dia selesaikan minggu depan. Maka dari itu dia menyuruh agar Kyungsoo, kekasihnya, berangkat bersama dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terlebih dahulu.

Namun Kris tidak melihat kedatangan Luhan atau pun mendapatkan pesan darinya kalau akan menghadiri acara berkumpul mereka atau tidak.

" Sepertinya Luhan akan datang terlambat, atau kemungkinan dia tidak akan datang malam ini " Jawab Baekhyun.

" Memangnya Luhan kenapa, Baek ? Apa dia sakit, ada tugas atau bagaimana ?" Tanya Joonmyun sambil menikmati minumannya.

" Dia sedang menepati janjinya untuk keluar bersama dengan Lee Taeyong " Jawab Baekhyun.

" Apa dia serius dengan pemuda itu ?" Tanya Kris penuh selidik.

" Sepertinya tidak. Dia hanya sudah terlanjur berjanji dengan Taeyong. Lagi pula Luhan tidak akan semudah itu menghilangkan Sehun dari hati dan pikirannya. Karena hampir setiap hari aku melihatnya memandangi satu-satunya foto Sehun yang ada diponselnya " Kata Baekhyun.

.

.

Joonmyun memasuki rumahnya dengan tidak bersemangat. Tugas kuliah serta beberapa pekerjaan kantornya harus segera diselesaikan hari ini juga. Beruntung ada Kris yang selalu membantunya mengerjakan pekerjaannya akhir-akhir ini saat pria tinggi dan bertato itu sedang tidak ada pekerjaan apapun dikampus.

Dia melangkah menuju tangga yang akan membawanya kelantai 2 dimana kamarnya berada. Namun dia menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat Ayahnya berada di ruang keluarga sedang membaca dan mengamati beberapa berkas ditangannya.

" Apa yang sedang Ayah lakukan ?" Tanya Joonmyun sambil menghampiri ayahnya.

" Oh, kau sudah pulang ?" Tanya Ayahnya balik tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari berkas yang berada ditangannya.

" Aku lelah sekali hari ini. Jadi aku pulang lebih awal " Jawab Joonmyun lalu mengambil tempat duduk disebrang ayahnya. Tangannya lalu mengambil salah satu berkas yang berada diatas meja didepannya.

" Berkas apa ini ?"

" Itu berkas para murid yang lolos mengikuti program beasiswa untuk melanjutkan kuliah diluar negeri " Jawab Youngwoon.

Joonmyun pun melanjutkan membaca berkas para siswa yang berada ditangannya.

" Aku tidak menyangka kalau tahun ini banyak sekali murid yang mengikuti program ini. Jujur saja aku bangga dengan mereka karena tidak menggunakan kekuasaan atau nama orang tua mereka agar bisa memperoleh pendidikan yang mereka inginkan. Namun mereka menggunakan kemampuan dan nilai akademik mereka " Tambahnya.

" Ah, aku hampir lupa. Temanmu yang cantik itu juga mengikuti program ini " Katanya lagi

" Maksud ayah, Luhan ?" Tanya Joonmyun.

" Iya, Luhan. Nilai akademiknya benar-benar bagus, ayah yakin dia bisa lolos seleksi " Kata Youngwoon sambil menyesal secangkir kopi.

" Aku tidak tahu kalau dia akan melanjutkan kuliah diluar negeri karena dia tidak pernah membicarakan hal ini saat kami sedang berkumpul bersama " Kata Joonmyun mengambil berkas Luhan yang dipegang ayahnya.

" Apa kau tahu ? Bocah tengik itu menjadi salah satu donatur terbesar yang memberikan beasiswa pada calon mahasiswa dikampusnya " Kata Youngwoon dengan nada bangga.

DEG

" Bocah tengik yang ayah maksud, Sehun ?" Tanya Joonmyun . Tiba-tiba dadanya mulai berdegub kencang.

" Memangnya siapa lagi yang selalu aku sebut bocah tengik dalam keluarga kita, bodoh ?" Bentak Youngwoon.

Dengan tergesa-gesa, Joonmyun segera mencari data milik Luhan diantara berkas-berkas yang menumpuk didepan ayahnya.

" Ayah, aku mohon. Pindahkan beasiswa Luhan dari Inggris ke Prancis " Pinta Joonmyun setelah membaca berkas milik Luhan yang ternyata mengajukan beasiswa ke London, Inggris.

" Apa maksudmu ? Kau pikir semudah itu memindahkan beasiswa seseorang sesuka hatimu ?" Murka Youngwoon.

" Aku mohon ayah. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang ayah inginkan asal ayah mau memindahkan beasiswa Luhan " Mohon Joonmyun.

" Dia berusaha agar keinginannya melanjutkan pendidikan ditempat yang dia inginkan bisa dia dapatkan, kenapa kau dengan seenaknya ingin memindahkannya ? Kau pikir dia mau menerimanya ? Lagi pula ini sudah terlambat kalau kita menyuruhnya mengikuti tes penerimaan beasiswa ke sana bodoh !" Youngwoon tidak habis pikir dengan permintaan putranya.

" Ini demi kebaikan kita semua ayah, aku mohon pindahkan saja beasiswa Luhan. Ayah bisa menggunakan semua uangku untuk membiayai kuliahnya. Jadi aku mohon padamu ayah " Joonmyun berusaha membujuk ayahnya.

" Memangnya kalau aku memintamu mati, kau akan dengan rela menukarkan nyawamu supaya keinginanmu ini aku kabulkan ?" Bentaknya lagi.

" Kalau memang itu yang ayah inginkan, aku rela menukarnya dengan nyawaku sekalipun " Jawab Joonmyun dengan penuh ketegasan.

PLAKK

" Arghh.. " Ringis Joonmyun karena dengan tidak berperasaannya sang ayah memukul kepalanya dengan sendal rumah yang dia kenakan.

" Kau pikir ayah macam apa aku yang menginginkan satu-satunya ahli warisnya mati demi orang lain apalagi tanpa alasan yang jelas ?!" Bentaknya lagi penuh emosi dengan sendal yang masih berada digenggamannya. Nafasnya naik turun karena emosi.

Joonmyun meringis kesakitan sambil mengusap kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit.

" Aku mohon ayah, ini adalah keinginan terakhirku. Aku rela melakukan apapun permintaan ayah, asal ayah memindahkan beasiswa Luhan " Kata Joonmyun lagi.

" Sekarang ayah tanya kepadamu, apa tujuanmu menginginkan hal itu ?" Tanya Youngwoon, dia sudah mulai tenang.

" Untuk saat ini aku belum bisa memberitahu ayah. Namun suatu saat nanti ayah akan mengerti apa tujuanku melakukan hal ini " Jawab Joonmyun.

" Hah, baiklah kalau begitu. Akan ayah usahakan agar Luhan bisa dipindahkan. Tapi mengenai dia mau menerima atau tidak, itu bukan menjadi tanggung jawabku " Pasrah Youngwoon.

" Terima kasih, Ayah " Kata Joonmyun senang.

" Tapi sebagai gantinya, aku ingin kau melakukan pertunangan dengan salah satu anak rekan bisnisku " Tawar Youngwoon kemudian tanpa disangka-sangka.

DEG

" Selama ini aku memberimu kebebasan untuk bergaul dengan siapapun dan berteman dengan siapapun. Aku juga berharap kau menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun entah laki-laki atau wanita pilihanmu yang akan kau kencani selama itu membuatmu bahagia. Tapi aku selalu melihatmu selalu sendiri. Kau hanya sibuk dengan sekolah, pekerjaan, dan juga teman-temanmu "

Joonmyun menundukkan kepalanya dan hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya pada lantai

" Aku sudah tidak muda lagi Joonmyun. Semua harta kekayaanku nantinya akan aku wariskan semuanya padamu karena kau adalah satu-satunya anak lelaki kebanggaanku. Dan menurutku sudah saatnya kau mendapatkan calon pendamping hidupmu kelak " Kata Youngwoon sambil memandang kedalam mata putranya tersebut.

" Aku tidak akan memaksamu menikah dalam waktu dekat. Aku hanya ingin kalian saling mengenal terlebih dahulu "

" Baiklah kalau itu keinginan ayah. Aku akan menerimanya " Jawab Joonmyun menyanggupi keinginan ayahnya. Dia hanya bisa meremas kedua tangannya yang terasa dingin setelah mengatakan hal itu.

 _" Maafkan aku, tapi ini demi kebaikan kalian "_

TBC

Semoga kalian suka. Terima kasih buat yang udah review ff mey ,maaf g bs bales satu-satu. Mey sayang kalian semuaaaa..

Dan g lupa mey ucapkan SELAMAT MENUNAIKAN IBADAH PUASA BAGI YANG MENJALANKAN


	19. Chapter 19

" Luhan, kenapa tidak memberitahu kami kalau kau mengikuti program beasiswa kuliah di Eropa ?" Tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba saat dia, Luhan dan Kyungsoo duduk dikantin.

" Benarkah ?" Kyungsoo yang tidak mengetahui hal itu juga cukup terkejut mendengarnya.

" Hahaha. Maaf, bukannya aku tidak ingin memberitahu kalian, tapi awalnya aku hanya sekedar iseng mengikutinya. Aku juga belum tahu lolos seleksi atau tidak karena hasilnya langsung terhubung ke Kepala sekolah " Jawab Luhan berusaha santai karena melihat wajah teman-temannya yang tampak cemberut.

" Memangnya kau mengajukan beasiswa kemana ? Ahh, kalau kau pergi juga lalu kita akan semakin terpecah " Keluh Baekhyun.

" Aku mengajukan beasiswa ke Inggris, Baek. Tapi tenang saja, kalau pun aku lolos aku akan tetap menjaga komunikasiku dengan kalian " Kata Luhan sambil tersenyum. Namun jujur dalam hatinya dia juga merasa tak rela bila harus berpisah dengan teman-temannya tersebut.

.

.

" Benarkah kau mengajukan beasiswa ke Inggris ?" Giliran Kris yang malam ini bertanya pada Luhan. Tiba-tiba dia berkunjung ke apartment Luhan begitu mendengar kabar tentang mantan tunangannya tersebut.

" Uhum " Jawab Luhan sambil menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka berdua.

" Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku sebelumnya ? Bukankah kau masih bisa kuliah disini dengan memperpanjang ijin tinggalmu ? Atau kita bisa pergi bersama ke Amerika kalau kau mau " Cecar Kris lagi.

Mendengar apa yang Kris katakan, Luhan segera meletakkan spatula yang dia pegang dan mematikan kompornya.

" Yifan, maafkan aku apabila aku melakukan ini tanpa memberitahumu sebelumnya karena aku tidak ingin terus merepotkanmu. Masalah ijin tinggal, aku juga belum tahu kalau aku lolos seleksi atau tidak. Kalau pun aku lolos, aku tidak akan memperpanjangnya. Tapi kalau tidak, aku juga belum tahu mau melanjutkan pendidikanku dimana " Jawab Luhan

Mereka berdua saling terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

" Aku tidak ingin membebani siapapun, Yifan. Aku juga ingin melupakan masalahku dengan berada dilingkungan yang baru dan membebaskan pikiranku dari semua masalah yang sudah kita lalui bersama. Aku tidak akan melupakan apa yang sudah terjadi selama ini, tapi aku selalu merasa bersalah. Memang disini aku bisa mengingat dia setiap hari, bahkan rasanya sesak kalau aku meninggalkan tempat ini. Setiap detik, setiap menit bahkah setiap hari selama 2tahun ini dia tidak pernah hilang dari pikiranku, aku berusaha menahan diri tapi aku tidak bisa. Semakin hari aku semakin merindukannya. Karena itu aku harus pergi, Yifan " Luhan lalu menutup wajahnya yang berurai airmata dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Kris yang sejak tadi berdiri disamping meja makan segera menghampiri Luhan dan memeluk tubuhnya erat.

Malam itu berakhir dengan gagalnya mereka makan malam bersama mengingat Luhan tidak melanjutkan memasaknya. Sedangkan Kris berusaha menenangkan Luhan yang terus menangis sepanjang malam didalam dekapannya.

* * *

" Luhan, maafkan kami sebelumnya. Bapak ingin memberitahukan kepadamu kalau kau tidak lolos ujian seleksi penerima beasiswa ke Inggris " Kata Kepala Sekolah Kang

" Benarkah ? Ah sayang sekali, padahal saya sudah berusaha semampu saya. Terima kasih atas pemberitahuan Bapak, saya pamit undur diri " Ucap Luhan.

Saat ini Luhan tengah berada diruangan Kepala Sekolah. Mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh kepala sekolahnya, tentu saja Luhan merasa kecewa. Ekspresi wajahnya pun tidak seceria saat dia akan memasuki ruangan beberapa menit yang lalu. Dia pun buru-buru undur diri untuk menutupi rasa kecewanya.

" Tunggu Luhan. Saya belum selesai bicara. Lebih baik kau duduk agar kita bisa membicarakan hal ini dengan santai " Kepala Sekolah pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu mengajak Luhan yang tadinya hendak keluar dari ruangan agar duduk bersama disofa.

Masih dengan raut wajah yang menyiratkan kecewa, Luhan menuruti ajakan Kepala Sekolah. Dia merasa penasaran dengan apa yang akan mereka bicarakan karena tiba-tiba bertambah satu orang lagi didalam ruangan tersebut.

Setelah meminum secangkir teh yang disediakan, suasana yang tadinya membuat Luhan merasa tidak nyaman karena rasa kecewanya tadi pun mulai membuatnya merasa tenang.

" Sebenarnya yang ingin bapak bicarakan denganmu masih berkaitan dengan beasiswamu, Luhan " Kepala Sekolah Kang mulai kembali membuka pembicaraan.

" Maksud Bapak ?" Luhan mulai merasa bingung.

" Begini Luhan, melibat nilai-nilai akademismu yang sangat baik, Walikelasmu mempunyai pertimbangan untuk mencarikanmu perguruan tinggi yang lebih bagus lagi apabila kau gagal lolos seleksi sebagai penerima beasiswa di London University. Dan rupanya langkah yang dilakukan oleh Walikelasmu ternyata sangat tepat, karena kau berhasil lolos seleksi pemerima beasiswa di France University " Ujar Kepala Sekolah.

" Maafkan atas kelancangan yang sudah Bapak lakukan, Luhan " Wali Kelas Luhan yang juga berada bersama didalam ruangan pun meminta maaf.

" Benarkah? Terima kasih Pak " Luhan begitu gembira mendengarnya. Tentu saja dia tidak menduga kalau dia bisa lolos seleksi di universitas yang ternyata lebih bagus lagi dari pililihannya. Luhan lalu menjabat tangan Kepala Sekolah serta Walikelasnya. Sebenarnya dia sedikit ragu dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kepala Sekolahnya, namun begitu dia melihat surat yang diberikan kepadanya, semua keraguannya hilang.

" Bagaimana, apa kau lolos ?" Baekhyun yang melihat Luhan berjalan kearahnya dengan tidak sabaran berlari menghampirinya. Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi bersamanya pun mau tak mau mengikutinya berlari.

" Aku gagal, Baek. Ternyata aku tidak lolos ujian seleksi di London University " Kata Luhan dengan ekspresi sedih dan airmata yang tampak menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

" Tidak mungkin " Gumam Kyungsoo, dia ikut merasakan kesedihan Luhan karena selama ini dia merupakan siswa yang mengikuti program beasiswa agar dia bisa melanjutkan pendidikannya.

Baekhyun langsung saja menarik tubuh Luhan dan memeluk sahabatnya itu erat.

" Tidak apa-apa, Lu. Tanpa jalur beasiswa pun kau masih bisa melanjutkan pendidikanmu kemana pun kau mau bukan ?" Kata Baekhyun, entah kenapa hal ini tidak terpikir oleh mereka tentang betapa mampunya pemuda cantik itu untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia mau dengan kekayaan orangtuanya.

" YAAKK ! Kenapa kau merusak suasana sih ? Aku kan ingin terlihat sangat mengenaskan dan memprihatinkan, Byun Baekhyun. Lagi pula kalau aku bisa melanjutkan pendidikan dengan beasiswa yang aku dapatkan, itu merupakan suatu hal yang sangat membanggakan karena aku tidak hanya mengandalkan uang orang tuaku, tapi aku menggunakan otakku " Kata Luhan.

" Cih dasar. Tapi aku bersyukur kau tidak lolos, itu artinya kau akan terus terjebak bersama dengan kita semua disini. Hahahaha " Ejek Baekhyun sambil mengajak Kyungsoo melakukan tos secara paksa.

" Begitukah ? Kau salah besar Tuan muda Byun. Memang aku gagal pergi ke Inggris, tapi aku akan melanjutkan kuliahku ke Prancis. Hahaha " Ujar Luhan dengan penuh kegembiraan.

" Benarkah? Selamat, Luhan. Aku turut bangga dan berbahagia untukmu " Kyungsoo langsung memberi Luhan pelukan dan ucapan selamat. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya.

Sementara itu ditempat lain,

" Bagaimana ?"

 _" Semua sudah kami lakukan sesuai dengan perintah anda, Presdir Kim. Luhan sangat senang menerima beasiswanya "_

" Kerja bagus, Kepala Sekolah Kang" Rupanya Presdir Kim Youngwon menghubungi Kepala Sekolah Luhan. Dia pun segera mengakhiri panggilannya setelah mendengar kalau rencana mereka berjalan dengan baik.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Youngwoon mencari kontak puteranya dan menekan tanda panggil.

 _" Ada apa, Ayah ?"_

" Keinginanmu sudah ayah lakukan, jadi persiapkan dirimu untuk minggu depan " Kata Youngwoon lalu mematikan panggilannya.

"..."

.

.

" Siapa ?" Tanya Kris ketika dilihatnya Joonmyun menghembuskan nafas berat.

" Ayahku " Jawab Joonmyun sambil memandangi ponselnya.

" Ada apa dengan ayahmu, apa kalian ada masalah ?" Tanya Kris kembali.

" Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Lebih baik cepat habiskan makan siangmu, 10menit lagi kelasku dimulai " Jawab Joonmyun sambil memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku celana. Nafsu makannya hilang tiba-tiba, namun dia berusaha tersenyum dan menghilangkan raut wajah suramnya agar Kris tidak khawatir.

* * *

" Kim, apa kau ada acara besok malam ? Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi ke GALAXY " Kris menghubungi Joonmyun setelah menghadiri rapat dikantor menggantikan ayahnya yang berhalangan hadir.

Sudah beberapa hari dia tidak masuk kuliah karena sibuk dengan beberapa proyek kerjasama antara perusahaannya dengan perusahaan dari Jerman.

Dia menghubungi Joonmyun karena ingin mengajaknya pergi ke club langganan mereka untuk melepas penat. Lagipula hanya pemuda berwajah malaikat itulah yang selalu menemaninya dikala suntuk seperti sekarang ini.

 _" Maaf, Wu. Besok aku ada acara. Kau ajak saja Chanyeol atau Kai "_

" Baiklah kalau begitu "

.

.

" Kenapa kau jahat sekali, Yifan ? Bukan kah kau tahu kalau aku tidak suka film horor, kenapa kau malah mengajakku menonton film itu ?" Luhan marah dan mengomeli Kris begitu mereka keluar dari studio bioskop.

" Hahaha, maaf, Lu. Aku tadinya ingin mengajakmu nonton film action tapi ternyata aku kehabisan tiket. Jadi dari pada kita batal nonton, ya dengan terpaksa aku memilih film bergenre horor " Jelas Kris sambil tertawa melihat wajah Luhan yang masam dan pucat pasi.

" Lain kali aku akan menolak kalau kau mengajakku keluar lagi " Luhan berjalan mendahului Kris sambil menghentak-hentakkan kedua kakinya kesal.

Kris benar-benar butuh refreshing, dia menghubungi Chanyeol tapi lelaki itu sedang menemani Baekhyun konser di Taiwan. Sedangkan Kai sedang ada acara dengan Kyungsoo. Jadi Kris pun mengajak Luhan yang memang sedang tidak ada acara apapun untuk menghabiskan akhir pekannya

" Aku minta maaf, ok ?" Mohon Kris sambil berjalan menyamai langkah kaki Luhan lalu mengalungkan lengannya pada bahu pemuda cantik itu. Mereka pun kembali tertawa bersama setelah Kris berhasil mendapatkan ampunan dari Luhan.

Kris dan Luhan lalu melanjutkan langkah kaki mereka menuju restaurant terdekat untuk makan malam. Namun tiba-tiba langkah kaki salah satunya terhenti begitu saja.

" Ada apa ? Kenapa kau berhenti tiba-tiba ?" Luhan terkejut lalu bertanya kepada Kris yang hanya berdiri diam dengan pandangan mata tajam lurus kedepan.

" Tidak apa-apa " Kris melepaskan rangkulannya pada pundak Luhan, lalu mendahului langkahnya menuju restaurant yang akan mereka tuju.

Luhan merasa ada yang aneh dengan Kris. Namun dia tidak mau ambil pusing, karena siapa tahu kalau mantan tunangannya itu hanya sedang merasa lelah.

.

.

Kris sedang memandangi Joonmyun yang tengah mengerjakan tugasnya diperpustakaan kampus.

" Kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu, Wu ?" Tanya Joonmyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari laptop didepannya. Jemarinya juga tak berhenti bergerak mengetik beberapa kata.

" Tidak apa-apa. Ah, ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana acaramu sabtu kemarin ?" Tanya Kris sambil menopang dagunya dengan buku bisnis setebal 700 halaman yang iseng dia baca tadi.

" Hanya acara kumpul keluarga biasa. Kakakku baru datang dari Hongkong bersama suaminya. Dan bisa dipastikan acaranya hanya mengobrol bersama " Jawab Joonmyun.

" Begitukah ?" Tanya Kris

" Uhum " Jawab Joonmyun singkat sambil terus mengerjakan tugasnya.

Mendengar jawaban Joonmyun, jujur saja Kris merasa emosi karena laki-laki itu telah memberikan jawaban bohong kepadanya. Joonmyun yang menolak ajakannya untuk pergi diakhir pekan kemarin dengan alasan ada acara keluarga, ternyata terlihat oleh kedua matanya berjalan dengan seorang wanita keluar dari salah satu studio digedung bioskop yang sama dengan dirinya dan Luhan berada namun pemuda manis itu tidak mengetahui keberadaannya.

.

.

"Kris, kenapa kau datang sendirian, mana Joonmyun ?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Malam ini Kris, Chanyeol dan Kai sedang berkumpul diklub langganan mereka. Dikarenakan aktivitas yang terlalu padat membuat mereka jarang berkumpul bersama akhir-akhir ini.

" Entahlah, dia bilang sedang ada hal yang harus dia kerjakan " Jawab Kris seadanya.

.

.

" Kris, aku pergi dulu " Lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya Joonmyun berpamitan setelah mengangkat panggilan telfon entah dari siapa.

" Memangnya kau mau kemana ?" Tanya Kris, namun dia tidak mendapatkan jawaban apa-apa dari Joonmyun karena pria itu sudah pergi dari hadapannya dengan tergesa-gesa.

.

.

Semakin hari, Kris semakin terbakar emosi karena hampir setiap hari Joonmyun selalu mendapat panggilan dari seseorang lalu dengan manisnya dia akan menjawab panggilan itu lalu pergi menjauh meninggalkan Kris sendirian. Dia yakin kalau pasti ada hubungannya dengan wanita yang dilihatnya sedang bersama dengan Joonmyun beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Hari ini kesabaran Kris sudah pada batasnya. Dia ingin berbicara serius dengan Joonmyun.

" Kim, kita perlu bicara " Kris menghampiri Joonmyun yang sedang membereskan buku-buku diperpustakaan

" Maaf, Wu. Aku sedang buru-buru " Tolak Joonmyun entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya dalam 2 minggu ini.

" Memangnya apa yang lebih penting dari berbicara denganku ? Kau selalu menolak ajakanku, dan selalu pergi begitu saja. Apa yang sedang kau sembunyikan dariku ?" Desak Kris

" Aku sedang sibuk, Kris " Jawab Joonmyun menghentikan kegiatannya.

" Apakah berkencan dengan seorang wanita merupakan kesibukanmu ?" Tembak Kris langsung.

Mendengar apa yang Kris ucapkan, tentu saja membuat Joonmyun terkejut dan menjadi salah tingkah.

" It-itu bukan urusanmu, Wu. Aku pergi "

" Kita belum selesai bicara, Kim Joonmyun " Teriak Kris membahana didalam perpustakaan kampus yang tentu saja mendapat ucapan protes dari beberapa mahasiswa yang ada disana namun dia tidak menghiraukannya.

" ARRGHH " Geram Kris sambil mendorong kursi yang tadi dia duduki hingga menyebabkan suara debuman yang keras karena berbenturan dengan lantai. Dia benar-benar emosi karena Joonmyun tetap pergi dan tidak menghiraukannya.

Para pengunjung perpustakaan yang lainnya pun akhirnya hanya bisa terdiam melihat hal itu.

.

.

Kris pulang kerumahnya dengan wajah ditekuk. Para pelayan rumah yang berpapasan dengannya hanya bisa menundukkan kepala dan menahan nafas karena melihat wajah majikannya suram seperti ada aura gelap yang mengelilingi tubuhnya.

" Kau sudah pulang ?"

Kris menghentikan langkah kakinya yang hendak menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai 2 begitu mendengar suara Ayahnya dari ruang keluarga.

" Ayah, Ibu, kapan kalian datang ?" Kris lalu melangkah menuju dimana ayah dan ibunya berada.

" Kami baru datang 2jam yang lalu " Jawab Tuan Wu sambil menyesap secangkir kopi yang tadi disiapkan oleh istrinya. Sementara Kris sedang memberikan pelukan pada ibunya.

" Aku merindukanmu " Kata Nyonya Wu sambil memeluk tubuh putra tercintanya.

" Aku juga merindukanmu, Bu " Jawab Kris sambil mengecup pipi ibunya.

" Ngomong-ngomong kenapa wajahmu suram seperti ini. Apa kau ada masalah ?" Tanya Nyonya Wu. Instingnya sebagai seorang ibu bekerja begitu melihat raut wajah putranya yang tampak kusut. Jemari lentiknya mengusap alis Kris yang bertautan.

" Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya kelelahan saja " Elak Kris sambil meraih jemari ibunya lalu mengecupnya lembut.

" Bagaimana kuliahmu ?' Tanya Tuan Wu

" Sejauh ini baik-baik saja " Jawab Kris sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa.

" Ah, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau tidak memberitahu ayah kalau Joonmyun akan bertunangan ?" Tanya Tuan Wu.

" Apa ? Siapa yang bertunangan ?" Kris segera menegakkan tubuhnya begitu mendengar nama sahabatnya disebut

" Joonmyun, Kim Joonmyun. Bukankah seminggu lagi dia akan bertunangan ?" Tanya Tuan Wu kembali ketika melihat rauh wajah putranya yang tampak kebingungan.

" Aku tidak-.. Memangnya dari mana kabar itu ?" Tanya Kris. Emosinya kembali bergejolak. Jantungnya berdetak kencang, kedua tangannya tiba-tiba mengepal berusaha menahan emosinya. Dia hendak menyangkal apa yang ayahnya katakan, namun dia merasa lebih baik bertanya dulu untuk memastikan.

" Beberapa hari yang lalu, ayah bertemu dengan Kim Youngwoon di Jepang. Dia yang memberitahukan kalau minggu depan Joonmyun akan bertunangan dengan putri dari Kwon Joo Han " Jawab Tuan Wu.

" Rupanya begitu " Gumam Kris sambil menggeretakkan giginya.

" Kau mau kemana, sayang ?" Tanya Nyonya Wu begitu melihat Kris berdiri dari duduknya.

" Aku baru ingat kalau ada sedikit urusan, Ibu " Pamit Kris sambil mengecup kening ibunya.

" Apa kau tidak makan malam dirumah ?" Tanya Wanita yang masih tampak cantik diusianya yang hampir setengah abad itu

" Aku akan makan malam diluar. Aku pergi dulu, Ayah " pamit Kris segera keluar dari rumah laku mengendarai mobilnya.

" Cari dimana keberadaan Joonmyun sekarang " Perintah Kris pada seseorang melalui panggilan ponselnya. Tak lama kemudian ponsel Kris berbunyi menandakan adanya panggilan masuk. Tanpa membuang waktu dia segera mengangkat panggilan itu dan segera mematikan ponselnya tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata.

.

.

" Hmm, Pasta ini benar-benar enak. Aku baru tahu kalau ada restaurant seperti ini. Rasa masakannya sangat pas dilidahku " Seorang wanita cantik tampak menikmati makan malam yang terhidang didepannya.

" Restaurant ini memang tidak mewah, tapi dijamin menu dan kualitas makannya dan masakannya tidak akan mengecewakan. Aku sering mengunjungi tempat ini dengan teman-temanku. Syukurlah kalau kau menyukainya, Ha Na " Balas Joonmyun pada wanita yang duduk didepannya yang tak lain adalah Kwon Ha Na, calon tunangannya.

Malam ini Joonmyun memang membuat janji akan pergi makan malam dengan Ha Na. Hal itu lah yang membuatnya menolak ajakan Kris. Dan memang hampir setiap hari dia selalu mengabaikan sahabatnya itu agar bisa lebih fokus pada Ha Na karena dia ingin memenuhi kesepakatan yang sudah dia buat dengan ayahnya.

Tanpa disadari, Joonmyun tiba-tiba menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang tengah memegang pisau dan garpu yang dia gunakan untuk mengiris daging steak. Dia memikirkan kejadian tadi siang dimana dia dan Kris saling membentak.

" Joonmyun. Kim Joonmyun ?"

" Ap-apa ?"

" Kau melamun ?" Tanya Ha Na.

" Ma-maaf, aku tadi sedang memikirkan pekerjaanku " Joonmyun segera menyadari kesalahannya dan meminta maaf.

" Apa makan malam ini mengganggu waktumu ? Kalau iya, lebih baik kita pulang saja " Ha Na tiba-tiba merasa tidak enak karena tampak sekali kalau Joonmyun sedang ada beban pikiran dari raut wajahnya.

" Ti-tidak Ha Na. Maaf, seharusnya aku membuatmu nyaman. Tapi sepertinya aku sudah merusak suasana " Kata Joonmyun.

Ha Na pun tersenyum manis mendengar apa yang Joonmyun katakan. Jujur saja wanita itu mulai memiliki perasaan kepada calon tunangannya tersebut.

Mereka berdua pun kembali melanjutkan makan malam mereka.

" Wow, tidak kusangka kalau aku akan bertemu dengan Tuan Muda Kim disini "

DEG

Jantung Joonmyun seketika terasa berhenti mendengar suara seseorang yang tengah berdiri disebelahnya dan berbicara kepadanya.

" K-kris.. " Gagap Joonmyun. Wajahnya seketika tampak pucat pasi

" Ah kau sedang makan malam berdua rupanya ? Siapa wanita cantik ini ? Apa kau kekasih Joonmyun ? Perkenalkan, aku adalah Kris Wu, teman dari Joonmyun " Kata Kris sambil meraih tangan kanan Ha Na lalu mengecup punggung tangannya

" Aku adalah Kwon Ha Na, calon tunangan Kim Joonmyun " Jawab Ha Na tampak malu-malu.

" Ha Na, nama yang cantik. Rupannya temanku ini sudah punya calon tunangan ya ?" Sindir Kris.

" Kris, hentikan. Lebih baik kau pergi, nanti aku kan menjelaskannya kepadamu " Kata Joonmyun sambil berdiri dari duduknya dengan kepala menunduk kebawah. Sungguh dia tidak menyangka kalau akan bertemu dengan Kris hari ini. Pikiran Joonmyun seketika menjadi kacau.

" Kenapa harus nanti, bukankah kau bisa menjelaskannya sekarang ?" Kata Kris dengan penuh penekanan diakhir kalimat.

" Kris, aku mohon, lebih baik kau segera pergi seka-.."

" Maaf, Nona Ha Na. Aku harus segera membawa calon tunanvanmu pergi denganku. Kami sedang ada urusan yang harus segera kami selesaikan. Didepan sudah ada supirku yang akan mengantarkanmu pulang. Kau tidak keberatan kan ?" Ucap Kris pada Ha Na, memotong pembicaraan Joonmyun.

Ha Na yang tiba-tiba merasa bingung dengan apa yang terjadi didepannya hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Terima kasih " Ucap Kris lalu menarik paksa tangan Joonmyun agar mengikutinya.

" Yak, Kris lepaskan tanganku. Katakan apa maumu ?" Joonmyun berontak dan berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Kris namun usahanya terasa sia-sia mengingat seberapa besar perbedaan postur tubuh mereka.

Kris tetap bergeming sambil menarik Joonmyun menuju tempat parkir. Tak dihiraukannya pandangan mata orang-orang yang melihat perbuatannya. Dia melangkah menuju arah mobilnya lalu mendorong tubuh Joonmyun agar masuk kedalam mobil begitu juga dirinya. Mobil Kris pun pergi meninggalkan restaurant.

.

.

" Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau akan bertunangan ?" Bentak Kris sambil menekan pundak Joonmyun keras.

" It-itu bukan urusanmu. Jadi tidak ada gunanya juga kalau aku harus memberitahumu atau tidak " Balas Joonmyun sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Kris yang terasa sakit pada pundaknya.

" Apa kau bilang ? Kenapa kau tidak jujur padaku, Kim ? KENAPA ?!" Kris semakin menekan pundak Joonmyun hingga mundur kebelakang dan menabrak tembok.

Kris benar-benar meluapkan emosinya setelah tadi mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam didalam mobil hingga akhirnya mereka sampai diapartment milik Kris yang dulu sering mereka datangi nerdua untuk berkencan.

" Kau tidak boleh bertunangan " Geram Kris.

" Apa maksudmu ? Lepaskan aku, Kris " Ronta Joonmyun.

" Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun untuk memilikimu, Kim " Desis Kris.

" Ap-..mphht.." Ucapan Joonmyun terpotong karena tiba-tiba Kris menciumnya kasar.

Berkali-kali Joonmyun berusaha mengerakkan kepalanya agar ciuman mereka terlepas, namun semuanya sia-sia hingga akhirnya dia pun terbuai dengan ciuman Kris yang teramat sangat menuntut dan membakar gairahnya.

Tanpa dia sadari Kris membawa tubuh mereka menuju tempat tidur dan sudah menelanjangi tubuhnya.

" Kali ini aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi, Kim. Kali ini kau akan menjadi milikku selamanya. Aku mencintaimu, Kim Joonmyun " Bisik Kris sambil meraup bibir Joonmyun rakus.

Joonmyun hanya bisa meneteskan airmatanya mendengar apa yang Kris katakan

" Aku juga mencintaimu, Kris Wu "

Mereka pun menghabiskan malam dengan saling berbagi desahan bersama-sama.

* * *

" Selamat pagi, Paman "

" Pagi, Kris. Ada apa sepagi ini kalian berdua sudah berada disini ?" Pagi ini Youngwoon tidak menyangka kalau Kris akan menemuinya dikantor bersama dengan Joonmyun, putranya.

Setelah semalam mendengar cerita Joonmyun tentang rencana pertunangannya -tanpa memberitahu tentang alasan yang sebenarnya- dengan putri dari rekan bisnis sang ayah, Kris pun memutuskan untuk segera menemui Youngwoon sesegera mungkin. Dan disinilah dia dan Joonmyun sekarang berada, dikantor Kim Youngwoon

" Ah, Bagaimana acara makan malammu dengan Ha Na ? Apa berjalan dengan lancar hingga kau lupa semalam tidak pulang kerumah ?" Goda Youngwoon pada putranya yang terus saja menundukkan kepalanya.

" A-ayah, aku.. " Joonmyun tergagap ketika hendak menjawab pertanyaannya.

Kris yang tidak sabaran pun segera menggenggam tangan Joonmyun dan menautkan jari mereka erat. Sementara Joonmyun hanya bisa memandang wajah Kris dari arah samping dengan jantung yang berdegub kencang antara bahagia. Rasa cintanya pada lelaki yang duduk disebelahnya itu memang tidak pernah hilang atau pun berkurang sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu meski mereka sudah lama berpisah dan Kris pernah menghianatinya. Joonmyun mulai merasa tenang dan tidak mau memikirkan bagaimana reaksi ayahnya nanti apabila Kris sudah memberitahukan tujuan mereka kemari.

Kris menghirup nafas lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. _Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali._

" Paman, Kim. Aku ingin menikahi Joonmyun "

BRUSHH

" APAA ?!" Youngwoon menyemburkan kopi yang baru saja disesapnya.

* * *

Luhan memasukkan beberapa barang keperluannya yang akan dia gunakan selama beberapa hari di Paris untuk menghadiri acara penyambutan mahasiswa baru yang berhasil lolos masuk kuliah melalui jalur beasiswa.

" Lu, bolehkah aku ikut denganmu ?" Kyungsoo yang biasanya tenang diantara teman-temannya yang lain tiba-tiba merengek manja sambil membantu Luhan mempersiapkan keperluannya. Semalam dia menginap diapartmen Luhan dan bersikap biasa-biasa saja. Tapi entah kenapa dia tiba-tiba bertingkah seperti itu.

" Kau harus sekolah, Kyung. Lagi pula sebentar lagi liburan sekolah tiba. Kau bisa minta pada Jongin atau Chanyeol untuk mengajakmu ke Paris " Kata Luhan.

" Jujur saja, Lu. Perasaanku mengatakan akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi kepadamu. Aku tidak tahu itu baik atau buruk, maka dari itu aku ingin menemanimu pergi ke Prancis " Jelas Kyungsoo.

" Sudahlah, Kyung. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa denganku. Lagi pula aku hanya 3-4hari disana, jadi kau tidak usah kuatir, Ok ?" Kata Luhan menenangkan salah satu sahabatnya itu.

Malam pun tiba, Luhan beserta teman-temannya yang lain sedang berkumpul bersama dihalaman rumah Kris.

Luhan menyempatkan diri melepas rindu pada mantan calon mertuanya, Tuan dan Nyonya Wu. Mereka tetap akrab seperti dahulu dan tidak merasa canggung mengingat hubungan mereka yang sudah seperti keluarga.

Setelah menemui orang tua Kris, Luhan lalu menuju teman-temannya yang tengah memanggang daging untuk mereka makan bersama.

" Luhan, kapan kau berangkat ?" Tanya Joonmyun menghampiri Luhan yang tengah duduk sambil membawa segelas jus jeruk

" Besok sore " Jawab Luhan sambil mengulurkan tangan menerima jus jeruk dari Joonmyun.

" Lu, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu " Kata Joonmyun lirih.

" Apa itu ? Katakan saja " Jawab Luhan sambil menikmati jusnya

" Lu, Aku cuma bisa berpesan, apapun yang nanti terjadi, kuatkan lah hatimu. Baik atau buruk, terima lah dengan ikhlas. Semoga perjalananmu besok lancar " Ucap Joonmyun sambil memeluk tubuh Luhan.

Luhan sedikit merasa aneh dengan apa yang Joonmyun katakan, namun dia tidak mau memikirkannya lalu membalas pelukan Joonmyun.

" Kim " Kris yang telah menyelesaikan memanggang dagingnya memanggil Joonmyun agar menghampirinya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terlihat tengah menata makan malam mereka diatas meja sedangkan Kai dan Kyungsoo menyiapkan minuman. Luhan yang memang sejak tadi hanya duduk tengah menikmati pemandangan yang ada didepannya sambil tersenyum.

Setelah persiapan makan malam selesai mereka pun menempati kursi masing-masing.

" Ehemm.." Tiba-tiba Kris berdehem lalu berdiri dari duduknya dengan diikuti Joonmyun.

" Teman-teman. Aku ingin memberitahukan sebuah pengumuman penting untuk kalian " Kata Kris yang sontak menarik perhatian Jongin dan juga yang lain.

" Pengumuman apa ?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

" Kami.. Maksudku, Aku dan Joonmyun minggu depan akan bertunangan "

" Uhuk.. Uhukk " Suara batuk Baekhyun

TRANG ! Suara Jongin yang menjatuhkan pisau dagingnya

" Kalian bercanda kan ?" Suara tidak percaya Chanyeol.

Sementara Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang tadinya juga terkejut, akhirnya mengulas senyum bahagia.

" Aku serius, ini bukan bercanda dan kami tidak main-main. Terserah kalian percaya atau tidak, setuju atau tidak, minggu depan kami akan tetap bertunangan, mengerti ?" Kata Kris tegas.

" Selamat, Joonmyun " Ucap Luhan menghampiri Joonmyun dan memeluknya begitu pula dengan Kyungsoo.

Mereka pun menghabiskan makan malam bersama sambil membicarakan rencana pertunangan Kris dan Joonmyun serta bagaimana bisa akhirnya menjalin sebuah hubungan.

.

.

" Luhan, hati-hati dan jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku harap kau mengingat apa yang aku katakan semalam " Pesan Joonmyun yang dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Luhan.

Sore ini adalah jadwal keberangkatan Luhan ke Paris untuk menghadiri acara penyambutan para calon mahasiswa berprestasi yang berhasil lolos melalui jalur beasiswa.

Sejak pagi Joonmyun memaksa agar bisa mengantar Luhan ke bandara hingga membuatnya harus sedikit adu mulut dengan Kris karena pria itu harus rela membolos ujian.

" Aku pergi " Ucap Luhan sambil melambaikan tangan. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba jantungnya berdegun kencang dan langkah kakinya terasa berat. Ucapan Kyungsoo kemarin terngiang-ngiang ditelinganya begitu juga dengan apa yang Joonmyun katakan.

Luhan pun menghirup udara kuat, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Dengan memantabkan hati, dia pun melanjutkan langkah kakinya.

* * *

 **Paris, Prancis**

Tubuh Luhan serasa remuk karna berjam-jam duduk didalam pesawat. Setelah kaluar dari bandara, dia segera menaiki mobil jemputan yang telah disediakan oleh hotel tempat dia menginap.

Sesampainya dikamar hotel, dia segera menghubungi teman-temannya kalau dia telah sampai dengan selamat. Dia segera mandi agar merasa lebih segar. Setelah itu dia langsung mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang terasa letih diatas tempat tidur.

Pagi yang cerah dikota Paris menyambut Luhan. Dia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju hall France University. Didalam hall itu terdapat sekitar 100 orang termasuk dirinya, para calon mahasiswa dan beberapa Dosen, Dekan, serta Rektor

Beberapa dari mereka memberikan sambutan-sambutan serta ucapan selamat kepada para calon mahasiswa. Hingga tiba saatnya Rektor memberi kata-kata sambutan.

" Selamat pagi dan selamat datang di France University. Saya Albert Landen selaku Rektor juga mengucapkan selamat atas lolosnya anda semua menjadi mahasiswa kami melalui jalur beasiswa. Hal itu sungguh merupakan suatu kebanggaan karena persyaratan dan tes yang kami berikan tidaklah mudah, namun anda semua berhasil melaluinya. Sebelum saya mengakhiri sambutan saya, saya persilahkan kepada cucu dari pendiri sekaligus pemilik dari France University untuk memberi kata sambutan " Ucap Rektor kepada seseorang yang baru saja masuk kedalam hall beberapa detik yang lalu.

Luhan yang sejak tadi mendengarkan kata-kata sambutan kembali merasakan lelah dan mengantuk karena semalam dia tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

Suara-suara berbisik mulai terdengar, pekikan pelan para calon mahasiswi perempuan pun tak luput dari pendengaran Luhan namun dia hiraukan. Dia pun menundukkan kepalanya sambil memijit pelipisnya pelan.

" Selamat pagi, perkenalkan saya adalah William Steavenson Oh atau kalian bisa memanggil saya Willis Oh.. "

DEG

DEG

DEG

Suara itu, Luhan tahu suara itu. Suara seseorang yang sudah tidak lagi didengarnya sejak 2tahun yang lalu. Suara seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan

Rasa kantuk dan denyutan kepalanya seketika menghilang dan membuatnya mengarahkan pandangan kearah podium.

Luhan tak sanggup berkata-kata, didepan sana berdiri seorang pria tinggi berwajah tampan dengan sorot mata tajam dan dingin yang sangat ia kenal.

" Sehun.. Oh Sehun " Gumam Luhan lirih hingga terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan diiringi dengan lelehan airmata yang menetes membasahi pipinya.

TBC

Yesss..Akhirnya kelar juga chap ini. Hayooo pada ngambek ya karena Sehunnya kaga muncul ? Tenang aja, dia bakal muncul kok, tuh ada yang manggil namanya. Xixixixi

Btw maaf ya kalo chap ini g memuaskan, puasa gini imajinasi mey g bs liar-liar. Yang liar disimpen buat habis lebaran entar. Hahahahaha

Mey g lupa ngucapin makasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya buat kalian yang masih setia nungguin ff ini. Makasih juga buat yang pada review, mey seneng liatnya. Maaf mey g bisa sebutin satu persatu


	20. Chapter 20

Luhan menutup mulut dengan kedua telapak tangannya untuk meredam suara isak tangis dan juga rasa keterkejutannya. Kedua mata rusanya tak henti menitikkan air mata dan terus saja memandang ke arah podium dimana orang yang sangat mirip dengan Sehun berada.

Walau menggunakan bahasa Prancis, namun Luhan masih bisa mengenali suara khas orang yang sangat dia cintai itu.

" Hey, apa kau tidak apa-apa ?" Salah seorang dari calon mahasiswa yang duduk disebelah Luhan menanyakan keadaannya. Dia khawatir melihat keadaan Luhan yang tampak kacau.

" Aku tidak apa-apa. A-aku hanya terlalu bahagia bisa berada disini, terima kasih karena sudah mengkhawatirkanku " Kata Luhan sambil menghapus lelehan airmatanya dan berusaha tersenyum.

Orang itu mengusap punggung Luhan pelan sambil memberikan kata penyemangat kepadanya.

Kurang lebih sekitar 5 menit pria bernama William atau Willis Oh itu memberikan kata sambutan. Dia pun segera turun dari atas podium menuju tempat dimana para petinggi kampus berada.

Luhan mengikuti gerak-gerik Willis yang saat ini sedang membalas jabatan tangan dari orang-orang yang menghampirinya.

Setelah acara berakhir, Willis segera meninggalkan ruangan dengan diikuti para Rektor, Dekan dan juga Dosen. Luhan tak mau ketinggalan, dia juga segera meninggalkan ruangan agar bisa menemui pria yang dia yakini adalah Sehun.

Dia sedikit mengalami kesulitan untuk menerobos keluar dari ruangan mengingat tubuhnya yang terbilang agak kecil. Luhan harus berdesak-desakan namun akhirnya ia bisa bernafas lega karena sudah berhasil keluar. Tidak mau membuang waktu, Ia segera berjalan menyusuri koridor agar bisa bertemu dengan Willis.

" Apa tadi kau melihatnya ? Oh, kenapa dia sangat tampan sekali "

" Iya, kau benar sekali, dia memang tampan. Beruntung sekali beberapa mahasiswa baru itu bisa menikmati wajah tampan dan suara _husky_ -nya "

Luhan tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan para mahasiswi yang berada disebuah lorong ketika ia sedang berhenti untuk melihat sekelilingnya.

" Bukankah kau satu jurusan dengannya, apa dia ada kelas hari ini ?"

" Aku rasa dia tidak akan mengikuti mata kuliah hari ini karena beberapa menit yang lalu aku melihat Willis menuju tempat parkir "

DEG

Ternyata para mahasiswi itu sedang membicarakan orang yang sedang Luhan cari. Tidak mau membuang waktu, Ia lalu menghampiri mereka.

" Maaf, bisakah kalian memberitahuku dimana lokasi tempat parkir ?" Tanya Luhan kepada kumpulan mahasiswi itu.

" Terima kasih " Ucap Luhan setelah salah satu dari mahasiswi itu menunjukkan arah padanya.

Luhan segera berlari secepat mungkin dan tak jarang ada yang mengumpat padanya karena hampir menabrak orang lain.

Senyum Luhan menghiasi wajahnya. Dengan nafas tersengal-sengal, hidung dan wajahnya yang tadi memerah karena menangis, sekarang kembali memerah dan matanya berkaca-kaca melihat orang yang ia cari berada tidak jauh didepannya. Luhan berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur nafasnya dan menghapus airmatanya.

" SEHUN !" Teriak Luhan yang tentu saja menarik perhatian beberapa orang yang berada ditempat parkir tak terkecuali orang yang berada sekitar 7 meter didepannya.

Luhan melihat orang itu menghentikan langkahnya, senyum Luhan mengembang tiba-tiba. Namun tak lama orang itu kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya hingga membuat Luhan kelabakan.

" Sehun, tunggu !" Luhan berlari menghampiri orang itu.

GREP

Luhan berhasil menghentikan langkah orang itu dengan memegang pergelangan tangannya.

Orang yang beberapa saat yang lalu memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Willis Oh pun mau tak mau kembali menghentikan langkahnya. Dia lalu membalikkan badannya agar bisa melihat siapa yang berani menghentikkan langkahnya.

Air mata Luhan berjatuhan, akhirnya dia bertemu dengan orang yang selama ini dicarinya, orang yang sangat Ia cintai dan juga sangat Ia rindukan.

" Sehun " Luhan segera memeluk tubuh orang yang berada dihadapannya. Dia menyebut nama Sehun disela isak tangisnya sambil mempererat pelukannya.

" Sehun, aku merindukanmu. Aku merindukanmu " Luhan semakin membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang orang yang tengah Ia peluk.

Untuk beberapa detik, kedua orang itu tetap pada posisinya. Tak lama kemudian Willis yang Luhan yakini adalah Sehun dengan perlahan menggerakkan kedua tangannya perlahan menuju tubuh Luhan.

" Siapa kau ?" Nada suara itu bertanya dengan dinginnya dengan kedua tangan mencengkeram erat kedua sisi bahu Luhan dan sedikit mendorong tubuhnya.

Dengan mudah pelukan Luhan dilepas dengan paksa hingga membuat bahu Luhan terasa nyeri akibat cengkraman orang yang berada didepannya.

"Akh.. "

Seketika isak tangis Luhan terhenti dan meringis karena kesakitan. Tubuh Luhan dan Willis pun terpisah dengan jarak hanya beberapa centi saja.

" Aku ulangi pertanyaanku, Siapa kau ? Dan kenapa kau memelukku ?" Tanya Willis kembali tepat didepan wajah Luhan.

Luhan lalu mengarahkan pandangan matanya kearah Willis. Bisa dilihat olehnya padangan mata pria yang ada didepannya itu sangat tajam dan juga dingin.

" Se-sehun, ini aku Luhan " Ucap Luhan lirih sambil mengarahkan tangan kanannya hendak menyentuh wajah Willis.

" Sehun ? Siapa itu Sehun ? Aku Willis, dan aku juga tidak mengenalmu " Ucap Willis sambil menghentikan gerakan tangan Luhan kali ini dengan mencengkeram erat pergelangan tangannya.

" Akh.. " Ringis Luhan kembali merasa kesakitan.

Willis lalu melepaskan cengkeramannya pada tangan Luhan dengan tidak berperasaan.

Tidak menghiraukan Luhan yang tengah kesakitan akibat ulahnya, Willis kembali membalikkan badannya hendak menuju dimana mobilnya berada.

" Tunggu ! Kau pasti Sehun, meski kau merubah warna rambutmu serta bersikap dingin padaku tapi aku yakin kau adalah Sehun !" Teriak Luhan sambil setengah berlari mengikuti langkah kaki Willis.

" BERANINYA KAU BERTERIAK PADAKU " Bentak Willis sambil membalikkan badannya.

Luhan terdiam, jantungnya berdebug tidak menentu. Dia senang namun ia juga sedih. Wajah orang yang dia rindukan dan selalu menghiasi mimpinya sekarang ada didepan matanya namun sikapnya sungguh berbeda dan orang itu seakan-akan tidak mengenalinya.

Willis tampak marah., kedua tangannya mengepal erat. Dengan wajah penuh emosi Ia menghampiri Luhan. Sesampainya didepan Luhan, Willis segera menarik paksa kerah kemeja yang pemuda cantik itu kenakan.

" Siapapun kau, aku ingatkan padamu. Jangan pernah membentak atau pun berteriak padaku. Dan aku tekankan lagi, aku bukan otang yang kau maksud dan aku juga tidak mengenalmu " Ucap Willis dingin sambil melepas kerah kemeja yang Luhan kenakan dengan kasar hingga membuatnya jatuh ketanah.

Brukk

" Akhh.. " Lagi, Luhan meringis kesakitan. Kali ini telapak tangannya terasa perih karena tergores kerikil.

Kali ini Luhan hanya bisa terdiam mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau akan mendapat perlakuan kasar seperti ini.

Saat sedang memikirkan apa yang sedang terjadi, tanpa Luhan sadari Willis sudah meninggalkannya dan sampai didepan mobilnya yang berada ditempat parkir VVIP

" Tidak.. Tidak " Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya dan gelagapan ketika mendengar suara mesin mobil berbunyi. Tidak menghiraukan telapak tangannya yang terasa perih, Luhan langsung menghampiri mobil Willis.

Tidak menghiraukan teriakan Luhan, mobil Willis tetap melaju.

" Sehun.." Luhan berteriak sambil berlari mengikuti laju mobil yang tengah berjalan, berharap agar mobil yang Willis kendarai berhenti.

" SEHUN..SEHUN.. " Teriak Luhan kembali lebih kencang

Terlambat, mobil sudah melaju menuju gerbang dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan kampus.

"SEHUN !" Teriak Luhan lalu jatuh terduduk lantai tempat parkir sambil menangis kencang. Dia tidak memperdulikan orang-orang yang memperhatikan dan membicarakannya sejak tadi.

.

.

" Kau sudah pulang ? Bukankah hari ini kau ada rapat dikantor ?" Seorang wanita cantik membukakan pintu untuk seorang pria tampan.

" Aku sedang tidak enak badan " Jawab sang pria masuk kedalam apartment lalu mendudukkan dirinya diatas sofa sambil memijit keningnya.

" Kau agak demam, apa perlu ku panggilkan dokter ?" Wanita itu tampak khawatir lalu menyentuh keningnya.

" Tidak usah, aku hanya butuh istirahat sebentar " Jawab pria itu.

" Baiklah kalau begitu, sekarang berbaringlah. Tidurlah sejenak, aku akan memijit kepalamu sebelum Sehan bangun " Wanita itu ikut duduk diatas sofa tepat disebelah Willis, dia lalu menarik tubuh sang pria agar merebahkan badannya dan menidurkan kepalanya berbantalkan pahanya.

Pria tampan itu pun dengan suka rela merebahkan badannya. Pikirannya yang kacau dan rasa berdenyut yang hinggap dikepalanya sedikit terasa berkurang setelah mendapat pijatan dari wanita cantik yang saat ini tengah memangku kepalanya. Dia meraih tangan kiri wanita itu lalu mengecup punggung tangannya lembut. Tak lama pria itu jatuh tertidur.

* * *

Pagi ini Luhan sudah bersiap-siap untuk kembali berangkat menuju France University. Dia hanya mengisi perutnya dengan segelas susu yang telah disediakan oleh layanan hotel tempat ia menginap tanpa menyentuh sandwich, sosis serta buah-buahan yang tertata rapi diatas piring.

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya, Luhan segera menghubungi nomer ponsel Joonmyun. Ia hendak membicarakan pertemuannya dengan Willis kemarin, apakah hal ini lah yang dia maksudkan beberapa hari yang lalu sebelum dan menjelang keberangkatannya ke Prancis.

 _" Nomer yang anda tuju, tidak dapat menerima panggilan ini "_

Berkali-kali Luhan berusaha menghubungi nomer ponsel Joonmyun, tapi tidak bisa terhubung sama sekali. Tidak kehilangan akal, Luhan segera mencari kontak Kris.

Tuut.. Tuut..

Setelah mencoba menghubungi Kris sebanyak 5 kali, akhirnya Kris mengangkat panggilan Luhan, namun..

 _" Brengsek, bisakah kau tidak mengganggu tidurku ? Apa kau tidak tahu jam berapa sekarang ?"_

" Yi-yifan, maaf aku sudah menganggu waktu tidurmu " cicit Luhan ketakutan dan juga merasa bersalah. Dia baru sadar kalau perbedaan waktu Prancis dan Korea sangatlah banyak.

 _" Oh Sial. Maaf Lu, aku tidak tahu kalau ini kau "_ Kris segera meminta maaf dan merubah nada bicaranya saat dia mengetahui kalau Luhan lah yang menghubunginya.

" Tidak apa-apa, Yifan. Sudah seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena aku lupa perbedaan waktu Korea dan Prancis. Baiklah kalau begitu, lanjutkan tidurmu " pamit Luhan hendak mengakhiri panggilan.

 _" Tunggu, Lu. Kau tidak mungkin menghubungiku tiba-tiba kalau tidak ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan bukan ? Jadi katakanlah " Kris mencegah Luhan mengakhiri panggilannya._

" Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin bertanya kenapa ponsel Joonmyun tidak bisa dihubungi " Kata Luhan.

 _" Apa kau ada perlu mendesak dengannya ? Kalau iya, untuk beberapa hari kedepan kau tidak akan bisa menghubunginya karena dia sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke Australia "_ Kata Kris

" Oh, begitu. Aku hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepadanya. Baiklah kalau begitu, lanjutkan istirahatmu, Yifan "

 _" Ok, jaga kesehatanmu Lu, segeralah kembali kalau sudah selesai. Aku menyayangimu " Ucap Kris_

" Aku juga menyayangimu, Yifan " Luhan mengakhiri panggilannya.

.

.

Luhan telah sampai di France University, saat ini dia sedang menyerahkan kelengkapan dokumen yang diperlukan mengingat kemarin dia tidak melengkapinya karena lebih memilih kembali ke hotel untuk menenangkan diri.

Tidak sedikit mahasiwa dan juga mahasiswi yang memperhatikannya dan kasak-kusuk membicarakan dirinya akibat kejadian kemarin. Namun Luhan tidak mau hal itu mengganggunya dan tetap melakukan aktivitasnya.

Akhirnya Luhan menyelesaikan keperluannya. Dia sudah bisa bebas selama 3 hari kedepan. Namun rencana yang sudah Ia siapkan untuk berlibur dia urungkan. Ada hal lain yang harus ia lakukan.

Berbekal keyakinan dan tekad, dia memberanikan diri menanyakan informasi tentang Willis dari beberapa mahasiswa serta mahasiswi yang dia temui.

Informasi sudah Luhan dapat, meski hanya sedikit yang ia peroleh namun setidaknya hal itu bisa membantunya. Luhan segera berjalan menuju Fakultas Management Bisnis, jurusan yang diambil Willis.

Sekitar 1 jam Luhan menunggu, akhirnya orang yang dia cari dan dia tunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang juga.

" Se.. Eumm, Willis tunggu " Luhan hendak memanggil orang itu Sehun, namun segera dia ralat mengingat kemarin dia memperkenalkan namanya sebagai Willis begitu pula dengan hampir semua penghuni kampus yang memanggilnya begitu.

Willis sempat menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil, namun ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya ketika melihat siapakah orang yang memanggilnya.

" Willis, tunggu aku " Luhan kembali memanggil Willis kembali sambil setengah berlari untuk mengimbangi langkah kaki Willis.

BRUGH

" Aww.. "

Luhan mengaduh karena hidungnya terasa sakit karena menabrak pungguh lebar Willis yang tiba-tiba berhenti didepannya.

" Bukankah sudah kubilang, aku tidak mengenalmu jadi jangan menggangguku apalagi mengikutiku, apa kau mengerti ?" Bentak Willis didepan wajah Luhan.

Pandangan mata Willis yang tajam serta nada suaranya yang kasar dan dingin tak menyurutkan nyali Luhan. Entah kenapa dia merasakan ada sebuah ikatan antara dirinya dengan pria yang wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Sehun tersebut hingga membuat Luhan semakin bertekad agar bisa mencari tahu segala tentang dirinya.

" Aku hanya ingin lebih mengenalmu karena kau mirip sekali dengan kekasihku " Ucap Luhan lirih namun mampu didengar oleh Willis.

" Omong kosong " Kata Willis lalu melanjutkan langkahnya karena sebentar lagi kelasnya akan dimulai.

" Tunggu.. " Teriak Luhan namun tidak digubris oleh Willis. Dia hendak mengejar pria itu namun dia urungkan karena mulai banyak mahasiswa dan juga ada seorang dosen yang memasuki kelas yang tadi dimasuki oleh Willis.

" Hey, siapa kau ? Kami perhatikan sejak kemarin kau selalu mengganggu Willis ? Ada hubungan apa kau dengannya ?" Tiba-tiba ada beberapa mahasiswi yang menghampiri tampak angkuh dengan gaya berpakaian yang seksi.

" Aku Luhan. Aku mendekati Willis karena dia sangat mirip dengan kekasihku " Luhan memperkenalkan dirinya.

" Hah, apa kau bercanda ? Memangnya siapa kau bisa mempunyai kekasih seperti Willis ? Kalau kau memang mau menjadi penggemarnya, jangan kau gunakan cara kotor untuk mendekatinya. Apalagi kau sudah membuatnya muak dengan kelakuanmu yang sangat mengganggu itu. Jangankan dia, kami semua yang melihat saja merasa jijik " Kata Mahasiwi itu yang mendapat ucapan setuju dari teman-temannya dan juga tak sedikit para mahasiswa dan juga mahasiswi yang berada disana mengiyakan apa yang dia katakan.

" Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud demikian " Luhan meminta maaf setelah melihat sekelilingnya dimana banyak sekali orang yang memperhatikannya sejak dia berbicara dengan Willis tadi.

" Ingat baik-baik, jangan sampai aku melihatmu menganggu Willis lagi " Kata mahasiswi itu sambil mendorong kasar tubuh Luhan.

Beruntung Luhan bisa menguasai dirinya, kalau tidak dia bisa terdorong jatuh kelantai koridor. Dengan langkah gontai, Luhan pun akhirnya pergi dari situ dengan airmata yang perlahan-lahan membasahi pipinya.

Tanpa Luhan sadari, ada seseorang yang memperhatikan kepergiannya.

* * *

" Aku baik-baik saja, Baek. Bagaimana denganmu dan yang lain ?" Luhan tengah duduk menikmati suasana sore hari dari balkon kamar hotel dengan ditemani oleh suara Baekhyun yang saat ini tengah menghubunginya sambil mengisi perutnya yang mulai terasa perih mengingat sejak pagi dia hanya mengisi perutnya dengan segelas susu.

 _" Aku dan yang lain juga baik-baik saja. Aku merindukanmu, Lu "_ Ucap Baekhyun.

" Aku juga merindukanmu. Ngomong-ngomong sedang dimana kau sekarang ?" Tanya Luhan.

 _" Aku sedang berada disekolah. Apa kau tahu, Kyungsoo sangat memaksa agar aku segera menghubungimu karena dia sangat merindukanmu. Padahal aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk menghubungimu sendiri tapi dia takut tagihan telfonnya membengkak. Memangnya apa gunanya dia punya kekasih seperti Jongin dan Kakak seperti Chanyeol kalau tidak untuk dimanfaatkan ? Tapi sekarang dia pergi entah kemana setelah si hitam Jongin menangkap dan membawanya kabur. Apa dia tidak mengikuti pelajaran dari gurunya ?"_ Omel Baekhyun.

" Hahaha. Bilang saja kalau kau iri dan ingin agar Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama kepadamu, Baek " Tawa Luhan seketika menggelegar.

 _" Huhuhu, kau sangat mengerti aku Lu "_ Rengsek Baekhyun.

Luhan sungguh tak bisa menghentikan tawanya. Semua hal yang tadi siang dia alami bisa sedikit dia lupakan.

" Sudahlah, bukankah nanti malam kau masih bisa pergi dengan Chanyeol. Dan untuk Kyungsoo, nanti aku sendiri yang akan menghubunginya " Kata Luhan.

 _" Ngomong-ngomong apa mahasiswa disana tampan-tampan ? Apa kau tidak tertarik dengan mereka lalu mengajak berkenalan ?"_ Tanya Baekhyun antusias.

Mendengar apa yang ditanyakan oleh Baekhyun, seketika senyum dibibir Luhan menghilang. Dia pun menghela nafasnya perlahan.

" Baek, sudah dulu ya. Aku sangat lelah dan butuh istirahat, besok aku akan menghubungimu kembali " Kata Luhan berusaha menghindari pertanyaan Baekhyun. Entah kenapa dia juga masih belum siap untuk menceritakan tentang pertemuannya dengan Willis yang sangat mirip dengan Sehun.

 _" Baiklah, Lu. Beristirahatlah, jangan lupa besok kau harus menghubungiku dan sebelum kembali lusa, jangan lupa belikan aku oleh-oleh, Ok ? Aku menyayangimu, Lu "_ Kata Baekhyun.

" Siap, Baek. Aku juga menyayangimu " Luhan lalu mematikan ponselnya.

.

.

 _" Luhan, bagaimana kabarmu ? Kau baik-saja kan ?"_ Kyungsoo menerima panggilan Luhan dengan antusias.

" Aku baik-baik saja, Soo. Apa sekarang mau sedang bersama dengan Jongin ?" Tanya Luhan.

 _" Darimana kau tahu kalau saat ini aku sedang bersamanya ?"_ Tanya Kyungsoo.

" Tadi Baekhyun menghubungiku saat kau sedang pergi dengan Jongin " Jawab Luhan.

 _" Dasar tukang ngadu. Emm, ngomong-ngomong apa tidak terjadi apa-apa denganmu disana, Lu ?"_ Tanya Kyungsoo lagi. Perasaannya masih sama seperti saat Luhan akan berangkat beberapa hari yang lalu. Dia merasa tidak tenang.

" Aku baik-baik saja, lagi pula 2 hari lagi aku akan pulang " Jawab Luhan

 _" Syukurlah kalau tidak terjadi apa-apa padamu. Baiklah, nikmati hari-harimu disana lalu pulanglah dengan selamat "_ Kata Kyungsoo.

Luhan segera mematikan panggilannya. Dia lalu memandangi langit-langit kamarnya dengan pandangan menerawang. Apa yang akan dia lakukan selama 2 hari kedepan ? Dia masih ingin mengetahui tentang Willis, namun waktunya sangat terbatas. Hendak menambah ijin tinggal pun sudah tidak memungkinkan.

Luhan harus bisa memanfaatkan waktunya sebaik mungkin. Dia harus bisa memastikan kalau Willis memang Sehun atau bukan. Meski sudah mendapatkan penyangkalan langsung dari yang bersangkutan.

* * *

Hari ini adalah kesempatan terakhir Luhan. Besok dia harus kembali ke Korea karena ijinnya mengunjungi negara Prancis akan berakhir besok. Sebelum melangkahkan kakinya, terlebih dahulu Luhan mengambil nafas lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

Luhan bertekad kalau hari ini dia harus bisa berbicara 4 mata dengan Willis. Dia melangkahkan kaki memasuki France University. Tak dihiraukannya pandangan ataupun kasak-kusuk dari orang-orang yang melihat dirinya masih saja berkeliaran diarea kampus yang tentu saja pasti berhubungan dengan Willis.

Dari kejauhan tampak Willis berjalan semakin mendekat kearah Luhan berada. Pandangan mereka pun bertemu saat jarak mereka hanya terpaut 5 meter.

Willis tidak menghiraukan keberadaan Luhan dengan berjalan melewatinya.

" Willis tunggu. Bisakah kita bicara sebentar ? Aku hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepadamu, setelah itu aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi " Pinta Luhan

" Ikut aku " Setelah menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, Willis menyuruh agar Luhan memgikutinya.

Luhan memasang senyum cerah diwajahnya. Dia sangat senang sambil mengagumi punggung lebar orang yang sedang berjalan didepannya. Sepertinya hari ini akan berakhir dengan baik.

Luhan dan Willis sampai dikantin kampus. Mereka memilih tempat duduk yang agak jauh dari keramaian karena tidak ingin ada yang mengganggu.

" Bisakah kalian menyingkir dari sana ?" Kata-kata itu bukanlah permintaan, namun lebih pada kata perintah karena ada segerombolan mahasiswi yang dengan sengaja mengambil tempat duduk tak jauh dari tempat Luhan dan Willis agar bisa menguping apa yang akan mereka berdua bicarakan. Willis benar-benar muak dengan kelakuan orang-orang yang selalu ingin tahu kehidupannya.

Para pengganggu itu pun akhirnya segera pergi. Luhan dan Willis lalu kembali duduk dengan tenang.

" Langsung saja, katakan apa maumu ? Kalau kau ingin bertanya siapa aku, seperti yang aku bilang beberapa hari yang lalu kalau namaku adalah William Stevenson Oh. Aku tidak mengenalmu dan aku bukan siapa pun itu yang kau panggil Sehun. Apa masih kurang jelas ?!" Kata Willis tenang namun nada bicaranya tetap dingin seperti biasanya.

" Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau kau memang benar bukan Sehun. Maaf kalau apa yang aku lakukan sudah menganggumu. Aku hanya terlalu merindukannya dan ingin bertemu dengan dirinya " Kata Luhan, hidung dan matanya mulai memerah mendengar apa yang Willis katakan.

" Sekarang kau sudah jelas bukan ? Jadi kita sudah tidak ada urusan dan jangan mengangguku lagi. Karena tidak ada lagi yang harus dibicarakan, lebih baik kau segera pergi dari sini " Ucap Willis lagi lalu meninggalkan Luhan sendirian

" Terima kasih dan maaf sudah membuatmu merasa terganggu " Ucap Luhan lirih sambil meneteskan airmatanya sepeninggal Willis.

Pagi ini perasaan Luhan sedikit terasa lega walau masih ada perasaan yang mengganjal dihatinya. Namun Ia sudah tidak mau memikirkan hal itu lagi. Dia harus _move_ on dan menerima kenyataan kalau Willis bukanlah Sehun dan berharap kalau suatu saat nanti masih bisa bertemu dengan Sehun walau mereka sudah bersama dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing.

Untuk membantu melepas beban pikirannya dan memanfaatkan waktu yang tersisa di Paris, Luhan pun berjalan-jalan seorang diri untuk mencari oleh-oleh yang akan Ia berikan kepada teman-temannya di Korea.

Luhan sampai disebuah tempat dimana banyak sekali toko-toko yang berjajar menjual barang-barang bermerk. Dia menyempatkan diri untuk berbelanja beberapa baju serta asesoris. Tak lupa Ia juga menuju stand-stand yang menjual aneka oleh-oleh dan juga pernak-pernik lucu.

" Iya, Ma. Aku akan kembali besok dan pesawatku akan berangkat besok sore. Sampaikan salamku untuk Baba, aku mencintai kalian " Luhan mematikan panggilannya setelah menghubungi mamanya. Dia lalu memegang ponselnya dengan tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang kantong belanjaan

Luhan tidak sempat memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku celana yang dia kenakan karena sedang berburu waktu dengan lampu lalu lintas yang tengah menyala hijau tanda dia harus segera menyeberang.

BRUGH

Entah Luhan yang terlalu tergesa-gesa berjalan, ataukah ada orang lain yang ceroboh hingga Luhan bertabrakan dengan seseorang.

" Maaf, maafkan aku. Aku sedang buru-buru " Seorang wanita cantik meminta maaf kepada Luhan sambil menggendong bayinya yang sangat tampan.

Sepintas Luhan terpana melihat ibu dan anak itu karena wajah mereka sangat memukau. Namun dia juga seperti pernah melihat wajah mereka tapi entah dimana.

" Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Saya yang seharusnya meminta maaf karena sudah ceroboh dan tidak memperhatikan jalan " Ucap Luhan.

Akibat tabrakan mereka tadi, ponsel mereka pun saling terjatuh. Luhan segera membungkukkan badannya lalu mengambil dua ponsel yang jatuhnya berdekatan itu.

" Silahkan, ini ponsel anda " Kata Luhan sambil memberikan ponsel yang dia pegang kepada wanita yang berada didepannya.

" Terima kasih. Emm, ngomong-ngomong bisakah aku minta tolong kepadamu ?" Tanya wanita itu kepada Luhan.

" Tentu saja, apa yang bisa saya bantu " Kata Luhan sambil tersenyum manis

" Tolong panggilkan aku taksi, kedua tanganku penuh dengan belanjaan " Ucap Wanita cantik itu. Bayinya yang berada dalam gendongannya tersenyum sangat lucu saat bertatapan mata dengan Luhan.

" Oh, baiklah " Luhan pun segera melambaikan tangan kanannya untuk menghentikan taksi yang tengah melintas.

Taksi pun berhenti tepat dihadapan mereka. Luhan lalu membantu membukakan pintu untuk wanita itu.

" Terima kasih atas bantuannya. Semoga kita bisa bertemu kembali " Pamit wanita itu pada Luhan.

Sepeninggal wanita tadi, Luhan lalu menuju restaurant yang berada tak jauh dari situ karena perutnya mulai terasa lapar.

Luhan meletakkan kantong belanjanya pada kursi kosong yang berada disebelahnya. Ponsel yang sejak tadi dia pegang, ia letakkan diatas meja.

Pelayan lalu datang menghampirinya sambil menyerahkan daftar menu. Beberapa menit kemudian pelayan itu pergi dari hadapan Luhan setelah mencatat apa saja daftar menu yang ia pesan.

Luhan sibuk memperhatikan oleh-oleh yang dia beli tadi. Merasa senang saat ia membelikan barang yang sesuai dengan pribadi teman-temannya. Parfum untuk Baekhyun, satu set asesoris untuk Kris, topi untuk Chanyeol, Kacamata untuk Jongin, dompet untuk Joonmyun serta tas untuk Kyungsoo.

Beberapa menit kemudian pelayan datang membawa pesanan Luhan. Dengan segera ia membersihkan mejanya dan memasukkan barang-barangnya kedalam kantong belanja.

" Terima kasih " Ucap Luhan setelah pelayan selesai menyajikan semua makanan yang dia pesan diatas meja.

Drrt.. Drrtt

Saat sedang asik menikmati makanannya, tiba-tiba ponsel Luhan bergetar tanda ada panggilan masuk. Sedikit merasa heran karena dia merasa tidak merubah nada panggilannya menjadi tanda getar, namun dia tetap mengambil ponselnya tanpa melihat apa yang terpampang pada layarnya lalu mengangkat panggilan itu.

" Hallo ?" Sapa Luhan

 _" Hallo, maaf sebelumnya. Apa kau pria yang tadi bertabrakan denganku ?"_ Terdengar suara seorang wanita dari seberang sana.

" Oh, apa ini anda wanita yang tadi bersama dengan bayinya ?" Tanya Luhan balik.

 _" Iya ini aku, ngomong-ngomong sepertinya ponsel kita tertukar. Ponselmu ada padaku sedangkan ponselku ada padamu "_

" Apa, bagaimana mungkin ?" Luhan sedikit tidak percaya. Dengan segera dia menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga, lalu memperhatikan benda putih yang sedang dia pegang itu.

Ponsel itu sama dengan miliknya, namun tunggu..

Dia melihat kalau wallpaper yang terpasang pada layar bukanlah wajahnya melainkan wajah seorang bayi yang sangat tampan dan juga lucu.

"Oh, benar sekali. Maaf saya juga baru menyadarinya. Lalu bagaimana supaya kita bisa bertemu dan menukar ponsel kita ? Karena besok saya harus kembali ke Korea " Ucap Luhan kemudian.

 _" Emm, apa sekarang kau ada waktu dan bisa datang ke apartmentku untuk menukar ponsel kita ? Saat ini aku tidak bisa keluar karena bayiku sedang tidur dan sedang tidak ada orang dirumah "_ Kata wanita itu.

" Baiklah, saya akan segera kesana. Namun sebelumnya bolehkan saya meminta alamat anda ?" Tanya Luhan.

 _" Alamatku ada di.. "_

Wanita itu segera memberitahukan alamatnya berada setelah sebelumnya Luhan meminta secarik kertas dan meminjam bolpoin dari salah satu pelayan restaurant.

Luhan sudah berada didalam taksi. Entah kenapa jantungnya tiba-tiba berdegub kencang. Berulang kali ia menghela nafas untuk menenangkan degub jantungnya yang semakin tak menentu.

* * *

" Oh, kau sudah pulang ? Aku kira kau akan pulang malam hari ini " Tanya seorang wanita pada pria yang baru saja datang.

" Pekerjaanku sudah selesai, jadi aku bisa pulang cepat. Ngomong-ngomong, mana Sehan ?" Tanya pria tadi.

" Dia ada dikamar. Oh aku hampir lupa, tadi aku bertemu kakekmu. Dia berpesan katanya besok kau harus pulang kerumah utama untuk makan malam bersama "

" Baiklah " Jawab pria itu sambil menuju salah satu kamar.

Ketika membuka pintu kamar, dia melihat seorang bayi yang sedang duduk sambil mengucek kedua matanya. Sepertinya dia baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya.

" Hey, boy. Kau sudah bangun rupanya " Pria tampan itu langsung mengangkat bayi yang masih setengah mengantuk itu kedalam gendongannya.

" Apa Sehan sudah bangun ?"

" Sudah "

" Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan menyiapkan keperluan mandinya "

.

.

Taksi yang Luhan tumpangi akhirnya sampai digedung apartement yang sangat mewah. Ia lalu masuk menuju lobby dan menghampiri meja resepsionist.

Setelah melewati pemeriksaan dan mendapatkan ijin, Luhan lalu melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki lift yang akan membawanya pada lantai teratas gedung.

Disinilah Luhan berada apartment bernomer 1220. Dia sedikit ragu saat akan menekan tombol bel. Namun dengan yakin dia segera menekan tombolnya.

" Sayang, bisakah kau bukakan pintu ? Sepertinya itu adalah orang yang mengantarkan ponselku " teriak sang wanita dari arah dapur.

" Memangnya kenapa dengan ponselmu ?" Tanya sang pria sambil bergurau dengan bayi yang berada didalam gendongannya. Dia sangat suka membaui makhluk mungil yang baru saja selesai dimandikan itu.

Tanpa menunggu lama, pria itu lalu segera membukakan pintu.

" Maaf, apa benar ini kediaman Nona-..." Kata-kata orang yang menekan bel tadi yang tak lain adalah Luhan pun terpotong setelah melihat siapakah orang yang saat ini sedang membukakan pintu untuknya

" Willis.. " Luhan menyebut nama itu dengan pelan saat mengetahui kalau yang membukakan pintu ruangan didepannya adalah Willis.

" Kenapa kau ada disini ? Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui dimana aku tinggal, apa kau mematai-mataiku ?" Tuduh Willis. Jujur saja dia sama terkejutnya dengan Luhan. Selama ini dia selalu merahasiakan dimana ia tinggal dan hanya keluarganya saja yang mengetahuinya.

" Ma-maaf tapi aku tidak mengikuti atau memata-mataimu. Sepertinya aku salah.. " Luhan hendak mengatakan kalau sepertinya dia salah nomer ruangan. Tapi kembali ucapannya terhenti saat melihat bayi yang sedang berada dalam gendongan Willis.

Wajah bayi itu sama dengan yang dia temui tadi siang dan juga yang dia liat pada wallpaper ponsel.

Pantas saja Luhan merasa familiar dengan wajah bayi itu, wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Willis. Seketika wajah Luhan mulai berubah pucat. Terbersit dalam fikirannya kalau bayi itu pasti adalah anak dari Willis.

" Sayang, apakah itu tamuku ? Ah ternyata itu benar kau, kenapa kalian hanya berdiri didepan pintu ?" Muncullah seorang wanita cantik, yaitu ibu dari sang bayi yang sedang Willis gendong dari arah dapur.

" Apa kau mengenalnya ?" Tanya Willis pada wanita yang kini berdiri disebelahnya.

" Kami tidak sengaja bertabrakan siang tadi hingga tanpa sadar ponsel kami tertukar " Jelas wanita itu sambil mengambil bayinya dari gendongan Willis.

" Ngomong-ngomong ayo silahkan masuk, tidak sopan kalau aku membiarkanmu berdiri didepan pintu" Ajak wanita itu pada Luhan.

" Ti-tidak usah " Tolak Luhan, tangannya mulai terasa dingin hingga membuat bicaranya tergagap.

" Oh pasti kau sedang buru-buru, aku akan segera mengambil ponselmu. Tapi sebelumnya kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu ?" tanya wanita itu pada Luhan.

" N-namaku adalah Lu-luhan " Jawab Luhan.

" Wah nama yang manis, semanis wajahmu. Sekarang giliranku mengenalkan diri. Aku adalah.. "

" Dia adalah istriku, dan bayi ini adalah anak kami " Kata Willis memotong kata-kata wanita yang ada disebelahnya.

DEG

Mata Luhan mulai terasa panas. Entah kenapa mendengar apa yang Willus ucapkan tadi membuat kakinya terasa lemas dan membuat tubuhnya terasa sedikit limbung. Namun beruntung dia bisa menguasai dirinya hingga tidak sampai terjatuh. Ternyata benar tebakannya tadi

" Kenapa kau memotong kata-kataku, aku kan belum mengenalkan diriku. Lagi pula kau juga belum mengenalkan dirimu, dan apa tadi yang kau katakan, bodoh " Ucap wanita itu sambil memukul lengan Willis.

" Ma-maaf, aku harus segera pergi. Ini ponsel anda " Pamit Luhan, sungguh dia tidak kuat melihat interaksi keluarga kecil yang berada didepannya. Walaupun Willis bukanlah Sehun, namun tetap saja dia merasa tidak nyaman ketika mengetahui orang yang memiliki wajah yang sama dengan kekasihnya tersebut sebenarnya telah berkeluarga.

" Tunggu Luhan, apa kau baik-baik saja ? Wajahmu tampak pucat, lebih baik kau masuk dulu kedalam. Aku juga akan mengambilkan ponselmu "

" Tidak perlu, aku tidak apa-apa. Permisi " Pamit Luhan kembali.

" Tidak, aku ingin kau masuk dulu kedalam. Kau sedang tidak baik-baik saja, Luhan "

" Biarkan dia pergi " Ucap Willis dingin

Mendengar itu airmata Luhan perlahan-lahan menetes.

" Ada apa denganmu ? Apa kau tidak kasihan dengannya ? Dia sedang tidak sehat " Bentak wanita itu pada Willis.

" Ayo Luhan, lebih baik kau masuk ke.. "

" Qian, ada apa ini , kenapa kalian ada didepan pintu ? Dan kau juga, Sehun ?"

 _Sehun ?!_

Mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggil nama itu membuat nafas Luhan rasanya tercekat. Pandangannya terasa kabur.

" Kyuhyun ?"

Luhan segera mengarahkan pandangannya kepada seseorang yang baru saja datang dan dipanggil dengan nama Kyuhyun oleh wanita yang saat ini masih berdiri didepannya.

BRUGH..

Seketika itu tubuh Luhan ambruk, kakinya benar-benar terasa tidak kuat untuk menopang tubuhnya. Kantong belanjanya pun jatuh berserakan

" Hiks..hiks.. Huwaaa " Tangis Luhan pecah.

" Ya tuhan, kau tidak apa-apa ?"

" Qian, bisa kau jelaskan ada apa ini ? Dan siapa dia ?"

" Kyu, dia adalah.."

" Luhan ?!" Kyuhyun langsung mengenali Luhan yang saat ini tengah terdudu dilantai sambil menangis.

" Sayang, kau mengenal Luhan ?" Tanya wanita yang ternyata adalah Song Qian atau Victoria

" Tentu saja, dia kan kekasih Sehun " Jelas Kyuhyun sambil membantu Luhan berdiri.

" APA ?!" Teriak Victoria sambil mengarahkan pandangannya pada Willis Oh atau lebih tepatnya Oh Sehun yang saat ini sedang menggendong Sehan, adiknya.

Tbc

Jeng..jeng.. JANGAN TIMPUK MEY.. maaf telat update. Mey masih memikirkan ending yang pas buat HUNHAN..YEAYY AKHIRNYA TERKUAK SUDAH WILLIS OH YANG AGUNG. xixixixixi

Maaf ya kalo chap ini kembali mengecewakan. Duh puasa gini ingin ku berpikiran kotor, huweeeee.. Btw ada yang kemaren tebakannya bener tuh siapa sang wanita dan bayinya, hahahaha.

Makasih ya buat yang udah review, maaf ga bisa sebut satu persatu. Untuk next chap, tahan diri dulu ya cos mey masih mikir. Tapi tenang aja lagi dalam tahap pengerjaan kok. Lop..lop..


	21. Chapter 21

" Hiks... Hiks.. "

Suara isak tangis Luhan memenuhi ruang tamu.

" Bisa kalian jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini ?" Suara dingin Kyuhyun memecah keheningan.

" Luhan, maaf aku tidak tahu kalau kau adalah kekasih Sehun. Kau pasti terkejut mendengar perkataan anak bodoh itu yang memperkenalkan aku sebagai istrinya kan ?" Victoria tiba-tiba bersuara dan meminta maaf kepada Luhan yang masih terisak. Dia merasa tidak enak pada pemuda cantik itu tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan suaminya

" Dia bukan kekasihku, Qian " Elak Sehun mendengar ucapan ibunya.

" Lelaki macam apa kau yang tidak mau mengakui kekasihmu sendiri ?!" Cibir Victoria. Sungguh dia tidak habis fikir dengan kelakuan putra sulungnya

" Bisakah kalian diam ?!" Bentak Kyuhyun yang merasa tidak dihiraukan sejak tadi. Sehan yang tengah berada didalam gendongannya hanya terdiam memperhatikan sang ayah sambil menikmati botol susunya.

Sehun dan Victoria terdiam mendengarnya. Sementara airmata Luhan semakin bercucuran

" Aku ulangi sekali lagi. Bisakah kalian jelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi ? Dan kau Sehun, apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Luhan ?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

" Aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Luhan tadi sore. Lalu ponsel kami tertukar tanpa kami sadari. Aku menyuruhnya datang kemari agar kami bisa saling bertukar ponsel. Aku tidak tahu kalau Luhan dan Sehun saling mengenal, apalagi mereka sepasang kekasih seperti yang kau katakan. Waktu aku akan memperkenalkan diriku, bocah bodoh ini malah mengatakan pada Luhan kalau aku adalah istrinya " Jelas Victoria.

" Harus berapa kali aku katakan, dia bukan kekasihku, Qian " Balas Sehun tidak terima.

" Kalau bukan kekasihmu, lalu apa hubungan kalian ? Bukankah kalian memiliki hubungan selama di Korea ? Bahkan aku juga sudah memberikan restuku pada Luhan " Kata Kyuhyun pada Sehun.

" Kami tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa. Aku hanya selingkuhan baginya karena dia sudah memiliki tunangan " Kata Sehun sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah kanan.

Deg

Jantung Luhan rasanya seperti ditusuk dengan pisau. Sakit sekali mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Sehun.

Memang apa yang Sehun katakan sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya salah karena mereka sudah menjalin sebuah hubungan terlarang dibelakang tunangannya. Namun bukankah ini semua berawal dari Sehun sendiri ?

" Apa kau bilang ? Bukankah kau yang memulai semua ini ?!" Teriak Luhan histeris.

" Aku memang salah telah selingkuh dibelakang Yifan. Tapi semua ini tidak akan terjadi kalau kau tidak memulainya bahkan kau sudah tau kalau aku adalah tunangan sahabatmu sendiri. Kau selalu mengatakan kalau kau mencintaiku, tapi sekarang kau berkata seperti itu " Lanjut Luhan emosi.

Sehun terdiam mendengar apa yang Luhan katakan.

" Apapun hubungan kalian, aku ingin kalian membicarakan dan menyelesaikan masalah kalian baik-baik " Kyuhyun berusaha menengahi

Victoria yang sejak tadi berada disebelah suaminya mulai mengambil alih Sehan yang tengah tertidur kedalam gendongannya.

" Aku harap masalah kalian cepat selesai. Dan apapun hasilnya, jangan sampai kalian menyimpan dendam ataupun saling menyakiti satu sama lain " Lanjut Kyuhyun sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

" Kami akan pergi jadi kalian bisa menyelesaikan masalah kalian berdua " Kata Kyuhyun.

" Luhan, maaf kalau pertemuan dan perkenalan pertama kita harus melalui kejadian yang tidak terduga seperti ini " Kata Victoria kepada Luhan

" Kami pergi " Pamit Kyuhyun.

Sepeninggal Kyuhyun, Victoria dan Sehan, suasana ruang tamu Sehun kembali sunyi. Hanya terdengar sisa-sisa isak tangis Luhan.

" Kenapa kau tidak kembali ke Korea atau menghubungiku ?" Tanya Luhan memecah kesunyian

" Aku tidak bisa " Jawab Sehun

" Kenapa ? Karena kau tidak ingin bertemu denganku dan ingin mejauhiku ? ?" Tanya Luhan sengit.

" Itu memang salah satu alasanku " Kata Sehun.

" Karena itu juga kah kau merubah identitasmu serta berpura-pura tidak mengenaliku ?" Tanya Luhan lagi.

" Untuk masalah itu ada alasan lain yang tidak bisa aku beritahukan kepadamu " Kata Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Luhan dingin.

" Sampai sebegitunya kau melakukan semua ini padaku, Sehun. Bukankah kau bilang kalau kau mencintaiku. Lalu kenapa kau melakukan semua ini, sebegitu bencinya kah kau padaku ?!" Teriak Luhan.

" Itu semua ku lakukan karena aku sudah menyerah untuk mendapatkanmu. Dulu aku memang sangat mencintaimu dan begitu besarnya keinginanku untuk memilikimu. Tapi aku sadar kalau kau tidak akan pernah memilihku atau pun membalas perasaanku " Kata Sehun balas berteriak dan memandang Luhan tajam. Dia tidak tahan lagi.

Sesaat mereka berdua terdiam.

" Apa kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat melihatmu hancur karena perbuatanku ? Bagaimana hancurnya perasaanku saat melihat kalau hanya ada orang lain dimatamu ? Aku sakit disaat yang bersamaan Luhan. Aku merasa sakit saat melihatmu menangis karena perbuatanku, aku benar-benar hancur karena disaat terakhirpun kau lebih memilih Kris dari pada aku. Apa itu tidak cukup untuk menjadikan alasan buatku agar menjauh darimu ?!" Kata Sehun lagi.

" Tapi aku tidak memilih Yifan !" Teriak Luhan.

" Apa maksudmu ?" Tanya Sehun, dia terkesiap mendengar apa yang Luhan katakan.

" Hari itu aku memang menghindarimu agar aku bisa fokus bertemu dengan Yifan. Semua itu aku lakukan karena aku tidak ingin semakin merasa bersalah padanya " Kata Luhan berusaha tenang sambil menghapus airmatanya dengan punggung tangan kanannya.

" Cih " Decak Sehun sambil tersenyum mengejek mendengar penuturan Luhan.

Tidak mau terpancing emosi, Luhan pun memejamkan kedua matanya.

" Aku tidak ingin semakin merasa bersalah pada Yifan, karena hari itu aku meminta maaf dan memohon agar dia mau melepaskanku agar aku bisa bersama denganmu " Lanjut Luhan sambil membuka kedua matanya yang saat itu juga saling berpandangan dengan kedua mata Sehun yang tampak terkejut mendengar apa yang dia katakan.

" Kau, pasti bohong kan ?" Tanya Sehun lirih masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah ia dengar. Pikirannya tiba-tiba menjadi kacau.

" Buat apa aku harus berbohong kalau tepat saat kau pergi hubunganku dengan Yifan pun resmi berakhir " Kata Luhan emosi sambil memandang tajam kearah Sehun.

" Keluargaku dan Yifan sepakat mengakhiri pertunangan kami seminggu setelah kamu menghilang. Kau pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa padaku. Setiap hari aku mencarimu serta menghubungimu tapi nomer ponselmu tidak bisa dihubungi. Bahkan semua berusaha membantuku mencarimu termasuk Yifan. Tapi kami tidak mendapat kabar apapun darimu. Harapanku hanya ada pada Joonmyun, tapi rupanya kau pun menutup aksesnya padamu " Jelas Luhan sementara Sehun hanya bisa terdiam dengan pandangan mata kosong.

" 2 Tahun aku menunggu dan mencarimu , tapi rupanya sia-sia saja penantianku selama ini karena kau sudah tidak menginginkanku lagi " Kata Luhan sambil memejamkan kedua matanya yang kembali hendak menitikkan airmata.

Sehun masih saja bergeming memandang Luhan tanpa bersuara.

" Baiklah kalau begitu, sepertinya sudah tidak ada yang harus kita bicarakan lagi " Kata Luhan lagi sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

Sejenak Luhan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

" Terima kasih atas semuanya, Sehun. Dan maaf kalau selama ini aku sudah berbuat salah serta menyakiti perasaanmu " Ucap Luhan sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya dihadapan Sehun yang sejak tadi duduk terdiam.

Tidak mendapatkan respon, Luhan lalu menarik tangan kanannya dari hadapan Sehun lalu menggenggamnya dengan tangan kiri karena tiba-tiba tangannya bergetar. Hatinya kembali terasa nyeri karena merasa Sehun benar-benar menolaknya karena tidak mau membalas jabat tangannya.

" Aku pergi " Pamit Luhan pada Sehun yang masih tidak merespon kata-katanya. Ia pun mengambil kantung belanjanya lalu segera melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu.

Baru beberapa langkah, gerakan kaki Luhan terhenti.

" Ah, mungkin ini sudah terlambat dan sudah tidak berarti apa-apa buatmu, tapi aku ingin kau mendengar ini.." Luhan menghentikan kata-katanya agar bisa menarik nafas sejenak.

" Aku mencintaimu, Oh Sehun. Selamat tinggal " Ucap Luhan lalu melanjutkan langkah kakinya meninggalkan apartment Sehun.

Sepeninggal Luhan, Sehun masih saja terdiam. Sejak tadi batinnya bergejolak mendengar kata-kata Luhan, benarkah dia sudah tidak mencintai pemuda cantik itu. Benarkah kalau ternyata Luhan lebih memilihnya bahkan menunggunya kembali selama 2tahun ini ?

Dia kembali teringat saat-saat mereka masih bersama. Senyuman manis Luhan, wajah cantiknya, bibirnya yang lembut serta suaranya yang bisa membuat hatinya tenang. Tanpa disadari airmata Sehun menetes membasahi pipinya

 _" Aku mencintaimu, Oh Sehun "_

 _" Aku mencintaimu "_

Tiba-tiba kata-kata itu terngiang ditelinga Sehun. Senyuman pun menghiasi wajah Sehun yang berlinang airmata. Perasaannya menghangat.

Tak lama kemudian, seakan tersadar dari lamunannya, Sehun lalu bangkit dari duduknya. Dia lalu mengarahkan pandangan matanya kearah depan dimana tadi Luhan berada.

" Luhan " Sehun memanggil nama Luhan begitu mendapati kalau sofa yang tadi Luhan tempati kosong. Tiba-tiba dia merasa cemas.

" Luhan, dimana kau ?!" Teriak Sehun mencari Luhan disetiap sudut apartemennya.

 _" Selamat tinggal "_

DEG

" Tidak, itu tidak mungkin " Seperti kesetanan, Sehun segera tersadar kalau Luhan pasti sudah pergi meninggalkan apartmentnya.

" Luhan !" Teriak Sehun sambil berlari keluar gedung apartment mencari keberadaan Luhan tanpa menghiraukan orang-orang yang sedang memperhatikannya.

" LUHAN ! " Teriak Sehun frustasi sambil menjambak rambutnya begitu tidak mendapati Luhan dimana-mana.

.

.

Sementara itu didalam taksi, Luhan sedang berbicara dengan seseorang melalui ponselnya yang telah dikembalikan oleh Victoria beberapa waktu yang lalu.

" Aku sudah bertemu dengannya, Joonmyun. Dan hubungan kami sudah benar-benar berakhir " Kata Luhan sambil terisak

 _" Maafkan aku, Luhan. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu kecewa, tapi aku melakukan semua ini agar hubungan kalian menjadi jelas dan agar kau bisa melanjutkan hidupmu meski tanpa ada Sehun "_ Ucap Joonmyun yang tiba-tiba menghubungi Luhan beberapa menit yang lalu saat pemuda itu keluar dari gedung apartment karena mendapat kabar dari Kris kalau Luhan tidak bisa menghubunginya waktu dia berada diAustralia.

" Tidak apa-apa, Joonmyun. Aku justru berterima kasih padamu, karena dengan begini status hubungan kami menjadi jelas buatku " Ucap Luhan kemudian mematikan ponselnya.

* * *

Sehun menegak minumannya. Sudah tak terhitung berapa botol minuman beralkohol yang ia minum. Bayangan-bayangan akan Luhan membuatnya sangat kacau. Ingatannya pun kembali berputar pada kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu.

 **Flashback**

 _Sehun tidak menyangka kalau kejadian yang menimpa ayahnya merupakan percobaan pembunuhan. Apalagi hal itu dilakukan oleh orang terdekat ayahnya._

 _Dengan kedua tangan yang mengepal erat, Sehun bersumpah akan menghancurkan mereka dan siapapun yang mengganggu keluarganya._

 _Disaat emosinya sedang kacau, Joonmyun malah mengungkit nama orang yang sangat ingin dia lupakan dan ingin dia hapus dalam kehidupannya hingga membuatnya menghancurkan hampir seluruh isi ruangannya._

 _" Qian, apa kau baik-baik saja ? Kenapa kau pucat sekali ?" Sehun yang baru saja datang kerumah sakit menjadi panik begitu mendapati ibunya yang sejak kemarin setia menemani ayahnya tampak pucat dan memegangi perutnya._

 _" Se-sehun, sakit.. " Rintih Victoria yang tengah meringkuk diatas sofa sambil memegangi perutnya. Keringat dingin membasahi wajah dan tubuh wanita cantik itu._

 _" Qian, tidak.. Tidak.. Dokter !.. Dokter ! " Sehun langsung panik saat menghampiri ibunya yang tiba-tiba pingsan dan ada cairan berwarna merah yang merembes dari kaki ibunya._

 _" Apa yang terjadi dengan ibu saya, Dok ?" Tanya Sehun begitu Dokter keluar dari ruang rawat ibunya._

 _" Ibu anda tidak kenapa-kenapa. Sepertinya beliau hanya kelelahan dan mengalami stress atas kejadian yang menimpa ayah anda. Dan syukurlah beliau cepat mendapat pertolongan, karena kalau tidak janin dalam kandungannya tidak mungkin bisa terselamatkan " Jelas Dokter tentang kondisi Victoria._

 _" Ap-apa ? Janin ?" Sehun yang awalnya panik dan ketakutan menjdi bingung mendengar apa yang dokter katakan._

 _" Ibu anda sedang hamil, Tuan muda Oh. Dan menurut perkiraan saya, usia kandungan beliau memasuki 3 bulan " Kata Dokter yang menangani Victoria._

 _Sepeninggal Dokter, Sehun segera menghampiri ibunya yang tengah tertidur. Dia menggenggam tangan ibunya yang tengah terpasang jarum infus, lalu mengecupnya lembut._

 _" Aku akan menjagamu dan juga ayah, Qian " Ucap Sehun lalu mengecup kening Victoria._

 _Beberapa pelaku percobaan pembunuhan terhadap Kyuhyun berhasil ditangkap polisi. Namun masalah yang dihadapi Sehun tidak sampai disitu karena keadaan keluarganya masih belum aman mengingat masih ada lawan bisnis ayahnya yang berusaha mencari celah untuk menjatuhkan usaha mereka._

 _Keberadaan Sehun beserta ayahnya di Inggris mulai terendus media. Sehun pun dibuat geram dan memerintahkan beberapa orangnya agar berita mengenai kondisi ayahnya tidak menyebar kemana-mana._

 _Kondisi Kyuhyun belum juga stabil. Sedangkan Victoria juga harus banyak-banyak beristirahat agar kandungannya tidak terganggu._

 _" Sekertaris Han, bagaimana perkembangan kasus ayahku ?" Tanya Sehun kepada Sekertarisnya. Saat ini dia sedang berjalan dilorong rumah sakit hendak menuju kekamar ayahnya dirawat._

 _" Sebentar lagi para pelaku akan segera diadili, Direktur " Jawab Sekertaris Han._

 _Deg_

 _Sesampainya didepan ruangan ayahnya, Sehun terkejut ketika mendapati ada beberapa orang berjas hitam yang berjaga didepan sana sedangkan para bodyguard yang dia sewa tidak berada ditempatnya._

 _" Siapa kalian ?!" Tanya Sehun panik._

 _Orang-orang itu segera memberi hormat dan memberi jalan pada Sehun. Tidak membuang waktu, Sehun langsung membuka pintu ruangan yang ada didepannya agar dia bisa melihat kondisi ayahnya didalam._

 _" Kau sudah datang ?" Seorang Pria paruh baya berusia sekitar 55 tahun sedang duduk disamping ranjang Kyuhyun._

 _" Kakek ? Apa yang kakek lakukan disini ?" Tanya Sehun kepada Pria berusia lanjut tersebut. Perasaan Sehun yang tadinya sangat was-was pun mulai merasa tenang._

 _" Dasar cucu bodoh, tentu saja aku ingin melihat kondisi anakku " Kata orang tersebut yang tak lain adalah Oh Jae Han atau Franchis Joseph Oh. Beliau adalah pengusaha sukses berdarah campuran Korea-Prancis yang tak lain adalah ayah dari Oh Kyuhyun dan merupakan kakek dari Sehun._

 _" Tidak, maksudku bagaimana kakek tahu kalau ayah sedang dirawat disini ?" Tanya Sehun kepada kakeknya._

 _" Aku memang membiasakan keluargaku agar tidak terlalu mendekati pemberitaan media. Tapi walau bagaimana pun, kalian adalah keluargaku, ada darahku yang mengalir didalam tubuh kalian. Meski kalian menutupi kejadian sekecil apapun, aku pasti mengetahuinya, Sehun. Aku mengetahui kondisi ayahmu dari orang suruhanku " Jawab Jae Han._

 _Mendengar itu sedikit penyesalan hinggap dihati Sehun karena tifak memberitahukan kondisi ayahnya kepada kakeknya._

 _" Kau tidak sendiri, Sehun, aku akan membantumu sebisaku menyelesaikam masalah ini. Jadi lebih baik kita pindahkan perawatan ayahmu ke Prancis agar aku juga bisa mengawasinya. Selain itu ibumu juga akan lebih aman disana selama kau menangani kasus ini dan kau bisa lebih leluasa menghancurkan usaha orang-orang yang ingin menjatuhkan ayahmu " Kata Jae Han lagi._

 _Sehun pun memikirkan saran dari kakeknya matang-matang. Dia pun menyetujui saran dari kakeknya. Perawatan ayahnya dipindahkan ke rumah sakit milik kakeknya, dan ibunya pun mendapatkan penjagaan extra._

 _Sehun lalu merubah identitasnya dengan menggunakan nama Prancisnya agar bisa leluasa menyerang lawan bisnis ayahnya mengingat selama ini hampir semua rekan bisnis keluarga Oh mengira kalau Sehun adalah adik dari Kyuhyun karena selama ini banyak kalangan yang mengira kalau Kyuhyun adalah pengusaha muda sukses yang masih betah melajang._

 _Pernikahan Kyuhyun memang dilaksanakan secara tertutup atas permintaan Victoria yang merasa malu karena hamil dan menikah diusia muda. Selain itu mereka memang tidak pernah membiarkan privasi mereka menyebar kemana-mana dan digunakan sebagai senjata untuk menghancurkan bisnis keluarga._

 _Tak terasa waktu berjalan dengan cepat. Waktu 2 tahun berjalan tanpa Sehun sadari. Ayahnya sudah sadar dari koma dan sembuh hampir setahun yang lalu. Kedua orang tuanya pun kembali melangsungkan pernikahan dan tak lama kemudian adiknya, Oh Sehan lahir kedunia._

 _Hari-hari yang Sehun jalani memang berjalan sewajarnya karena pada akhirnya dia bisa kembali memiliki keluarga yang utuh. Namun tak ada yang tahu kalau hatinya masih merasa kosong dan hampa._

 _Pagi ini Sehun memiliki jadwal memberikan sambutan di Universitas milik kakeknya kepada para calon mahasiswa yang menerima beasiswa._

 _Setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya, Sehun segera keluar dari ruangan hendak menuju tempat parkir karena masih ada pekerjaan yang harus dia selesaikan dikantor. Ia tidak menghiraukan panggilan, godaan serta kasak-kusuk para mahasiswi yang terpesona melihat ketampanannya._

 _" SEHUN !"_

 _DEG_

 _Sehun menghentikan langkah kakinya. Jantungnya berdebar ketika mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Suara itu, dia pernah mendengar suara itu._

 _" Ah tidak, pasti itu hanya pikiranku saja. Tidak mungkin dia ada disini, lagi pula tidak ada yang orang yang mengetahui nama Koreaku disini " Batin Sehun sambil melanjutkan langkah kakinya._

 _" Sehun, tunggu !"_

 _Kali ini Sehun tidak bisa mengabaikan suara seseorang yang memanggilnya tersebut. Suara itu terlalu mirip dengan suara seseorang yang sampai detik ini selalu ia rindukan meski tak jarang dia selalu menyangkalnya._

 _Sehun lalu membalikkan badannya untuk memastikan siapakah orang tersebut._

 _DEG.._

 _DEG.._

 _DEG.._

 _LUHAN.._

 _Kaki Sehun serasa lemas, nafasnya serasa tercekat dan jantungnya tak henti berdetak kencang._

 _Sehun serasa tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Dia hendak merengkuh dan memeluk tubuh orang yang berada didepan matanya sebelum orang itu terlebih dahulu memeluk erat tubuhnya._

 _Sehun hendak membalas pelukan itu, namun tiba-tiba ingatannya kembali pada waktu 2 tahun yang lalu dimana orang yang saat ini sedang memeluknya lebih memilih orang lain._

 _Seketika itu luka hatinya yang perlahan tertutup kembali terbuka. Emosinya tersulut, dengan memasang wajah dinginnya dia pun melepaskan paksa pelukan Luhan pada tubuhnya._

 _" Aku tidak mengenalmu " Hanya kata itu yang bisa Sehun ucapkan agar Luhan menjauhinya._

 _Sejak meninggalkan Luhan ditempat parkir sambil terus memanggil-manggil namanya, pikiran Sehun semakin kacau. Dia pun menepikan mobilnya dipinggir jalan lalu menitikkan airmata._

 _" Kenapa disaat aku mulai melupakanmu, kau malah datang kembali dikehidupanku "_

 _Sejak pertemuan Sehun dengan Luhan kemarin, Sehun semakin memantapkan hatinya agar Luhan menjauhinya dengan berpura-pura tidak mengenalinya dan berbuat kasar kepadanya, beruntung selama 2 tahun terakhir dia memakai nama Prancisnya selama tinggal disini. Dia tidak mau lagi kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu kembali terulang, Luhan harus bahagia dengan pilihannya tanpa ada lagi dirinya yang mengganggu kehidupan pemuda cantik itu seperti janjinya pada dirinya sendiri 2tahun yang lalu._

 **Flashback End**

" Arghh.. !"

PYAR !

Sehun melempar gelas minumannya kelantai. Dia merasa bodoh kenapa kemarin dia harus berpura-pura tidak mengenali Luhan. Kalau ia tidak berbuat demikian, maka kejadian hari ini tidak akan terjadi.

Dengan langkah gontai dan dalam kondisi mabuk, Sehun pun berjalan hendak keluar dari klub. Dia tidak memperdulikan para pengunjung klub yang saat ini tengah asyik bergoyang ditengah ruangan dengan diiringi alunan musik yang memekakkan telinga.

Tidak jarang para pengunjung yang mengumpat Sehun karena menabrak pengunjung yang lain tanpa rasa bersalah hingga..

Brukk

" Hey, apa kau tidak punya mata ?" Seseorang merasa tidak terima dan menghampiri Sehun.

Dengan acuh, Sehun tidak memperdulikan orang itu dan berlalu begitu saja melewatinya.

" Sialan " Karena Sehun tidak menghiraukan tegurannya atau meminta maaf, orang itu lalu menarik kerah baju Sehun dari arah belakang dan melayangkan tangannya hendak memukul wajahnya.

Bugh !

Sehun yang tidak siap jatuh tersungkur kelantai. Sudut bibirnya sobek dan mengeluarkan darah. Dengan ibu jarinya, ia menghapus darahnya.

" BRENGSEK !"

Bugh !

Bugh !

Sehun balas memukul orang itu membabi buta

" Kyaa !"

Suasana klub yang sedang ramai pun menjadi semakin gaduh akibat ulah Sehun.

" LEPASKAN AKU !" Bentak Sehun saat beberapa orang memegangi tubuhnya agar menghentikan aksinya mengingat orang yang dia hajar sudah tergeletak pingsan tak berdaya dengan wajah babak belur.

Orang-orang yang memegangi Sehun segera melepasnya saat korban pemukulan Sehun sudah berhasil dibawa pergi dari situ.

Tidak lama kemudian pihak keamanan menyeret Sehun yang tengah mabuk berat keluar dari dalam klub.

Sehun tampak kacau, berkali-kali dia memukul stir mobilnya. Setelah berhasil menguasai dirinya beberapa menit kemudian, Ia pun segera membawa mobilnya menuju kesuatu tempat.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 dini hari. Mobil yang Sehun kemudikan berhenti didepan sebuah bangunan hotel yang sangat besar. Dia lalu keluar dari dalam mobil dan meninggalkannya begitu saja dalam keadaan pintu terbuka dan mesin masih menyala hingga membuat petugas _vallet_ gelagapan dibuatnya.

Sehun melanjukan langkah kakinya memasuki gedung yang tak lain adalah hotel tempat dimana Luhan menginap. Para pegawai hotel yang melihat kedatangan Sehun tentu saja kalang kabut menyambut kedatangan atasan mereka.

Tak menghiraukan para pegawainya, Sehun langsung masuk kedalam lift dan menuju kelantai atas.

Sehun sudah sampai didepan sebuah kamar. Dengan tangan bergetar, dia menekan bel kamar tersebut agar orang yang berada didalamnya membukakan pintu dan keluar menemuinya.

Setelah 15menit tidak mendapat respon dan pintu tak juga kunjung terbuka, Sehun mulai gusar.

" Luhan, buka pintunya " Teriak Sehun sambil menggedor pintu.

" Luhan aku tahu kau ada didalam, cepat buka pintunya "

Tak lama kemudian beberapa petugas hotel datang menghampiri Sehun karena mendapat laporan dari para penghuni hotel lain yang merasa terganggu dengan apa yang Sehun lakukan.

Para petugas dan pegawai hotel itu hendak menegur Sehun, namun mereka tidak berani karena takut kalau akan mengalami pemecatan sehingga membuat mereka hanya bisa diam berdiri tak jauh dari posisi Sehun.

" Apa yang kalian lakukan disana ? Cepat berikan aku kartu master kamar ini. Aku ada perlu dengan orang yang ada didalam sana " Perintah Sehun begitu dia menyadari keberadaan para pegawai hotel milik kakeknya yang telah diberikan kepadanya.

" Ma-maafkan kami, Predir. Tapi penghuni kamar tersebut sudah melakukan _check out_ sejak beberapa jam yang lalu " Jawab Manager hotel sambil menundukkan wajahnya takut.

" Apa ? Kau bercanda kan ?" Bentak Sehun sambil mencengkram kerah leher Manager hotelnya.

" Ma-maafkan saya, Presdir. Ta-tapi memang benar orang yang menyewa kamar itu sudah meninggalkan hotel sejak pukul 7 tadi malam " Jawab sang Manager ketakutan. Dia berdo'a dalam hati semoga hari ini bukalah akhir dari karirnya.

Mendengar itu, tubuh Sehun rasanya menjadi lemas. Genggaman tangannya pada kerah baju managernya terlepas lalu tubuhnya jatuh terduduk dilantai.

" ARGHH !"

* * *

BRAK !

Berkas-berkas serta peralatan kantor yang berada diatas meja kerja Sehun berserakan dilantai. Dia benar-benar frustasi saat mendengar laporan dari sekertarisnya kalau Luhan sudah meninggalkan Prancis sejak pukul 10 tadi malam. Selain itu dia juga mendapat kabar kalau Luhan juga mengundurkan diri dari program beasiswanya.

Dengan tangan yang bergetar karena emosi, Sehun lalu mengambil ponselnya yang tadi sempat dia lempar keatas meja.

Setelah menimbang beberapa saat, Sehun lalu mengetikkan beberapa angka pada layar ponselnya lalu menghubunginya.

" Halo Joonmyun "

 _" Sehun, apa ini kau ?"_ Tanya Joonmyun dari sebarang sana. Dia tidak menyangka kalau kalau Sehun akan menghubunginya.

" Iya ini aku. Bagaimana kabarmu ?" Kata Sehun sambil berbasa-basi. Sungguh bukan dia sekali.

 _" Aku baik, ada apa kau menghubungiku ?"_ Tanya Joonmyun lagi tanpa berbasa-basi.

" Tidak ada, aku hanya.. Aku.." Tiba-tiba Sehun menjadi gagap dan bingung hendak mengatakan apa.

 _" Apa kau ingin menanyakan kabar Luhan ?"_ Tebak Joonmyun.

" Ti-tidak.. Aku.. "

 _" 2 tahun, apakah kau membutuhkan waktu begitu lama untuk menanyakan bagaimana keadaannya ?"_ Tanya Joonmyun bermaksud menyindir keponakannya tersebut.

" Bukan seperti itu Joonmyun. Kau tahu kan kalau saat itu aku juga sedang mengalami masa sulit ?" Bantah Sehun membela diri.

" Aku minta maaf " Tambah Sehun kemudian.

 _" Jangan meminta maaf kepadaku. Kalau kau memang ingin masih mencintainya, kembalilah "_ Ucap Joonmyun kemudian lalu mengakhiri panggilan mereka.

Sehun meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja kerjanya. Kepalanya ia sandarkan pada sandaran kursi. Ia lalu mengusap wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Tidak mau berfikir terlalu lama, Sehun lalu mengambil ponselnya dan mencari kontak seseorang disana.

" Ayah, aku akan kembali ke Korea "

Tbc.

MINAL AIDIN WAL FAIZIN, MOHON MAAF LAHIR BATIN

Buat semua readers ff mey, maaf kl mey lama updatenya. Mendekati lebaran mey sibuk nyiapin ini itu terus mey juga repot bgt pas mudik jadi belum bisa nyelesein ni ff. Balik mudik mey kelelahan terus jatuh sakit. Maaf ya kalo mey udah banyak salah dan ada hutang sama kalian buat nyelesin ni ff

Tapi akhirnya mey bisa nyelesein chap ini, YEAAAAYYY ! Makasih untuk semua readers, yang udah nungguin ni ff. Maksih buat yang udah review, follow sama favorite ff mey yang g bs mey sebutin satu persatu. Btw maaf kalau chap ini g memuaskan dan banyak typo


	22. Chapter 22

" Kita mau kemana, Kim ?" Tanya Kris pada kekasihnya sambil mengemudikan mobil miliknya keluar dari halaman rumah keluarga Kim pagi ini.

" Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan " Jawab Joonmyun sambil melihat sesuatu diponselnya.

" Tapi kenapa harus sepagi ini ? Bukankah kita bisa keluar setelah sarapan atau nanti sepulang kuliah ?" Tanya Kris kembali. Mobil yang ia dan Joonmyun tumpangi sudah melaju menuju jalan raya.

" Maafkan aku, Wu. Tapi kalau harus menunggu setelah sarapan atau nanti sepulang kuliah, kita bisa terlambat. Jadi aku mau kau jangan protes, sekarang kemudikan mobilmu menuju bandara Incheon, setelah semuanya selesai ayo kita sarapan dan setelah itu kau boleh melakukan apapun sesukamu termasuk marah sekalipun " Kata Joonmyun pada Kris yang disambut decakan sebal oleh kekasihnya itu.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.00 saat Joonmyun dan Kris sampai ditempat parkir bandara Incheon.

" Nah akhirnya kita sampai " Kata Joonmyun sambil memasang wajah ceria.

" Sebenarnya kita akan pergi kemana dan kenapa harus pergi ke bandara ?" Tanya Kris sambil mematikan mesin mobilnya.

" Sudah jangan banyak tanya, ayo cepat keluar " Kata Joonmyun sambil mengecup bibir Kris sekilas agar kekasihnya itu tidak semakin marah karena sejak tadi dia sudah membuatnya kesal dengan kata-katanya.

Dengan wajah masam dan jujur saja setengah mengantuk, Kris segera keluar dari mobilnya. Ia lalu mengikuti langkah kaki Joonmyun yang mulai masuk kedalam bandara.

Hari masih pagi, namun aktivitas bandara sudah lumayan ramai. Joonmyun mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku celana yang ia kenakan karena ponselnya berdering beberapa detik yang lalu menandakan kalau ada panggilan masuk.

" Kau sudah sampai ? Hmm, sekarang aku sedang menuju kesana " Kata Joonmyun sesaat setelah mengangkat panggilan pada ponselnya lalu mematikannya setelah percakapannya dengan orang yang menghubunginya telah selesai.

Kris yang sejak tadi berjalan bersebelahan dengan Joonmyun tentu saja bertanya dalam hati mau apa kekasihnya itu dan akan bertemu dengan siapa, namun dia hanya diam saja mengikuti langkah kaki Joonmyun.

Kris dan Joonmyun sampai didepan terminal kedatangan, rasa penasaran dan ingin tahu Kris pun terjawab ketika melihat seseorang yang tengah berjalan menuju kearahnya dan Joonmyun berada.

Tiba-tiba Kris diam ditempat, kedua tangannya mengepal erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih, wajahnya pun memerah karena emosi. Sementara Joonmyun terus melangkah menghampiri orang yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada lalu memeluk tubuhnya.

" Aku sangat merindukanmu " Kata Joonmyun sambil mempererat pelukannya pada orang yang berada didepannya.

Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama karena tiba-tiba..

Srett

Tubuh Joonmyun ditarik paksa kebelakang, lalu..

BUGH

"KYAA "

Beberapa wanita yang berlalu lalang disekitar mereka berteriak ketika melihat Kris memukul seseorang yang tadi sedang berpelukan dengan Joonmyun hingga jatuh tersungkur dilantai.

" Brengsek, kenapa kau kembali ?!" Umpat Kris sambil menduduki perut orang yang dia pukul sambil terus melayangkan tinjunya kewajah orang tersebut.

" Kris, HENTIKAN !" Teriak Joonmyun sambil berusaha menghentikan perbuatan Kris.

" Dia pantas menerima ini karena dia sudah membuat Luhan menderita " Ucap Kris sambil tak henti memukuli orang tersebut yang tak memberikan perlawanan apapun dan seakan pasrah menerima pukulan yang dilayangkan kepadanya.

" TAPI KAU BISA MEMBUNUH SEHUN !" Teriak Joonmyun lagi.

Tak lama pihak keamanan bandara pun berdatangan dan berhasil menghentikan perbuatan Kris.

" Uhuk.. Uhuk.. Arghh.. " Orang yang diserang Kris yang tak lain adalah Sehun terbatuk sambil mengerang kesakitan ketika dia berusaha bangun.

" LEPASKAN AKU !" Kris berusaha berontak ketika pihak keamanan memegangi tubuh besarnya.

" Maaf, bisakah anda melepaskannya ?" Seorang wanita yang sejak tadi datang bersama dengan Sehun berjalan menghampiri Kris dan meminta kepada pihak keamanan agar dia dilepaskan.

Pihak keamanan tentu saja menolak permintaan wanita itu karena apa yang dilakukan Kris termasuk perbuatan melanggar hukum serta dianggap meresahkan.

" Maaf, tapi ini adalah kesalahpahaman antar keluarga. Jadi ini tidak seperti yang anda fikirkan " Kata wanita itu yang tak lain adalah Victoria dengan tenang sambil tersenyum.

" Kau tidak apa-apa ?" Joonmyun segera mengampiri Sehun yang tampak babak belur dan wajahnya penuh luka lebam.

" Aku tidak apa-apa. Lepaskan dia " Kata Sehun sambil bangkit berdiri. Dia memegangi rahangnya yang terasa sakit dan ngilu. Pukulan Kris benar-benar kuat.

Mau tak mau para petugas keamanan pun segera melepaskan Kris dan berpesan agar mereka tidak membuat keonaran lagi dilingkungan bandara.

" Ayo kita pulang dan mengobati lukamu " Kata Joonmyun.

Kris yang masih emosi mendecih kasar lalu membalikkan badan hendak meninggalkan Joonmyun beserta Sehun.

" Kris Wu, mau pergi kemana kau ?" Tanya Joonmyun ketika dilihatnya Kris hendak melangkahkan kakinya kearah yang berbeda.

" Aku akan pergi. Kau urus saja dia sendiri " Kata Kris dingin.

" Kalau kau lebih memilih pergi begitu saja, lebih baik kau tidak usah menemuiku lagi" Kata Joonmyun tenang namun tegas.

" SIAL ! Kenapa kau mengancamku dengan membawa hubungan kita, Kim ?" Tanya Kris emosi menanggapi kata-kata Joonnyun. Sungguh dia tidak habis fikir.

" Aku hanya tidak ingin ada dendam diantara kalian. Bagaimana pun kita adalah keluarga. Tapi kalau kau tidak bisa memaafkan Sehun dan mendengarkan alasan kenapa dia melakukan semua ini serta kenapa dia kembali, lebih baik kita akhiri saja hubungan kita sampai disini " Jelas Joonmyun sambil memapah Sehun.

Victoria yang sejak tadi menggendong Sehan hanya bisa tersenyum manis saat memandang Kris yang juga tengah memandangnya tajam.

" Brengsek !" Umpat Kris namun tak urung dia pun akhirnya lebih memilih mengikuti langkah kaki kekasihnya.

* * *

Joonmyun sejak beberapa saat yang lalu terus mendampingi Sehun yang tengah diobati. Dokter Shin dengan sigap melakukan tugasnya mengobati luka-luka pada wajah Sehun.

Sementara itu Kris yang tengah duduk diruang tamu mansion keluarga Oh hanya bisa diam sambil menggenggam kedua tangannya. Dia masih berusaha meredam amarahnya

Victoria yang telah selesai menidurkan Sehan di dalam kamar pun segera menghampiri Kris yang tengah duduk sendirian.

" Maaf, apa aku menganggu ? Apa boleh aku menemanimu disini ?" Tanya Victoria dengan suara merdunya.

" Cihh !" Kris yang masih emosi tidak mau menanggapi pertanyaan Victoria.

" Sepertinya aku mengganggumu dan kau juga tidak suka denganku " Kata Victoria lagi sambil tersenyum. Tak menghiraukan sikap Kris, dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa yang berada di depan Kris dan duduk disana.

Kris awalnya memang berencana tidak menghiraukan Victoria, namun dia merasa kalau apa yang dia lakukan tidak lah sopan.

" Maaf kan aku nona, tapi untuk sementara ini jangan dulu berbicara denganku. Aku masih tidak bisa menerima Sehun meninggalkan temanku. Dan sekarang dia datang kembali sambil membawa dirimu dan anak kalian sementara temanku sangat terpuruk mengharapkan agar Sehun kembali kepadanya " Kata Kris berusaha tenang namun tegas.

" Apa ?! Hahahahahaha.. " Seketika tawa Victoria memenuhi ruang tamu yang sangat luas itu.

Kris merasa tidak suka dan terusik mendengar suara tawa itu.

" Sepertinya ada kesalahpahaman disini " Kata Victoria setelah tawanya mereda.

" Apa maksudnya ?" Tanya Kris heran.

" Sebelumnya perkenalkan diriku terlebih dahulu. Namaku adalah Victoria Song dan bayiku tadi adalah Oh Sehan " Kata Victoria memperkenalkan dirinya.

Kris mendengarkan Victoria dengan memasang wajah tidak berminat.

" Asal kau tahu, Kris Wu. Aku bukanlah istri Sehun, tunangan Sehun, atau pun kekasih Sehun. Tapi aku adalah ibu Sehun, ibu kandungnya " Jelas Victoria sambil tersenyum.

" AP-APA ?!" Kris tentu saja terkejut mendengarnya hingga dia berdiri dari duduknya. " Ti-tidak mungkin, kau jangan bercanda " Kata Kris lagi tak percaya.

" Aku tidak bercanda apalagi berbohong. Aku melahirkan Sehun saat usiaku hampir menginjak 17tahun jadi wajar kalau usia kami tidak terpaut jauh. Lagipula keluarga Oh memang sangat tertutup mengenai kehidupan pribadi keluarga sehingga tidak banyak orang yang tahu kalau aku adalah ibunya Sehun. Selain itu aku dan ayahnya sempat berpisah selama lebih dari 15 tahun " Jelas Victoria sambil menyesap teh hangat yang disediakan oleh pelayan beberapa menit yang lalu. Senyuman manis selalu menghiasi wajah cantiknya

" Tidak mungkin " Gumam Kris pelan masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar dari mulut Victoria. Dengan perlahan dia pun kembali duduk disofa.

" Tapi itulah kenyataannya. Tapi aku suka dan menikmati setiap kali orang mengira kalau Sehun adalah kekasihku. Ah.. Dia tumbuh dengan baik dan sangat tampan. Sekarang aku tidak menyesal telah melahirkannya. Hahahaha.. " Kata Victoria sambil tertawa.

Suasana pun mulai terasa canggung bagi Kris. Tiba-tiba dia menjadi gugup.

" Maafkan saya, Nyonya Oh " Ucap Kris tiba-tiba. Sungguh dia merasa sangat bersalah dan merasa tidak nyaman karena tadi sudah salah paham kepada Victoria.

" Hahaha. Sudahlah Kris, aku sudah memaafkanmu. Sedangkan masalah Sehun tadi, jujur saja aku ingin mengucapkan banyak terima kasih padamu karena akhirnya ada juga orang yang memukulnya " Kata Victoria sambil berapi-api.

" Ap-apa ?" Kris bingung mendengarnya.

" Apa kau tahu ? Aku ingin sekali memukul Sehun sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, bahkan aku ingin agar suamiku juga memukulnya. Tapi dasar suamiku terlalu menyayanginya, dia selalu melarangku dan menghalangiku melukai anak kesayangannya. Tapi berkat kau, hari ini aku sangat puas melihat dia babak belur karena sudah menyakiti Luhan. Hahahaha.. " Jelas Victoria sambil tertawa puas.

Kris hanya bisa memandang Victoria yang sedang tertawa senang dengan tampang bodohnya karena tidak menyangka dengan jawaban Victoria yang ia dengar.

" Apa yang sedang kau tertawakan ?" Joonmyun tiba-tiba datang menghampiri Kris dan Victoria diruang tamu.

Dibelakang Joonmyun ada Dokter Shin yang tampaknya sudah selesai melakukan pekerjaannya karena Sehun juga ikut bersamanya.

" Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya senang dan berterima kasih karena Kris sudah membuat Sehun babak belur " Ucap Victoria sambil tersenyum kearah Joonmyun.

" SONG QIAN !" Murka Sehun yang baru saja turun dari tangga begitu mendengar apa yang ibunya katakan.

.

.

Cahaya matahari mulai meredup, siang pun mulai berganti malam. Sehun dan Kris tengah duduk berdua dibalkon lantai 2 ruang baca yang menghadap arah taman.

" Maaf " Ucap Sehun memecah keheningan yang tercipta sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

" Aku juga minta maaf " Kata Kris.

Mereka berdua pun saling memandang sambil melempar senyum.

" Saat itu aku pergi karena aku pikir dia lebih memilihmu dan kalian bisa kembali bersama. Selain itu ada sesuatu hal yang sangat mendesak hingga tiba-tiba mengharuskan agar aku pergi meninggalkan Korea secepatnya " Jelas Sehun sambil memandang kearah langit yang perlahan mulai menggelap.

" Melepaskannya tentu saja tidak mudah, hampir setiap hari selama 2 tahun ini aku selalu merindukannya. Ingin memeluknya, ingin menciumnya dan ingin selalu memandang wajahnya yang selalu tampak cantik dan menawan baik saat dia tertawa, tersenyum maupun saat dia sedang marah sekalipun "

" Tapi aku berusaha menahan diriku, aku hanya ingin agar dia berbahagia tanpa ada aku yang kembali merusak kebahagiaannya. Namun ternyata aku salah, aku yang menutup semua aksesku dan tidak mau mencari tahu kabarnya, tidak tahu kalau dia hancur tanpa ada aku disampingnya. Aku tidak tahu kalau dia lebih memilih aku dan bahkan rela menungguku kembali " Sehun berkata sambil menitikkan airmata.

Kris yang mendengarkan apa kata-kata Sehun hanya diam sambil menikmati sekaleng bir yang sejak tadi ada digengaman tangannya. Karena jujur saja dia tidak menyangka kalau seorang Oh Sehun akan menangis karena cinta.

" Aku sudah menyakitinya terlalu banyak. Apa dia masih mau memaafkanku dan menerimaku kembali ?" Tanya Sehun kemudian sambil memandang kearah Kris.

" Dia pasti menerimamu kembali. Tapi semua itu tergantung bagaimana usahamu untuk mendapatkannya " Ucap Kris.

* * *

Luhan pulang ke apartmennya dengan kondisi badan yang sangat lelah. Seharusnya dia sudah kembali dari sekolah sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, namun dia yang sedang banyak fikiran lebih memilih menerima ajakan Taeyong untuk pergi jalan-jalan bersama. Kyungsoo tentu saja sudah melarangnya, sementara Baekhyun sebaliknya malah mendukungnya karena hari ini mereka tidak bisa menemani pemuda cantik itu sebab ada latihan vocal bersama dan agar dia tidak merasa bosan.

Luhan segera masuk setelah pintu terbuka. Dengan mata setengah terpejam, Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas dan berencana untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya disofa ruang tamu.

" Kau sudah pulang ?"

DEG

Suara itu, kedua mata Luhan yang tadinya terasa berat pun terbuka lebar mendengarnya. Dia segera mencari asal suara itu yang ternyata berasal dari seseorang yang saat ini tengah berdiri didepannya.

"Se-sehun.. " Ucap Luhan lirih. Kantong belanja yang berada digenggaman tangannya pun berjatuhan dilantai.

" Selamat datang, Lu " Sapa Sehun yang saat ini tengah menyambut Luhan dengan senyum tampannya.

Airmata Luhan seketika menetes membasahi pipinya. Dia segera berlari kearah Sehun yang tengah membuka lebar kedua tangannya dan menyambut Luhan kedalam pelukannya. Namun ternyata reaksi berbeda yang dia dapatkan dari Luhan.

" Ke-kenapa kau seperti ini ? Kenapa wajahmu penuh luka, siapa yang melakukannya, apa ada yang sakit ?" Kata Luhan khawatir sambil kedua tangannya mengusap wajah Sehun yang lebam dan sudut bibirnya yang terluka.

" Tidak, Lu. Aku tidak apa-apa, lukaku tidak terasa sakit sama sekali. Tapi aku lebih merasa sakit saat melihat kau menitikkan airmata " Ucap Sehun sambil menghapus lelehan airmata Luhan.

Kedua tangan Sehun kini bergerak menggenggam jemari Luhan yang masih berada diwajahnya lalu mengecup lembut telapak tangannya.

" Eungh.. " Suara lenguhan lolos dari bibir Luhan ketika merasakan getaran yang menjalar ditubuhnya sambil menutup kedua matanya.

Kedua mata Luhan pun terbuka seiring dengan berhentinya Sehun mengecupi telapak tangan serta jari jemari lentiknya.

Seketika pandangan mata Luhan dan Sehun pun saling bertemu. Ada kerinduan, emosi, rasa ingin memiliki serta hasrat yang begitu besar yang terpancar disana.

" Aku merindukanmu, Lu "

" Eumphhtt.. "

Bibir Luhan terbukam dengan bibir Sehun seiring dengan keluarnya ucapan cinta dari bibirnya.

" Nhh.. " Ciuman dan lumatan yang Sehun berikan membuat pikiran Luhan menjadi kosong dan kuwalahan membalas setiap lumatan pada bibirnya.

" Ahh.. " Untuk sesaat Sehun melepaskan lumatannya pada bibir Luhan dan membiarkan pemuda cantik itu untuk mengais oksigen.

Wajah Luhan memerah, pandangan matanya tampak sayu, bibirnya membengkak dan sedikit terbuka.

Sial, Sehun sungguh bisa gila melihat pemandangan yang berada didepannya.

Dengan segera dia kembali meraih dagu Luhan dan melesakkan lidahnya pada sela bibir Luhan yang tengah terbuka.

" Mpphht.. " Lenguhan Luhan kembali keluar saat dengan lihai Sehun memainkan serta menghisap lidahnya.

Tangan Luhan yang tadinya berada berada didada Sehun pun beralih menuju leher serta tengkuk pria tampan yang tengah memanjakan bibir, mulut serta lidahnya.

" Eunghh.. " Lenguhan serta desahan Luhan semakin menjadi saat hisapan Sehun pada bibir dan juga lidahnya terasa semakin memabukkan hingga membuatnya tidak sadar kalau saat ini tubuhnya tengah terbaring diatas sofa dengan Sehun yang tengah menindihnya.

" Akkhh.. " Lenguhan pun seketika berubah menjadi pekikan katika Luhan merasakan sakit dan perih pada lehernya karena saat ini Sehun tengah memindahkan bibirnya pada leher Luhan. Pria tampan itu mengigit dan menghisap kulit lehernya.

Hal yang tak terduga pun terjadi, seiring ketika merasakan pedih kedua mata Luhan pun terbuka.

Bagai terbangun dari tidur dan mimpi indahnya, seketika itu juga Luhan tersadar dan pikirannya kembali pada tempatnya.

Tidak, apa yang telah dia lakukan. Sebegitu depresinyakah dia karena begitu merindukan Sehun dan sangat sulit untuk melupakannya hingga sampai membayangkan kalau saat ini lelaki tampan itu datang padanya dan tengah mencumbunya.

" Ahh.. " Desahan kembali keluar dari bibir Luhan karena merasakan nikmat dan geli pada putingnya hingga membuatnya tanpa sadar kembali memejamkan mata dan mengigit bibirnya.

DEG

Kesadaran Luhan pun kembali lagi, tidak mungkin kalau ini hanya lah mimpi atau pun khayalannya belaka, karena ini terasa nyata. Ia pun mulai dihinggapi ketakutan.

Dengan segera Luhan mengarahkan pandangan matanya pada dadanya. Dia melihat seseorang dengan surai hitam yang saat ini tengah menjilati, menghisap dan menikmati puting susunya.

" Hentikan.. " Ucap Luhan lirih, terdengar seperti bisikan dan tubuhnya mulai bergetar karena jujur saja meskipun dia tengah ketakutan, namun dia juga sedang terbakar gairah.

" Hentikan.. " Kali ini suaranya sedikit lebih keras, namun hal itu tak kunjung membuat orang yang tengah berada diatas tubuhnya menghentikan kegiatannya.

Luhan pun dengan penuh tekad berusaha mengumpulkan kekuatannya.

" HENTIKAN !" Teriak Luhan sambil mendorong tubuh orang yang berada diatas tubuhnya dengan kuat hingga terjatuh kelantai.

" Arghh.. " Orang itu pun kesakitan saat punggungnya terkena sudut meja dengan keras.

" Si-SIAPA KAU ?!" Teriak Luhan lagi sambil menarik kakinya lalu duduk dengan memeluk lututnya disudut sofa sambil mencengkeran kemejanya yang sudah tidak terkancing.

Airmatanya kembali menetes, dia benar-benar ketakutan. Penampilannya sungguh sangat kacau.

" Luhan, ini aku "

DEG

" Tidak mungkin " Gumam Luhan lirih, airmatanya berjatuhan dengan deras. Dia pun menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan kanannya ketika melihat dengan jelas sosok seseorang yang saat ini tengah duduk didepannya.

" Luhan, tenanglah sayang " Ucap orang itu sambil meraih wajah Luhan dan menghapus airmatanya.

" Tidak, Sehun. Tidak, kau pasti hanya khayalanku saja " Kata Luhan sambil terisak.

" Sayang, aku nyata. Ini aku, Oh Sehun. Aku benar-benar ada didepanmu. Aku datang, Lu " Ucap orang tersebut yang memang benar adalah Sehun. Dia lalu mengecup kedua mata Luhan bergantian agar berhenti mengeluarkan airmata.

" TIDAK !" Luhan berteriak. Ia melepaskan tangan Sehun dari wajahnya dan mendorong tubuh Sehun kebelakang.

" Kenapa kau kembali ? Bukankah beberapa hari yang lalu kau sudah menolakku ? Jangan mempermainkan aku lagi, Oh Sehun. Biarkan aku melupakanmu " Ucap Luhan lagi disela isak tangisnya.

" Tidak, Lu. Aku tidak menolakmu, sungguh. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Lu. Aku kembali agar kita bisa bersama lagi. Maaf kalau apa yang sudah terjadi beberapa waktu yang lalu sudah menyakiti hatimu, tapi aku mohon jangan menolakku dan jangan pernah berkata untuk melupakanku, Sayang " Ucap Sehun sambil menggengam tangan Luhan dan menciumnya.

" Semuanya sudah berakhir Sehun, aku sudah mulai menerima semua ini. Jadi aku mohon jangan lagi kau datang kepadaku. Biarkan aku hidup tanpa dirimu " Kata Luhan lagi, airmatanya semakin deras. Dan terus mendorong tubuh Sehun agar menjauhinya serta tak lupa memberikan pukulan-pukulan pada dada dan bahu Sehun dengan tangan kurusnya.

" TIDAK, LUHAN. KAU HARUS HIDUP BERSAMA DENGANKU WALAU APAPUN YANG TERJADI ! " Sehun mulai terpancing emosi lalu mengkap tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya sangat erat.

DEG

" Ma-maaf Lu, ak-aku.. " Sehun tidak bisa berkata-kata saat merasakan tubuh Luhan bergetar ketakutan dan tangan pemuda cantik yang berada digenggamannya terasa menegang.

" Keluar.. " Ucap Luhan lirih dan dingin. Suara isak tangisnya sudah tidak lagi terdengar dan kepalanya menunduk kebawah.

" KELUAR DAN PERGI DARI TEMPATKUU !" Teriak Luhan histeris sambil mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Sehun tajam.

Sehun yang tidak menduga kalau akan mendapat rekasi yang seperti itu dari Luhan pun segera berdiri dan menjaga jarak.

" Maaf Lu, a-aku tidak bermaksud kasar atau menyakitimu. Baiklah kalau begitu,aku akan pergi, Lu " Ucap Sehun sambil berusaha mendekati Luhan dan mengusap pipinya namun terlebih Luhan berhasil menghentikan Sehun dengan menepis tangannya sambil memalingkan wajah.

" Istirahatlah dan jaga dirimu. Aku akan kembali " Pamit Sehun.

" ARGHHH.. !"

Setelah pintu apartmennya tertutup, Luhan berteriak histeris sambil mencengkeram bagian dadanya. Kenapa mencintai Oh Sehun begitu menyiksanya.

* * *

Tiga hari sudah Luhan berangkat kesekolah seperti biasanya sejak kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Meski sudah tidak ada jadwal belajar mengingat ujian akhir telah usai, namun banyak sekali siswa dan siswi yang berdatangan kesekolah untuk menyelesaikan tugas mereka atau sekedar bermain bersama-sama teman sekelasnya tak terkecuali Luhan yang lebih memilih datang kesekolah untuk melepas beban pikirannya.

" Apa kau baik-baik saja, Lu ?" Tanya Baekhyun yang baru saja datang bersama Kyungsoo dari ruang musik menghampiri Luhan yang menunggu mereka sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu. " Kami perhatikan sejak kembali dari Paris, kau jadi semakin pendiam. Dan beberapa hari ini kau menjadi lebih pendiam lagi serta tampak pucat, apa kau sakit ?" Tambahnya

" Kalau ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, katakan saja, Lu. Jangan kau simpan sendiri " Kali ini Kyungsoo yang bicara.

" Tidak, tidak apa-apa dan aku juga baik-baik saja. Aku hanya mimirkan kalau sebentar lagi kita akan berpisah untuk waktu yang tidak sebentar " Jawab Luhan berbohong.

Memang sejak kembali dari Paris beberapa waktu yang lalu, Luhan merahasiakan pertemuannya kembali dengan Sehun dari teman-temannya. Dia tidak ingin kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa dengan teman-temannya termasuk Sehun kalau mereka mengetahui hal itu, apalagi semua itu membuat Luhan menjadi menderita seperti ini.

Selain itu dia juga tidak menceritakan kalau beberapa hari yang lalu Sehun menemuinya. Hal itu lah yang membuatnya semakin stres karena sejak dia mengusir Sehun beberapa hari yang lalu, lelaki tampan itu benar-benar tidak menghubunginya ataupun mendatanginya kembali. Katakan Luhan munafik karena tidak mau mengakui perasaannya yang masih dan sangat membutuhkan Sehun dan mengharapkan kehadirannya, dengan tidak hadirnya Sehun kembali padanya membuatnya menyesal telah menyuruhnya pergi. Namun dia bertekad kalau harus bisa melupakan Sehun secepatnya agar tidak lagi berlama-lama terlarut dalam kesedihan dan terlalu berharap pada hubungan mereka yang sepertinya sudah tidak bisa disatukan lagi. Untuk menyembunyikan kagalauan hatinya diapun memasang senyuman palsu dihadapan teman-temannya agar mereka tidak ikut sedih melihatnya.

Mendengar perkataan Luhan, Baekhyun lalu memeluk erat tubuh sahabatnya itu.

" Ngomong-ngomong kenapa perasaanku mengatakan kalau akan ada kejadian besar saat acara pertunangan Joonmyun dengan Kris hari Sabtu besok ya?" Celetuk Kyungsoo sambil turut serta memeluk Luhan.

* * *

Pesta pertunangan Joonmyun dan Kris akhirnya datang juga setelah diundur beberapa waktu karena kesibukan masing-masing anggota keluarga dalam menjalankan perusahaan mereka.

Para undangan telah berdatangan baik dari kalangan rekan bisnis kedua keluarga, teman-teman sekolah, pejabat hingga beberapa artis ternama.

Kris dan Joonmyun terlihat memasang senyum bahagia. Teman-teman mereka seperti Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo dan Jongin tak henti menggoda mereka, sedangkan Luhan sejak tadi hanya diam dan sesekali tersenyum menanggapi percakapan teman-temannya.

Pesta akan dimulai kurang lebih 30menit lagi, Kris dan Joonmyun melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju panggung dan bersiap-siap.

" Aku ingin memberi kejutan untuk Joonmyun. Aku akan memasukkan obat perangsang pada minumannya setelah acara tukar cincin dimulai sehingga mereka bisa menikmati malam pertama. Hahaha.. " Kata Chanyeol sambil tertawa

" Kau gila ? Ini bukan pernikahan, bodoh " Bentak Kyungsoo pada kakaknya tersebut.

" Ayolah, Soo. Ini akan menyenangkan, lagi pula malam pertama bukan hanya untuk pernikahan saja kan ?" Kata Chanyeol lagi.

" Memangnya kau pikir, Kris dan Joonmyun belum pernah tidur bersama ?" Sindir Jongin.

" Kenapa kau tidak mendukung rencanaku, Kim Jongin ? Lebih baik kau diam saja " Kata Chanyeol.

" Terserah " Ucap Jongin sambil meneguk segelas anggur.

Baekhyun dan Luhan hanya bisa diam melihat perdebatan kekasih dan teman-temannya sambil memutar bola matanya. Tidak lama Luhan berpamitan kepada teman-temannya dengan alasan hendak mengambil minuman.

Luhan sampai dimeja tempat minuman yang disediakan untuk para tamu. Ia lalu mengambil segelas jus jeruk dan meminumnya perlahan. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesana-kemari memandangi para tamu undangan. Sepertinya dia sedang mencari seseorang dan mengembuskan nafas kecewa saat tidak menemukan sosok orang yang dicarinya. Setidaknya dia ingin melihat sosok itu untuk yang terakhir kali mengingat beberapa hari lagi dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke Beijing dan menetap disana serta membuang semua kenangannya disini.

" Luhan, kenapa kau sendirian disini ?" Tiba-tiba Taeyong datang menghampiri Luhan.

" Oh, Kau juga datang ?" Tanya Luhan ketika melihat Taeyong mendekatinya. Jujur saja dia sangat terkejut karena tidak menyangka kalau Joonmyun akan mengundang adik kelasnya itu untuk datang ke acara ini mengingat kalau mereka tidak saling mengenal.

" Ayahku sedang ada di Brazil, jadi aku datang mewakilinya bersama dengan ibuku. Apa kau ingin bertemu dengannya ?" Tawar Taeyong dengan menyunggingkan senyumannya yang menawan.

" Ah, tidak perlu, lain kali saja kalau ada kesempatan aku akan menyapa beliau " Tolak Luhan.

Sementara itu ditempat lain..

" Kenapa tadi kau lama sekali. Kau tahu kan kalau kita bisa terlambat ?" Omel Victoria pada Sehun yang tengah memangku Sehan.

" Pekerjaanku sangat banyak dan tidak bisa ditinggal begitu saja, lagi pula di Jerman sedang hujan badai jadi pesawat tidak ada yang boleh terbang, Qian " Jawab Sehun sambil menciumi pipi gembil Sehan.

Setelah menemui Luhan beberapa hari yang lalu, Sehun langsung terbang ke Jerman karena ada masalah dengan bisnisnya dan kembali ke Korea dengan jadwal yang mepet.

" Lalu mana ayahmu ? Kenapa kalian kejam sekali meninggalkan aku bersama Sehan seorang diri disini. Bahkan kau pun melarangku untuk menemui Luhan. Kalian jahat " Omel Victoria

" Pesawat yang ayah dan kakek tumpangi sepertinya sudah mendarat sekitar 30menit yang lalu dan pasti mereka langsung menuju ke sana " Jawab Sehun " Dan kau jangan berlebihan, bukankah banyak pelayan yang menemanimu dirumah, selain itu kau juga hampir setiap hari berbelanja dan berjalan-jalan keliling kota Seoul. Lagi pula aku melarangmu menemui Luhan karena aku ingin agar dia menenangkan dirinya dulu " Jawab Sehun sambil mengarahkan pandangannya pada jalanan dari kaca mobil yang ia dan ibunya tumpangi.

" Apa hari ini dia akan datang ?" Tanya Victoria kemudian

" Entahlah " Balas Sehun sambil menghembukan nafasnya lelah.

* * *

" Hey siapa itu yang datang ? Kenapa para tamu yang lain berkerumun seperti itu? " Kata Chanyeol yang sedang bersama dengan teman-temannya penasaran ketika melihat ke arah pintu masuk ballroom dimana ada entah siapa yang datang hingga tidak sedikit dari tamu undangan yang mengerubunginya.

Dengan tinggi tubuhnya yang menjulang, Chanyeol tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk mendekati kerumunan tersebut dan melihat siapakah tamu tersebut.

Setelah mengetahui siapa yang datang, Chanyeol membelalakan matanya terkejut.

" Ti-tidak mungkin !" Kata Chanyeol yang tentu saja membuat teman-temannya terheran melihat ekspresinya.

" Ada apa, memangnya siapa dia ?" Baekhyun bertanya kepada kekasihnya yang masih memasang wajah terkejut.

" I-itu Sehun " Kata Chanyeol kemudian yang disambut ekspresi terkejut teman-temannya. Mereka pun serempak memusatkan perhatian kearah pintu masuk.

" Si-siapa wanita itu ? Sehun tidak mungkin memiliki kekasih baru kan, lalu itu bayi siapa? Jangan-jangan itu istrinya " Baekhyun bertanya-tanya namun tidak ada satupun temannya yang menyahut karena masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

" Tidak...Tidak.., siapapun wanita itu dan bayi yang bersama mereka, kita tidak boleh mempertemukannya dengan Luhan. Sekarang kau cari Luhan dan jauhkan dari sini, cepat !" Instruksi Jongin pada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

" Yeol " Jongin memberi kode pada Chanyeol agar mereka menghampiri dan menyambut kedatangan Sehun. Bagaimanapun mereka adalah sahabat.

" Lama tidak bertemu. Selamat datang, Oh Sehun " Sapa Jongin memberi salah kepada teman baiknya tersebut.

" Kalian ?" Balas Sehun yang tidak menyangka kalau akan mendapat sambutan dari sahabat-sahabatnya.

" Selamat datang kembali, Sobat " Kali ini Chanyeol yang menyapa Sehun.

Mereka berdua saling bergantian memeluk Sehun setelah sekian lama tidak saling bertemu.

" Bagaimana kabarmu ? Dan kalau boleh tahu, siapakah wanita cantik ini ?" Tanya Chanyeol sedikit berbasa-basi sambil merasa was-was apakah kekasihnya sudah berhasil menjauhkan Luhan dari tempat mereka berada saat ini. Namun jujur Chanyeol sangat terpesoba melihat kecantikan wanita yang datang bersama Sehun tersebut.

" Aku baik. Ah, aku lupa mengenalkannya pada kalian. Dia-.. "

" Itu Luhan. LUHAN !"

Kata-kata Sehun terpotong karena Victoria melihat keberadaan Luhan yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya. Dengan gembira wanita itu memberikan Sehan yang berada didalam gendongannya pada Sehun, lalu ia setengah berlari menghampiri Luhan.

Melihat hal itu, Chanyeol dan Jongin pun terkejut dibuatnya. Mereka tidak menyangka kalau Luhan dan wanita itu saling mengenal.

Tak berbeda jauh dengan Chanyeol dan Jongin, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo juga cukup terkejut ketika melihat seorang wanita datang menghampiri Luhan saat mereka berdua hendak melangkahkan kaki pergi dari situ.

Sedangkan Luhan yang merasa mendengar namanya dipanggil pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadap pada wanita yang saat ini sedang menghampirinya.

" Luhan, akhirnya kita bisa bertemu kembali " Kata Victoria sambil memeluk tubuh Luhan.

" Ke-kenapa anda berada disini ?" Tanya Luhan gugup, dia sungguh tidak menduga kalau Victoria juga akan menghadiri acara ini.

Kalau Victoria saja berada disini, apakah Sehun juga datang ?

DEG

Pandangan mata Luhan dan Sehun pun saling bertubrukan hingga membuat masing-masing jantung mereka berdetak kencang.

Dengan tidak mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari Luhan, Sehun yang tengah menggendong Sehan lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju orang yang sangat dia cintai itu.

Chanyeol dan Jongin yang masih tampak shock mengikuti Sehun dibelakangnya.

" Se-sehun, lama tidak bertemu, bagaimana kabarmu ?" Baekhyun mencoba berbasa-basi menyapa Sehun. Sedangkan Kyungsoo yang memang hampir tidak pernah berbicara dengan Sehun hanya bisa diam melihat kejadian didepannya.

" Aku baik-baik saja, Baek " Jawab Sehun.

" Luhan, kenapa kau diam saja ? Apa kau tidak senang melihatku ?" Kata Victoria sambil melepas pelukannya.

" Ma-maaf, maafkan aku " Jawab Luhan sambil mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari Sehun yang sejak tadi memandanganya intens dan kembali memandang Victoria.

Victoria lalu memeluk Luhan dan tak lupa mengecup pipi pemuda manis itu sambil tersenyum gembira.

" Ngomong-ngomong, apa kalian teman Sehun dan Luhan ?" Tanya Victoria begitu menyadari kalau sejak tadi dia dikelilingi oleh beberapa orang pria tampan dan manis.

" Be-benar sekali. Kami adalah teman Sehun dan Luhan serta Kris dan juga Joonmyun " Jawab Chanyeol mewakili teman-temannya.

" Ternyata dia punya teman juga, aku kira selama ini dia hanya berteman dengan meja kerjanya. Hahahaha.. " Kata Victoria sambil tertawa.

" Ka-kalau boleh tahu, siapa anda ?" Kali ini Jongin yang bertanya.

" Ah, maaf aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku. Aku adalah Victoria Song, dan aku adalah-.."

" Dia adalah ibuku " Potong Sehun cepat sebelum ibunya mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak melihat dari gerak-geriknya.

" APAA ?!" Teriak Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Jongin serempak mendengar apa yang diucapkan Sehun.

" Yak, kenapa kau menyelaku. Kau benar-benar menyebalkan " Kata Victoria sambil memukuli lengan Sehun. Dia marah karena Sehun mengganggu kesenangannya yang hendak menggoda teman-teman putra sulungnya tersebut.

Tak jauh dari sana tepatnya di arah pintu masuk kembali terjadi kegaduhan saat ada dua orang pria memasuki ballroom. Kedua orang tersebut tak lain adalah Kyuhyun dan ayahnya. Kedatangan mereka tentu saja menarik perhatian banyak orang termasuk para wartawan yang hadir dalam acara tersebut mengingat Kyuhyun fan ayahnya sangat jarang berada dalam sebuah event atau acara yang sama. Namun kali ini berbeda karena mereka tentu saja tidak akan melewatkan acara keluarga, lagi pula sudah saatnya mereka mulai membuka diri dihadapan publik.

" Ah itu ayahmu datang " Kata Victoria sambil membawa Sehan dalam gendongannya lalu menghampiri Kyuhyun dan ayah mertuanya.

" Ap-apa dia ibu tirimu ?" Celetuk Chanyeol.

" Dia ibu kandungku " Jawab Sehun.

" Ka-kau berbohong kan ?" Chanyeol tentu saja tidak percaya mendengar jawaban Sehun.

" Apa manfaatmya buatku kalau harus berbohong tentang ibu kandungku, hah ?!" Kata Sehun sedikit berteriak karena merasa jengkel.

" Ti-tidak mungkin. Menurutku dia lebih cocok menjadi istrimu atau istri kakakmu dari pada menjadi ibu tirimu atau pun ibu kandungmu sekalipun " Kata Jongin.

" Tunggu dulu, istri kakakku ? Kakakku yang mana yang kau maksud ?" Tanya Sehun heran.

" Tentu saja Oh Kyuhyun " Jawab Jongin setengah berteriak karena merasa jengkel dan berpikir kalau Sehun tidak mengakui kakaknya.

" KYUHYUN ITU AYAHKU, AYAH KANDUNGKU, KIM JONGIN !" Habis sudah kesabaran Sehun.

" GILA, KEJUTAN APA LAGI INI ?!" Kata Chanyeol kembali terkejut mendengar apa yang Sehun katakan.

Jujur saja meski mereka saling mengenal lama, tapi Sehun terkesan membiarkan kabar yang berhembus kalau kakeknya adalah ayah kandungnya mengingat saat itu dia sangat membenci Kyuhyun hingga sahabat-sahabatnya pun mengira demikian apalagi mereka tidak pernah memasuki mansion keluarga Oh yang terlihat sangat megah namun memancarkan aura dingin dari luar. Lagi pula sejak tahun kedua sekolah menengah pertama, Sehun sudah menempati apartmentnya dan tidak pernah mengajak mereka berkunjung kerumah keluarganya.

" Maaf menganggu, kalau tidak ada yang kalian bicarakan lagi, aku ingin mengajak Luhan pergi " Kata Taeyeong tiba-tiba yang membuat mereka kembali menyadari keberadaannya yang sejak tadi berdiri tidak terlalu jauh dari Luhan.

" Nanti aku akan menjelaskannya kepada kalian, sekarang aku akan menyelesaikan ini dulu " Kata Sehun kepada para sahabatnya. Dia lalu melangkahkan kakinya dan berdiri tepat dibelakang tubuh Luhan.

Apa yang Sehun lalukan tentu saja membuat tubuh Luhan menggigil karena tubuh mereka saling menempel satu sama lain.

" Kalau aku boleh tahu, siapa kau dan apa hubunganmu dengan Luhan ?" Tanya Sehun dingin kepada Taeyong dengan padangan mata mengintimidasi, dia tidak mau berbasa-basi.

Taeyong tentu saja tahu apa arti pandangan mata yang Sehun berikan. Dia pun membalas pandangan Sehun dengan tidak kalah tajamnya.

" Aku adalah Lee Taeyong, adik kelas sekaligus calon kekasih Luhan " Jawab Taeyong tegas.

" Oh, kau calon kekasihnya ? Kalau begitu kenalkan, aku adalah Oh Sehun, Calon suami Luhan " Kata Sehun sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Luhan dan memeluknya dari belakang dengan sangat mesra.

" Ahh.. " Tak lupa Sehun memberikan bonus kecupan yang meninggalkan bekas merah dileher putih Luhan yang membuat pemuda cantik itu mengeluarkan desahannya.

Apa yang dilakukan Sehun tentu saja membuat Taeyong membelalakkan kedua matanya.

Chanyeol dan yang lain hanya bisa menahan tawa mereka melihat reaksi pemuda tampan itu yang saat ini tengah diam seperti patung.

" Kalian urus dia, aku ada perlu dengan Luhan " Kata Sehun kepada teman-temannya. Dia lalu menggenggam tangan kanan Luhan dan menjauh dari sana meninggalkan acara yang akan dimulai kurang dari 5menit lagi.

TBC.

Maaf buat semuanya karena Mey telat update. Beberapa waktu yang lalu file chap ini g bisa di buka jadi mey bikin lagi. Dan untuk next chap harap bersabar ya.


End file.
